Destiny
by munyo
Summary: Destiny put them together. Can Endymion overcome his stubbornnes and let himself love Serenity?
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooo. Th****is is my very first Fanfiction. It is about Endymion and Serenity. I hope you will like it. I should tell you all that I am from Hungary so there may be some mistakes but I tried my best and I also have a very great Beta Reader who helped me with the spelling!! Thanks a lot ****inukag.lover19**

**Anyway,**** I hope you will enjoy the story and let me know what you think!**

**Of course, I do not own Sailor Moon…..**

DESTINY

Chapter 1

The horses were ready to go. Endymion wanted to check the four horses himself. He didn't like to ride a horse that wasn't Midnight, his black stallion. But he couldn't do anything about it right now. He has to wait until he is at home. There was a little smile on his lips. It was really surprising what had happened at the party. He and Kunzite had never thought it would turn out this way.

Endymion, the bachelor, the man who was never with a woman for more than for 2-3 months, he got married!! His wife was no one, but the princess Serenity, the only daughter of Queen Serenity. The Princess of the Moon! That will be shocking for everyone. Married…even he had to laugh about it.

He will never forget Kunzite's face during the small wedding. He couldn't wait to see what his other 3 General would look when they arrived home and told them he was married. When Kunzite and he came to the party, they never thought that the Moon Royal Families would be there too.

They never came before to the Earth. Well who knows really? It was a masquerade. It could be they were at many before. Just nobody knew about it. Endymion smiled; who would have known he would meet with his soul mate at a party?! Soul mate…he would never have believed it if it didn't happen with him.

Endymion turned to the 3 people who arrived. Serenity had her long silver hair in the funny Meatball style. Her sky-blue eyes were angry and stubborn. Well, she wasn't too happy about this either. She has to live with a man she knows nothing about because he is her destiny. Yeah sure… soul mates, who felt never-ending love and desire for each other.

Well, he didn't have a problem with the desire; neither did Serenity. He can feel it from their link. But love...? Love is something he could never understand. He never felt love before. Should this little, delicate beauty change it?

"Sere, you should really hide your hair. It could give us away if someone who didn't trust the moon found us," Mina, the Princess of Venus said. She also was a rare beauty with long blond hair and blue eyes. If Endymion hadn't met Serenity, Mina surely would have caught his attention. But in comparison to Serenity, she was nothing for him.

"Oh come on Mina! I already told you that it isn't necessary. I could protect myself just fine," Serenity said.

"I am not that sure about it. Anyway, Mina is right. We HAVE to hide that hair of yours. On Earth, it isn't natural to have silver hair. It is a dead give away," Endymion said sternly. He put a sea-blue headscarf on her hair and knotted it under her chin. Of course, the problem wasn't just with the silver hair; nobody on Earth has such white skin, such a delicate figure, such…there he went again…well the angelic beauty you can never hide.…

Serenity looked with wide eyes at him. The link that tie them together since the first kiss at the party, worked just fine. She could feel his desire for her. What scared her was that she felt the same way! She had never ever felt like this before. Only Mina and she wanted to go to the masquerade; it was surprising when her mother joined them. Of course, it wouldn't be surprising if it turned out that her mother had known what would happen. It was just any other party on Earth, full of fun, laughing, and dancing. Then this black haired, blue-eyed demon arrived. They drew to one another at first sight. Everything had happened so fast; a dance, a kiss, and then this weird link. The energy of the two mixed together in the Crystal. Her mother had felt the reaction of the Silver Crystal. Soul mates…

Her destiny is now with the Earth prince. Serenity flushed a bit. After everything was cleared her mother stuck to it. They weren't allowed to touch one another until they are married. It was also clear with the amount of desire; it could not wait. The ceremony was at dawn by the rules of the moon. Now, she must go back with Endymion to the Earth Palace. They were indeed soul mates. They were the main characters of the legend. The legend stated that they were to lead the Solar System to the Time Of The Peace. Their love would be the greatest love ever. That would be her destiny? That's why she had to marry Endymion.

Kunzite coughed and the couple broke the eye contact. Endymion saw and felt everything what Serenity did. She didn't know that she opened the door to her feelings. Her thought, her fears, her desire… Endymion was so surprised, he didn't notice that his fingers were still under Serenity's chin, his face just inches away from hers. That was just too much of temptation. He kissed her hard and took a step away; Serenity was more than shocked.

"Well then, we can go," Kunzite said with a smile. He never thought that his Prince would ever marry. However if he did, then his wife would be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. That was for sure.

The group slowly mounted the horses and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here you are! The next chapter. I can't promise that it will always go this fast. **

**Thank you for your reviews!!**

**And again, all thanks to my beta reader: ****inukag.lover19**

**shantie1984****: Thank you very much! I will try not to disappoint you!**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Thank you! I hope it is soon enough!**

**Chapter 2**

The first day was not that interesting; they rode the whole day and stopped only for a little lunch. Endymion and Kunzite rode in front, behind them Serenity and Mina. The girls weren't used to ride the whole day, but they didn't complain about it.

"You know Sere, tomorrow you have to tell me EVERYTHING!" Mina grinned at her best friend.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." however the flush on Serenity's cheek told something else.

"Oh please... Don't forget that I am the God-"

"The Goddess of Love. Blablabla. I know, but I can assure you, there is nothing between us."

"I don't believe you young lady! I know you too well. I saw how you looked at him. Not to mention the kiss you gave him after the very first dance."

"Wait! HE kissed ME, okay?"

"That isn't the point here. You didn't resist either! Then before we went off... I wonder how you didn't catch fire after that kiss."

"But... but I just... I was surprised, that's why I didn't complain about it!" What a lie... Even Serenity could tell it. "All right! There is... something between us. But that is only desire and nothing else." But than why does it hurt her? She doesn't care if Endymion only lusts after her body does she?

Mina shook her head, "Desire or not, tomorrow morning you will tell me," that was the end of the story.

Serenity's thoughts ran a mile while she looked at the man before her. Endymion felt her look on him and glanced at her. God, she was beautiful, the way she held herself; she didn't complain about riding, the way her cheeks were pink because the wind. Her silver hair got loose under the scarf and the wind played with the loose curls. Endymion scowled and looked around. They were almost at the end of the forest. It was late afternoon so nobody was around anymore. Endymion sighed in relief.

When he saw the loose curls first he felt admiration then immediately this odd feeling, worry and protectiveness. He had felt it only with for his family. He glanced once again at the girl. Serenity was still looking at him. The desire took control over him; he began to feel uneasy. Damn it with this woman. He looked at Kunzite; his friend was grinning knowingly. Endymion turned his eyes up and looked at the ladies.

"2 more hours and we arrive in Town Elder. We will stay there for the night if it is all right with you," Endymion said.

"Yeah. Fine." Serenity answered quickly and turned away from Endymion. She saw desire and promises in the deep blue eyes.

Kunzite watched the two girls too; he had talked with them today. It had been a refreshing surprise. They weren't the stuck-up, egoistic, stupid princesses like the ones he had met before. He also saw the eager looks Serenity gave his Prince. Of course, that wasn't a surprise. It wasn't a big deal for Endymion to find a woman for him. But this tiny princess was something else. Endymion looked differently at her. He would never tell this to Endymion; he would deny it. But, he wasn't blind. Who knows? She is maybe the right woman for the prince. He also saw that Endymion looked around with panic when he noticed that the scarf didn't hide all of her silver hair. Protective instinct wasn't just like him. Well of course if someone has a beauty as a wife... The other girl, Mina, she was a Goddess too. Kunzite grinned. Well maybe Endymion won't be the only lucky one.

A little after two hours, they arrived Town Elder and stopped at an inn. When they dismounted and leaded the horses to the stall, Endymion felt guilty. The girls were so tired they could barely stand. They had eaten only bread and cheese for lunch. He walked to Serenity, set the scarf right, and looked deep in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"I am fine." She was really tired and her stomach grumbled. She looked shyly at Endymion. He smiled and stroked her face.

"Well than let's go." Kunzite said.

Before they opened the door, Endymion turned to the girls. "You stay with us. I don't think you were ever in an inn. Most men here are already drunk at this time of the night. They don't think twice about what they do." He didn't need to say more.

In the inn were 4 men around a table. They played card and were most likely drunk. There were 2 questionable ladies with them. The owner stood behind another table.

"We need 3 rooms for tonight, warm dinner and something for our horses." Endymion said and with that the bargain began. Kunzite took the ladies to a table. After 10 minutes Endymion came over and sat beside Serenity. The girls asked all kinds of questions about Earth and inns; they laughed about the different stories the guys told them. After some time one of the drunken men came to them.

"Good evening sir. Are these beautiful ladies with you?" The man grinned and eyed the girls.

"That is right. Sorry, but they aren't that kind of ladies." Endymion said while looking sternly at the man.

"Well than what about playing card? The price would be the two beauties?"

"I already told you. They are not that kind of girls. Live them alone."

"How can that be? Such beauty is good for only one thing." He stepped behind Serenity and caught her arm. Endymion was immediately

By her side and pushed him away from Serenity.

"You touch her again and I kill you." His eyes deadly serious. Serenity looked around, frightened, searching for Mina. Her best friend stood behind Kunzite.

The owner run to them, apologized, and led the drunken man away. He glanced back at Endymion. If he would come one minute later...

Endymion was furious. What the hell was wrong with him? He almost killed that man. He looked at Kunzite. His friend stood before Mina a bit too protective. _'Well well. That is interesting.'_

"Endymion?" he heard Serenity behind him. He sighed.

"Sorry. It was a long day. It is better if we go now."

Everybody nodded. Serenity's heart beat wildly. The first night together... The first room belonged to Kunzite then Mina's room and then their room. When Endymion closed the door behind them, Serenity looked shyly at her husband. What now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter!! I was and still am a bit worried. I don't know if I speak english well enough to write this chapter but well after it was checked by ****inukag.lover19**** (again, I can't thank you enough) I am a bit more confident. I hope I will be better and better. This is after all my first attempt to write a fic in english. She also said, that this chapter showed what Endymion is thinking. I am happy because that is exactly what I wanted! So here we go!**

Chapter 3

Endymion still thought about what had happened. He never ever felt something like this. Could he really kill someone\ if he hurt Serenity? He looked at Serenity and grinned. She downcast her eyes then looked at the bed; she was so embarrassed.

"You look tired. Go ahead and take a bath." Endymion whispered in her ear. Serenity flushed even more. She took her only nightdress from her beg and almost ran to the bathroom.

Endymion shook his head; he sat on the bed and waited for his wife to get ready patiently.

Serenity got ready really slowly. She was scared but also excited when she thought about what could happen tonight. Finally, she pulled herself together and went out to the bedroom. She glanced at Endymion quickly, and sat down to comb her long silver hair.

"Ready?" he asked from behind. Serenity gulped and looked at Endymion from the mirror.

"Yes." She said determined. No matter what waited for her, she was ready.

"All right." Endymion answered and went to the bathroom.

"Where... Where are you going?" Serenity asked dumbfounded.

Endymion grinned. In a second he was behind her, and turned the chair towards him.

"It is really flattering, that you are waiting this...night so much, but I didn't mean it that way. I simple asked if you were ready with your bath." He grinned cocky. Serenity blinked and turned tomato red.

"I... I didn't..." she stuttered.

"It is all right angel. We will have time for that later." then he kissed her. Not as harshly as before, more gently, enjoying every minute. Serenity was stunned first, and then she forgot everything and gave herself up to his lips. Her arms went automatically around his neck, their tongue danced wildly together. After some time, when they hastily needed air, Endymion broke the kiss. He smiled at her, took her hand in his, and gently unfolded her arm from his neck. During the process he lightly kissed her palm. When Serenity finally recovered herself, Endymion was already in the bathroom. She sight deeply, turned back to the mirror and began to comb her hair again.

After 20 minutes, Endymion came back. He was only wearing a pair of boxers. He dried his damp hair with the towel and watched Serenity intently. Serenity looked at him through the mirror. She was so angelic and temptingly innocent. Endymion couldn't hold himself back anymore, and he didn't want to. He stepped to Serenity and helped her up. There was no trace of fear on her face. 

She wore a light blue nightdress; which barely reached her mid thigh. Her silver hair almost hit the floor. Endymion slid his fingers through her silky hair. He gently took the comb from her and put it on the table meanwhile caressing her arms. His eyes slipped at her breast, his dark blue eyes were almost black with desire. Looking in her eyes he groaned and kissed her passionately. He pressed one arm round her nape and hugged her waist with the other.

When Serenity saw Endymion's eyes full with passion, she knew there was no going back. It scared her that she didn't want to protest.

_'He is my husband. There is nothing wrong with it, if I let him.'_ she thought. Her conscience at ease, she let her desire to fly. She didn't know when Endymion had released her waist, the next thing she knew, her nightdress began to slip down. Her eyes went wide, but she relaxed immediately when Endymion's lips began to kiss her neck and shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed. That was the moment, when her nightdress slipped down completely, and she stood totally naked before Endymion.

Endymion eyed every inch of her body slowly up and down. He could think of only one word. Perfection. Suddenly, Serenity tried to hide her body with her arms from him.

"I... I know that I will not be your first. I am... I am not like you imagined am I?" She said shyly.

Endymion frowned; what the hell is she talking about? He had never seen a woman more beautiful than she. He glanced at his boxers. Yeah, he never wanted anyone so much either.

"What-?"

Serenity turned away from him. "That is why you didn't touch me since I am... naked. I am sor... What are you laughing about?" When she heard his laugh, her shyness turned to anger. Maybe she was not so perfect, but surly she wasn't that ugly to be laughing about!

"You surly are innocent aren't you?" Endymion couldn't help himself.

"You are the most beautiful women I have ever met, sorry that your beauty dazzled me," he said mockingly. He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his boxers.

"Never question my desire for you, Love."

"I... I..."

Endymion picked up her and laid her gently on the bed.

"We can talk later." he said and kissed her again.

He wanted to be gentle and careful. He knew that Serenity was still a virgin. He had never chosen a virgin to be his mistress. They needed carefulness and attention; that was something that he had no time for. Serenity was something else however. He wanted to protect and take care of her. Protect from everything and everyone even himself. These feelings confused him; but he could sort them out later. Now he wanted to focus fully on Serenity. His lips 

touched and caressed her neck; he felt her pulse beating quickly. He touched her breasts first with his hand, then with his lips causing Serenity to moan. While his tongue and lips played with her breast, his hand went lower.

Serenity gasped; she had never ever felt this way before. When Endymion pushed his finger in, she first felt herself uneasy and went completely still. He looked at her and smiled.

"Relax." he whispered in her ears and moved his finger. Serenity couldn't remember clearly what happened next. Warm and.. flying higher and higher. Her body began to shake and she cried out only one name.

"Endy!!"

Endymion never felt so much satisfaction before. While Serenity tried to pull herself together, he gently kissed her inner tight, belly, breasts and lips.

"God you are beautiful." he whispered.

Serenity slowly began to relax and glanced at him.

"I... Thanks. I never thought it... it could be like this. But..."

"But?" asked Endymion.

Serenity flushed; she downcast her eyes and hid her face in his chest.

"Serenity? What is wrong Baby?" he lifted her chin.

"Nothing but you... you know... you didn't..." she glanced shyly at his boxers.

Endymion smiled. _'That is cute.'_ He kissed her.

"We still have time." He took her hand and placed it above his boxers.

"I... I don't know. I had never done this before."

"I know. Just relax I am a human too, nothing to worry about." Seeing that Serenity still was unsure, he took her hand again and helped to get down his boxers. Serenity shyly looked at him.

"Oh god." she whispered.

Endymion just grinned. "Well, that's new. Nobody said that before."

"Don't tease me! Sorry that I am not used to it!" snapped Serenity.

"I don't mind, until you are only used to me." Endymion winked and positioned himself between her legs.

"I won't lie to you. It will hurt, but only at first." He whispered and kissed her ear. He pushed himself in very slowly and carefully. She was so small he thought she would break if he goes any faster. Serenity hissed; then her face went blank.

"Are you all right?" Endymion asked. He gathered all his strength and tried not to move; there was no answer.

"Talk to me Serenity."

She looked at him and smiled a pale and shaky smile. She pushed her hips against his. The feeling that followed the movement made her eyes go wide. When the girls and she were together for a girly night Mina told them that they should do this when it comes to sex. It was funny that they talked about sex when really, none of them had any experience.

Endymion closed his eyes tightly and grabbed the sheet.

"I hope you know what you are doing with me," he whispered.

Serenity just smiled and moved her hips again.

"God." Endymion shouted and began to move. He couldn't help himself any longer. The pushing became faster and Serenity's moaning louder.

"Easy, Love." Endymion said and stifled her moans with his lips.

They went higher and higher and reached the peak together. Finally Endymion turned to his side and hugged Serenity towards himself.

"You know, I wanted to be careful." Endymion said and kissed her temple.

"You were. I don't think it could have been more beautiful." she smiled and laid her head on his chest.

Endymion stroked her hair when Serenity stunned him with her question.

"Was I... good enough? "

"You were more than good." Endymion propped up on his elbow and looked at her. She was damn good. He had never felt this way with anybody else, but he didn't want to tell her that.

Serenity nibbled on her lips and shyly looked at him

"Oh no, Serenity, no." Endymion said. Serenity pouted but said nothing.

"It is not that I don't want you. Hell I want you even more, but I can't. You wouldn't be able to walk in the morning if we do it again." he said and kissed her lips lightly. Serenity smiled, and nestled herself in his arms. In a moment she was asleep.

Endymion stayed awake for hours. Since when does he care about what would happened to the women he was with? He couldn't change in a day! But, surely 

he did. If he were still the same, he wouldn't think twice about taking her again. At least not when she offers! Why? Why did he care? If he still were the same, he would let her alone in the bed or send her away. Can it be that he..? No. That can't be. Love only makes men blind. He looked at Serenity. It can't be... But then why did his heart beat so fast? She is so beautiful. He will never forget this night. His heart gave a jump. She could be pregnant right now. She can be with his child. He was never this careless with his mistress. He made it always sure that there would never happen something like this. Now he didn't use any protection, and Serenity was too innocent to know about the tricks. Surprisingly it doesn't scare him that she could be pregnant and what is more... Endymion shook his head, enough from these worried feelings. He had no time and strength to think about them. He kissed Serenity's temple once more and fell asleep.

**Thank you all for the reviews!! It makes me want to write more and more!**

**Whyte Roses****xxxTigerLilyxxx****: I know, cliffhangers are mean but it also makes you wait even more for the next chapter. Even if you already know what will happen. (:**

**shantie1984****: That she is but you will see in the next chapters, she has a temper too… Poor Endymion will know that too later. (:**

**midnight blue08****RoyalLovers1418****: What will happen, that was never a question for me (: I try to make Endymion a person, who knows what he wants,( in this case Serenity), stubborn and strong, but also someone who deeply care for his loved ones.**

**eliza-morgan22****: Yeah it was kinda „in medias res" (:**

**inukag.lover19****: You are mentioned and you will be (: It is because of you checking my chapters for spelling and grammar mistakes that I ever tried to publish something in english.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiiii everyone! Here is the next chapter! Thank you all for the kind reveiws. And I hope I will catch your interest with the ending of this chapter!**

4. Chapter

Slowly Serenity began to wake up. Was it already morning? She didn't want to open her eyes. Everything was so perfect at the moment; warm and safe was the only way to describe it. Her head rested on Endymion's chest so she could hear his every heartbeat and his even breathing signaling that he was still asleep. Her arm was across his stomach. During the night their blanket somehow slipped to their hips. Serenity couldn't fell asleep again. Her thoughts were still around the last night; it was incredible. She leaned on her elbow and studied the man before her. He had a small waist, muscular chest, and arms, which gave safety. She flushed a bit. His arm was protectively around her waist with his hand on her butt. Her sight felt back to his face. Strong chin, kissable lips, gorgeous dark blue eyes... Wait! Were his eyes open? Uh-huh...

"Ehhh Hello?" Serenity said nervously.

"Good morning there. Seeing something you like?" Endymion teased. Waking up for someone being actually next to him was something new.

"I..." Serenity didn't know what to say.

She was so damn sexy. Endymion slipped his hand from her butt to her shoulder and kissed her. The kiss was soft; if he didn't know better, he would say, it was full with... love.

"I wouldn't mind to wake up for this sight every morning." he grinned, while his eyes were on her bare breasts.

"M-hm." Serenity's thoughts were still around the kiss. When his worlds finally reached her mind, her eyes went wide and she jerked the blanket up to her chin.

"Jerk!"

Endymion laughed heartily. "Your shyness is very cute; Love. As if I didn't already see everything last night." This tiny woman made him do crazy things. In a second he was above her and smiled mischievously. "Not to talk about, that I didn't only see everything but-"

There were small hands on his lips immediately. "Don't." she said. Her light blue eyes were shy and flustered. Endymion took her hands from his lips and kissed her palm.

"You are really something else princess." Slowly and tempting he bent down, Serenity closed her eyes and waited for the soft lips to touch hers. Nothing. After some time she opened her eyes.

Endymion raised his brows and grinned nonchalantly. "Waiting for something?"

"You!"

Endymion laughed heartily for the second time that day. Interesting. "Well, as a gentleman, I can't let a woman wait." so he kissed her passionately, but as quickly as it began the kiss ended.

"You as a gentleman as if..." Serenity mumbled.

"Saying something?" asked Endymion with a lopsided grin.

"Nothing. What are you doing??" Serenity asked with wide eyes.

"It is time to get up. Kunzite and your girlfriend, Mina, will be waiting for us." Endymion stood up and went to the bathroom, not caring that he was totally nude. Halfway to the bathroom he turned back. Serenity sat on the bed, her face tomato red. She still grabbed the blanket firmly. Endymion raised his brows but asked nothing about it.

"Coming?"

"Like this?" Serenity asked dumbfounded.

"Like what? Oooo. You mean naked? I am also naked and still alive, am I not? It is not a big deal." Endymion spoke as if she was a child.

"Look, this... thing is completely new for me! Maybe it is not a big deal for you to walk naked before someone, but it is for me!" Serenity snapped.

"Damn you Serenity! I am not just someone, but your Goddamn husband! Just what are you thinking, what will I do, that I didn't do before?!" Endymion shouted. He was angry. She really didn't trust him so much? He stepped to the bed and jerked her up. The blanket felt on the floor.

Seeing Serenity's lips trembling Endymion sighed. "I want you to trust me. I don't want to hurt you; I want to PROTECT you. Can't you understand? I didn't want to scare you."

"All right. Just please give me some time. I need to get use to it, okay?"

"You have all the time you want." Endymion said and caressed her cheek. Serenity smiled lightly and went in the bathroom.

It won't be easy. _'She isn't the only one to get used to this.'_ Endymion thought and began to get ready himself. After 20 minutes they were almost ready.  


"How much time until we reach the Palace, Endy?" Serenity asked, till Endymion put her scarf straight.

"Endy?" he asked mischievously.

Serenity downcast her eyes, "Sorry I just-"

"It is all right. Last night you called me that too. Well actually you called me a lot of things, but I don't think you would like to repeat them in front of others." If it was possible Serenity got even redder. As she opened her mouth, to answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Endymion? Are you awake?" asked Kunzite from outside.

"Yeah. What is it, Kunzite?" Endymion said.

"It is time for breakfast and to let go."

"Okay. One minute." Endymion answered and turned to Serenity.

"Well, care to join me Milady?"

Serenity smiled at him.

"Certainly kind Sir."

The breakfast was nice. They ate and chatted about everything and nothing. Every now and then, Mina looked questionably at Serenity and raised her brows in a funny way. Serenity's face was completely expressionless and tried to ignore her. She knew it very well, what her friend wanted to know.

"Answering your question, Serenity, I think if we go fast, we can reach the Palace in 3 days." Endymion turned to her. Serenity nodded. After that the breakfast went quickly, they paid and went to the stall.

"Wouldn't it be better, if we are rather careful than quick?" Mina asked worriedly.

"If I know it right, there are many people on Earth, who doesn't trust the Moon." she said.

"That is an underestimate." Kunzite mumbled.

"Maybe. It depends on where we are. Don't worry, we won't take unnecessary risk." Endymion answered.

Serenity thought about it long. It was a shame, that the people on Earth were so unreasonable when 

it comes to Moon. They thought that the people on the Moon were witches and evil. To tell the truth she had no idea how they will take the fact, that she is now their beloved prince's wife. Of course, there were people who weren't that much against the Moon and other planets, but still... What if they attack her? She glanced at Endymion. 'No. I don't need to worry. He will protect me.'

"Are there a lot of people, who doesn't like the people from the Moon?" Serenity asked.

"Well, it is always changing. I like to think, that there are less and less." Endymion said looking at her.

"What about your parents? What do they think?" Serenity asked. Kunzite immediately turned away. He surely did not wish to answer that question. He watched Endymion's reaction. What will he say? Endymion's face was unreadable.

"Let's go." With that he turned the horse around.

Mina and Serenity looked confused at each other.

"Endy?" Serenity asked softly.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone to hurt you." he said firmly and loped out the gate

**Soooo. I just want to let you know… The next two chapters are ready!!**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Sorry but you have to wait with that… But not too long!!**

**Whyte Roses****fantasy4luvr****RoyalLovers1418****PinkSlytherin****: Here you go all! Thanks for reading!!**

**midnight blue08****: That is right! Endy knows it, we know it, poor Serenity is the only one who has no idea… But it will change (:**

**shantie1984****: I hope my first will be like this.**

**jupiter2005****: This chapter is just about that (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo everyone!! Sooooooo here is the next chapter! I tried to explain a few things in this chapter. Well in the next two chapters as my dear beta-reader (thank you!!) said: „**_**Endymion sure is an emotional rollercoaster." **_**That is right. I want him that way. If someone who does not believe in love suddenly IS in love well that is a bit more than confusing. I just knew someone who was like this….**

**So anyway. Enjoy it!!**

Chapter 5

The group started the journey tensely. Endymion's face was expressionless, still Kunzite could guess what he was thinking about. He himself wasn't sure what kind of welcome they would get once they reach the palace. He glanced behind at the girls; they were distracted. Mina frowned, she was surely thinking about why Endymion didn't answer a seemingly simple question. Serenity's face was also emotionless. Kunzite smiled a bit; it seemed that Endymion really found his mate. They were in a funny way alike, but still so different. Then Kunzite raised his brow; Serenity sat uneasy in her saddle. He grinned and turned to Endymion. Well, he did not wait long with the wedding night, but what else could he think when there was always this great desire between the two?

The two men rode in front of the girls, like yesterday. Kunzite coughed and looked at Endymion.

"Don't you think you should have answer-" he said but Endymion interrupted.

"There was nothing to say." Kunzite held his tongue wisely, but as he looked at Serenity, who was still fidgeting in her saddle, he couldn't help and asked.

"I thought you don't take virgins."

Endymion looked at his friend shortly. "I don't."

"Then what about her?" Kunzite motioned toward Serenity. Endymion also noticed how uneasy Serenity was and scolded himself silently;

he should have been more careful last night.

"What about her? She is my wife. You surely knew I would take her." he said emotionless.

"Sure. If you are soooo not interested in her, you would wait till we were at 

home."

"I never said I am not interested in her. Any man, who is not blind, would be attracted to such a beauty."

"That is right. If you only lust after her body, tell me, why did you take her only once? It surely wasn't enough for you, if my knowledge about your appetite is-"

"And why on Earth do you have any knowledge about it?" Endymion snapped. This conversation began to lead to a very sensible and shaky area. He knew perfectly well what Kunzite wanted to do. He wanted to involve feelings that he couldn't and didn't want to speak about. He didn't like it, not at all.

"Well, based on the many mistresses you have had, mostly from Beryl." Everybody knew that the red headed woman was one of the mistresses Endymion had. That woman liked to talk about it to everyone, steadying her position with that. Endymion had never really given any importance to her. Everybody knew he only wanted one thing from her.

"Look I respect her, because she is my wife. I lust after her body. I may even like her, but that is it. Kunzite wanted to say something, but than had a second thought. _'You will find out yourself, sooner or later. I just hope it won't be too late.'  
_  
Meanwhile the girls began to talk too.

"So?" Mina asked mischievously. She didn't know what it was that the prince didn't want to tell them, but she could wait and act when there really was a problem. Now she wanted to focus on her friend. She was curious about last night, of course, but what she really wanted to know was if the prince was careful with Serenity.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Serenity's red face denied the fact however.

"Don't be mean!"

"I am not mean! What should I say? It happened."

"And??

"Mina, please, what if they hear us?" Serenity didn't dare to think about it.

"They won't! Was it good? Was he careful with you?"

"It was good. Actually it was better then you can imagine. He was very careful with me. It was... beautiful. It was almost like he would... love me." After that there was silence.

"You can be right. Last night I talked a bit with Kunzite. He didn't really want to talk about it, but he said that Endymion is different with you than he is with the other women. But you have to be careful. He did not give his heart easily." Mina said.

"Kunzite said that? You think, that maybe, Endymion could love me?"

"I am sure." Mina winked. Serenity thought about it long. She knew, at least she guessed, that there were many women in Endymion's life. Her heart jumped. What if he loved one of them? No, that can't be... Surely he would have said so. Endymion looked like an honest man, a painfully honest man. Still, there was this tiny doubt in her. After a moment her eyes went wide and she turned to Mina.

"You talked with Kunzite last night? When? Where?"

"Ummm, well, when we went to sleep, you were so much in each other. Kunzite was still worried about the man, who came to us during dinner. We just... Alright! I invited him in my room, but just for a talk!" Mina flushed a bit.

"Sure. Am I right to assume, that you have your eyes on him?"

"Maybe." Mina grinned. Suddenly she turned to Serenity. "You want to find out what Endymion feels for you?"

"Of course I want too," Serenity said a bit uncertainly.

"What about the link you share with him? You know, you said you felt when he desired you, and he could feel your feelings too?! Can't you use it and find out what is in his head?"

"It is not that easy. I would never do it, even if I could use this link that way."

"You can't do it?"

"No. It's not that easy. I don't know what this link is, and we still have to learn a way to use it. We can feel what the other feels, but only when we are close to 

each other and the feelings are really strong. It will get stronger with time I think."

After that they talked about nothingness while they get closer and closer to the palace. When the night arrived, Endymion turned to the girls.

"We won't reach the next village before it will get fully dark. We have to spend the night here."

"You mean in here? In the forest?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah."

"Isn't it dangerous?" Mina blinked worriedly.

"It will be alright. It isn't that cold at night, and for dinner we can eat the rabbit Kunzite had shot. Kunzite and I will take turns at staying awake and keeping guard if there would be any wild animals, but this forest is quite peaceful," Endymion said. He wasn't so happy about the idea to sleep in the forest but this way they could reach the palace even faster.

"All right," Serenity said suddenly. Endymion looked dumbfounded; Serenity surprised him again and again. He thought that he would have to argue with her long before she finally agrees to stay here.

"What?" Serenity asked. Did she say something wrong?

"Nothing." Endymion smiled. It will be hard not to fall love with her.

The men dismounted and helped the girls as well. There was a lake nearby; while the girls went to bath, Endymion and Kunzite made a fire and dinner. Kunzite began with the guarding while Mina and Serenity lay the blankets. Mina stood up when Endymion came towards them.

"Where are you going?" Serenity asked.

"I'll give you both some privacy. Anyways, Kunzite looks so alone over there," Mina winked and run to Kunzite.

Endymion looked questioningly at Serenity but she only shrugged. Endymion took his armor off, lied next to Serenity, hugging her close to him, and pulled their blanket up. Serenity didn't protest; her back pressed against his chest.

"Sorry about today." Endymion said suddenly. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist while his hands automatically caressed her stomach.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked turning her head.

"About the riding. I know you were uneasy after last night."

"It is all right. It was strange at first, but I got used to it. Don't worry." she smiled. After sometime she bit her lower lip.

"Will we today...?" she started.

Endymion laughed. "I wish we could, but I don't think you like audience. Anyway, you are too loud," he grinned mischievously.

"I am not!" Serenity snapped her face tomato red.

"Sure, Angel. I am happy that my room is so far away from my parents." Endymion laughed again.

Serenity hid her face from him and hesitated. After they left their room in the inn, he didn't touch her, not even a small kiss. Had he already have enough from her? Endymion felt Serenity going tense in his arms.

"Well, I can't take you now, but I can do this," he turned her around in his arms and kissed her passionately. Serenity's worry flew away. After a long time, they broke the kiss; Serenity was dazed.

"I won't kiss you again, fearing that I won't be able to control myself," Endymion smiled. There was silence for a while.

"You still don't want to tell me?" Serenity asked suddenly.

"Tell you what?"

"About your parents. Do they hate the people from the Moon?" she said very softly.

Silence. Finally Endymion sighed, "No. They don't."

"Really?"

"Really."  


"Then why didn't you answer this morning?" Serenity didn't understand at all.

"This is complicated, Angel. We will have a long day tomorrow. Go to sleep." Endymion said, hugging her closer.

"Okay. But you will have to answer me later." Serenity yawned and felt soon asleep.

Endymion smiled and slowly fell asleep himself. Mina arrived shortly after that smiling at the couple. She hoped they would find happiness together. She went to the blanket a bit farther from them and fell asleep.

After a few hours Endymion untangled himself from Serenity's arms. She murmured something but went back to sleep immediately.

As Endymion went to Kunzite, he asked, "Was there something?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Go to sleep now." Kunzite nodded.

"You spend a lot of time with Mina." Endymion said.

"Yeah. Is there a problem with it?"

"Not at all. I just said."

"I know what you want to say. I won't let love get away from me."

Endymion snorted.

"I also know what you think about love."

"It only makes men blind. I don't need that."

"I am curious, how long you will deny it. I am not blind and neither is Mina. Soon Serenity would want to hear those 3 little words."

Endymion went numb. When Kunzite thought, his friend will not answer, Endymion suddenly said, "She asked about my parents."

Kunzite knew what he was talking about. "What did you say?"

"The truth."

"The truth?" Kunzites eyes went wide.

"Yeah. That they do not hate the people from the Moon."

"That is not the truth, Endymion."

"It is part of the truth."

"You should have told her."

"What? Look, Angel, my parents don't hate the people from the Moon, but they do not like them either. I have no idea what they will do, once they find out that I married you. So please prepare, that they may not give you a warm welcome?!" This angry cry surprised Kunzite.

"Maybe you could send them a message. You can write them that you are married and who your wife is. So they can get used to it and won't be such a surprise to them."

"I will think about it." Endymion said. Kunzite sighed, went to his blanket and felt asleep. Who knows what is waiting for them at home...

**Thank you all for the reviews!!**

**shantie1984****: Thank you. I hope they are not same and dull. (:**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****RoyalLovers1418****lilcatfish96****: Yeah yeah. Nobody knows what they will do, not even our poor Endy. However, it will be a difficult situation once they arrive home!**

**jupiter2005: ****Yeah he also has a temper. (:**

**Whyte Roses****: Here you go!! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohooo Here you go!! You guys I just want you to know, that I only write this story because your reviews! I am so happy that you like this story!!**

**Chapter 6**

The night was quiet. There were some wild animals nearby, wolves and deer, but they didn't dare to come near. Endymion was thinking the whole time; he looked behind toward the blankets from time to time. There slept the only one who could be his downfall. He smiled softly. He was well known from his strength and being a very good swordsmen and here is this delicate tiny woman who can get him on his knees in no time. He dismissed his thoughts. He will have time to think about his feelings once the situation is a bit more in control.

In the morning, they talked and got ready for the journey. While the men got the horses ready, Mina put the blankets away and Serenity went to the lake to fill water bottles. She couldn't help but be nervous because of Endymion's parents. There was something he didn't tell her. She just knew it. Suddenly as she was kneeling, she felt someone watching her. She glanced up and saw a beautiful animal standing not more than 100 feet away from her. She had never seen such an animal before. It had 4 legs, like the cats on the Moon, but it was much bigger and his fur was longer and silver gray. It looked at her with big black eyes; she didn't dare to move. Suddenly, she heard a crack from behind.

"Serenity?" She immediately recognized Endymion's voice. The majestic animal also looked at the man. Endymion was right away before Serenity; he grabbed her hand and pushed her behind. His hand was on his sword; he tensed and watched every move of the animal. It didn't move for a moment. _'Like it was touched by her innocence,'_ Endymion laughed at himself. How could he think about something like this in this moment...

"Endy?" Serenity was scared. She had no idea how this beautiful animal could mean any danger, but seeing Endymion's posture that 

was the situation.

"Shhh now Serenity." Endymion whispered. After a while the animal turned around and run in the forest. Endymion relaxed and turned to Serenity.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, sure. What was that?"

"That? You mean the wolf?" Endymion wasn't entirely sure, what Serenity meant.

"Wo-lf? That's the name of this animal?"

"Have you never seen a wolf before?" Serenity shook her head.

"There are no wolves on the Moon. It was like a cat but much bigger." Endymion raised his brow.

"Like a cat? More like a dog, don't you think?"

"Dog?" Serenity looked more confused.

"You want to tell me, there neither are dogs on the Moon?" Endymion did know that on the Moon were just a few animal races, but that they didn't have dogs...

"There aren't." Serenity downcast her eyes. "Sorry. It seems I have to learn a lot of thing of Earth..."

Seeing Serenity so sad and unsure made Endymion heart ache.

"Don't worry. You will have a lot of time to learn. Nobody is blaming you. There are a lot of thing that I don't know about the Moon, I am sure. So we are the same." He hugged her close to him.

"Tell me about them."  


"About what?"

"Wolves. They are so beautiful!"

"Well. They are beautiful but dangerous too." Serenity looked still confused so he continued. "They live in flock. If you are alone and see one wolf, you should get away as soon as you can. If you see one, the others should be nearby."

"Ooooo"

Endymion smiled. He was happy that Serenity was so curious about his planet. He turned away and took the water-bottles from the ground.

"Yes. But it is gone now. When we reached the palace, in the library you can read about the animals on the Earth. Where are you going??" As he turned back Serenity already was going toward the forest.

"You said there were others nearby. They could be somewhere here! Maybe even little ones!"

"NO!" shouted Endymion, reaching for her hand.

"No?"

"I mean, maybe there are, but it is too dangerous. I promise I will show you some baby dogs later. They are just like wolves." Yeah she was a curious little thing. But they didn't have time for this right now. "Serenity, please. We don't have time."

Serenity sighed. She really wanted to know more about the animals on Earth. Well, there would be time for that later. As they walked towards the others, Serenity turned to Endymion.

"Anyway, why did you come to get me?"  
  
"We were waiting for you," he said shortly. He was also worried why she didn't come back, but that was something nobody should know but him.

Serenity was disappointed. She wanted to hear something else.

Shortly after that, they began they journey towards the palace.

Serenity and Mina talked about the wolf Serenity met excitedly. Kunzite listened smiling, glancing at Endymion who was smiling too.

"You won't get bored beside her, will you?" Kunzite said.

"No I won't. But hearing Mina, she is just like her." Endymion looked knowingly at his friend.

"I would be more then happy to take the risk." Kunzite smiled.

They reached Kelif that night. Kelif was a village not far away from the palace. By tomorrow afternoon they could be home. Endymion and Kunzite knew this village and its inn well. The girls were tired of the horse riding and they couldn't sleep well last night. As soon as they could, they went to sleep. Endymion watched his sleeping wife. Serenity took a quick bath and felt asleep immediately. Endymion stepped to the desk and wrote a quick letter. Opening the door of their room, he saw Kunzite standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Endymion asked surprised.

"Waiting for you."

"For me?" Kunzite nodded.

"I was sure you would write that letter. Do you want me to find someone who can take it to the palace right away?"

"You know me too well." Endymion smiled and gave the latter to  Kunzite.

"That is my job, my Prince."

"Kunzite. I wrote them that I got married and that I am bringing her home. But I didn't write that my wife is Serenity."

"Why not?" Kunzite looked surprised.

"I want to see what their first reaction will be. I wrote in the letter, that I only want my father, mother and the 3 Generals to greet us. They are my closest family. I want to know they mean no danger at her."

"A bit overprotective, aren't you?"

"Only careful."

"3 days and she has you around her little finger."

"No. I already told you, I don't love her. It is simple my job as her husband to protect her. Please take care of the latter. See you in the morning." With that said Endymion walked back to his room. Kunzite shook his head and went looking for a deliveryman.

Endymion ripped off his clothes furiously. He was not in love with her! Impossible! What got him angry was, that he himself didn't believe that lie anymore...

**jupiter2005****: Well you just have to wait and see (: And yes he will realize it soon. That is another thing when he will tell it to her (:**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Don't worry. Endy loves Serenity. But he will get some trouble because of them.**

**Whyte Roses****RoyalLovers1418****shantie1984****: Here you go guys!! I hope you enjoy it!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo everyone! I am sooo happy you like my story! Thank you all for the reviews!!**

**Chapter 7**

Endymion lay on his back in the bed; his arms were behind his head. Suddenly he heard a voice from beside him.

"Are you angry?" Serenity lay on her side with her back to him; she sounded sleepy.

"Aren't you sleeping?" Endymion turned his head surprised to her.

"I was, but I woke up when I heard the door slam. What happened?" Serenity also turned to Endymion and looked questionably at him.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you." He sighed. "I just had a small fight with Kunzite. It was nothing for you to worry about."

"With Kunzite? What was he doing here so late?"

"I wrote a letter to my parents, that we will arrive tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Serenity looked dumbfounded. "But you said it will take 3 days..." She really didn't want to hurry 'home'. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about it.

"Yes, but since we went through the forest we won almost a whole day."

"Oh. I see."

"Why are you sad?" Endymion looked confused at her.

"I am not sad. More like nervous."

"Nervous? Why?" Why should she be nervous? He did not tell her anything about...

"I don't know. That maybe I won't be good enough. For your people, for your parents..." Serenity bit her lower lips nervously.

"Don't think so little about yourself, Serenity. Just think about the little dogs I will show you." Endymion tried to switch the topic. He smiled softly and hugged her closer to him.

"You really will?" Serenity forgot all her worry immediately and looked with rounded eyes at him.

"I promise." he propped up on his elbow, and stroked her cheek with one hand. Soon after that, his lips followed his fingers.

Serenity slipped closer to him instinctively. Her fingers dug in his hair while she kissed back with as much passion as she could. Their tongue danced wildly together while Endymion's hand went lower. Her breast fit in his hand perfectly. He couldn't help but grin in the kiss when he heard Serenity moan. Deciding that he wanted to hear more of her moans that night, he kissed her chin and neck very slowly. When he reached the hole between her neck and shoulder, he pressed his tongue to the skin. He loved the way Serenity gasped when he did that. He found this very sensitive spot, among other spots like this; at the first night, they made love.

Serenity slipped her hand lower on his back, enjoying the smooth muscular skin beneath her fingers, then she suddenly stopped.

"You are naked?" it sounded more like a stunned statement than a question.

"Don't be shy now." his eyes were black with desire. After some time Serenity answered.

"Don't let me be." This statement surprised him but looking at her pink cheek, he grinned.

"As you wish, my Queen."

Not long after that Serenity's nightdress flew on the floor, followed shortly by her panties. Serenity wanted to do something, to kiss back, to caress, anything, but she was still too shy, and she could only focus on what Endymion's hands did to her body.

Endymion glanced at her. The image burned in his mind deeply. She lay on the bed, her silver hair around them everywhere, her head tilted back, showing her snow-white neck. Her lips were open and every little bit of her body responded at his touch. She really was like an angel. Endymion couldn't wait any longer...

Serenity's eyes opened wide. She waited for this since they first made love. She felt the pleasure what came with the movement but she felt some pain too.

"It hurts... a bit." Serenity said. Endymion went still the moment he felt her tighten around him.

"It won't hurt long. I promise." Endymion said, kissing her softly now. His knuckles were white, as he gripped the blanket tightly, trying not to move. But Serenity had something else in her mind. He thought his eyes would pop out when she moved beneath him. Her slim legs went around his hips. Endymion couldn't help but move his hips.

"What the hell are you doing?! What do you think my controls are of?" his whole body trembled with lust.

"I won't break." Serenity said almost playfully. Endymion looked in her eyes deeply, groaned and let the desire take control. He never felt this way before, and didn't think he would with anyone else. They were perfect together; it was as if she was only made for him.

After their moans died down, Endymion rolled on his back, wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close to him. With one hand he played with her silver hair.

"You know, I was a bit disappointed when I came from the bathroom and you were sound asleep." Endymion said after a long time. Serenity flushed and hid her face in his chest.

"Sorry."

"No-no. You deserved the sleep. It is just... It seems I can never get enough from you. I thought I would go crazy last night. You were there beside me and I couldn't touch you."

"I felt the same way." Serenity said sleepily. Endymion looking at her saw that she was almost asleep. She won't remember this conversation tomorrow. He smiled and stroked her hair.

"I want to be a good wife. I want you to be happy. You know, I think... I love you." Endymion's eyes went wide and he went completely still. He knew that Serenity was sleeping. Her breathing was deep and even. This last statement reached his heart. He hugged her even closer to him and closed his eyes. She will be his downfall. The great and strong Endymion's heart was no more his. This delicate tiny woman held his heart on her hands. He still fought against it but he knew he already lost this battle. There was no way he could win it.

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: You don't need to wait long. They will get to the palace very soon now. This journey is long, I know, but this are the first days for Endymion and Serenity to get to know each other.**

**bunnykim89****jupiter2005****Friends1004****: Thank you!! Here you go!!**

**chibiangel413****silvermoon8573****: Yeah. I tried my best to focus on his feelings!**

**Whyte Roses****midnight blue08****RoyalLovers1418****shantie1984****: Yeah his parents… You will have to wait and see. (: And yeah he is in love but it will take some time until he admits it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone!! Chapter 8 is ready! I tried to do my best and I am so happy that you like this story! There are people who read and review my story very constantly, thank you soooooo much!! And I am also happy to see new readers!! Guys you make me so happy!!**

Chapter 8

"Where could they be? Don't tell me they are still sleeping?!" Mina paced up and down in her room. They waited for 15 minutes for Endymion and Serenity. Kunzite stood patiently, his back to the door.

"Maybe they had a tiring night." He said shortly and didn't take his eyes off from the blond beauty.

"Tiring? Ooo. Tiring. I get it." Mina stopped for a second. She didn't understand why only Serenity had all the fun. It wasn't fair. She glanced at Kunzite. Yeah. It was definitely not fair.

"I understand the great love and everything, but." Kunzite snorted when he heard the word love.

"What?" Mina looked at him puzzled.

"Endymion wouldn't be happy if he heard love and him in the same sentence."

"Why?"

"He doesn't believe in love."

"But he loves Serenity... right?" Mina frowned. She thought... no she knew. SHE was the Goddess of Love after all.

Kunzite sighed. He tried to talk with Endymion twice. With no success.

"Yeah. But I don't think he knows it. If he does, than he buried it deep in his heart."

"But-"

"Look Mina, I tried to talk to him twice, and it ended always with a fight. Endymion is really stubborn. Neither you nor I will be able to convince him. Telling the truth, I honor your Princess, I really do, but neither will she. She has a big influence on Endymion, even if he doesn't want to acknowledge it, I can see it. I think she could persuade him to do a lot of thing if she wants to, but not to say those 3 little words. I have to tell you, this much influence had never had anyone on him."

"If it is so as you said, we have a problem." Mina said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think it will be enough for Serenity."

"Excuse me, but the Princess didn't seem too stubborn this far. She didn't seem the... fighting type," Kunzite raised his brows. The women he knew before would be more than happy if they got half so much attention from Endymion than Serenity does.

"This far. Serenity is more than you think. She can be stubborn and believe me she also has a temper. She isn't sure yet, but once she finds out that Endymion do love her, she won't stop until she hears it from him."

Kunzite thought about it long. He still didn't think Serenity will be able to change Endymion this much, but if she does, well he will be more than happy to watch the show. He looked at Mina.

"We'll let them find out their feeling themselves. What about you Mina? Is there someone waiting for you on the Moon?" Kunzite tried to be as nonchalant as he could.

"Not really." Mina answered watching the man carefully. "And what about you?"

"I don't have time for a relationship." _'I didn't feel the need of a relationship until now.'_

"It is a bit difficult to believe it. Your prince is well known about his mistresses after all."

"I didn't say that I never had women in my life, but, just like Endymion, I never thought them important." Kunzite felt a bit uneasy when Mina looked at him harshly. This conversation wasn't leading to a happy ending. He looked nervously around.

"They should be awake now; I will go and check it." So he walked out the room. He didn't make the best impression, he was sure of it. Funny, he was never ashamed of the many mistresses he had. Not before. Was Endymion also so uneasy because of them before Serenity?

Serenity opened her eyes slowly. It was probably late the sun was shining brightly. She felt Endymion's arm around her waist. He must have been sleeping because he was breathing deeply and evenly. Well, they have to get ready, so she tried to unwrap his arms gently.

"Where do you think you are going?" Serenity heard Endymion's deep voice from behind.

"I didn't know you were awake." Serenity said softly.

"I thought so. That's why you wanted to sneak away?"

"I didn't want to, but it is late. You should be wide awake and waiting to get home excitedly." Serenity turned to Endymion.

"I have no idea why I should be excited about it." he grinned at her. "It is more excited that you are laying naked next to me." He kissed her tenderly, but the kiss didn't last long. "But you are right. We should go if we want to reach the palace before tonight." Endymion's stood up and picked up his clothes.

Serenity stayed in the bed for a while just watching as he tugged on his boxers and pants.

"What?" Endymion asked looking at her.

Serenity smiled, wrapped the blanket around her body and walked to him.

"If you have the right to watch my body up and down as you wish, I have the right to do the same with yours, have I not?" Endymion raised up his brows, but he didn't have time to be surprised too long. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on tiptoe and kissed him passionately.

Endymion responded with pushing his tongue in her mouth. Serenity didn't hold the blanket anymore, it should have slipped down, but their chests pushed against each other so much, that it kept the blanket in place. Serenity ended the kiss gently, but didn't let his neck go.

"You seem surprised." She grinned.

"I was just thinking. When did the shy and innocent angel turned to a mischievous siren?" However he loved both parts of her.

Serenity smiled and kissed his skin just below his left ear. Endymion gasped immediately.

"Minx." he whispered hotly. Serenity grinned and continued her mission. She found this very sensitive spot last night, like a button on his body, you push it and...

Endymion closed his eyes caressing her skin on her back. The blanket was in place on her chest but it felt down on her back. He couldn't wait any longer and turned his head catching her lips with his. Suddenly he door opened.

"Endymion, it is time to ... shit!" Kunzite forgot that Endymion wasn't alone in his room and came in without knocking. He was thinking about Mina and forgot everything. When he stepped in and saw the couple, he turned away immediately.

Serenity shrieked, grabbed the blanket tightly and hid behind Endymion. Her face was tomato red. When Kunzite came in her back was to him, he couldn't see anything but still... She hid her face in Endymion's back shyly.

Endymion breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

"I would really REALLY like to kill you now." Endymion wasn't happy. Not at all. It was one thing that he was more than uneasy in his pants, but when he thought about the almost naked Serenity behind him, he got angry. He was never jealous. Before...

"Sorry." Kunzite heard the anger in Endymion's voice and it never meant good.

"We will be ready in 5 minutes. I promise." Serenity said softly from behind. The tension was just too big she had to do something.

"If you will be that nice and LEAVE." Endymion was still angry.

"Sure. I will be waiting outside." Kunzite closed the door as quickly as he could.

Endymion sighed. "It will be better if we get ready now. He definitely killed the moment."

Serenity smiled gently and went to the bathroom. Endymion put on his shirt and boots and stepped out the door.

Kunzite was standing there. It wasn't the best day of his life that was for sure. First he got Mina angry then Endymion. Looking at him he hissed.

"I didn't see anything. I swear." he said quietly.

Endymion raised his brows. Kunzite frowned; he had never seen Endymion jealous before. This little bit of information surprised him. It was a dangerous play but he had to know for sure.

"I only saw a bit of snow-white skin on her back and a very passionate kiss." Like he thought, Endymion snorted dangerously, he sounded more like a wolf than a man.

"Jealous?" the question surprised Endymion.

"I am not." He groaned. It was a trap and he just walked in it.

"Sure." Kunzite smiled pleased, but didn't want to push him any farther. "You should have known I am interested in someone else." They looked at Mina who just walked out her room.

"You finally up?" Mina asked.

"Yeah and ready to go." Serenity said stepping out the door behind the men.

"Well let's go then girl! Today we will finally see our new home!" Mina said happily, took Serenity's hand, and went to the door.

"Let's go." Kunzite murmured. Mina didn't look at him. Not for one second. Endymion looked puzzled.

"What happened?" he asked his friend.

"Nothing."

"Kunzite?" Endymion grabbed his arms. He didn't like the sad look on Kunzite's face.

"Were you ashamed of the many mistresses you had when you told about them to Serenity?" This question shocked Endymion.

"We didn't really talk about it." He said.

"Mina just found out that I am not a saint." Kunzite said bitterly. After a second he changed the topic. "I sent your letter last night."

Endymion nodded but he wasn't thinking about the latter. Serenity did know that he had many mistresses before, but they never really talked about it. He never thought about it; what will happen when she hears about them more? He was sure she will once they live in the palace. He looked after the girls. As if it wasn't enough, he will get another problem when they reached the palace.

**Sooo you don't need to wait long, in chapter 9 they will reach the palace I promise!!**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: You just guessed it! Serenity will get over her shyness very soon. Of course she won't be too daring but she will get used to things.**

**chibiangel413****: One more chapter and they will arrive to the palace!!**

**Whyte Roses****: Yes he is (:**

**jupiter2005****: Yes well there is another surprise waiting for our poor Endy…**

**silvermoon8573****: Thank you!! Like I said, one more chapter and they will arrive…**

**Sailormoonloverlol****, ****bunnykim89****, ****Shadow's Moon Hime****, ****RoyalLovers1418****: I am happy that you like my story! Here you go!**

**inukag.lover19****: Thank you!! You know it is because of you, that I can publish this story right? (:**

**Edward4ever1992****: Thank you! The girls will show up in the story, don't worry. You just have to wait! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oho!! Well, what do you think? 2 chapters in 2 days? (: Sooo the waiting is over, they finally get to the palace. Yupie! (: Please read and enjoy it!**

**Chapter 9**

Serenity couldn't help it. She really tried to stay calm, but she couldn't. There were so many questions and doubts. She glanced at Mina who was reading beside her. Seeing that her friend wasn't the always-cheerful Mina she knew, Serenity frowned.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Hm?"

"You look like if you just found out there is no real snow on the Moon."

Mina glanced at her friend and sighed.

"Something like that, I just talked with Kunzite and... I am so stupid. I did know that he is like any other men. Full with mistresses, but still..."

"You know, I think we have the same situation." Serenity downcasted her eyes. They had never spoken about this with Endymion, but she had some suspicion. She really hoped that these... mistresses didn't mean anything to him. It was flustering that she didn't know what their relationship really was, and there was something else too. She had a really bad feeling about getting 'home'.

"In a few more hours we will reach the palace." Kunzite said as if he just read her mind. However, his eyes were on Mina. Mina hesitated for a while, and, when everyone thought she would not answer, she smiled softly.

"Great. This journey was really tiring." Kunzite just looked at her for a while, as if not understanding her. Then, he grinned as if he had just won the lottery.

"It was amazing how well you both took it. Once we arrive I can show you around the palace if you would like to?" he said hopefully.

"Maybe." Mina said shortly but gently. Serenity looked at her friend.

"You were angry with him. You change your mind really quickly." She said skeptically.

"I thought about it. I cannot change what had happened in the past, but maybe I can his future. The future where aren't any mistresses."

"Then why didn't you accept his offer to take you around the palace?" Serenity was confused.

"I don't care how many mistresses he had before, but I won't tell him so. He should feel some uneasiness about it." Mina smiled slyly.

Serenity shook her head. She hoped that her friend will find the happiness with Kunzite. They will reach the palace soon... Thinking about it, she got nervous. Then suddenly she felt someone really close to her. Glancing up she saw Endymion reading next to her. He looked worried.

"Is everything all right? I just felt some odd feeling from you." He asked. His voice was emotionless, but his eyes said something else.

"Yes. I am only excited."

"That's all?"

"Yes. You are worried about me?" Her eyes lit up. He was definitely worried.

"Maybe." Endymion turned away when he saw Serenity smiling. _'You won't get away so easy, mister, I will fight for your heart.'_

Endymion glanced once more at her then loped back beside Kunzite. Did he really see determination in her eyes? What was she up to?

The hours flew to fast for Serenity. She thought she would faint when Endymion turned to her and Mina.

"Behind this forest is the palace. Once we reached the gate, you can take the scarf off. You don't need it behind the walls."

Serenity nodded nervously. Mina looked around excitedly too. Everything was so different than it was on the Moon. So much bigger, so much darker, so...full with life.

Reaching the gate, Endymion saw the guard sent a footman to inform his parents that they arrived. He had never been so excited and worried to get home in his life.

Sooner than they thought they would, they reached the palace. A small group stood before the door. An older woman with black hair and smiling face stood to the right. Beside her was a tall, serious but also friendly man. His appearance demanded respect from everyone. He looked like a man who knows what he wants. To the left stood 2 men their uniforms were just like Kunzite's. They stood almost bored there but seeing them, they looked curiously at Serenity. Kunzite and Endymion dismounted the horses.

"Endymion!!" The lady with black hair run to him and hugged him close.

"You are finally home!"

"Leave the poor boy alone, Gaia." The older man said slapping his son's back. "Welcome home. A lot of things happened while you were away."

"Mother. Father. It is good to be home again."

Serenity blinked curiously around. Kunzite already helped Mina off her horse and now was waiting for Serenity to accept his hand. However, Serenity sat tense on her horse. She could still run away. It seemed that nobody noticed that she was there too. They won't notice if she turned her horse and run for it. She smiled bitterly. No. She would never do that. She could never leave Endymion like this. And she wasn't sure if Endymion would have let her go that easy. No, probably not...

"Princess?" Kunzite looked puzzled at her. Endymion also glanced at her. Seeing how tense she was, he stepped to the horse and afforded his hand to her.

Serenity accepted his help. When Endymion helped her of the horse, he whispered in her ear.

"Relax." Serenity gave a small smile and nodded.

"Mother, Father. Let me introduce my wife. Princess Serenity."

"It is a great pleasure to meet you King Damian and Queen Gaia." Serenity put all her worries away and courted deeply.

There was silence for a while. The King, the Queen and even the 3 Generals stared without breathing. Gaia was the first to speak.

"Serenity? As the Moon Princess?" She couldn't be the Moon Princess right? But that silver hair could mean one thing only. What was her son thinking when he married her?

Endymion looked carefully around. Nephrite was surprised, but, as always, he hid his feelings well. Zoisite blinked confused first at the Princess then at his Prince and finally at Kunzite. Jadeite gaped his mouth was still open. The 3 Generals were surprised but that was all. Endymion turned to his parents. Their faces were emotionless.

Finally, King Damian broke the awkward silence.

"This was... surprising. Excuse us for this quite discourteous greeting, dear. It is really nice to meet you." The King smiled gently. _'Not a wholehearted smile but not a forced one either. It is a beginning.'_ Serenity thought. She was grateful for breaking the silence. Everybody was staring at her and if Endymion wasn't holding her waist, she surely would have fainted long ago.

"It surely was a surprise. I am sorry about it. I thought Endymion told you in the letter that he married me." She turned to Endymion a bit angry with him.

"Prince Endymion." Gaia said sternly. Everybody looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Serenity looked from Endymion to the Queen frowning.

"He is Prince Endymion to you." Gaia said emotionless.

"No. She'll call me what she wants." Endymion's voice was harsh, surprising everybody.

"But-"

"No, Mother. She is my wife." Mother and son looked at each other without blinking. The silence battle ended when Gaia sighing loudly.

"Sure. As you wish."

"And who is this other lovely lady?" King Damian asked looking at Mina hoping he could change the topic.

"Let me introduce Princess Mina, the Princess of Venus also the leader of the Senshi."

"It is nice to meet you Highness." Mina said to King Damian but didn't turn to the Queen. Nobody had the right to ignore her Princess. What this Queen Gaia did was too much.

"I'll go and tell the servants to prepare 2 rooms for our guests." Gaia didn't look at Serenity or at Mina. Turning her back, she went to the palace.

"They are no guests." Endymion had some trouble to control his anger. "They only need to prepare one room. Serenity is sleeping in my room with me."

Gaia stopped, her shoulder tensed, but she didn't turn around.

"Sure. Then I will tell them to prepare ONE room." With that she disappeared in the palace.

"Sorry. She wasn't prepared for this. Don't worry, she will get used to it." King Damian said. His wife's behavior surprised him too. "I will talk with her." He smiled once more at Serenity, nodded to Mina and went after his wife.

There was silence for a while. Serenity turned to the 3 strange men. She was more than tense still she couldn't help but smile.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked the blond man. Hearing her voice the others looked at Jadeite as well.

"Close your mouth Jed." Nephrite nudged the gaping man.

"Uhm, Sorry."

"Serenity, I want you to meet my Generals. Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite." The men bowed.

"Nice to meet you."

Meanwhile Kunzite carried the two bags of luggage they brought with them.

"It was a long day. I think we deserve an early dinner." he said.

"I am sorry, but I am really tired. Is it all right if I miss dinner and go to sleep right away?" Serenity asked turning to Endymion.

"Of course. I'll show you our room. Kunzite, could you please take Mina to her room? I am also very tired. See you all tomorrow." Endymion didn't wait for an answer, wrapping his arm around Serenity's waist, he lead her to the palace.

**Well, I want you to know that chapter 10 is ready too!! I already sent it to my dear beta-reader!**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: You know, I think you know me very well! In the next chapter there will be a mistress-problem (: You are so good at guessing (:**

**chibiangel413****, ****Whyte Roses****, ****jupiter2005****, ****UFGator1****, ****Sailormoonloverlol****, ****RoyalLovers1418****, ****bunnykim89****: Thank you soooo much guys!**

**Edward4ever1992****: Thank you! Well Beryl will play a part in the story. But not a large part. I don't like her either (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone!! Well-well here is the next chapter! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you will all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 10

Serenity looked around the room. There was a small table with a mirror and a few chairs here and there. The fireplace and the paintings on the walls made it, all together, a nice room. The door to the left leaded to a bathroom. Across the entrance was a big double-door; the balcony was probably behind them. Turning to the right, Serenity saw the big four-posted-bed. Suddenly, two strong arms hugged her from behind.

"I am so sorry." Endymion whispered in her ears.

"Sorry because this meeting with your parents was awkward or sorry that you forgot to mention that your parents didn't know that you married me? Oh, or maybe sorry, because you didn't tell me that your mother doesn't like the people from the Moon at all?" Serenity's voice was full with anger. She jerked away from his arms, took a few steps away, and glared at him.

"I am sorry that this meeting happened the way it happened, and I am sorry because of my mother," Endymion said calmly.

"Why? Why didn't you tell them that I am your wife?" Serenity had never been this confused in her life.

"I have a perfectly good reason why I didn't tell them. If I could go back in time, I would still do the same thing."

"You won't tell me why, right?" The anger in her voice gave place to desperation.

"I did it for you. That is all you have to know."

"Your Mother... She hates me. She hates me because I am from the Moon." Endymion took a step closer.

"She was taken back. I would like to think that once she gets through it, she would change her mind."

"I'm scared," Serenity said it so quietly, Endymion thought, that his heart would break when he heard her voice. He walked to her and hugged her close.

"You don't need to be scared. I am here to protect you."

"But she is your mother... She is your family."

"You are my family too," Endymion caressed her back gently trying to calm her down. They stood there in the silence until Serenity smiled a little smile and took a step back.

"We forgot my luggage. I will need my dress tomorrow. Oh! I only have two dresses with me! I will need a whole new wardrobe!" Serenity walked up and down excitedly.

Endymion sighed loudly. "Women." He grabbed Serenity's hand and wrapped his arms around her again.

"Tomorrow morning I will send someone for the tailor and you can have so many clothes done as you want."

Serenity smiled at him. "But I need my nightdress now."

"I don't think so. You won't need it tonight." Endymion grinned looking in her eyes.

"You think so?" Her voice was mischievous.

"Yes," Endymion kissed her lightly. Looking in her honest blue eyes, he couldn't think clearly; He could only focus on her.

"Serenity... I...I-" He was stopped by a loud knock on the door. Endymion scowled and went to open the door.

"What?" Endymion was more than frustrated.

"Prince Endymion!! I just heard that you came back!" Endymion's whole body tensed. Serenity looked puzzled at the girl in the door, where stood a tall, blonde girl. Serenity frowned; she didn't like the way this girl looked at Endymion.

"I thought that maybe you don't want to spend the night alone."

Serenity thought she surely heard something wrong. Endymion stood unmoving before her. Dear God, this girl was one of her husband's mistresses!

"I am sure you also heard that I didn't come alone, Melissa." Endymion tried to ignore the angry glare Serenity sent in his way.

"Oh, yes. I think I heard something like that too, Prince." Looking behind the man Melissa noticed Serenity. "I thought she spends the night in another room," she said nonchalantly.

"She is Princess Serenity to you." Endymion sounded so harsh that even Serenity winced.

"Of course. I am sorry, Princess Serenity."

"Well, if that was all you wanted, you can leave now," Endymion wanted to get Melissa out the door as quickly as he could. Everything got worse with every passing minute while she was there.

"Yes. Good night, Prince, Princess." Before leaving the room, Melissa looked at Serenity once more; her eyes were full with anger.

"Who was she?" Nobody could miss the anger in Serenity's voice.

"Melissa. She is my personal maid."

"Personal...sure." Serenity mumbled. "She is one of your mistresses, right?"

"Was... Serenity, please."

"I should have known! You know, maybe I am just in your way. Give me another room and you can call your little-" Serenity gasped when Endymion grabbed her hand.

"Stop it! I never told you that you were the first woman in my life! I can't change what I did in the past. You have to understand that they ARE in my past. You are the only woman in my life now, and you will be the only one in my future," Endymion's voice was steady. It surprised him, because Gods know, he had never been so scared in his life. Now he understood what Kunzite felt that morning. He will be damned if he let Melissa or anyone else take Serenity away from him.

Serenity's whole body trembled. She wasn't scared; she knew that Endymion would never hurt her. She was so confused. Then she remembered what Mina said that morning. _'I can't change his past, but maybe I can change his future.'_

"Serenity."

"I want another maid," Serenity said softly. Hearing that there was no anger in her voice, Endymion was so relieved that he felt like dancing like a little boy.

"It is done," he said. Finally, Serenity lifted her eyes on him and smiled softly.

"I don't want to fight, Serenity, but neither will I lie to you. There will be other... women, who want to-" Serenity walked to him and put a finger on his lips.

"Leave the past in the past." Endymion smiled gratefully. There was another knock on the door.

"I don't know who it is, but I will..." Seeing his face, Serenity giggled. Endymion really was angry this time when he opened the door.

"Nephrite?"

"Sorry. Kunzite said it is your luggage?" Nephrite looked at the small luggage uncertainly.

"Yes it is. Thank you so much!" Serenity said smiling.

"Well, here it is then. If you didn't need anything else..."

"Wait. Could you send someone up with a small dinner?" Endymion asked suddenly.

"Sure." Nephrite said and went out the door.

"I already told you, that I am not hungry." Serenity said while she put her dresses away.

"Yes, but I don't like you not eating..." Endymion frowned and looked at her for a while, but shook his head finally and went to the bathroom.

While Endymion was in the bathroom, a small, red headed girl knocked on the door. She was more than surprised when Serenity opened the door.

"Oh. Dinner. Thank you very much," Serenity said with a smile and took the plates from the surprised girl.

"You are welcomed. Good night Princess," the girl said nervously, then she turned around and ran back to the kitchen.

After Serenity took a bath, and they ate the dinner, Endymion led her to the bed.

"I told you, you won't need the nightdress tonight," Endymion whispered hoarsely as he played with the straps of her nightdress. He kissed her chin and neck while Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck and focused on his kisses. After some time, the nightdress and boxers landed on the floor with a plump. Endymion laid her on the bed gently and kissed every inch of her body, her breasts, stomach, and thighs. Endymion couldn't get enough from her sweet moans. As he kissed her lips again, Serenity pushed him away gently. Endymion looked surprised at her. What now? He got even more confused when Serenity smiled and with a quick move straddled his hips. Endymion had never thought her so forward. Smiling, he relaxed beneath her, stroked her thighs and grabbed her hips.

Serenity didn't know what got into her. She did what her instinct told her to do. She touched and kissed his stomach, chest, neck, and lips. Finally, she pressed her tongue to his skin beneath his left ear. Endymion couldn't breathe or think. He automatically responded on her every touch and kiss. After some time this sweet torture was too much and the desire too big to ignore it anymore. Serenity sat up and very slowly lifted her hips. Seeing how unsure she was, Endymion put his hands on her hips.

"Let me help you, Love," he whispered hotly. He guided Serenity gently down. They stopped for a moment, looked at each other and began to move. They went slowly, enjoying every second every moan and every touch. Endymion couldn't stand still for long and quickly turned Serenity on her back. Serenity cried out but his lips softened her moan.

"I like to be in control." he whispered in her ear. Serenity smiled and pushed her hips up.

They made love for hours gently and softly.

"I think I have never been this tired in my life before," Endymion said after a few hours. Serenity giggled in his chest.

"Would it have been better if we slept?" Serenity asked however she already knew the answer.

"God no. If I died right now, I would die as a happy man." He said.

"We make love every time we can. I should feel ashamed of it, and I am not... I feel like I am a-"

"Don't even try to think that." Endymion said firmly. Seeing the look in his eyes, she felt so loved, so safe. She couldn't help but smile and kissed him softly.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. Now go to sleep. If I am so tired, I can't imagine how tired you are. Sleep, Angel. I fear tomorrow won't be as easy as today." Looking at her, he saw that she was already fast asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he will have to face the problems again. He could just hope that he will spend the next night in Serenity's arms like this too.

**All right, that was it for now. Let me know what you think!!**

**shantie1984****: You will see in the next chapter, what Queen Gaia will do. Poor Endy won't be happy about it (:**

**chibiangel413****: Thank you! You are right, that was a mistake (: Gaia will cause some trouble in the next chapter too.**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Yeah, I wanted at least the King to be accepting. That is, how a King should be, right? And Jedite will always be the funny but loyal friend to Endy in this story.**

**jupiter2005****: I hate Beryl too. I just simple need her for more tension.**

**Shadow's Moon Hime****: That is how I wanted her to be. **

**Edward4ever1992****, ****Sailormoonloverlol****, ****raye85****, ****Angel of Serenity88****: ****Here you go guys! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Whyte Roses****: ****Yeah! They are finally at the palace!! (: I hope you liked this chapter too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11!! I am glad you all liked the previous chapter. If you are wondering, why I didn't make a big scene about the meeting between Serenity and Melissa here is the answer. Melissa**** will cause some trouble but don't forget, she is a servant in the palace. If you noticed, she always calls Endy Prince Endymion, so she doesn't have much privilege. And don't forget the other mistresses, like Beryl. Don't worry she won't keep herself back.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter and as always: Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 11**

Serenity eyed her only clean dress nervously. She really had to visit that tailor. Thinking about the new dresses made her excited. Of course, she could have new dresses just like the ones she had on the Moon, but she wanted to try the Earth fashion. She just really didn't know what it was like, but Endymion would surely like it more. Not that she wanted him to like her dresses...

"What are you thinking about, Love?" Endymion asked coming out the bathroom.

"About the new dresses. Do you think if I have Earth-clothes, I would look more like an Earth-woman?" Hearing the question, Endymion laughed.

"I don't think you could ever look like a girl from the Earth. Don't get me wrong, but you are more delicate, your skin is paler, not talking about your silver hair." Endymion couldn't help but smile with admiration as he talked. No, a girl from Earth could never ever be that beautiful as she was.

"I could dye my hair." She said.

"No! I would never forgive it. Your hair is so beautiful." Endymion said playing with a silver tress.

"Don't tell me, you are in love with my hair." Serenity laughed.

"Maybe I am." Endymion smiled back at her. Suddenly they went still and looked at each other surprised. He? Being in love? His heart beat so fast, Endymion was sure it would jump out from his chest any moment now. He had to say something. He didn't want to listen to his brain anymore; it was time to listen to his heart.

"I lov-"

"Endymion dear! You eating with us right?" Gaia said stepping in the room. Looking from her son to Serenity she frowned. _'What is going on?'_

Endymion took a step from Serenity and turned to his mother.

"Of course. Give us a second."

Gaia looked confused. "All right." She went to the door then stopped and turned back to Serenity. "I'll let the servants know that there will be one more person eating with us from now on." She tried to be as nice as possible. It wasn't easy, but she tried.

"Thank you." Serenity said stunned. Gaia nodded and left the room. Serenity looked with wide eyes for a while then smiled at Endymion brightly.

"That is a good beginning." Endymion smiled back, took her hand, and went out the room. His mother wasn't entirely honest, but she tried and that was enough for now. If she and Serenity spend some time together, his mother would surely like her. There was no way anybody could hate Serenity anyway.

"Good morning son! Good to see you up so early." King Damian said once they stepped in the lunchroom.

"Good morning to you too." Endymion answered.

"Good morning King Damian." Serenity said from behind Endymion.

"Oh. Good morning dear. I hope you slept well after the long journey."

"Yes. Thank you." Serenity downcast her eyes, her face flushed a bit when she thought about last night. Sleep was not exactly what they did.

Seeing her blush, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite grinned at their Prince knowingly.

"Sere, you already up?" Mina said from the door. Kunzite stood besides her smiling.

"Mina." Serenity smiled happily. It was good to know, that she wasn't alone around her new family.

"Well, now that everybody is here, we can begin the breakfast." Gaia said emotionlessly.

The Kind, the Queen and even Endymion and his Generals talked easily with each other. Serenity watched them silently. The King sat at the end of the large table, talking cheerfully. To his left sat Endymion, she and Mina. To his right the Queen, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite. They seemed relaxed and at ease with each other. Serenity smiled a bit. Now it didn't seem so difficult to feel at home on the Earth.

"The breakfast was very good. Let's drink our coffee; the work is waiting for us." The King said finally.

Serenity looked puzzled at Endymion. "Coffee?" She asked softly.

"You don't know what coffee is?" Endymion asked. Time to time he had to remind himself that there were a few things Serenity didn't know.

"It is a drink. It makes you stay awake." Endymion tried to explain as easily as he could. Once the coffee was served, Serenity looked at the dark drink and her face lit up.

"Oh, it's like hot chocolate right?" Endymion couldn't warn her; she sipped from the coffee. Endymion winced. He knew that Serenity liked sweet things. He had no idea how she will react at the bitter, dark-coffee.

Serenity gulped and put the cup at the table slowly. "Okay. It is NOT like hot chocolate," she whispered to Endymion.

"I wanted to warn you. It may be a bit bitter, but if you put some sugar and milk in it; it will be better." As he explained it, he made one for her, making sure that he put enough sugar in it.

"Here you are. Try it now."

Serenity looked at the cup suspiciously but did as she was told to and took a slip. She opened her eyes surprised.

"Mmm. It is much better this way." She smiled at Endymion.

Endymion smiled back and drank his coffee slowly.

"You don't need any sugar?" Serenity asked, she had no idea how someone could drink it without anything.

"No, Angel. I like black-coffee." Seeing her grimace, he laughed.

King Damian watched this interlude curiously. This girl should have known something if she could change his son so much. He glanced at his wife. Gaia didn't raise her eyes from her plate, not even for a second.

"Well, Mina. When are you leaving?" The King asked. Serenity turned to Mina frowning.

"As soon as I can. After breakfast if it is all right?" Mina answered.

"Sure."

"Mina?" Serenity looked confused at her friend.

"I am sorry Sere. Yesterday your Mother left a message. I have to go back to the Moon. Don't worry, the Moon is safe, I just have to take care of something. You know that the Senshi and I were the main forces of the army. But, know that you are here; we have to reorganize a few things. I came back as soon as I can." Mina smiled warmly.

After half an hour, they all went to the teleport-room. After a quick goodbye and many hugs later Mina teleported to the Moon. Serenity couldn't help but felt like she stayed alone. She glanced at Endymion. This day will be good at least. He promised to show her the palace and the little dogs. Thinking about the dogs she cheered up.

"Well," King Damian said. "It is time for us to go. Endymion, please come with us to the study, I want to tell you what happened while you were away. Kunzite, come with us too, please." The men nodded.

"Of course. Nephrite mentioned last night that a guard noticed enemy troops nearby," Kunzite said. The fact that Mina went back to the Moon disturbed him more than he thought. Work seemed a good way to forget about the blond beauty for a while.

"Yes. We will tell you everything what we know," Zoisite said.

Serenity downcast her eyes, she should have know, Endymion had other things to do. He had no time to show her around the palace. It was completely understandable, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed. It seemed that Endymion forgot about her.

However, she was wrong. Endymion wanted so much to show her around, it was her first day here after all. It was the first time he felt uneasy because his duty toward his father. He couldn't expect her to wait for him in their room, but imagining Serenity walking around all alone... There were only a few people, who knew that she was in the palace, but he didn't want to risk. Suddenly he looked at his mother.

"Mother, what are you doing today?"

Gaia looked surprised. "I have to answer a few letters, that's all. Why do you ask?"

"I promised Serenity that I would show her around the palace, but it seems I can't do that. Maybe you can go with her instead of me?" Serenity and Endymion waited for the Queen's answer tensely. At first, Gaia wanted to say no, but glancing at her husband, she sighed.

"Why not? If it is all right with you?" She turned to Serenity.

"Of course it is!" Serenity said excitedly. It could be their chance to get to know each other. "Actually I would like to go to the tailor this afternoon. I need some new dresses..." She said nervously.

"I can go with you, if you would like to." The Queen said. "We can meet in front of the lunchroom in an hour?"

"Sure." Serenity smiled happily. Gaia nodded and left the room.

Endymion sighed. This far went everything all right.

"Could you give us a minute?" He turned to his father.

"Of course. We will be waiting in my study." With that, the men stepped out the room. Once the door was closed, Endymion turned to Serenity.

"I am sorry. I wanted to spend the day with you, but I have to go with my father. Anyways, this is a good opportunity for you to get to know my mother," He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You are right. You can show me the dogs when you have time." Serenity answered, laying her head on his chest.

"I promise." Endymion said kissing her forehead. "I have to go now. See you at lunch." He kissed her quickly and went after his father.

"Yes, see you later." Serenity whispered. She glanced at the teleport once more, sighed and went to their room.

Opening the door, she found Melissa in the room.

"Is Prince Endymion with you?" Melissa asked without greeting her.

"No. He has a meeting with his father." Serenity tried to control her anger, but she was losing fast.

"Oh. All right. I wanted to ask if he needs me now or tonight."

"Look Melissa. He won't need you, not today, nor tomorrow, not ever. You better get used to it. You know what? We do not need you anymore as a maid either."

"You have no right to fire me! I am the Prince's personal maid!" Melissa shouted angry.

"You were. I am sure you will find some other job in the palace. You can leave now." Serenity walked to the bed gracefully.

"Who do you think you are? You are only a Moon brat!"

Serenity looked furiously at her. "Who do I think I am? I am the Moon Princess AND your Prince's wife! I have every right to fire you! Leave the room right away or I call the guard."

"I am someone who is really important to the Prince!" Melissa shouted.

"Sure. That is way you aren't allowed to call him simply Endymion." Melissa ran to the door.

"Don't think it is over! We will see what the Prince says about it!" With that, she rushed out the room.

Serenity sighed. It was the first fight but surely not the last if she wanted to have Endymion's heart for herself, but she was ready to fight.

After an hour, Serenity stood in front of the lunchroom nervously. Queen Gaia was late. Suddenly a servant stood before her.

"Princess Serenity! Queen Gaia is really sorry, but she has to do something else and can't go with you." The servant bowed deep.

"It's all right. Thank you." She sighed and turned around. She should have known. She noticed that the Queen wasn't honest with her right at the beginning. Well, it seemed she had to go alone on her exploration.

She went from room to room. First, she found a big ballroom and 2 lunchrooms, but after a few hours, there were only bedrooms and bathrooms. This wing of the palace was surely not in use right now. She didn't see any guard or servant for a while now. Suddenly she remembered that is was almost lunchtime. Queen Gaia probably didn't miss her, but she won't run away and anyway, she was hungry. With that, she turned around. Her excitement however didn't last long. Looking around she realized, that she was lost.

Endymion stretched his legs. It seemed that there were more and more people against the Moon. They talked long about this new situation and what they can do about it. Something was not right; he could feel it. There was no reason for the people to hate the Moon right now, no new laws or conflict.

Sighing he went to his room searching for Serenity, but she wasn't there. Endymion shrugged and went to the lunchroom. Probably a servant already told her that the lunch was ready. Stepping in the big lunchroom, he looked around and frowned.

"Mother? Do you know where Serenity is?"

"In your room I guess." Gaia felt a bit guilty however her voice was even.

"No, she isn't there. I thought she was with you?"

"No, I had to do some... important things and I couldn't go with her today." Gaia winced. She knew her son. She knew he would never believe this lie.

"And what were these really important things?"

"I... there were..."

"Why? Why are you lying to me?! Why are you so mean to her?" Endymion had never been so disappointed in his life.

"She is only a Moon witch!" Gaia cried.

"Don't talk about her like this! You let her go alone! Gods know where she is right now. Listen to me carefully, mother, if anything happened to her..."

"Endymion! Don't dare to talk to your mother like this!" King Damian's voice was warning.

"You know I am right father. I understand that you want to protect your wife, so please understand that I am only doing the same thing," Endymion said turning to his father.

"Protect her? From who? From your own mother?" Gaia almost cried. When did it go so wrong?

"If I have to protect her from you, then that is what I will do." Endymion said coldly, and rushed out the door.

Nobody said a world for a while. Finally, Kunzite and the Generals left the room and ran after Endymion. Gaia sank into the chair trembling. Endymion had never turned against her in his life. At least, not because of a woman. He usually laughed when he heard how she threw out his mistresses when she found them in his bed. King Damian stood silently in front of the door.

"You made a stupid mistake Gaia," he said turning to his wife finally.

**Soo what do you think? Like I said, Melissa HAD to be more accepting last night, because Endymion was there too, but now… Yeah. And Gaia. She tried to be nice at first, but when someone is not honest, it doesn't work right?**

**bunnykim89****, ****HarryPotter'sgirl17****, ****RoyalLovers1418****: Yeah she is mean, but maybe it will change, who knows? (:**

**silvermoon8573****: He didn't know how Serenity would react. And it wasn't the last problem in their relationship, so prepare yourself, Endy!**

**chibiangel413****, ****pink.puffcloud****: Endy has to face his feelings really soon….**

**Whyte Roses****, ****Sailormoonloverlol****: It was really soon, right? (:**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: You were right. Melissa couldn't do anything while Endymion was there. That would have been a stupid. But don't worry it will get more and more interested. Hopefully. In the next chapter you will see, who the red-head was (:**

**shantie1984****: Serenity has a temper as well, she just has to get use to the things now. Yeah, Rei, Mina, Amy and Lita will show up later. Probably when Mina comes back.**

**jupiter2005****: Do you mean Gaia or Melissa? Anyway, they both will have to face Endymion for hurting Serenity (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone!! Finally****, the next chapter is ready! I am so happy to see new reviews (: It is a short chapter but I promise the next one will be out tomorrow! But that doesn't mean you don't need to let me know what you think (:**

**12. Chapter**

Serenity walked through the never-ending floors. She was definitely lost. _'I don't need to worry. Sooner or later I HAVE TO find a guard or servant somewhere,'_ she tried to convince herself. Walking along one floor, she saw many paintings about the Earth Royal Families. Looking at the Kings, she frowned; all men were tall, strong, and had dark hair. Serenity winced; considering that she had silver hair, even if she can give a son to Endymion, he won't be like the elder Kings were. Looking at another painting, she gasped. She recognized Endymion immediately. He was a bit younger and more boyish but he stood proudly beside his father. Gaia and Damian looked also a bit younger but the interesting thing was, that a girl, not older than 10, stood before them. She had long black hair and green eyes. She looked so much like Endymion... _'She must be his younger sister! He had never said that he has a sister?! She wasn't there when we arrived and I didn't see her at breakfast…'_ Serenity thought about it long when suddenly someone ran into her. With a yelp, she loosed her balance and plopped on the floor. For a moment, all she could see was flying sheets.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I am so sorry!" Serenity heard a tiny voice from under a pile of sheets. Standing up, she saw the redheaded girl from last night.

"Are you all right?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am fine. Oh Gods! Princess Serenity! I am so sorry; I didn't see you standing here. I am so stupid! Please forgive me!"

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. I should have pay attention too. Let me help you." Serenity already began to gather the sheets. This girl seemed so nice and young. She was probably only with 2 or 3 years older than her.

"And what is your name?" Serenity asked nicely.

"I am Molly, Princess."

"Call me Serenity." The two girls looked at each other and smiled. When they got ready with the sheets, they felt as if they had known each other since forever.

"So, Molly. Would you like to work as a maid?" Serenity asked folding the last sheet.

"As a maid? Of course I would like to, but I don't think it is possible in the near future."

"Actually it is. I am looking for a maid instead of Melissa."

"Melissa? Isn't she the maid of Prince Endymion?" Molly looked puzzled at Serenity.

"She was. We had a fight because of her last night, and Endymion was so kind and let me choose another maid."

"Oh." Molly didn't dare to look at Serenity. She seemed like a nice girl and she didn't know how much she knew about the relationship of Melissa and Endymion, if you can call it a relationship.

"Don't worry Molly. I know about them. But it is over now. Well, would you like to work as our new maid?"

"It would be a pleasure!"

"Great! Oh. Just one question, did you have any relationship with my husband?"

"No!! Prince Endymion always took the, well, easy women in his bed. And he never took a virgin. I am sorry, I am blabbing again."

"No-no. It is all right. You just said something very interesting." Serenity said. 'He never took a virgin? But I was a virgin...' She thought then shrugged.

"Okay Molly. Could you begin right away?"

"Of course! I can't wait to see Melissa's face when she hears about it!" Imagining it, they laughed whole heartily.

"Well, the thing is I am a bit lost. Could you show me the way to the lunchroom?" Serenity turned to her new friend.

"Sure, this way."

As they got nearer to the lunchroom, they saw Endymion coming their way. Once Endymion saw Serenity, he ran to her.

"Serenity! Thank Gods!" He said hugging her close.

"Endy? Is there something wrong?" Serenity looked puzzled at the man.

"Is there something wrong? Where the hell were you?? A told you not to walk around alone!" Endymion snapped furiously.

"You mother was busy. I just wanted to see the palace and-"

"Alone? Why on Earth didn't you go back to our room?!"

"Nothing happened-"

"Don't you understand how dangerous it is for you to walk around alone?! We didn't tell the servants that you are here. If you meet with someone who is against the Moon..."

"Don't dare to talk to me like this!! I did nothing wrong! I did not leave the palace!" Serenity jerked away from Endymion angrily.

Molly glanced at Endymion nervously. The Generals stood behind her silently.

"You are irresponsible!" Endymion shouted.

"And you don't trust me!" Serenity snapped back. "Molly, could you please bring the lunch to our room? I do not wish to eat with HIM!" Serenity looked angrily at Endymion and stormed away.

"Don't think it is over Serenity! Come back!" Endymion hissed and went after her. Nobody said a word for a while.

"Wow. Endymion won't get bored beside her." Jadeite said stunned.

Once Serenity and Endymion reached their room, they glared at each other furiously.

"You can't be angry with me, just because I wanted to get to know the palace!" Serenity said.

"Sorry, that I was worried about you!" Endymion said mockingly.

"You were worried about me? There was a very tiny little chance that anybody would try to attack me in the palace."

"If there is a chance, I am worried." Endymion said softly.

"I... I didn't want to anger you." Serenity said taking a step closer.

"I know. I am sorry too. My mind turns off the moment you are concerned." Endymion sighed, hugging Serenity to him.

They stood for a moment not moving.

"I found another maid." Serenity whispered after a while.

"Okay. Just let Melissa know that we don't need her anymore." Endymion said stroking her back.

"I already told her. She didn't like it, not a bit."

"Believe me, I can't care less, what she likes or not."

Serenity smiled and kissed his lips lightly.

"Maybe we could pass the lunch, what do you think?" Endymion whispered in her ear hotly.

"I agree." Serenity smiled back and kissed him again.

Meanwhile Gaia and Damian sat in their room.

"It won't work, Gaia. The only thing that will change is that your son will turn against you." Damian said slowly.

"I did nothing against him." Gaia said stubbornly.

"You know what I mean. You are a smart woman. You surely know, this girl is not like the others were."

"Of course she is not like them. She is a little Moon witch!" Gaia snapped.

"You had never been this much against the people from the Moon."

"They never tried to take my son away!"

"So that is your problem?! Not that she is from the Moon, but she is too important to him!?"

"No!" Gaia shouted. Seeing King Damian raising his brows, she downcast her eyes. "Maybe."

"You can't be serious Gaia. You should be happy, that he finally found someone. You have to accept, that Serenity is a great part of his life now. He won't give up on her just because of you."

"I am his mother!"

"And she is his wife! He isn't a little boy anymore. He has his own family."

Gaia sat stubbornly.

"Let me tell you now, wife, either you try to accept it or you will lose your son." Saying it King Damian left the room.

**Sooo here you are. I wanted to show you, what Gaia was thinking. I hope you liked it!**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: You are right, again (: Endy is very close to accept his feelings (: Gaia and Melissa… well one more chapter and you will see what will happen with them.**

**chibiangel413****, ****Whyte Roses****, ****shantie1984****, ****supersaiyanx****: I just loved to write that part of the story, when Endy protected Serenity from Gaia. Of course, I thought about it a lot, Gaia IS his mother after all, but well… So, Endy found Serenity, and he was a bit overreacting but we can understand that right? (:**

**Edward4ever1992****,****jupiter2005****, ****bunnykim89****, ****lilcatfish96****, ****silvermoon8573****, ****HarryPotter'sgirl17****, ****Sailormoonloverlol****: Yes Gaia and Melissa. They aren't the same, of course. You are right jupiter2005, she doesn't want to lose her baby boy. If you try you can understand her reasons, I don't say she is right, but you can forgive her for it. And Melissa will have some unpleasant meeting with Endy later on. I tell you now it won't be toooooo violent, I am keeping it for Beryl (:**

**RoyalLovers1418****, ****UFGator1****: Here you go (:**

**raye85****: You may just be right ;) I hoped someone would think about it. Remember, Endy was wondering about it too right after their first night together. And he did not forget it (:**

**yuskeilove****: he will, he just needs a bit more time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiii everyone!! More than 100 reviews!! Thank you soooo much! I am so happy about it that I couldn't wait with the next chapter any longer (: **

**Chapter 13**

"Maybe we should have a fight more often." Endymion said playing with Serenity's hair.

"I don't want to fight with you." She whispered sleepily. Her eyes were closed her head pillowed on his naked chest.

"I don't know. If I can make it up with you like this, I don't mind it at all." Serenity hit his arm but Endymion could only laugh at it.

"If you will be so mean, you can sleep on the couch." Serenity said sulkily.

"Come on, you know you cannot resist me." He laughed catching her fist, when Serenity tried to hit him again.

"In your dreams." Serenity murmured however they both know it was true.

"We have some time until dinner. What would you like to do?" Endymion asked while getting out of the bed.

"I don't know. I wanted to visit the tailor. But it is too late now I guess." Serenity said lazily.

"Yes it is. And I don't really want you wander around the city. Tomorrow morning I will send someone to get the tailor, I promise. But now we should eat something, then I will show you the garden and if you are really good I might show you the dogs." Endymion waited smiling for her reaction. He didn't have to wait long.

"The dogs?" Serenity was already wide-awake, grabbing the clothes from the floor hurriedly. Endymion grinned mischievously looking her for a while.

"If you want to put on my armor too, it is on the chair." Serenity looked at him confused. Looking at herself, she sighed. She was in such a hurry, that she grabbed the first cloth she found on the floor, namely Endymion's shirt.

"You are mean. You should have told me sooner." She was displeased with him and began to undo the buttons roughly.

"I just wanted to see how you look like in my clothes. Come here, I will help you." He smiled pushing her fingers away from the buttons.

"I can take my clothes off just fine." Serenity murmured but let him undo the buttons.

"Sure. But there should remain some buttons on my shirt if I want to use it. Anyway, I just love to undress you."

"Ah-ha! Don't even think about it now! We have no time for it, you have to show me the dogs!"

"Should I be jealous?" Endymion shocked his head mockingly.

After some time they stood fully dressed before the door.

"I was just thinking... where could Molly be? I asked her to bring me lunch." Serenity said pensively.

"Not that you would have heard if she knocked." Endymion grinned proudly.

"Don't be so stuck up! Of course I would have heard it." Serenity poked in his ribs.

"A-a, Angel. I don't think so. You were quite busy with something else." He whispered in her ear hotly.

Serenity flushed and instead of answering, she opened the door. She looked puzzled at the plate in front of the door.

"Oh. It seems Molly was here after all. She was very considerate and brought enough lunch for both of us." She said going beck in their room.

"It is nice from her. Don't let me forget to appreciate her discretion when it is pay-time." Endymion couldn't help himself. He enjoyed the way she flushed whenever he mentioned something that was related to 'the forbidden topic', as she called it.

"Don't tease me!" Serenity said turning away from him.

After lunch, they went toward the garden laughing. Serenity wanted to see everything all at once. She had never ever seen so many plants before. So many new scents... Endymion thought she was just like a child who discovers the world for the first time. He explained everything patiently. Serenity was especially interested in the roses.

"Don't touch them. They could thorn you." Endymion warned her and picked off a white rose.

"This are thorns, see? If you aren't careful they could bite you." Endymion said. Serenity looked at the rose curiously and touched the thorns carefully.

"Oh! Why do the roses need thorns?" She asked puzzled.

"They are too beautiful and delicate. Every beautiful thing in the world needs protection otherwise their enemies would destroy them." Endymion answered, while he broke down the thorns and gave the rose to Serenity.

"Oh! It is beautiful!" While Serenity played with the rose, Endymion couldn't take his eyes off from her. 'Yes. You are just like a rose. And I am the thorn which protects you.' He smiled. Since when was he so sentimental? Shaking his head, he stepped to a bush.

"What are you doing?" Serenity asked.

"The color of the roses have meanings too. The white means innocent, the yellow means friendship. The white suits you well but I want you to have this one too." Endymion said giving her another rose.

"Red? What does it means?" Serenity asked curiously.

"You will find out soon enough." He said and walked out the garden. "Come on, I will show you the dogs."

Serenity smiled and ran after Endymion excitedly.

"Endymion! Good to see you home! What are you doing here?" A tall, blonde man asked patting his friend back friendly.

"Andrew! Hi, good to see you too. I just want to show Serenity the hunting-dogs. Shouldn't you be with your troop?" Endymion said.

"They get the day off. I came to see if the puppies are born yet. I wanted to buy one for myself." Serenity stood nervously beside Endymion.

She was so close to these dogs and here they were talking to a strange man instead of seeing the animals. It was frustrating. Endymion felt her impatient and smiled.

"Andrew, I want you to meet my wife, Princess Serenity. Sere, this is Andrew, one of our best military captains." Endymion introduced them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Princess. I was surprised when I heard that Endymion got married, but seeing your beauty I understand his reasons now." Andrew winked at his friend.

"It is nice to meet you." Serenity said trying to be patient.

"Sorry Andrew, but we have to go now. See you later!" Endymion said and led Serenity through a wooden gate.

"Do you see the fence there? There are the hunting-dogs." He said, but before he could finish the sentence, Serenity already was before the fence. Sighing he went after her.

"I didn't know you keep them so near to the palace." Serenity looked curiously around.

"Yeah. Sorry, but you have to wait for the little dogs a bit longer."

"That is all right. Why are there so many different dogs? Small and big and they have different colors too." Serenity asked puzzled.

"There are different races. Would you like to stroke them?"

"Isn't it dangerous?" Serenity didn't know what to do. She really would like to touch one of the dogs, but she was a bit afraid too.

"No. Do you see the big black one there? He is my favorite dog and he is really tame too." Endymion took a step closer to the fence and called the dog to him. Serenity stepped to the fence and grabbed Endymion's hand.

"Let him smell your hand. Don't move quickly, slowly, that is it." Endymion looked the dog sternly. He was one of the best-behaved hunting-dog but he didn't want to risk.

Serenity laughed when the dog smelled and licked her palm.

"He likes you. Stroke his head." He spent the next hours with running after Serenity from dog to dog.

"All right, Angel. That is enough for today." Endymion took her hand and they went to the palace.

Entering the palace King Damian stood before them.

"You just missed the dinner." He said smiling. "Gaia sent two plates to your room."

"Thank you." Serenity smiled back at the King.

"Oh, Endymion! That maid, Melissa, she wants to talk to you immediately. She doesn't want to leave the palace. She is waiting for you in your study." King Damian said his voice showed his displeasure.

Endymion sighed. "Serenity, could you go ahead? I promise it won't take long." Not waiting for an answer, he hurried to his study. Serenity looked after him worriedly.

"Don't worry dear. That girl said you fired her. If you didn't do that, Endymion would have done it. You have no idea, how much he changed. He isn't the boy, who left this palace for that ball anymore." King Damian didn't say anything else. Serenity thought about it for a while then she went to the bedroom.

"What do you want?" Endymion asked without greeting.

"Oh! Prince Endymion! I was waiting for you!" Melissa said standing up. "You would never believe what happened to me today. This afternoon that brat, Molly, dare to tell me, that she is your maid from now on! That stupid little bitch was lying right? I know you would never end our relationship like this!" Melissa tried to stroke his face but Endymion grabbed her wrist.

"What are you talking about Melissa? First, don't dare to talk like this about another person. Secondly Serenity fired you didn't she? Thirdly there isn't any relationship between us and there never was."

"How could you say something like this? There was something between us!" Melissa narrowed her eyes this was harder than she thought.

"That was hardly a relationship." Endymion was so cold, like an ice-statue.

"It is because your wife, right? It is all right, I can share. And I can wait too. I was never your only lover, I am used to it." She tried.

"I can't believe you don't understand! I don't want any lover! I have a wife and I love her! I don't want to lose her because my past!"

"You love her? How could you say something like this about a Moon-brat!? She is a witch, a viper, a whore, a-" Melissa took a step back startled. Endymion's eyes were dark with rage and he grabbed her wrist so firmly, she gasped.

"Don't dare to talk about her like this again! You have no right to be in the same house as her!" Endymion felt like he could kill her at the moment, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"It hurts! Let me go!" Melissa tried to free her wrist.

"You have 10 minutes to leave the palace. If I see you again, the least I will do to put you in prison!" Endymion pushed her away and stormed off the room.

Meanwhile Serenity opened the bedroom's door and stepped in the room. She was more than surprised to find Queen Gaia sitting on a chair.

"I would like to talk with you. If you are willing to listen to me, of course." The Queen said softly.

Serenity stood before the closed door nervously but nodded.

"I know you don't trust me. I made a nuisance of myself. I... You know, he is my only son. He always was on my side, he adored only me. He was my dear little son, and I his great mother. You can't understand what it feels like when suddenly there is another woman, who catches every attention of your son. He doesn't look at you with admiration, he doesn't want to make you happy anymore... No. You cannot understand it, but you will if you will get a son someday. I wasn't this cold toward you because you are from the Moon, but because I noticed that you weren't like any other women before. I was so... mean, because I thought you stole my son away from me. I tried to tear you away from Endymion. I realized what I was doing when my husband talked to me. He said, that I would lose my son if I keep this up. He was right. I am really truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday."

Serenity looked at the Queen without blinking. Gaia downcast her eyes, she wasn't crying... not yet. It was obvious that she wasn't used to apology. Serenity didn't know what to say either.

"I know, it won't be easy to win your forgiveness, but I will try. I put your dinner on the table." Finally Queen Gaia said and walked to the door. When she stood beside Serenity, Serenity turned to her.

"Thank you for telling me. I... forgive you."

"Thank you. You are really nice. I am proud of my son for choosing you." They looked at each other and smiled.

Suddenly the door opened and the still angry Endymion stepped in the room. He looked at his mother then at Serenity.

"What is going on here?" He asked angrily. "What did you want from her?" He asked his mother coldly. This day just got worse and worse with every second.

"It is all right. We just talked." Serenity said grabbing his hand. The Queen saw the way his son's eyes softened the moment he looked at Serenity. Sighing she turned to his son.

"I hope you will forgive me someday too. Take care of him, Serenity." She said and closed the door behind her.

Endymion looked at Serenity puzzled. "What happened?"

"She apologized." Serenity said looking after the Queen.

**Andrew is here too, finally (: Gaia is changing! And Melissa had a nice talk with Endy, right? (: **

**lilybean123, ****RoyalLovers1418****, ****supersaiyanx****: I was really fast, right? (:**

**jupiter2005****: ow, now I hope the mothers in my story (yes, mothers, Queen Serenity will have some problem with Endy too) act like a real mother (: Of course not every mother is like this, but… you know what I mean right? (:**

**Neviegirl****: Here is the answer (:**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: You keep an eye on the small details I see (: Yeah I am planning something with „the girl in the photo." I am happy you noticed it (: Beryl will show up later. After 3-4 chapters I guess…**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: I am happy you think so! There will be many many parts where Endy will be protective over Serenity, don't worry (:**

**Sailormoonloverlol****: I can't do that… If I write a fight between Serenity and Melissa now, then I will only repeat myself with Beryl… But I hope you liked the scene between Endy and Melissa instead!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(: Thank you everyone!! I just love to read your reviews!! Chapter 14… I have no idea how long this story will be… I know what the last chapter will be about, and it is still fat away… And of course, thank you so much **inukag.lover19 (:

**Chapter 14**

Endymion propped up on his elbows watching the sleeping girl beside him. Time to time he wondered how could this perfect beauty be his wife. She looked so peaceful as she was sleeping her face turned to him. Endymion had to collect all of his strength not to touch her, but he did not want to wake her up. Thinking about last night, he smiled. Yesterday was a tiring day, it was no wonder that the moment her head touched the pillow, she felt asleep. Of course, if it were up to him, they wouldn't have slept too much...again... But he had to admit, they needed the sleep. They didn't need to hurry. They had the whole life before them. Glancing at the clock, he sighed and got up of the bed and went to the bathroom. When he came back to the room Serenity sat already fully dressed before the mirror, combing her hair.

"Are you already awake?" Endymion asked from behind.

"I couldn't sleep." Seeing his raised eyebrows, Serenity flushed. "I got used to it, that you sleeps beside me. The moment you left the bed I woke up."

Endymion grinned. "Good to know it." He said, kissing her neck quickly but hotly.

"I have to meet with my father. I hope we will find out some new information about the rebels. Don't worry, I will be back soon. Anyway you will be busy with the tailor I guess." Endymion said dragging on his clothes.

"When will the tailor arrive?" Serenity asked standing up.

"I will send someone for him before breakfast." He answered. "Ready?"

"Yes."

The pair went to the lunchroom chatting.

"Good morning kids!" King Damian greeted them with the usual smile.

"Morning!" they said.

"It seems I am the last to arrive." The Queen said from the door. Serenity smiled at her while the Generals watched their Prince curiously.

"Good Morning!" Serenity said. Gaia looked a bit relived and smiled back at Serenity, and turned to his son. Endymion looked without blinking at his mother then sighed deeply.

"Good Morning, mother. I hope you slept well."

Hearing Endymion, everybody sighed. King Damian smiled at his wife proudly. The queen's eyes lit up and glanced at Endymion gratefully. This silent forgiveness meant a lot to her.

Serenity smiled brightly. She talked with Endymion last night. She asked him to forgive to his mother. Serenity was happy that he took his side, but she didn't want mother and son to stay angry at each other.

After breakfast, Serenity ran to their room. She wanted to talk with Molly about the tailor. Stepping in the room, she saw Molly putting the roses at the table.

"Molly! Molly!" She cried from the door excitedly.

"Whoa Serenity! Calm down!" Molly smiled at her friend.

"I hope you aren't busy this morning! I need new dresses and the tailor will be here in any moment. I need your help! I want Earth- dresses!"

"Oh. All right. I will help you."

Serenity smiled gratefully and glanced at the roses.

"Tell me Molly. What does red rose mean?"

Molly looked puzzled at her. "The red rose?"

"Yes. Yesterday Endymion took me around the garden. He said the colors of the roses have meaning. But he didn't tell me what the red roses mean."

"He gave it to you?" Molly looked excitedly at Serenity. The relationship between her friend and her Prince was more and more interesting.

"Yes."

"Oh Serenity! The red one means love!" Molly said happily while Serenity looked with wide eyes at the rose. After a while Molly frowned.

"Has he never said you that he is in love with you?"

"No." Serenity answered slowly taking the red rose in her hand.

"But he is right? I mean... I have never seen him like this before..."

"You know what Molly? I think he is!" Serenity turned around with a big smile.

There was a knock on the door.

"Princess Serenity? I am Mr. Wedd, the tailor."

"Yes, come in please." Serenity said putting back the rose.

The next hours they spent with discussion about colors and dresses. Molly couldn't stay long, so Serenity stayed alone with the tailor.

"So, that is all?" The tailor asked putting away the long list about the dresses he should make.

"Yes. Thank you!" Serenity smiled at Mr. Wedd, and looked around.

"What is this?" She asked curiously.

"This? This is a corset. It is the newest fashion." The tailor said then shook his head. "I don't think you will need it, Princess. With the corset your waist will look slimmer." He put the corset away when Serenity stopped him.

"It is the newest Earth fashion?" She asked not taking her eyes off the corset.

"Yes, but as I said before-"

"I need it!" Serenity said. "You have some with you, I see. Could you give me 2 or 3?"

Mr. Wedd ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He couldn't say no to the Princess. Prince Endymion told him, that whatever the Princess wants, she should have it. Therefore, he explained how the corset worked and stepped out the door.

Serenity looked for a while at the corset then she went to find Molly. She really wanted to try it on. After 10 minutes she still couldn't find her friend, so she grabbed the first servant she met and led her in her room.

The poor girl stood nervously behind the Princess.

"Your Highness, are you sure, you want to wear the corset? I don't think you will need it," she murmured.

"Yes-yes! Just do it."

Something was wrong. They did everything as Mr. Wedd told them, still the corset wasn't firm as it should have been.

"Because your waist is already so slim. We could make it more tightly, but-" She said, but Serenity interrupted her.

"Okay, then do it! I just want to try it on!"

After a few minutes the corset was tight enough and Serenity's waist was unnaturally slim. Serenity had some trouble with the breathing, but she was happy. The tailor said it should be like this. The servant girl blinked nervously and left the room. Serenity stood before the mirror for a while. It was... odd. Well, maybe she just had to get used to it. As the minutes pasted she was more and more uneasy. She really hoped that Endymion will be back soon and she can show him the corset then she can get rid of it as fast as she could. Actually, she could take it off right now, but if she went through so much trouble, she wanted to show him at least. 'Oh-ho. Since when was it so difficult to breath? And since when did the room spin around?' Something was very wrong. 'It is because this stupid corset.' Serenity thought. She tried to go to the door to ask for help, but suddenly everything went black and she collapsed.

Queen Gaia and Molly hurried to Endymion and Serenity's room. Karin, the young servant girl knocked on the Queen's door not so long ago. She said that Serenity tried on a corset and it was so tight on her that it couldn't be healthy. Gaia met with Molly on her way to his son's room and after telling her what happened they went together on.

Opening the door Gaia went white with fear. On the floor laid Serenity motionless. Molly cried out and shook the unconscious Princess.

"Serenity!!"

"Molly, go get my son! Hurry! And take some water too!" The Queen ordered.

Molly ran out crying while Gaia began to loosen up the corset on Serenity's back. As it gave away from its wring, she slapped Serenity's face lightly. The Princess took a big breath and coughed.

"Thank Goodness!" Gaia sighed. "Relax, take a deep breath."

"Wha-What happened?" Serenity said, her throat went dry, her voice husky.

"You almost choked yourself with the corset."

Serenity looked with wide eyes at the loosened up corset. Suddenly the door flew open and Endymion ran in the room. He kneeled beside Serenity and took her hand worriedly.

"Serenity! Are you all right?" Saying that he was scared was nothing in compared to what he felt at the moment. When he finally understood what the crying Molly said he ran to their room immediately. Seeing Serenity's white face, he thought he would faint.

"What the hell were you doing damn it! Were you trying to kill yourself?" He shouted now he was angrier than scared.

"Endymion! It is not the right time for screaming!" Gaia said sternly. Meanwhile Molly arrived with the water. Serenity accepted the water gratefully and took a big gulp. After a few minutes, Serenity got better and Molly and the Queen left quietly.

"God, Serenity! You could have died!" Endymion shouted.

"I didn't know. Mr. Wedd said, that it is the new Earth-fashion. He told me how to use the corset, but when we tight it, it wasn't as it should have been."

"Of course not! Your waist is much smaller than the waist of an Earth-girl! Didn't he tell you, you don't need to use it?!

"He did. Sorry! I just thought if I wear it, your people would accept me. I know that there will be many politicians who will cause you and your father trouble just because I am from the Moon." Serenity sniffled. Why did she do everything wrong?

"I don't care how many people cause trouble to me! I care only for you. If anything happens to you..." Endymion hugged her close to him.

"I... I am selfish. I wanted to wear the corset because I thought you would... like me more if I do." Serenity cried quietly. Endymion felt like screaming. It was his fault entirely. If he did tell her how he felt earlier, it wouldn't have happened.

"I don't want you to change. I want you as you are now. I love you." Endymion whispered.

"You lo- love me?" Serenity looked at him hopefully.

"I do. I don't know how you did it, but I think my heart was yours the moment I saw you in that ball." Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck happily.

"I love you too! I love you too!" She said over and over again. Endymion stroked her back smiling. When his fingers found the corset, he ripped it off angrily.

"Did you buy more of it?"

"Yes. 2 more."

"I don't want to see you wear it ever again." Endymion said then took her in his arms and laid her on the bed.

"Now go to sleep. I have to go back to the meeting, but I will send Molly up. It seems you can get in trouble in no time." Endymion smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

**Finally, Endy said it (: I hope you are happy!**

**PinkSlytherin****: Actually, I am planning to write about Seiya too, so yes he will be a part in the story too.**

**inukag.lover19****: I can only tell: THANK YOU!! (:**

**silvermoon8573****: You are right (: And thank you!!**

**kyil****: (: I won't tell you! Or should I? Hmmm no (: I am happy you like it!**

**Sailormoonloverlol****: Thank you (:**

**Neviegirl****, ****supersaiyanx****, ****Whyte Roses****: Thank you all!!**

**raye85****: You have to wait to find it out… But not too long!!**

**lilybean123****: You guessed it! Wait a few chapters and you will see it!**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: So many questions (: „Photo girl" and Beryl will show u pin the same time. Well, almost. And it will be a hard time for Serenity.**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: You are right (: And here it is. He said it to Serenity (:**

**jupiter2005****: Thank you! (: Queen Serenity will show up soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Owwww guys I hope you are pleased with me, another chapter!! (: Than****k to my beta-reader **inukag.lover19 **for reading fast and thank to me for writing fast right? (:**

**Many of my dear readers asked, if Serenity is pregnant. Well Endy thought about it too right after their first night, remember? Well just wait and see (:**

**Chapter 15**

"Is everything all right?" King Damian asked when Endymion stepped in the study.

"Yes it is. So, where were we?" Endymion said, his voice was emotionless, his face nonchalant.

Kunzite watched his friend curiously.

_**Earlier**_

_Everybody looked surprised, when the Prince jumped up from the chair, his eyes went wide, and his face was white with fear. _

_"What is it?" Zoisite asked stunned. _

_Before Endymion could answer, Molly stormed in the room crying._

_Endymion ran out the door without a word. Molly hurried after him. She had said something, but she was crying so much, that they only understood the name Serenity._

_**End of flashback**_

Kunzite frowned. His friend probably felt that something was wrong, even before Molly came in. It must have been because the link Endymion and Serenity shared. Kunzite sighed. Whatever happened, it seemed like everything was all right now.

After the meeting ended and King Damian left the room the Generals turned toward Endymion waiting.

"What?" Endymion said sloppily.

"Well? What happened? You ran out this door like you were running for your life." Jadeite asked.

"There was something wrong with Serenity. That is all." Endymion didn't even look up from the map he was studying.

"Sure. I get it now." His blond friend said sarcastically.

"Great," the Prince said nonchalantly.

"Oh, come on Endy! We want to know, what happened! Molly came in crying and we only got the name Serenity and nothing else!"

"You are too curious, Jadeite. Nothing happened that you should know about," Endymion said glancing at him.

"Yeah, 'course, nothing. Why did you jump up even before Molly came in? That isn't important either, is it?"

"Like, I said, it is not your business." Endymion slammed the map and went to the door.

Jadeite opened his mouth to say something, but Kunzite put his hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like to play card tonight after dinner, Endy? We haven't played since you came back." Zoisite said slowly. Kunzite raised his brows. _'Zoisite was always smart, what the heck now? He should have noticed what is going on. Stupid.'_

Endymion stopped before the door, his hand on the knob.

"You are right, but I will pass it. Have a good time," he said finally.

"Sure. I think you want to spend the night with Serenity, right? There is nothing more beautiful than love," Zoisite said lightly. Kunzite grinned. _'That was it all about. I take it back. You are a genius Zoi.'_

"I didn't say that. It is not love." Endymion stood with his back to the others.

"If it is not love, why don't you want to play card with us?" Nephrite asked this time.

They stood motionless for a moment, then Endymion sighed.

"All right. See you all after dinner." He said walking out the door.

"Very smart," that was all Kunzite said before they left the room too.

Endymion walked toward his room slowly. Everything happened so fast. It was one thing to accept he was in love. It was still difficult to believe it. He was very proud of himself that he was able to tell Serenity he loved her. But admitting it to others? No, that was not, what he had planned. If he can keep it a secret, nobody will know about his great weak spot, Serenity. _'It is not selfish. I do it for her too. She will be in less danger this way. My enemy won't try to use her to get to me._' He tried to convince himself.

The dinner ended too soon for Endymion. Neither his mother, nor Serenity said a word about the corset-thing. As if it had never happened. Before dinner, he said Serenity that he will play card this night with his Generals. She was very understanding. That made it even more difficult for him. She couldn't know what this card-game was about. It involved some or other women and sex. He of course didn't want to take another mistress. He was more than happy, that this Melissa thing ended so well. He didn't need another complication.

After the dinner, the Generals and Endymion went to the 'Only-For-Men' room, as they called it. Endymion was a bit relieved, that there weren't any women in the room. Not yet...

The first hour they spent with playing card, laughing and chatting, when Jadeite stood up.

"This far was everything good, but I have a surprise for you gentlemen." He grinned mischievously and walked out the door. After 5 minutes, he came back with 10 almost naked women.

"Well, guys. Everybody will get 2 beautiful ladies. They will be the price! Whoever won the most women, he won the game!"

Endymion sat uneasy on his chair, but didn't say a thing. He could feel that his friend watched him closely.

"All right." He said as nonchalantly as he could. The women stood behind a man 2 by 2 and the game began. The Generals watched their Prince intently. The girls tried everything to get Endymion's attention, the Prince would have been a very good party, but he turned down every girl. Kunzite grinned. He didn't even allow them to touch him. That was something new. His old friend would have already taken a girl with him. He glanced at the others. They grinned knowingly too.

"So, Endy, are you up for the next round?" Jadeite grinned.

"I don't have any women for whom you can play." Endymion said. He just lost every woman he got this far in the previous round.

"It is all right. You have something I would like to have. I will give all 5 women for it." Endymion looked confused at him. Nephrite looked at Jadeite nervously. _'You don't want to say...'_

"Serenity." Jadeite said lightly. Nephrite closed his eyes. _'Idiot.'_ he thought.

"No," Endymion answered coldly.

"Oh, come on! All 5 women for her!?" Jadeite tried again. He enjoyed his friend's reaction very much.

"I already told you NO!" Endymion shouted and hit the table.

Everybody watched the furious Prince, while Zoisite thanked the girls the night and pushed them out the door. The room went in complete silence.

"Don't be so angry. You said you are not in love with her. Am I wrong?" Jadeite sat relaxed in the chair. Kunzite glanced at him shaking his head. _'If I were you, I wouldn't be so relaxed.'_

"You have no right to talk about her like this!" Endymion shouted again.

"You still deny that you love her?" Zoisite asked.

"I already told you, that I don't love her!! Why do I have to repeat myself like a parrot?" Endymion felt like killing his friend.

"We are not stupid, Endymion. If you don't love her, why do you care so much? Since you came home with her, you act as if she is from sugar. You are always watching her, you have a panic attack if you don't know where she is." Nephrite said.

"Of course I protect her. She is from the Moon! Did you forget that they are not the most popular people on the Earth now?"

"That is all right, but you are TOO protective. You went even against your mother! It is not like you at all." Zoisite said.

"She is my wife, damn you!" Endymion shouted. They drove him into a corner he knew that.

"You didn't take a woman since she has been here. It is really strange from you." Jadeite said.

"I respect her. She didn't deserve that I cheat on her." _'Not ever'_ Endymion thought.

There was silence for a moment. Kunzite hasn't said a word yet. He knew their reasons weren't enough for Endymion to admit his feelings. But now he took a step from the wall.

"You are right. You don't love her. But then can I ask you something? When do we share?" He asked quietly.

"What?" Endymion paled.

"Right! You said so. Until we are not in love with a woman, we can share them. You surely are fed up with her now, you are together for a week now. Can I be the next? I can't wait to see her in my bed under me, with her silver hair around us. And the never-ending legs of her-" One moment he was sitting on the chair the next Endymion's fit hit his stomach hard.

"Shut your fucking mouth! You can never have her you get it? NEVER! She is mine alone! None can touch her but me! If I see you near her-!" Endymion grabbed Jadeite, his eyes were furious, when Zoisite stepped between them.

"Jealous? How interesting." Endymion looked stunned at him, let Jadeite go and took a step back.

"It is time to admit your feelings. Don't be angry with us. We did everything to make you admit it." Zoisite said.

"Of course. Hm... but I am curious how she is in bed." Jadeite grinned then stepped back. "I am kidding, I am kidding." Endymion sighed. Jadeite was a fool but he was a loyal and good friend.

For a few tense moments, everybody stood still. "All right. Let us forget it. You are right I love her. But I don't want others to know it. Not yet. It is safer for her and for me." Endymion said calmly.

"All right. We promise not to tell anybody." The Generals nodded.

"Thank you. If you will excuse me, I'll go back to my room now." Endymion glanced at his friends and after they nodded, he went to the door.

"You should tell Serenity what you feel." Kunzite said slowly.

"She already knows it." Endymion said and stepped out the door.

"That was... interesting." Nephrite sighed sitting on a chair.

"What do you think, how long can he deny what he feels? Anybody who isn't blind can tell that this tiny little Princess stole our grim and mean Prince's heart after 10 minutes." Jadeite said.

"We will see." Kunzite murmured.

"Well, we should go to sleep too. It was a tiring day." Hearing Nephrite everybody nodded.

"And the girls left too. Just because Endymion has enough sex, it doesn't mean we do too. Why did you send the girls away, Zoi?" Jadeite fumed and walked out the door, Nephrite shook his head and followed his friend.

"Are you staying?" Zoisite asked turning toward Kunzite.

"You should go to sleep too. It isn't healthy to moping around alone." Zoisite said after sometime watching his friend closely.

"I am not upset," Kunzite murmured.

"You know, Endymion wasn't the only one who turned down all the women tonight. You didn't touch them either."

"And?"

"Am I right when I say Endymion isn't the only one who lost his heart during that ball?"

Kunzite didn't say a word and stepped to the door. "I am tried. Good night," He said and opened the door.

Zoisite sighed.

"Zoi?"

"Hm?"

"You are right," Kunzite said and closed the door behind him.

Zoisite smiled and shook his head. Who would have guessed? Endymion and Kunzite. They were the last to fall in love. He thought so at least. However, destiny had other plans it seemed. With that he walked out the room and went to sleep.

**I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!!**

**Whyte Roses****: thank you!! (:**

**PinkSlytherin****, ****xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Me too!! (:**

**kyil****, ****Edward4ever1992****, ****Sailormoonloverlol****: Here you are!!**

**inukag.lover19****: You know, you have to wait too (: But she will come soon.**

**raye85****: He was scared, that's why he yelled. Here is a chapter about the guys, and yes-yes the girls will come soon too.**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****, ****jupiter2005****, ****chibiangel413****, ****shantie1984****: Yeah he did it!! I am so proud of Endy! (:**

**lilybean123****: Wait and see ;)**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Don't worry. I am not planning to do something like that. He won't be the best friend of Endy, of course (: He will be somewhat a negative character but don't worry (:**

**silvermoon8573****: I am so glad you liked it. (:**

**moonprincess.serena01****: Oh man you readers know everything! (: He will be a part of the story, yes. (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hallo!! A new chapter! Chapter 16 wow I can't believe it! (:**

Chapter 16

Stepping in the room Endymion looked at the peacefully sleeping Serenity. Her silver hair was everywhere around her on the bed. She was sleeping on her side, the blanket slipped down on her back. He could see all the white and silky skin. Wait a minute. Was she...naked under the blanket?! This fact caused Endymion to think about some interesting idea.

Quickly slipping out his clothes, he slipped in the bed beside her. For a moment, he went still and watched if Serenity was only pretending she was sleeping. However, her breath was even and deep. When he couldn't take it anymore, he kissed her lips softly.

Serenity frowned. In her dream, she was dancing with Endymion on that ball where they had met for the first time. Then suddenly she felt familiar lips on hers. The lips went very slowly lower and lower until they reached the hole between her neck and shoulder. She woke up immediately. She looked at the grinning Endymion gasping.

"Sorry, love. I couldn't help it." Endymion said smiling.

"I thought you will play card until dawn," Serenity stated breathing deeply.

"Yeah, well, your company is much more tempting than theirs. And that you were lying naked in our bed... only if I had known it..." He teased her, enjoying the way Serenity flushed every time he looked at her body hungrily.

"Don't deny it, you wanted to seduce me," he winked.

"Maybe." She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Endymion bent down smiling. But when his lips were only inches from hers, Serenity turned her head.

"What now?" He asked a bit disappointed.

"Tell me again." Serenity said looking deeply in his eyes.

"Tell you what?"

"That you love me."

"I already told you this afternoon."

"You think it was enough? I want to hear it again and again." She smiled at him sweetly.

Endymion closed his eyes while concentrating. "I love you." Opening his eyes he saw Serenity laughing.

"It is so sweet when you try to concentrate on saying it." She explained while kissing him quickly.

"I still haven't got too used to it. I am not too good at these... romantic things." Endymion admitted shyly.

"That is all right. I love you the way you are." Serenity smiled and kissed him this time passionately.

The night was filled with moans and sweet whispers.

"Endy? Is it all right, if I go today in the near town with Molly? I have never been outside the palace yet," Serenity said in the morning lying in the bed.

"I will show you the town, just not yet. I want you to get used to the palace first," Endymion said, buttoning his shirt.

"I am already used to it," she said childishly.

"I don't want you to go alone. I am sorry, Angel, you have to wait."

"You are mean," Serenity murmured. As she stood up, she felt dizzy and felt back on the bed.

"Sere? Are you all right?" Endymion said running to the bed.

"Yeah. I just stood up too quickly," she answered. Seeing disbelief on his face, she sighed.

"I am perfectly all right, see?" proving what she said, Serenity turned around before him and walked to the bathroom.

"It wasn't the first time that you felt dizzy," Endymion said following her.

"Yes-yes. You worry too much. I am fine. It must be the Earth gravity or something like this."

Endymion shook his head he wanted to say something, but someone knocked on the door.

"Prince Endymion? Your father and mother are waiting for you in the lunchroom," Molly said behind the door.

"Yes. We will be there in a minute, thank you." He said.

After another 10 minutes, they arrived in the lunchroom. His mother and father and the Generals were already eating.

"Finally." King Damian murmured, however everybody knew that he wasn't really angry.

"Sorry, we overslept a bit." Endymion answered, helping Serenity on her chair.

"Overslept, sure." Jadeite grinned, but went still when Endymion glared at him.

"I have a big surprise for you!" Queen Gaia said. She was very happy and pleased with herself it was obvious.

"As you know, Serenity didn't have the opportunity to meet the Earth-aristocracy. We'll we have to introduce her of course! I am planning a ball where we can introduce her as Endymion's wife and the future Queen," Gaia said. Serenity was very happy about it; her eyes lit up and began to discuss the details with the Queen. However Endymion sat quietly.

"What are you thinking about it, son?" The King asked looking in his son's eyes. Since Endymion took her wife's side, even against his own mother, he looked differently on his son. _'You are a real man now. A man who protects his family. And your family is her now,'_ He thought. He was really proud on him. There was a time when he had thought, his son would never change. Thank God, he was wrong.

"All right." Endymion sighed. "But I want to talk about the guards. I want her fully protected."

"Of course." The King said. Neither Gaia nor Serenity had known about the troops of the rebels. And they were coming closer and closer to the palace. Their movements were always the main topic of the men's meetings.

"Serenity. We could drink a tea together and talk about this ball?" Gaia asked. Serenity nodded immediately.

"Great idea. That is boring for us, men. We can talk about the protection of the ball in the meantime." King Damian turned to his son.

Endymion couldn't answer because Andrew ran in the room without knocking.

"Andrew! What happened?" the King asked. Andrew panted, the fact that he had disturbed the Royals' breakfast meant only one thing.

"I am really sorry! Your Majesty, my Prince, Generals! It is an emergency! The..rebels! Please come with me, quickly!"

The men stood up immediately. Gaia and Serenity looked at each other scared.

"Endy? What is going on?" Serenity asked puzzled.

"Don't worry. Stay with my mother, Endymion said and ran out the door with Andrew and the Generals.

Once they reached the King's study, Andrew gave a crumpled paper to the King.

"One of our spies got it." He said, looking out the window nervously.

When the King finished reading it, he gave the paper to the Generals and Endymion. Once everybody read it, Zoisite sighed.

"So they are heading this way."

Andrew nodded.

"I suggest, we go ahead and meet with them half way. This way they won't reach the palace." Nephrite said.

"First, we have to know how big their troop is." Kunzite answered.

"We have no time for it. They probably are somewhere near to the palace. If we send out some spies and wait until they come back... it can be too late. However we can take the risk, of course," The King frowned.

"That is too risky. I say, we go right away and kick their asses!" Jadeite stood up.

"But what if it is unnecessary for us all to go and fight with them?" Zoisite asked.

"I think Endymion should decide it. The rebels are coming because they knew that Serenity is here. It is Endymion's right to decide how much he wants to risk," King Damian said slowly.

"We have to go. If the rebels reach the palace, it is too dangerous for Serenity. I won't take that risk." Endymion's voice was firm and stern.

"Then we have to prepare for the worst. Andrew, we will need your troop. Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite get ready. We will go tonight." The men nodded and walked out the door. The King watched his son frowning.

"You have to come with us, you know that right? You will have to leave her here." He said slowly.

"No. I won't leave her here with zero protection." Endymion answered.

"Then what are you planning to do?"

"It is time for Serenity to visit her mother."

--

Serenity packed hurriedly and watched Endymion carefully.

_Flashback_

_"What is wrong? Will you tell me now?" Serenity asked while Endymion leaded her in their room._

_"Nothing. Pack a few clothes in a luggage," he said, closing the door behind them._

_"What?" Serenity looked confused at him._

_"I was thinking we could visit your mother. She surely misses you."_

_Serenity's eyes went wide. "Really? Oh thank you! Thank you!! I would like to see her sooooo much!" She said and jumped in his arms excitedly, kissing his face, his lips, and his neck._

_"You will love the Moon! I can show you our gardens! What should I pack for you?" Serenity blabbed happily._

_"Nothing. I will take you to the Moon, but I have to come back. You will stay there for a few days." Hearing his answer Serenity frowned._

_"Just me?"_

_"Yes. Sorry, Angel. I have to take care of something here." Endymion smiled, caressing her arms up and down._

_End of Flashback_

Serenity sighed, closed her luggage and turned to Endymion. "Ready."

"That is all? I thought you will have 3 bags of luggage at least." he teased.

"You said I have to go only for a few days." Serenity said not looking at him. Endymion stepped to her and lifted her chin up.

"That is right. I hope you don't think that I will take you to the Moon and won't go back for you," he said looking in her eyes.

"No," she said uncertainly.

"Oh Serenity! How could I ever leave you? You are my heart, and nobody can live without a heart, right?" Serenity smiled brightly. Endymion was very proud on himself for finally saying something romantic.

"I love you too." Serenity said and kissed him hotly.

After a few moments, they stood in the teleport room.

"I will be back soon. Mother, did you let Queen Serenity know, that we are coming?" Endymion asked her mother.

"Yes. She is waiting for you." Gaia said.

"Hurry back, son! We have a lot to do." His father warned him then turned to Serenity. "Have a nice trip on the Moon."

"Thank you." Serenity said and gripping Endymion's hand firmly they teleported to the Moon.

--

"Serenity!!" Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter.

"Mother!" Serenity said happily and ran to her mother, hugging her close.

"Welcome home, dear." The Queen stroked her head and turned to Endymion. "Prince Endymion."

"Long time not seen, Queen Serenity." He said and bowed deeply.

The Queen smiled and leaded them in a room. Her daughter glowed with happiness while the young Prince watched her with admiration. It was obvious that they were deeply in love. However, something must have been wrong. Endymion looked worried and they came so suddenly to the Moon, not that she minded.

"Mother? Where are Mina, Lita, Rei and Ami?" Serenity asked looking around. She really missed her dear friends.

"They are busy right now." The Queen said quickly. "Come Serenity, let's take your luggage in your room. Endymion, could you help us, please?"

"Mother? What is going on?" Serenity asked. Her mother wanted to change the topic too quickly for her liking.

"Nothing. Don't worry."

"Don't worry! Don't worry! That's what you are only saying! First Endy, now you! You both are treating me like I was a child! I have a right to know what is happening!" Serenity shouted angrily. She didn't understand a thing and nobody wanted to help her to understand.

"Don't excite yourself, Serenity." Endymion said calmly.

"Don't talk to me like this! I want to know wha-" Serenity's eyes went wide then she collapsed. _'Oh-ho. This is wrong.'_ Before she hit the floor, she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist then she went unconscious.

"Where is her room?" Endymion asked quickly, then followed the Queen and led Serenity on the bed.

"What happened?" The Queen asked nervously.

"She worked herself up," Endymion answered, stroking Serenity's hair out of her eyes.

"That's way she collapsed?" The older women watched the Prince confused.

"Yes. Please, take care of her, while she is here. She is a bit... more sensitive now." He said.

"Queen Serenity. I would like to know, why the Sailor Senshi aren't here," He stated suddenly looking in the Queen's eyes. She sighed.

"They are on the Nemesis. They have a meeting with Prince Diamond."

"Diamond?" Endymion raised his brows.

"You know him?"

"Yes. Why do they have a meeting with him?"

"Since you haven't announced your marriage with Serenity yet, he wants Serenity as his wife. He had found some kind of false reason why Serenity should be his wife. We try to avoid war. It would help a lot, if you would announce your marriage."

"My Mother is already planning the ball. Will Diamond come on the Moon?" he asked firmly.

"No. Like I said, the meeting is on the Nemesis. Serenity will be well protected here. That's why you brought her here, right?"

"There is a troop of revels on the Earth. We only need a few days to take care of them," Endymion said when Serenity began to open her eyes.

"Endy?" she whispered. "What happened?"

"You collapsed. It will be better if you take a rest. I should hurry back to the Earth anyway." Endymion smiled and kissed her forehead softly. The Queen watched them smiling.

"I will go with you to the teleport room. Don't even try to object!" Serenity said. Endymion shook his head and helped her out the bed.

Once they reached the teleport room, Serenity bit her lower lips nervously.

"Come back soon." She said quietly.

"I will. Take care of yourself." He whispered in her ears and kissed her softly.

"I hope everything will go all right." Queen Serenity said and hugged her son-in-low.

"Thank you. I will come back in a few days."

Serenity watched with tears in her eyes as her love teleported away.

**silverm00nangel****, ****shantie1984****: I am happy you liked it. Sorry, but you have to wait for that… But they will be a part of this story, don't worry.**

**jupiter2005****: here you go (:**

**chibiangel413****: me too (:**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Yeah he deserved it, right? But was only playing with Endy, so we can't be really angry with him (:**

**raye85****: I hope you will find someone like that. I want to find my own Endy too (:**

**lilybean123****: Thank you. You just wait and see.**

**RoyalLovers1418****, ****Sailormoonloverlol****, ****supersaiyanx****: Thank you all, here you are (:**

**serenityzkiss****: They wanted to help and of course to tease him a bit (:**

**inukag.lover19****: thank you (:**

**Whyte Roses****: Yay I like my Jadeite character too (:**

**PinkSlytherin****: yes they are. They will show up later.**

**faithful19****, ****silvermoon8573****: thank you both of you! I try my best. I am still learning English that is why I didn't notice the errors, but I will do my best, I promise! Anyway, I am happy you like the story!**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Yeah I hope it wasn't too much (: Just wait and see.**

**yuskeilove****: Thank you.**

**SparkleandShine21****: I am very proud thank you very much (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys!! Again thank you for reviewing! I am happy you like my story! And thank you ****inukag.lover19****!! (: I hope you will enjoy this chapter too!**

**Chapter 17**

The first few days went by fast for Serenity. She talked a lot with her mother, Luna, and Artemis. She had really missed them all. However, there wasn't an hour, when she didn't think about Endymion. It was only a few days since she didn't see him, and she still missed him terribly.

Queen Serenity stood nervously before the window in her study. Luna and Artemis, the two advisors, watched her sadly.

"So, Prince Diamond won't wait any longer. Why? Why does he want to come to the Moon now?! The Senshi try to win some time for us, right?"

The two advisors nodded.

"Then everything is all right. Don't let Endymion hear about this. He surely would come for her if he knows. He has other things to do right now. And I want to spend more time with my daughter too," she whispered quietly.

"But Queen Serenity! He has a right to know, especially now, that Serenity is..." Luna said nervously.

"We can protect her! We don't need him for this," the queen said firmly. Luna and Artemis nodded and left the room without a word.

"Luna, we have to tell him. He would be more than angry if we keep this information in secret. Not talking about, what would he do, if something happens with Serenity," Artemis said once they stepped out the door.

"I know," Luna murmured. "I hope Queen Serenity will understand it. She has to accept the fact that Serenity isn't a child anymore. And it isn't her right anymore to decide what the best is for her."

--

"It seems we were overreacting this," Jadeite said. "There were only 30 revels. Not a big deal."

"Don't be confident, Jadeite. We have to be careful. They could be only spies or it could have been a trap," Kunzite answered calmly.

"Yeah, but he is right. It was unnecessary for us all to go," Nephrite admitted from behind.

"We captured some prisoners at least. We can get out of them some important information later," Zoisite sighed and took a sip from his drink.

"But only after lunch, right?" Jadeite asked.

They were in Endymion's study. The fight with the rebels lasted only for a half hour. They came home this morning, and now they talked about their next step, when there was a knock on the door.

"Prince Endymion? You have a message from the Moon," a servant said. Endymion frowned and went out the door.

--

"What is wrong mother?" Serenity asked. "Are you worried about something?"

"Everything is all right, dear," The Queen said, but her voice was nervous. Serenity wanted to ask her about it when a maid stepped in the room.

"Queen Serenity? Prince Endymion sent a message. He will come to the Moon immediately."

Serenity's eyes lit up. "Endy!" she was already running toward the teleport room.

The Queen closed her eyes. _'How could he know?'_ Sighing she stood up and went after her daughter.

Once Endymion arrived on the Moon, he looked searching around the room.

"You came back!" A familiar voice shouted. Turning toward Serenity, she jumped in his waiting arms.

"I missed you soooo much!" She said and kissed him sweetly.

"It is a surprise you came back so soon," The Queen said from behind.

"I just heard some troubling news from the Nemesis." Endymion answered looking firmly in her eyes and hugging Serenity with one arm.

"Nemesis?" Serenity looked at them puzzled. Here they are again talking about something she doesn't understand.

"There is nothing to worry about. Everything is under control." The Queen said slowly.

"I am sure it is as you say. Serenity, go and pack your things. We are going back to the Earth," Endymion answered.

"No!" The Queen said loudly. The pair looked confused at her.

"Mother?"

"She can stay for a while," The Queen whispered.

"No. We are going back to the Earth." Endymion said looking in the Queen's eyes.

"You can go back alone. She is safe here."

"Her place is with me."

Serenity looked form her mother to her love puzzled. What is going on? Like a war...

"Serenity, you stay here! It is safer here!" The Queen said.

"The Earth is as safe as the Moon is. She is in no danger on Earth, so I want her by my side." Endymion answered sternly.

"Serenity stays here!"

"No, mother. Endy is right. My place is beside him." Serenity said quietly with tears in her eyes and went to pack.

When she left the room, Endymion turned to the Queen. "Do not want her to choose between her mother and her husband."

The Queen sighed. "She is not my little girl anymore, right?" she asked quietly.

They stood in silence for a while. "It was Luna and Artemis, who told you about the Nemesis, right?"

"Yes."

"They aren't dangerous," The Queen repeated. Endymion didn't answer.

After a few minutes, Serenity came back and walked to him.

"We are going now, mother..." The older woman stood with her back to them. Serenity sighed sadly and stepped closer to Endymion.

"It is not that I don't love you anymore. Just please understand, that I belong with him now." she whispered.

"I am sorry. I think... maybe I was a bit selfish. I just wanted to spend some more time with you. Everything happened so fast. We went to the Earth for that ball and the next thing I know, you were married and I came back alone to the Moon. It is a bit hard to get to use to it," The Queen said slowly.

"Oh, mother!" Serenity cried and ran to her mother to hug her.

"Forgive me, both of you."

"It is all right. Actually, I think you and my mother are very similar. She had a hard time to accept that I grow up too." Endymion smiled and held his hand out to Serenity.

She accepted his hand without thinking and stepped back to his side. "I will see you again soon, mother! I promise!"

"I hope you can come for the ball my mother is planning." Endymion said.

"I hope so too. Goodbye." The Queen whispered softly, with tears in her eyes when the pair teleported away.

--

On Earth Gaia and Molly waited patiently for their arrival.

"Sere!" Molly hugged her friend happily.

"Welcome back on the Earth." Gaia smiled.

"Prince Endymion! I told Sir Andrew, that you would like to talk with him." Molly turned to the Prince.

"Thank you. Could you help Serenity to take her luggage in our room?"

"Of course."

"I have to talk with Andrew; you go up and eat something," Endymion said to Serenity and walked out the door.

He found his friend by the dogs, as always.

"Andrew? I will need your help," He said once he stood beside him.

"Endymion! Welcome home. What do you need from me?"

"I would like you to give Dr. Wilson a message and help him to get to the palace."

"Dr. Wilson?" Andrew looked surprised at him.

"Yes. I want him to check Serenity."

"Why? Is she sick?"

"No. I will tell you everything later. Just please do this for me."

Andrew nodded puzzled and Endymion walked back to the palace. _'What is going on?'_

--

"What was the Moon like? Oh, I would like to go to the Moon too! It must be beautiful! You would never believe what happened while you were away!" Molly blabbed.

"Why? What happened?" Serenity asked curiously. Maybe now she can find out what was going on.

"I don't know much, but once Prince Endymion was back from the Moon, he, the King, the Generals and even Sir Andrew and his troop went away! Can you imagine it? I was so shocked!"

"And what happened?" Serenity asked immediately.

"Not much. They came back today with some prisoners."

Serenity thought about it for a while.

"Now come on, tell me what happened with you at home?" Molly asked curiously.

"It was good to be home, however the Senshi were away. And I have to tell you, I couldn't wait to see Endy again."

Molly grinned mischievously, while Serenity flushed.

"Well, we should pack out," Serenity said and lifted her luggage. Suddenly she took a step back and sat on the bed.

"Sere?"

"It is all right. Maybe I have a low blood pressure. I feel so dizzy lately."

"Oh my God!" Molly's eyes went so wide, Serenity thought they would plop out.

"Molly?" She asked uncertainly.

"Don't you think... Can it be... that you are... pregnant?"

"What? Molly! It can't be!" Serenity answered slowly while her eyes went just as wide as Molly's. She put her hand on her stomach automatically.

"Why not? You are busy like the bees. I won't be surprised if you say me, that you do it every night..." Serenity flushed and turned her head away. "Are you serious? You do it really every night?"

Serenity put her hand on her friend's lips. "Can we talk about something else?" she asked shyly.

"Oh my God!"

"Molly!"

"Sorry! But then it is even more possible! You don't use any protection, do you?"

"No."

"See? You feel dizzy and you are tired. These are the symptoms of pregnancy!"

"But... Even if I got pregnant on our first night together... It was a bit more than 2 weeks ago. Isn't it a bit too early for the symptom? And I was virgin before that."

"It is a bit strange." They stood for a while in silence, then Molly ran to the door.

"Wait a minute."

After 10 minutes, Molly came back with a box.

"It is so awkward, but... here this is a pregnancy-test. My mother sent it to me," Molly said with tomato red face.

"Molly? Is there something you would like to tell me?" Serenity asked grinning.

"No! It is nothing like that!" Serenity took the box from her laughing and went to the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" Molly asked nervously.

"Not yet."

After a while, Serenity stepped from the bathroom, her face nonchalant.

"Well? Say something!"

"It is positive." Serenity sat on the bed staring.

"Oh Serenity! This is great! Isn't it?" Molly looked confused at her friend.

"I..." Serenity downcasted her eyes.

"What is wrong Sere? Don't you want babies?" Molly asked kneeling before her.

"I want..."

"Then, what is wrong?"

"What should I tell to Endymion?" Serenity whispered.

"I am sure he wants a baby too. Every man wants an heir."

"Yes, but... I don't know. Maybe he doesn't want it so soon..."

"You have to tell him. It is really strange, that you felt dizzy so soon. And the test isn't 100 sure. You have to see a doctor."

Serenity bit her lower lips and nodded. Endymion stepped in that moment in the room.

"Oh.. um.. I have.. something to do! Yeah, so... bye!" Molly said quickly and walked out the door.

_'Traitor,'_ Serenity thought.

"Is everything all right?" Endymion asked raising his brows questioningly.

"Of course!" Serenity said a bit too quickly. He watched her every movement curiously.

"Could you talk with Andrew?" Serenity asked obviously distracted.

"Yes." Watching her walk up and down, Endymion smiled.

"What happened?"

"Nothing! Why do you think something happened? Everything is fine." The smile didn't fade away from his lips.

"Well... maybe there was something that happened. Sit down." Endymion sat on the bed with raised brows.

"I... Molly... We talked about my dizziness. I... Grrrr it is so hard!" She had no idea how to begin it.

Endymion watched her smiling. This was interesting. He caught her waist and pulled her in between his legs.

"Sere. Just tell me."

"I... It can be... Don't laugh on me!" She said angrily.

"I can't help it. You look like you are afraid that I will faint once you told me this secret of yours."

"Maybe you will." Serenity murmured.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing." she took a big breath. "I am-" she began the third time.

"You are pregnant."

"Yes, I am preg... wait! You knew it?" Serenity looked at him gaping.

Endymion smiled and shook his head.

"I know your body better then you do, love. I was curious when you will figure it out." he said kissed her lips lightly and stood up.

"But...but... Why did you not tell me? And you let me make a fool of myself! You let me worry, because I didn't know how you will react."

"You were so sweet worrying about something that makes me very happy." he said kissing her forehead.

"You are so mean!" Serenity murmured.

"I already told Andrew to take the doctor to the palace tonight. He is a very trusty man. I would like him to check you and the baby. I am a bit worried that you feeling dizzy so soon."

"All right. But we still will have the ball, right? Please!" Serenity pleaded.

"Okay. I don't want anyone to know about this. Not yet."

Serenity nodded disappointed.

"Don't get me wrong. I am really happy about it. But your safety... both yours and the baby's, is the first now. Less people know it, less dangerous it is." He said looking in her eyes.

"You are right." Serenity smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"I will protect you. Don't worry." he whispered and kissed her deeply.

**Oooow I hope you like it!! (: It was so nice to write this (:**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: You were right (: She is pregnant. Not a big surprise for Endy (: Anyway, don't worry, Diamond will show up later, I didn't finish with him yet (:**

**lilcatfish96****: You are right (:**

**bunnykim89****: And you are right too (:**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Endy is smarter than that (: But Diamond will show up again very soon.**

**silvermoon8573****: Here you are (: Diamond will show up again!**

**shantie1984****: yes (:**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: You are really good! Maybe you are right, you know (:**

**lilybean123****: This chapter was the answer (:**

**chibiangel413****: Yes she is! And thank you! I liked that part too (:**

**Seishuku Arashi****: (: Yes she is.**

**raye85****: Thank you soooo much! (: Well neither Diamond nor the rebels are finished yet. They will show up later. And I know… it hard to find someone perfect for you. But you have to keep looking, I am doing the same (:**

**jupiter2005****: Aw I am so sorry ): I hope you were reunited soon, like Endy and Sere.**

**supersaiyanx****: here you go (:**

**inukag.lover19: Thank you!! (: I am working ****on the next chapter too (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiiii! And here is ****another chapter! I hope you will all like it! Thank you very much for the reviews!**

**Chapter 18**

"When is the doctor coming?" Serenity asked. She sat before the mirror, combing her long, silky hair while Endymion was reading some papers lying on the bed.

"Later, probably at dawn. That is the safest time, nobody is around to ask unwanted questions," he said glancing at her then back at his papers.

"Oh, I understand," Serenity sighed, put the comb down, and, standing up, she turned to Endymion.

"What are you reading? Don't tell me it is some rebel stuff…" she walked slowly to the bed.

"Rebel STUFF? You are so funny... I am doing this for keeping you safe," Endymion shook his head.

"You are worrying too much. I am not from sugar, you know. I can fight too!" she said and sat down beside him on the bed.

"You? Fighting? I can imagine you running around with my sword." he grinned.

"Why not?" She lay down beside him and smiled back.

"Not that I doubt your abilities, but I am not sure you can even pick up my sword," he nodded toward the bright sword which stood beside a chair.

"Of course I can!" Serenity said immediately, then looking at said sword she hesitated. "I can pick it up for sure…" she said slowly.

Endymion didn't answer; he only turned back to the papers. But he couldn't focus on them for long. When Serenity leant forth to read the papers, her long, silver hair tickled his fingers; her feminine scent filled his senses. Now he knew why his father's study was so far away from the bedroom.

"Rebel troops in sector B-15-F/A? This is stupid. Is there some kind of dictionary for this?" Serenity looked completely puzzled at him.

"You don't need a dictionary for this. I understand it very well, and it is unnecessary for you to know all this things," he said not taking his eyes from her. He was really happy that he was only wearing his boxers. Serenity was irresistible as she was lying beside him on the bed. That tiny little piece of nightdress was begging to be taken off.

"Is this one of the new dresses you ordered?" he asked while his fingers were playing with the tarp of the light blue nightdress.

"Yes. Do you like it? I wanted a blue one, only for you," she whispered huskily in his ears, then turned back to the papers. "You know, I think it is unnecessary to read these papers over and over again. Nothing will change that way." She took the papers and put them down on the floor. Looking at Endymion, she smiled. She could have burned them and he would not notice it. She had an idea.

"I don't know... Molly said it would be perfect. But don't you think it is too short? And it maybe has a bit too low cut?" she said innocently pulling the dress a bit down. However, she was far from innocent. Her eyes lit up mischievously when she saw the hunger in his eyes.

"You are kidding me, right?" Endymion asked hoarsely. If his brain had still been working, he would have known she was playing with him. They way she pulled the nightdress a bit down…her breasts plopped almost over the dress. Why was she pulling it down, it was a secret to him. It was so short that it hardly reached her middle-thigh. She was tempting him, manipulating him.

Serenity looked in his eyes deeply and leant closer to him. Their lips inches away, she could feel Endymion's every breath. His eyes went dark, when he saw her tiny, pink tongue moistening her lips. Growling he leant forward, but Serenity turned her head.

"Yeah, maybe I should put on another nightdress." once she tried to stand up, two strong-arms caught her waist and dragged her back in the bed. Blinking, she noticed that Endymion was already above her.

"You minx. Where were you going? You think you turn me on like this, and you can walk away? Think again, love," Endymion whispered and kissed the giggling girl passionately.

He had never wanted someone so much before in his life. He couldn't have enough from her. He began to kiss her neck slowly going lower and lower. Serenity gasped and wrapped one leg around his waist. Endymion hissed and bit her shoulder lightly.

"You will kill me one day," he said hotly. Serenity giggled proudly.

Kissing her shoulder Endymion reached the straps of the nightdress. With one quick movement, he pushed the straps down until the dress slipped to her waist. He kissed and caressed her breasts enjoying every gasp and moan Serenity made. Her hands stroked his bright back and narrow waist. Time to time she arched against his stroking hands.

Endymion kissed her lips again; his hand stroked her neck, breasts and stomach. Finally they reached her waist, lifting her hips up, he pushed the nightdress completely down and threw it away. Waiting for a second, he looked her naked body up and down hungrily. Looking at the smiling girl he grinned. When did she take his boxers down anyway?

Kissing her lips, eyes, nose, chin and ears Serenity groaned.

"You know… Maybe we shouldn't do this…I mean…now that I am pregnant…" She said gasping every now and then when Endymion kissed her body.

"Hell no. I won't give up on you. Not even because you are carrying my child. Anyways, it is perfectly healthy," he whispered back. Serenity smiled and didn't protest anymore.

"I love you," he said hotly and placed himself between her legs. With one quick movement, he pushed in. Every time he pushed his hips down, Serenity arched her back, moved her hips up and moaning his name.

Endymion watched the sleeping girl tenderly; these few days were like hell. Not seeing or touching her had killed him. When did she become this big part of his life, was a mystery for him. Destiny… It was their destiny to feel never-ending, passionate love and desire for each other. This legend didn't seem so crazy anymore. He sighed. He had to look after that legend too... So many things to do when he only wanted to get this little goddess and his unborn child away from everything. He frowned and glanced toward his bedside-table. How could he forget it? He reached toward the drawer but suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Endymion? Dr. Wilson is here," Andrew said behind the closed door.

"Just a minute."

Endymion grabbed his clothes and put them on hurriedly. He looked at Serenity's nightdress and frowned. It was really too short. Not that he minded... But to let someone else see her in it, that wasn't a pleasant idea, not at all. He hurried to the closet and grabbed one of his shirts. It was a bit big for him and considering that Serenity was so small it should have reached her knees. Walking to the bed he woke the sleeping beauty up. She still was somewhat asleep when he helped her in the shirt, then he opened the door.

"Dr. Wilson. I am sorry you had to wait," Endymion said and stepped aside and the doctor walked in.

"I will wait here," Andrew said and the door was already closed.

Serenity yawned and tried her best to stay awake. However, once she saw the white haired, old man stepping in the room she sat up wide-awake.

"Sere? He is Dr. Wilson. Doctor Wilson, she is my wife the Princess Serenity," Endymion introduced them.

"It is nice to meet you, princess," the doctor said nicely. Looking around the room he smiled; now he understood what took Endymion so long.

"Well, who would be the patient?" he asked turning to the Prince.

"Serenity," he answered shortly.

Dr. Wilson glanced at the girl lying on the bed and frowned. She looked perfectly healthy.

"And, what would be the problem?" he asked taking a step toward the bed carefully.

"I... I feel always dizzy and sleepy," Serenity said quietly.

Dr. Wilson raised one eyebrow. Seeing her pink cheeks and the clothes around the bed, he had a good idea, what her 'problem' could be. He looked at Endymion carefully. The Prince stood before the door and watched them intently.

"Can I...?" The old man asked.

Endymion nodded so Dr. Wilson walked to Serenity and sat beside her on the bed. Endymion took a sit beside the table, not taking his eyes of them.

The doctor examined Serenity and after only 2-3 minutes, he put everything away.

"I think you already know what is wrong with the young lady," he said glancing at the Prince.

"She is pregnant," Endymion said.

"Yes. When did you-" Sr. Wilson couldn't finish the question.

"It was almost 3 weeks ago, and she was a virgin before," Serenity wanted so much to disappear at that moment. _'How can they talk about it so easily?'_

"I see," the old man frowned and turned back to Serenity. "It is a bit early for you to feel dizzy." He took some glasses out and began to examine her more carefully. He wanted to ask the Prince to leave the room, but then changed his mind. It was unlikely that he would leave anyway, seeing that he had to ask him if he could go nearer to the Princess. After some time he smiled.

"Well, everything seems to be all right. Be very careful and everything will be fine. I would like to check you now and then, let's say once a month, all right?" he said and put everything away.

"All right," Serenity said smiling and yawned.

"I am so sorry," she said flushing.

"It is all right," the doctor gave her a warm smile.

"I show the doctor out. Go back to sleep, I will be here in a moment," Endymion said and opened the door for Dr. Wilson. Andrew was waiting outside.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Endymion said rather than asking his friend. Andrew nodded and hurried away.

"I know. It is a secret," the old man said.

"Thank you. Can I ask something? Why does she feel dizzy so soon? I know that you know the answer."

The doctor sighed then looked straight in his eyes. "She is from the Moon."

"Yes. And?" Endymion looked at him puzzled.

"Endymion, look, the people from the Moon are a bit different from us. You surely saw that she is smaller, her skin is whiter and she is more delicate," Dr. Wilson explained.

"Yes. And that is important because?"

"She is carrying your child. Nobody can say if this child will be more like you or like her. There... can be some... difficulty if the child is more like an earth-baby. I mean bigger and heavier than a moonchild."

"What are you saying with this?"

"Nothing. Serenity and the baby are fine, but you have to keep an eye on her. I am not saying there will be a complication for sure, but you have to be extra careful with her."

Endymion nodded. "Thank you. I will let you know if something happens," Endymion said firmly then glanced at the bedroom door.

"It is all right, I know the way out," Dr. Wilson smiled understanding and walked away.

Endymion smiled and stepped in the room. Serenity was already asleep. He took his clothes off quickly and lay beside her.

"You are so stubborn, but if something happens with you, I will kill you myself." he whispered in her ears, kissed her tenderly and felt asleep himself.

**Soooo what do you think??**

**Sailormoonloverlol****, ****shantie1984****, ****sailormoon0630****, ****moonprincess.serena01****: Thank you all! And here is the next chapter!**

**jupiter2005****: I am glad you are together now (:**

**Whyte Roses****: yes she is (:**

**silvermoon8573****: I am happy you liked it (:**

**Edward4ever1992****: You are smart! Here is the answer why she is feeling dizzy.**

**kyil****: thank you very much! (:**

**chibiangel413****: Yeah, she didn't know how he will react.**

**bunnykim89****: He is smart, isn't he? (:**

**RoyalLovers1418****: He will show up later (:**

**raye85****: 1 more chapter until the ball (: I see, well it is hard to find our own Endy, he is almost perfect (:**

**lilybean123****: It is hard, you are right. Well 1 more chapter until the ball.**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Endy is a bit overprotective right? (:**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Yes he will show up but only later. We do not want all the 'enemies' to show up at once.**

**yuskeilove****: Thank you! Here you are (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay guys, I explain now what Endymion meant with his last sentence. As you all know I am writing this story in Hungarian and translate it in English. It is a saying „If anything happens with you, I will kill you myself" I see it doesn't work in English that well (: Endymion knows that Serenity won't allow him to protect her from everything and everyone, but he still is very worried about her. He doesn't know what he will do if she gets hurt. I can't very well explain this, but I hope you understand it now a bit better. If it is still confusing I will delete the last sentence (:**

**Chapter 19**

There was only one day until the ball. Everybody was excited and ran up and down the floors. Gaia looked 20 years younger than she was. She glowed with happiness.

Endymion and the generals talked about the guards and protection of the palace. Molly had a lot to do because the coming ball, so Serenity sat in her room bored.

_'It is the day before the ball and I am sitting here bored.' _Serenity thought. _'I can eat some dessert maybe?'_ Thinking about all kind of sweet things, she walked toward the kitchen. It wasn't a place for a princess and she had never been there before, but she didn't want to call a servant. They had so many things to do.

Reaching the kitchen-door, she stopped. She promised Endymion that she would take care of herself. The kitchen wasn't a dangerous place after all, right? Shrugging she opened the door.

Stepping in the room her eyes went wide. There were more than 30 servants in the kitchen running up and down. So many foods, so many scents! She took a step closer, nobody noticed her this far.

"And then Jadeite walked away laughing," A brown haired girl finished some kind of story. Everybody laughed around her.

"The royals can be so funny," another girl said.

"You are right. Hey, does anybody know something about our little Prince?" a third one asked.

"Not really. But I heard he didn't take a woman for weeks now."

"You mean none beside his wife?" An elder woman said smiling. _'She is the chef,'_ Serenity thought.

"Wife. It is so unbelievable. Do you know anything about her? I have never seen her before," a girl asked.

"It is not our business," Serenity turned to the small voice curiously. A not too tall, dark-blond haired girl stood behind a table, mixing something in a big pot. She looked uneasy. Serenity watched the girl frowning. She wasn't beautiful but she wasn't ugly either.

"Don't be like this, Aida. You are upset because Prince Endymion didn't look at anyone since this Serenity is here. We all know you are in love with the Prince. But believe me, Endymion would have never made you his mistress. He likes the easy-women," the chef said.

"I could have changed, Suzan," Aida whispered. Serenity winced. This Aida was even shyer than she was. It was unlikely she could have ever changed.

"Anyway, I heard this Serenity is more than beautiful," a brown haired said excitedly.

"I saw her once!" another blonde-haired person said. "I substituted for Mandy when I saw her and Endymion walking by. They were so cute together! And you will never believe it, but the Prince was smiling! I have never ever seen him smiling like that. He was such a gentleman."

"And how looks this Princess like?" Aida asked quietly, not glancing up.

"Sorry, Aida. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," the girl answered.

"Thank you," Serenity said from the corner. Suddenly everybody looked at her. She bit her lower lips nervously.

"Um... Hi?" Serenity said finally.

"Oh, God! Princess Serenity! What a surprise! What are you doing in the kitchen?" Suzan answered nervously.

"I... I just would like to eat some dessert, if it is all right?" Serenity looked uncertainly around. This sudden silence was disturbing.

"Of course it is. Why didn't you send someone for it? Don't stand there, dear, come on and sit down." Serenity smiled and walked to sit on a chair, when Suzan said.

"No-no, it was a bad idea. The chairs are so dirty, I don't want your beautiful dress to get dirty." She was so confused and nervous.

"It is all right! I will be fine." Serenity smiled and plopped on the chair.

"How-how long were you standing there?" Aida asked nervously. Serenity glanced at her.

"Not too long." She didn't want Aida to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, everyone, please go back to work!" Suzan clapped. Once everyone turned back to his or her work, she stepped to Serenity.

"What kind of dessert would you like? I can make the best chocolate pudding on the world!" Suzan said smiling uneasy.

"That would be nice, thank you. I ate once a chocolate pudding and it was great!" Serenity answered smiling. Suzan nodded and began to make the pudding. For a while, everybody worked in silence.

"Please, relax. As if I wouldn't be here," Serenity tried to soften the mood. It helped a bit and a few people began to talk quietly. However there wasn't any laughing and joking like before. The princess sighed, stood up and walked to Suzan.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, no no. Sit down back, don't worry about it."

"Please. I would like to help." Suzan looked puzzled at her then sighed. She couldn't say no for the Princess after all.

"If you really would like to. You can help with the eggs," Suzan nodded toward the eggs.

Serenity held the eggs confused and looked around nervously. "Um... Can someone show me what to do?" She asked.

The tense atmosphere was forgotten. Serenity talked cheerfully with everyone, and laughed about the jokes. Everyone came to like this strange Princess very quickly. Suzan watched them smiling. She was a Chef for almost 40 years now, but she had never ever seen a Princess in the kitchen before. She smiled; the only royal she had seen here was Prince Endymion. When he was younger, he had sat in the kitchen drinking his black coffee.

After half hour and 3 messed up puddings, Serenity turned to the quietly working Aida.

"Could you help me with the sugar?" she asked smiling.

Aida watched her for a while silently then nodded. She wanted to hate this silver haired beauty, but she couldn't. She wanted this Princess to be ugly and mean, but she was beautiful and kind. It could be, that the Prince didn't love her, right?

Endymion walked toward the kitchen frowning. He was looking for Serenity, when he heard two servants talking about 'the Prince's wife' being in the kitchen. He had no idea what she was doing there. Stepping in the kitchen, he heard laughing and chatting. Taking a step closer, his eyes went wide. Serenity stood on a chair before the stove. Her silver-hair and dress had chocolate flaw everywhere.

"Well-well, what did I find here?" He grinned.

Serenity turned around quickly hearing his deep voice. She lost her footing and yelped. Endymion was there in a minute, grabbed her waist and hold her, until she stood firmly again. His heart stopped for a moment, when he saw her falling.

"Don't dare to yell at me. It was your fault that I almost fell. You scared me," Serenity said before he could say anything.

Endymion shook his head and took a step back. "What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked.

"I am making pudding," She said proudly.

"I can see that." he grinned, watching her chocolate covered face.

"Don't tease me. Go back to your boring papers!" Serenity said turning back to the stove.

"I think I will wait for you." With that, he sat on a chair. There was silence in the kitchen again. The servants didn't dare to talk with their Prince around.

"See? They are nervous because of you! Don't care about this crabby old man," Serenity said.

"Hey! You can't talk about me like this!" Endymion couldn't help but smile, however he wanted to seem angry.

"Sure."

The strong affection between them was clear. Serenity talked with him easily while the smile never left Endymion's face. Their eyes said everything.

"Ready!" Serenity smiled proudly. "Do you want to try?" she asked Endymion.

"Sure."

She put the two tellers on the table and took a bite from her pudding.

"Mmm. Great!" She smiled happily.

"It is quite good," Endymion said not taking his eyes off her.

They talked and ate quietly. Aida looked at them time to time. Her heart ached painfully. The Prince had deeper feelings for his wife than she hoped.

"I think I will eat one more." Serenity said, but Endymion took her hand.

"I think 4 were enough, Sere," he answered.

"But it is so good!" she tried again.

"Later." Endymion said. His eyes showed concern and love. Serenity sighed.

"Okay. You are so mean." she murmured. Endymion smiled and pulled her on his lap.

"You have chocolate on your face." he whispered and licked her nose clear. Serenity's eyes went wide and her face flushed.

Endymion laughed. Everybody watched them smiling, expect Aida. She closed her eyes in pain.

"Hm…this chocolate pudding is really irresistible." he whispered hotly, his eyes went dark and leant closer to her lips.

"Not here," Serenity whispered so lightly, only Endymion could hear it. She glanced toward Aida. She didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Endymion raised one eyebrow. "Wha-?"

"Not now, please," she said again.

"All right. Come on, let us wash that chocolate of you," he answered, stood up and walked to the door.

Serenity smiled and turned to Suzan.

"Thank you for tonight! I hope it is all right, if I come again?"

"Of course it is!" Suzan answered happily and hugged the girl. Endymion watched them smiling.

"Princess? Can I talk with you?" Aida asked shyly.

"Of course," Serenity said and looked at Endymion.

"I will wait outside," he said and stepped out the door.

"I have to... tell you something... I am... in love with the Prince. I don't want to keep it in secret. You are so nice. You deserve to know the truth."

Serenity stood nervously before her.

"I know, that I don't have a chance. I saw how he looked at you. I want him to be happy and he can only be happy with you, but it will take some time until I can forget him." Aida said quietly.

"Thank you for your honesty. I knew that you love him. I heard you before, but believe me, I know, you will find your true love soon. Everybody have a soul mate out in the world. You have to keep looking for him," Serenity smiled.

"Thank you," Aida smiled back.

Serenity nodded and stepped out the room.

"You were brave, Aida," Suzan said proudly. "You did the right thing."

"I know. I don't think Endymion could love someone as much as he loves the Princess. He is really happy beside her." Aida said sighing.

**Okay the next chapter will be about the ball!!**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: I am happy that you liked it (:**

**jupiter2005****: thank you very much!**

**silvermoon8573****: Yeah Serenity isn't always innocent right? (:**

**chibiangel413****: The Senshi will show up again later. Don't worry (:**

**bunnykim89****: You know, you have to wait and see (: But Diamond will show up later so…**

**baby love. KLG****: Of course he won't kill her ever. It is a saying. It means mostly that he will die if something happens with her.**

**kyil****: Thank you very much (:**

**RoyalLovers1418****, ****Whyte Roses****, ****lilybean123****, ****supersaiyanx****, ****LadyKoneko****: Thank you very much!!**

**yuskeilove****: Next chapter (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ohhhh guys!! So sorry it took so long. I was busy and so was my beta reader… But!! Here it is!! Chapter 20! I can't believe it (: I am ****writing the next chapter already!**

Chapter 20

"Endymion won't know what hit him, once he saw you! You are beautiful!" Molly said proudly. She helped choose Serenity's dress; it was a light blue dress, showing her petite form perfectly. Serenity loved the back of her dress. It looked like a corset, however it wasn't one. Serenity turned around before the mirror and smiled.

"I have to go now. The prince will be here in a moment!" Molly said, hugged her friend once more, and stepped out the room.

Serenity waited patiently. The ball began at 8 o'clock and it was already half past 8. A few guests had already arrived and Queen Gaia and King Damian greeted them in the ballroom. Serenity almost jumped off the chair when Endymion stepped in the room.

He stood in the door and watched her silently. His eyes wandered up and down on her body hungrily.

"You are beautiful, you know what? This stupid ball isn't that important. We can spend the whole night in our room," he said taking a step closer and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't be silly. We have to go." Serenity smiled, stepped back, and walked to the door. Before she could open the door, Endymion grabbed her hand.

"It is not what I think it is, right?" he asked sternly, his eyes never leaved the back of her dress.

"What? Oh, this? No, it is only a trimming." Serenity answered. Endymion watched her dress for a while intently, and then sighed.

"Okay. Let's go." Taking her hand, he stepped out the door.

Walking to the ballroom, Serenity looked around nervously. She could hear music and laughing coming from the room. Once they stopped before the door leading to the ballroom, she bit her lips.

"Don't be nervous. Everything will be all right," Endymion said giving a squeeze to her hand. Serenity nodded, and gulped when two guards opened the door.

There were many people in the ballroom. The awkward silence, Serenity expected never happened. However, she noticed the curious glances following her everywhere. Endymion led her toward his parents determinedly. Serenity downcast her eyes, she could hear the whispers and gossip from behind. Suddenly she frowned; she felt that a few people watching her intently. Looking around she sighed. Jadeite and Nephrite stood before a door watching them. Endymion had to ask them to be the guards for the ball. Glancing to her other side, she noticed Kunzite and Zoisite at the other door.

"Oh, here you are! Come here dear. Everybody talks with us nicely but I know we aren't the one they want to talk to," Gaia winked toward Serenity and Endymion.

"Oh, Gaia, this girl is beautiful! Congratulation Endymion! You chose very well. There is only one girl who would have been a better choice, my daughter," a puffy woman greeted them smiling. Serenity looked at her curiously.

"It is always a pleasure to see you, Baroness Maier. Sir Maier." Endymion said. "Let me introduce my wife Princess Serenity." Serenity bowed and glanced at Endymion. He had to know this couple.

"So the gossip is true? Of course, I knew it was. You know, most of the people here think it isn't true. I can't wait to see the faces of the stuck-up, cocky women here. Mitzi, the baroness from our neighborhood, took her 3 daughters to this ball. She is hoping you will choose one of her daughters." Serenity watched her closely. _'She looks like a nice woman. However she doesn't care about the etiquette.' _She already liked her.

"Weren't you saying just before, that you daughter would have been the only better choice for me?" Endymion asked smiling lightly.

"Oh come on. You know I was joking. Vera isn't your type anyway." The baroness smiled and glanced toward the puffy girl standing for the drinking-counter.

"I am sorry dear, but they should greet the other guests too," Gaia said smiling.

"Of course, of course. We will talk later." The couple bowed and walked toward their daughter.

"Serenity you really look beautiful tonight." Gaia smiled.

"Thank you." Serenity blushed slightly.

In the next half hour, they greeted and talked with the guests. Endymion glanced at Serenity proudly. She greeted and talked with this strange people easily. One day she would be a great Queen, he was sure about it. She was like a perfect angel, even when some guests didn't even look at her.

They talked with the young couple when King Damian cleared his throat. There was silence in a second.

"Well, I think you all know why we made this ball. But if someone still has some doubt about it... Endymion, Serenity, come here please." The King said. Endymion took Serenity's arm and leaded her to his father and they faced the crowd.

"I am very glad to announce that my son married this beautiful woman, Princess Serenity, the Moon princess and our future Queen," he raised his glass of champagne. The servants began to serve champagne to everyone. Serenity took the glass in her hand nervously. Once everybody had a glass, Gaia took a step forward.

"For my son and his wife!"

Endymion glanced at Serenity. He didn't like the idea of Serenity drinking alcohol. Especially now that she was pregnant. Seeing that she only took a sip of the drink he smiled.

"Endymion? Would you please open the ball with the first dance?" Damian turned to his son. The prince nodded and the orchestra began to play the waltz.

"May I have this dance?" Endymion asked Serenity. She nodded and they began to dance. For a few second they were the only couple on the dance-floor. Serenity relaxed in his familiar arms and smiled brightly at him.

Gaia watched his son proudly. They were such a cute couple. Damian smiled too. They danced a bit closer to each other than it was common but they were married after all.

After some time the King and the Queen joined the younger couple on the dance-floor then more and more couple began to dance. After the first dance, ended King Damian and Queen Gaia stepped to their son and Serenity.

"Endymion, may I have your permission to have the next dance with your lovely wife?" Damian asked looking in his son's eye.

"Of course," he answered unwillingly. Once Serenity and the King began their dance he sighed deeply.

"You no longer have time for your mother I see," Gaia smiled beside him.

"Oh. I am sorry. May I have this dance?" Endymion bowed before his mother nervously.

Endymion wanted to dance with Serenity the whole night; however, it seemed he wasn't the only one who wanted to dance with her. Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite asked her for a dance before he could ask her. He asked some girls for a dance randomly. He didn't really care whom he was dancing with; he only had eyes for Serenity. Jadeite saw this and once he danced with her, he held her a bit closer. Seeing Endymion's eyes narrowing he made Serenity laugh with his jokes.

"Green isn't your color my Prince." Kunzite grinned from behind the man.

"They are dancing too close."

"You hold her closer to you, you know."

"That doesn't matter now."

"Sure." Kunzite smiled and walked away.

When Serenity finished her dance with Zoisite a tall, blond man stepped to her.

"Princess, would you give me this dance?"

"She will... just not yet," Endymion said from behind before Serenity could open her mouth.

The other man didn't want to get the Prince angry so he nodded and walked away. Endymion took Serenity's hand in his and leaded her to the drinking-counter.

"I can speak just fine." Serenity whispered.

"Don't tell me you aren't tired." Endymion smiled and took a glass from the counter.

"Because I danced for an hour?" she shook her head but accepted the drink.

"Orange juice?" she asked confused.

"No more alcohol for tonight." Endymion said simply.

"I am perfectly fine and so is the baby. Don't worry so much."

"Endymion! Here you are!" Serenity heard a piercing famine voice.

She turned toward the woman curiously. She also noticed that Endymion's shoulders tensed the moment he heard the voice.

"I was looking for you, dear." A tall, red haired woman stood before them. Kunzite stood behind her looking in Endymion's eyes. _'I couldn't stop her, sorry.'_ He tried to say and took a few step behind, his eyes were fixed on the woman.

"Lady Beryl," Endymion nodded stiffly.

"Come on, why the formality?" Serenity narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong with this woman. Not talking about the dress, she wore. It showed more than it covered.

"Won't you introduce me to your wife?" Beryl smiled, her eyes were full with hate when she glanced at Serenity but she made sure Endymion didn't see it.

"Serenity, this is the baroness Beryl. Beryl this is my WIFE Princess Serenity," Endymion said pressing on the word wife.

"It is nice to meet you," Serenity said emotionless.

"Nice to meet you too. My family is one of the richest, you know. I am almost like a Princess myself," Beryl said. Serenity couldn't help but think that this Beryl looked like a viper.

"Oh Endymion, I didn't hear you for a while now. I was disappointed. You never spend so much time without my... company." Serenity narrowed her eyes even more. She was sure now. This woman was one of Endymion's ex-mistresses. She had a funny feeling that Beryl won't give up as easily as Melissa did.

"Really?" Endymion said coldly.

"Your wife should have had your attention lately…for a while anyway. You know Melissa visited me. I never liked that stupid girl. She just told me that she was fired. She also had some interesting information." Serenity got angrier and angrier with every second.

"Interesting," Endymion answered shortly. "If you will excuse us now..."

"Where are you running dear? Don't you ask me if I want to have a drink?"

"No."

"You sure are impolite."

"There are the drinks, serve yourself."

"Don't be rude, Endy. Bring a drink for her. We can go after that," Serenity said. She tried to avoid the conflict Beryl wanted.

Endymion glanced at Beryl. "I will be back in a second," he said and walked away.

"You are pretty, I have to admit it, but you have to know that Endymion is mine. I am his mistress."

"You were."

"Maybe you think so now, but remember, if he will go to sleep later than usual, or he will say he is spending his night with his Generals... well... you know where he will spend the night."

"I don't think so, Lady Beryl. I have no reason to be afraid from you. He is so cold toward you like an ice-statue," Serenity whispered.

"Here is your drink." Endymion said giving the glass of champion to Beryl roughly. He could feel Serenity's anger, but he didn't hear what they talked about.

"How very nice of you, that you remembered that I like champion so much," Beryl said glancing at Serenity smirking.

"You do? I didn't know it. I just grabbed the first drink I found," Endymion said emotionless. Now Serenity looked at Beryl smiling proudly.

"Serenity, may I have the next dance?" he asked her.

"Of course."

"If you will excuse us," he said and leaded Serenity away.

"Don't think I give up so easily," Beryl said narrowing her eyes and looking intently at the couple.

"Don't even try it Beryl. Endymion won't allow you to go near to Serenity. I know Endymion, if you touch her with one finger there will be hell to pay."

"Oh Kunzite-Kunzite. I am so scared now. However don't forget I know you very well..."

"Shut up you whore! Endymion couldn't say it out loud before so many people but don't play with the fire! You better say goodbye now and ran back home now. We don't want to see you here tomorrow," Kunzite said and walked away.

"We will see about it." Beryl smirked and took a sip from her drink.

**Wow!! Beryl is there!!**

**jupiter2005****, ****sailormoon-is-eternal****, ****Edward4ever1992****: I am glad you liked Aida I wanted her to be a positive character.(:**

**PinkSlytherin****: Well, not all of them (:**

**Princess Usako Chiba****: Thank you soo much!**

**kyil****: Here the ball. I hope you liked it (:**

**grapesandoats****: Well.. I don't know yet. There are still so many more character to show up (:**

**Flushed Twilight****: I am glad you like it (:**

**RoyalLovers1418****: I am happy you understand now what I meant (:**

**bunnykim89****: She does, doesn't she?**

**raye85****: I am happy you like the story!! Thank you for your kind words! Well no they won't end up dying (:**

**Megan Consoer****, ****yamamotoyohko****, ****supersaiyanx****, ****eliza-morgan22****: Thank you! Here you go!**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: You have to wait and see (:**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: I am glad you understood the meaning (:**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Thank you so much!**

**silvermoon8573****: It is sooooo good to hear it! (:**

**Mooncutie94****: Now I am soooooo proud!! Thank you (:**

**chibiangel413****: She is (:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hiii everyone! The next chapter is ready!! I hope you will like it!**

Chapter 21

"What did she tell you?" Endymion asked while they waltzed.

"Nothing," Serenity said shortly.

"Then why are you angry?"

"I am not angry." she answered; however, her voice anything but calm.

"Sere?"

"Let's forget that she is here, okay?" she sighed and stepped closer to him.

Endymion smiled and hugged her tightly.

"She doesn't me-," he whispered but Serenity put her finger on his lips.

"I know," she smiled and placed her head on his chest.

When the music ended Endymion glance at her and smiled.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty. It is time for you to go to bed.," he whispered.

"Mmm. Wait! No, I am fine. I am not-" Serenity yawned, "sleepy," she finished blushing.

Endymion shook his head, took her hand, and leaded her from the dance floor. When he noticed Nephrite, he walked to him.

"Let my parents know that we left, please," he said.

"All right. Good night." Nephrite smiled glancing at Serenity. She was almost asleep in her Prince's arms.

"Come, Angel," Endymion whispered in her ear and they stepped out the ballroom. Once they left the room, Endymion took her in his arms and went to their room.

"I am sorry. I am so tired..."

"Shhh. Just sleep, Angel." Endymion kissed her forehead gently and closed the door behind them.

Beryl stepped out from the shadow.

"Don't think you won, Serenity." She murmured and walked back to the ballroom.

--

"Kunzite!" The King called the General to him.

"Your Majesty," Kunzite said.

"Where is my son?" Damian asked annoyed.

"Nephrite said that the Prince and the Princess left recently."

"So soon? It is a bit after midnight!" the King said angrily.

"Damian, please. They surely had their reasons..." Gaia said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"This ball is for them! I swear if they went back to their room because they couldn't wait to make-"

"Damian!!" Gaia shouted.

Kunzite cleared his throat.

"My King, Princess Serenity felt really tired," he said embarrassed.

"Oh, well. I am still not happy about it, but all right," Damian murmured.

"Queen Gaia, King Damian. I would like to speak with you," Beryl smiled and walked to the royals.

Kunzite frowned and watched her every movement.

"Of course," the Queen said.

"Alone," Beryl grinned at Kunzite.

"Kunzite, could you leave us alone, please?" Gaia said.

"Certainly," he answered and walked away. However, he still watched Beryl carefully.

He couldn't hear a thing, but when he saw Beryl bowing and smiling contentedly, he knew something was wrong...

--

"Sere? Wake up, Love." Endymion tried to woke up the sleeping Princess gently.

"You have to wake up, Angel. Just so long that you could take off your clothes," he tried again. Looking at her dress, he shook his head. It surely wasn't comfortable to sleep in it. The dress was already wrapped all around her body although she was sleeping for only a few minutes.

He didn't have the heart to wake her up, so sighing he took a step closer.

"Okay... I will try to take it off. Sorry if I do something wrong and it crumpled," he murmured.

He stood for a while puzzled. It was never a problem for him to undress a woman... But Serenity was someone special. She looked too delicate and small. Carefully he took her shoes off. He looked at the small high-heel shoes smiling. They were really small comparing to his big boots. Pushing her skirt high, he pulled down the stockings slowly and kissed her thighs lightly. Serenity frowned but didn't wake up.

Endymion wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her a bit. He began to work on her dress when Serenity sighed and put her head on his shoulder. Endymion smiled and kissed her temple. He pulled the dress down and laid her back on the bed.

He looked her up and down proudly, he took his clothes off and lay beside her. Turning toward her he slowly began to untie her hair. Once he finished his work, he kissed her gently, hugged her from behind and fell asleep.

After a few hours, Serenity woke up. Opening her eyes she knew it was still early because the darkness. Suddenly she frowned. When did she come to the bedroom? And when did she take her clothes down? Glancing beside her, she smiled. Endymion slept peacefully in the bed. _'I was probably sleeping when he took me here.'_

Her eyes filled with love when she noticed that he untied her hair too. She turned toward him and kissed him. She opened her eyes surprisingly when Endymion kissed back.

"I like to wake up like this," he grinned mischievously.

"Sorry..." Serenity said downcasting her eyes.

"Hm… I had a really... nice dream. But if I can make it comes true, I don't mind that you woke me up," he smiled and began to kiss her neck.

"I am sorry that I felt asleep... You had to take my clothes of because of it," she said slowly, gasping when he was kissing a sensitive spot.

"It was my pleasure, Angel," Endymion said and kissed her passionately.

--

"Endy? Can we go horse riding today?" Serenity asked while they walked toward the lunchroom.

Endymion didn't say anything for a while.

"Please! I will be very careful! I promise!"

"Let me choose the horse for you all right?" Endymion answered slowly.

"Thank you!!" she cried and jumped in his arms happily.

When they got to the lunchroom, Kunzite stood beside the door.

"Good morning Kunzite!" Serenity greeted him happily.

"Good morning," Kunzite said.

Endymion watched his friend frowning. Something was wrong.

"Why are you standing before the door?" Endymion asked.

"I was waiting for you," Kunzite replied.

"For us? How nice from you," Serenity smiled however, Endymion still watched him puzzled.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked finally.

"I hope not," Kunzite murmured. Endymion raised his eyebrows then turned to Serenity.

"Sere, go and eat your breakfast. We will join you soon," he said.

Serenity nodded and stepped in the lunchroom.

"What is going on Kunzite?"

"I think Beryl is planning something."

"Beryl? You are worrying too much, Kunz. The ball ended and Beryl went home, there is nothing to worry about." Endymion said confused.

"After you left last night, Beryl talked with your mother privacy."

"Strange. However, it doesn't matter now. Whatever she was planning, she is at home now."

"I hope you are right." Kunzite answered then they joined the others for breakfast.

"Good morning, dear!" Gaia said when her son stepped in the room.

Endymion smiled and took his seat beside Serenity.

"You left early yesterday," King Damian murmured.

"Serenity was tired," Endymion said shortly.

"The ball was for you!" Damian answered angrily.

"Please, Damian," Gaia said lightly.

"Yes. Well. I hope you aren't sick, Serenity?" the King murmured.

"No thank you. I am perfectly fine," Serenity smiled.

"Maybe there is another reason, why you were so tired?" Gaia asked half-jokingly. She raised her eyebrows when Serenity downcast her eyes.

"It was a long day, that is all," Endymion answered firmly.

Gaia opened her month but changed her mind and didn't say a thing.

"Mother? Do we have a guest?" Endymion asked suddenly. He looked puzzled at the empty plate across his.

Before Gaia could answer, someone opened the door.

"Sorry, I am a bit late."

Everybody looked toward the door.

"Beryl?" Endymion asked with wide eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Endymion," Beryl smiled and sat down across him.

"What are you doing here?" the Prince asked.

"I am eating breakfast," Beryl answered simply.

"Beryl is spending a few days with us. Her parents aren't home and she would like to stay until they come home," Gaia answered quickly.

"I hope you don't mind," Beryl smiled at Endymion then glanced at Serenity grinning.

"Of course not," Endymion murmured sourly.

Serenity watched her suspiciously. She had a good idea what the woman was up too, but she won't give up so easily either!

**Sooooo. What do you think? Let me know I ****always love to read your reviews (:**

**PinkSlytherin****, ****chibiangel413****, ****supersaiyanx****, ****jupiter2005****, ****kyil****: Well here she is! And she will stay for a while too (:**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Diamond will show up later. He will team up with someone else. I won't tell who she/he is, you have to wait (:**

**raye85****: I am always happy to read your review (: Well you have to wait and see how far Beryl can go without Endymion noticing what she is doing (:**

**bunnykim89****: Thank you so much!**

**K-tute****: thank you.**

**RoyalLovers1418****: You are right (: But you know a Prince can't make selfish decision, like throwing out someone without a good reason.**

**silvermoon8573****: Thank you! Serenity won't give up easily, don't worry (:**

**Edward4ever1992****, ****Magic713****: Thank you! Here you are!**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Well actually, Motoki is already in the story (: His name is Andrew here.**

**Serena530****: I am so glad you like my story! Yes the girls will show up later. About Serenity's pregnancy and the link she has with Endymion… Well you have to wait and see (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hallo everyone!! Thank you for the kind reviews and for reading my story! ****Actually, I didn't want to update until the weekend but I just like this chapter so much, I couldn't wait any longer! (: I hope you will like it too!**

**Chapter 22**

Everybody was tensed with Beryl in the room. However she acted as if everything was all right.

"This coffee is wonderful! Why aren't you drinking any, Serenity?" Beryl asked mockingly.

"I don't-" Serenity answered, but Beryl interrupted.

"Oh I am so sorry, dear. You don't know what coffee is, right?" she said pityingly then grinned proudly.

"I do. I just don't like the bitter thing," Serenity answered looking in her eyes firmly.

"Endymion, Andrew would like to show you his new troop. I want you and the Generals to meet the new solders," King Damian said clearing his throat.

"When?" Endymion asked.

"Right after breakfast."

"What about the horse riding?" Serenity asked sadly.

"I will be back soon. I will choose you a horse and we can go," Endymion answered, kissed her lightly and walked out the room.

"Serenity, would you like to have a tea with me?" Queen Gaia asked.

"Thank you, but I think I will take a walk in the garden, if it is all right?" Serenity asked.

"Of course, dear."

Serenity nodded and left the room.

--

Serenity spent an hour in the garden. When she finally went back in to the palace, she met with Beryl.

"Oh my God, isn't it our little Princess?" Beryl asked grinning.

"Beryl," Serenity said and tried to walk away, when Beryl laughed loudly.

"Poor little Princess. You can't even go ridding unless someone checked if it is safe."

Serenity stood with her back to Beryl; her shoulder tensed.

"I thought it would be hard to get Endymion back. Now I see I only have to wait. He will get tired of taking care of you all the time very soon. He likes the exciting and dangerous women," Beryl grinned.

"He doesn't have to take care of me all the time," Serenity answered slowly.

"Sure. Well, I will go ridding now. Unfortunately, you have to stay until he comes back," Beryl turned on her heel and walked away.

_'Don't get worked up Sere. Don't get worked up. She wants you to be angry. You have to wait for Endymion. You have to be careful because the baby.'_ Serenity tried to keep herself composed.

Suddenly Beryl stopped and turned back.

"Oh, and don't wait for Endymion. Fortunately, I know where the new soldiers are training. I think I will ride that way and ask Endymion, if he wants to relax for a while. Go and play with the little birds," Beryl grinned and walked away.

Serenity's face got red with anger. Not caring about her dress, that was anything but good for ridding, she ran after Beryl.

The servants looked surprised, when Serenity ran in the stall.

"Prepare a horse for me, please," she said firmly.

"Unfortunately there is only this new horse who you can ride on. Tornado is her name I think. I am wondering why," Beryl said. She stood beside a brown horse proudly, her eyes glancing evilly.

Serenity glanced at Tornado. It was a big, dark-brown horse. Serenity got a bit nervous. Tornado seemed really strong and wild. Looking at the grinning Beryl she gulped.

"I want her," Serenity said finally.

"Princess! Tornado is still a bit wild," a servant said.

"I want her!" The Princess said again.

She was on the horse and out the stall within a second.

"Why are you staring after her, you stupid servants? Take my horse back to her stall!" Beryl shouted suddenly.

"Don't you want to go riding, Lady Beryl?" a servant asked.

"I changed my mind." Beryl said and walked out the stall.

_'Sh__e is so stupid. She did exactly what I wanted her to do. I can't wait to see Endymion's face, when he finds out that she didn't wait for him. He surely will get angry with her.'_ Beryl thought grinning.

--

Tornado was galloping fast but Serenity didn't mind it. She enjoyed the way the wind played with her hair and whooshed in her ears. Suddenly she heard voices and sword clashing so she slowed Tornado. Turning the horse toward the voices, she saw a clearing.

There were 20 men training. Before them, stood Endymion, the Generals and Andrew. They stood back to her, so she could watch them silently.

--

Thomas knocked the sword out his friend's hand. Turning toward the Prince his eyes went wide. At the beginning of the clearing stood a beautiful woman. "Angel," he whispered stunned.

His friend looked at him puzzled, then turned around to see what Thomas was watching. Within a few minutes every soldiers were watching in the same direction.

Endymion watched them frowning then turned around slowly. For a minute, he thought he was seeing things. _'It can't be...'_

There stood a big horse and on the horse sat nobody else but Serenity. Her silver hair fluttered around her. She wore the same silky dress she wore for breakfast. She really looked like an Angel at the moment.

When his brain worked again, he frowned. He told her to wait for him!

"Dear God, is that Tornado?" Jadeite asked gaping.

Endymion glanced at the horse again and he thought his heart stopped beating for a second as he was overcome by fear.

--

Noticing Endymion, Serenity smiled and began to lope toward him. Suddenly Tornado snorted.

"Easy now. You can run later," she whispered in her ears. Tornado snorted again and jumped forward, letting know that she really wanted to run.

It happened so quickly. Serenity loose her balance but she managed to stay on the horse while Endymion and the Generals jumped to the horse and grabbed the bridle.

"Endy!" Serenity said happily. Tornado surprised her with the jump but nothing else. However, Endymion was white with fear.

"Get off the horse," He said slowly.

"Endy?" Serenity asked confused.

"Get off that damn horse!" Endymion shouted.

Serenity got off the horse stunned. The moment she stood on her own feet, he took her in his arms.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Take the horse away and let her graze." Endymion said; his voice was firm nobody dared to say no to him when he was like this.

Taking Serenity's hand he leaded her away. When they were far away from the others, he let her go and took a step back.

"What the hell were you think?! Do you have any idea what you were doing?" he shouted will turning his back toward her.

"I was only riding." Serenity answered uncertainly.

"I told you not to do it until I choose a horse for you! That horse you were riding on is still a wild horse! You could have been hurt!"

"You don't need to take care of me all the time..." Serenity said remembering Beryl's words.

Noticing Endymion's hand shaking she looked at him more closely. Because she couldn't see his face, she didn't know if he was angry or scared.

"I don't need to...? What the hell you are talking about?" Endymion turned toward Serenity.

"You were... scared?" she asked slowly.

"Was I scared? I thought I would die when I saw you on that horse..." He answered.

Serenity took a step closer to Endymion.

"I am fine," She said quietly and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Endymion stood firmly for a while then slowly, he lifted his arms and hugged her.

"You don't let me protect you... I will die in heart infect before my son will be born," he whispered.

Serenity smiled then took a step back frowning.

"Your son? Why do you think it is a boy?"

"Of course it is a boy. Right little one?" he caressed Serenity's flat stomach lovingly.

"The baby can't hear you, you know that right?" Serenity asked glancing at Endymion smiling.

"What are you talking about? Of course he can hear me," Endymion grinned back.

"Serenity... I want you to be safe... Let me protect you." he said looking deeply in her eyes.

"I am fine," she said again stubbornly.

"I mean it," Endymion repeated.

Serenity smiled lightly and kissed him gently.

--

"She is the Moon Princess?" The soldiers asked from each other.

"Beautiful," they murmured.

"Gentlemen, please continue the training," Kunzite said loudly.

A few younger men still watched the Prince and the Princess but slowly everybody continued the training.

"Finally," Jadeite said when the pair began to walk toward them.

"Nephrite, please get Midnight ready. Actually, get every horse ready. We will go back to the palace," Endymion said then turned to Andrew.

"Train the men. I will come and see how it is going after a few days."

"All right," Andrew nodded.

After a few minutes, they were riding to the palace. Tornado galloped after them happily. She was tied to Zoisite's horse and Serenity and Endymion were sitting on Midnight.

"I would like to see a training once. Will you take me with you?" Serenity asked.

"Maybe," Endymion smiled a kissed her forehead lovingly. If you promise to be a good girl."

"I am a good girl." Serenity answered sternly then giggled.

"Sure." Endymion rolled his eyes and tightened his arms around her waist.

**Sooo what do you think?**

**jupiter2005****: Thank you very much! Well yes, Beryl is just an evil…**

**Edward4ever1992****: He doesn't want to tell it anyone. Less people know, less dangerous it is. That is what he is thinking.**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Naturally she is being careful because the pregnancy but well Beryl is just so annoying that Serenity isn't thinking clearly. Imagine what Beryl would do, if she knows about the pregnancy…**

**chibiangel413****, ****silvermoon8573****: I think he was sweet in this chapter too (:**

**PinkSlytherin****:Correct. (:**

**Magic713****: Thank you very much. Beryl won't give up easily, I can promise that.**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: No problem (: Well Beryl won't give up, but you can see that Serenity is stubborn to when it comes to fight for Endy.**

**Serena530****: Thank you! Well Beryl is bad enough like this, but it could have been a lot worse right? Like if she knows about Serenity being pregnant… Let's wait and see if she finds out or not…**

**bunnykim89****: Well she caused trouble already… and it is only the beginning.**

**kyil****: Diamond will show up later. He will find alliance with someone who… well not telling anything (:**

**raye85****: The king was upset because the ball was for Endy and Sere. He doesn't know, that Sere is pregnant, he just knows that they left the ball why too early. Beryl already has a plan to win Endymion's hear or at least her position as the Prince's mistress.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi!! Here is the next chapter! I hope you will like it (: I just loved to write it! ****Oh and there was a mistake in the last chapter. **_**"die in heart infect" doesn't sound right though; maybe you meant "die of a heart attack"? **_**silvermoon 8573 you are right (: Thank you very much!**

**Anyway,**** here is the next chapter! 2 more Chapters are already ready and I sent them to my beta reader so it won't take too long before the next update!**

**Chapter 23**

"Here you are!" Gaia said.

Endymion helped Serenity off the horse when his mother stepped to them.

"You knew that I went to train the new soldiers," Endymion answered looking puzzled at his mother.

"Not you... Serenity, I have great news!" The Queen said turning toward Serenity happily.

"Did something happen?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Your friend, Mina, left you a message! She said they will come and see you tomorrow!"

Endymion watched smiling when Serenity's face lit up with joy. His smile widened when he looked at Kunzite. His friend's face was priceless!

"It is wonderful! I can't wait to see them again!" Serenity said excitingly.

"Serenity! I am so glad you are all right!" Beryl said from behind them.

"Endymion! I am so sorry! I told her that the horse was wild! But she didn't listen to me..." she said again.

Endymion turned to Serenity.

"I thought you didn't know that Tornado was still half-wild?" he asked. His voice was quiet and firm.

Serenity gulped. Beryl did mention it, but surely not because she was worried about her.

"Well… She did say something like this, but-" Serenity began.

"So you knew it," Endymion interrupted.

Serenity downcast her eyes; she didn't like to disappoint someone, and now Endymion was really disappointed. She knew it.

"Thank you for trying to warn her, Beryl," Endymion said turning toward her.

"It is really nothing. I know how dangerous it could be," she smiled at him.

Serenity watched them carefully. This Beryl was a mean and false to the core. And here she is being the good and honorable one.

"Oh Endymion before I forget it! Something is wrong with my horse. I know how good you are with horses. Could you check him, please?" Beryl asked smiling.

"My stablemen are very good with horses..." Endymion began.

"I only trust you with my horse," Beryl answered quickly.

"Um... All right."

"Great!" Beryl smiled.

Serenity closed her eyes. Suddenly it was hard to breath. She knew what Beryl wanted. Endymion didn't even look at her since Beryl told him she knew that Tornado was wild. Well, if he wanted to play like this, she could be nonchalant too! Taking a big breath, she walked toward the palace. She hoped that he would come after her, but Endymion stood where he was. She tried not to cry but her eyes were already filled with tears. _'It is just because the hormones...'_ she told herself, while a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

--

Endymion watched her walking away. Serenity looked like she was all right, but she couldn't fool him. He could feel her pain thanks to their link. He wanted to run after her, but his pride didn't allow it. He was really angry with her because she didn't consider her and the baby's safety. Sighing he walked toward the stall. Beryl followed him grinning.

--

Endymion didn't see Serenity for the whole day. After he checked Beryl's horse, he walked in the garden and stayed there until it was dark.

"Didn't you overreact it?"

Endymion glanced behind him. Kunzite stood leaning to a tree.

"What?" Endymion asked nonchalant.

"This whole riding thing. Nothing happened with her."

"She could have fallen down."

"But she didn't. I know you are protective over her, but..."

"You don't know what you are talking about," Endymion said a bit angrier.

"She went horse ridding without your permission. I don't know what your problem is."

"What my problem is?! What if she got hurt? I don't even know if I can let her horse riding at all!" he ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"What? Endymion you really are-" Kunzite looked at his friend as if he was crazy.

"Don't you understand it? She is pregnant!" Endymion shouted.

Kunzite watched his friend with wide eyes. Suddenly everything was clear.

"Oh... I see... Well, no, I don't. I understand why you are more careful about her, but not letting her horse riding? Endy, please, she is pregnant not sick. Sure, you have to be more careful but not this much," Kunzite frowned.

"You don't understand it. She is pregnant with my child." Endymion answered, as if this would explain everything.

"Yeah. You know I don't have to be a genius to know that," Kunzite said.

"She is from the Moon. There can be some complication. We don't know if the baby will be more like me or her," Endymion explained.

Kunzite stood silently for a while then his eyes went wide.

"Oh Gods," He whispered when he understood what his friend meant.

They stood in silence for a while.

"You think it was a good idea to go away with Beryl?" Kunzite asked finally.

"Nothing happened," the prince answered. _'I could never cheat on her.'_ he thought.

"I know. But you know Beryl... I don't think Serenity is happy about her being here."

"It doesn't matter how much I want to throw her out the palace, I can't. Not only because Serenity is jealous. If there isn't a good reason for sending Beryl away, I can't," Endymion said sadly.

Kunzite watched his friend carefully. He was right. As a Prince, he couldn't make such a selfish decision.

"I hope she will leave before Mina arrives," Kunzite said sighing.

Endymion smiled, "Don't want her to know about your little affair with Beryl?"

"Not really. Beryl is a whore, but I don't think Mina will care about it. She won't forgive me for it."

They stood thinking about their problems. From this part of the garden, they could see the balcony of Endymion's room. Endymion saw Serenity walking out from their room, standing on the balcony and watching the Moon with sad eyes. He hated himself for not running to her and asking for forgiveness. Maybe he was really overreacting things, but he was scared. He would die if anything happened to her.

"Go Endymion. It isn't worth it; believe me. Go and ask for forgiveness on one knee if you have to! I know you. You are dying to hold her in your arms and she is dying to be in your arms."

Endymion glanced at his friend. "When did you become so wise?" he asked smiling.

"I always was," Kunzite grinned back.

Endymion began to walk to the palace slowly.

"Endy?" Kunzite shouted after him.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," The prince smiled. "Please keep it in secret."

"You know me."

Endymion nodded and disappeared in the dark.

--

Serenity stood on the balcony watching the Moon. She didn't even notice that it was cold outside. She could only think about Endymion and the fight they had. Could this be the end of their great love? She shook her head. Impossible.

"You will catch a cold."

Serenity's eyes went wide and she turned toward the room.

"Come, it is cold outside," Endymion said lightly.

Serenity walked in the room quietly without looking at him then sat on the bed sadly.

Endymion ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I am sorry." He murmured after a while.

Serenity looked at him sharply.

"Maybe I overreacted it, but you have to understand that I am worried about you."

Serenity didn't say a word just watched him with big eyes.

"You changed me. You know that I didn't believe in love. I never thought there could be someone I could die for. But, if anything happens with you… I don't know how to show my feelings and I overreact things, but I love you."

Serenity didn't know what to say. She made a mistake too; she knew it. Endymion surprised her even more, when he kneeled before her.

"Please, forgive me."

"Endy…" Serenity jumped in his arms crying.

"Forgive me too. I was jealous, I just... I just wanted to see you so much!" she cried in his neck.

Endymion hugged her close to his body, took her in his arms and sat on their bed with her on his lap.

"Don't be jealous Serenity. I could never ever look at any other woman," he whispered in her ears.

"I love you," she whispered back.

"I love you too," he said and kissed her gently.

He laid her on the bed slowly and gently and kissed her neck lovingly.

"Let me make this day up to you, Angel," he smiled against her skin.

Serenity sighed happily and let every bad thing vanish from her mind. She focused on the love they shared and kissed him back passionately.

--

Kunzite watched his Prince's room smiling.

"You won't sleep to much tonight either, will you Endymion?" he whispered.

Turning his back toward the palace, he looked up the sky.

"Tomorrow... I will finally see you tomorrow," he said. He could still see the smiling face of Mina. He could see her sleeping, horse riding, chatting with Serenity...

After a few minutes he laughed. "Dear God. Serenity... Now Endymion won't leave your side not even for a second. If anybody tries to hurt you... there will be hell to pay."

**Sooooo what do you think??**

**jupiter2005****: Well Beryl will pay for what she did and are going to do in the next chapter. Just wait for the next 2 chapter to see it (:**

**raye85****: I already know if the baby will be a boy or a girl (: Don't worry I don't think it will disappoint you (:**

**Edward4ever1992****: Thank you very much! (:**

**RoyalLovers1418****: What comment? The one I wrote for you? Anyway here you go with the next chapter! More excitement in the next chapter!**

**bunnykim89****: She will do much more in the next chapter. Well just say Endymion won't be happy about it…**

**Magic713****: Yeah well sort of (: But her plan didn't work that is for sure.**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: You are soooo right. I think you will like the next two chapters as well (:**

**chibiangel413****: You are right, but you know if I were Serenity, I think I would have done the same thing. It is hard to think clearly, when you are fighting for your love. But you are right, she should have been more carefully. But that is why Endymion is there to be careful when she isn't (:**

**supersaiyanx****: Yeah just like Magic713 said: irony (:**

**Lily Topaz****: Beryl won't die sorry… Not yet anyway (: I will need her character later. The girls are coming! I can't promise that their relationships will get as much attention as Serenity's but I will write about it don't worry. I am from Hungary, only learning English beside German. That is why there are so many mistakes.**

**Serena530****: Their link isn't strong yet to work in big distance. You were right. Serenity didn't let them time to tell her the horse was wild and well she was quiet angry the moment. They couldn't just say no. She IS the wife of their Prince.**

**silvermoon8573****: Thank you! You were right I meant die of heart attack. I am just mixing the three languages sometime… sorry. I am happy you liked it this far!**

**LadyKoneko****: thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hiiiii Everyone!! The next chapter is here!! Thank you soooo much for the reviews!! It makes me always happy to read them (:**

**Chapter 24**

"You have to wake up..." Endymion said. He stood beside the bed fully dressed. Serenity murmured something and turned on her other side. "You can't be this tired."

"I don't want to wake up…" Serenity whispered.

"I know you are tired…" he rolled his eyes.

Serenity murmured something he couldn't understand. He sat on the bed and caressed her back.

"You have to eat something. The others are already eating."

"I am not hungry," she whimpered.

"Now think about the sweet cookies you lik-" Endymion began but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Don't talk about food, please."

"Sere?" Endymion frowned and looked at her curiously. Now he noticed how tense she was.

"What is wrong?" he asked gently.

"Nothing."

"That is why you don't want to eat or wake up…"

"I already told you, I am tired!" she said and turned toward him suddenly. The quick movement was a bad idea. Her face went white and she ran to the bathroom.

Endymion watched puzzled as the door closed behind her. He stood up slowly and went to the door.

Serenity vomited everything in 10 minutes. She washed her teeth and opened the door carefully.

"I don't like it, that you don't tell me what is wrong…" Endymion said from her right.

Serenity walked to the bad and sat down gracefully. "I am sorry."

Endymion stepped to the bed and sat down beside her.

"When I woke up, I felt very dizzy… I hoped if I could fall back asleep…or just stay still it would go away," she whispered.

"You don't need to worry about it. The morning sickness is perfectly normal. You should have told me through…"

"I didn't want you to worry…" she said.

"Serenity, please, if something is wrong with you, just tell me, okay? I want to know if you are all right… both of you. I am more worried if you don't tell me when something is wrong…" he hugged her gently.

"Thank you," she said putting her head on his chest.

"Now, go back to sleep," he kissed her forehead lightly.

"No, I am fine now, actually…I am quiet hungry." she flushed.

Endymion laughed and hugged her again.

"Wait here I am going to find someone know, we will eat breakfast in our room."

Serenity nodded happily and grabbed her dress.

--

"Endymion! Where the hell were you? You missed breakfast!" Jadeite said when he saw his friend.

The Generals stood before the lunchroom.

"Is breakfast already over?" Endymion asked turning toward them.

"Yes about half an hour ago," Zoisite answered.

"Kunzite, could you find Molly and tell her we will eat breakfast in our room?" the Prince asked.

"Of course."

Endymion nodded and walked back to his room.

"What is going on?" Jadeite asked.

Kunzite said nothing, he turned around and went to find Molly.

--

"You don't have to baby-sit me, you know. I am perfectly all right," Serenity repeated for the third time.

"Sure?" Endymion asked.

"Of course. Go and do your work. I have to check if everything is all right with the rooms. I can't wait for the girls to arrive!"

Endymion nodded slowly.

"Just take it easy all right?"

"I know, I know." Serenity rolled her eyes.

"And if something-"

"I know. If something happens I will let you know," Serenity sighed.

Endymion smiled shook his head and walked away.

--

Serenity sighed. Her feet hurt like she walked 1000 miles at least. Her friends would be there shortly.

"What a surprise… You decided to leave your room?"

Serenity closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She just couldn't help it and got angry when she saw her.

"I am soooo sorry that you got a fight with Endymion..." the grin never left Beryl's lips.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but your plan didn't work," Serenity answered slowly and sternly.

"What are you talking about?" Beryl asked with narrowed eyes.

"Endymion was only worried about me. He wasn't angry with me. Sorry to tell you, but we didn't have a fight," Serenity answered proudly.

"You were lucky. But just like I said it, he will get bored with you soon. He surely doesn't want to tie himself to you."

"Interesting. I think he is already 'tied to me'."

"He is with you because you are a bit unusual. Silver hair and snow white skin… Anyway, you know that nobody will accept you as the future Queen, right? The Princess of the hated Moon as our new Queen? Never."

"I don't think the Moon is as hated as you think. I haven't met with anyone who hated me because I am from the Moon," Serenity said confidently.

"Sure, because you aren't allowed to leave the palace! I am sure Endymion didn't inform you about the rebel troops, right?" Beryl smiled evilly.

"They surely aren't important," Serenity said a bit nervously.

"You are so naive and stupid. I am wondering, did Endymion ever love you or he wanted only your body?"

"You are going too far, Beryl," Serenity hissed.

"Oh I am so scared now... Thank God, I don't have to bear with you too long. 2-3 more days and he will come back to me."

"You are repeating yourself you know? He will never go back to you!" Serenity answered angrily.

"He only pities you!" Beryl shouted.

"Like I said, he will never go back to you! He loves me and he is just so happy now that he will be a father!" The moment she said the last part of the sentence she regretted it. It was probably a bad idea to let this witch know she was pregnant. Endymion won't be happy about this...

"What?" Beryl gaped for a moment stunned. _'Impossible...'_ she thought.

"You are a whore! You think you can keep him this way?!" Beryl shouted and pushed Serenity on the ground. This little bit of information ruined her whole plan.

Serenity screamed when the weight of Beryl pushed her to the ground. Not far away from them a basket fell to the ground. Aida stood stunned on the floor. She just heard Serenity announcing she was pregnant. The news surprised her so much she couldn't move. The next thing she knew Beryl attacked the Princess. Aida dropped the basket and ran to search for the Prince.

--

"Sooo will you tell us why you weren't eating breakfast with us?" Jadeite asked.

The Generals and Endymion walked out the stall; they just finished checking the horses.

"We were eating in our room, that is all." Endymion answered.

"Is everything all right?" Kunzite asked knowingly.

"Yeah," The Prince glanced shortly at his friend.

"Are we missing something?" Nephrite asked. Even Zoisite looked puzzled at them.

"It is not your business." Endymion said shortly.

"Ow we are angry today aren't we?" Jadeite murmured sourly.

Aida turned in the corner and run into Nephrite.

"Hey slowly, slowly." Nephrite said stunned.

"I... there... she... and..." Aida panted hard.

"Relax. Take a deep breath. We don't understand you at all." Zoisite said but Aida couldn't wait.

"Hurry... Beryl... Serenity..." She said and Endymion turned to her immediately.

"What is wrong with Sere?" he asked quickly.

"She…and then Beryl…and she said…" Aida tried to say everything at once.

Endymion's nerves were all on edge. He grabbed Aida's shoulder and asked again.

"What is wrong with Serenity?!" he shouted.

"Endymion calm down. She is nervous wait a bit..." Zoisite said.

"Wait?! WHERE IS SERENITY?!" Endymion roared.

"The West-Floor..." Aida said.

Endymion let her shoulders go and run toward the palace like a mad man. He thought his heart would jump out his chest. He could only think about Serenity. Kunzite turned to Aida at least.

"He wasn't angry with you." he said.

"I know..." Aida whispered.

"What happened?" Nephrite asked.

"I was on my way to the kitchen with the fresh breads when I heard shouting. I turned in the corner and saw Beryl and the Princess. Beryl jumped and pushed her to the ground..." Aida said.

"What the hell was Beryl thinking?" Jadeite murmured.

"I don't know but... The princess said something... She is...pregnant..." Aida whispered again.

Kunzite took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"What??" Jadeite gaped stunned.

"Are you sure?" Nephrite asked with wide eyes.

"It would explain a few things..." Zoisite said finally.

"Go now Aida. Nobody should know about it understand? Nobody." Kunzite said.

Aida nodded and ran back to the palace.

"Is it true Kunz?" Nephrite asked after a while.

"You should ask Endymion about this. But if I were you I won't talk about this to anybody." Kunzite answered slowly.

"If Beryl hurt Serenity there will be hell to pay..." Zoisite said remembering Endymion's face when he ran away.

"Yeah... I don't want to know what he will do with her if Serenity IS pregnant and she gets hurt." Nephrite said.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Jadeite asked nervously.

"Endymion can take care about it. I don't want to be in his way when he is this angry," Kunzite answered.

"Yeah. But I do not want to clean Beryl's blood from the ground after that," Jadeite said shaking his head.

Kunzite glanced toward the palace. _'So Beryl knows about the secret. This is bad... really bad...'_

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****, ****Neviegirl****: Well I don't think Beryl will be around when Mina arrives, what do you think? (:**

**chibiangel413****: One-two more chapters and Mina will be back.**

**jupiter2005****: Well Beryl didn't give up did she? But Endymion is on his way!**

**kyil****, ****silvermoon8573****: Just wait 1-2 more chapters.**

**serenity11287****, ****supersaiyanx****, ****lilcatfish96****, ****Lily Topaz****: Here you are!! And thank you very much!!**

**bunnykim89****: He will (:**

**Serena530****: Well she didn't hear Endymion saying Serenity was pregnant, but she surely heard Serenity….**

**sorachan101****: Thank you very much! I try my best with this story. However this is my very first one (:**

**raye85****: Well If I were Beryl… Let's say I wouldn't wait for Endymion to get there.**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Yes there will be.**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Thank you very much! It was so nice to read all of your reviews!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**And the next chapter is ready! I am sure everyone ****wants to know what will happen with Beryl. So here you go read and enjoy it!**

**Chapter 25**

Endymion ran as fast as he could. As he got closer and closer to Serenity, their link got stronger. He felt her fear and panic. His heart jumped in fear.

--

Everything was so blurred for Serenity. One second she had a fight with Beryl and the next she laid on the ground. She tried to push Beryl off her but the other woman was stronger.

"Stupid bitch! Don't think you can win so easily!" Beryl shouted while scratching her.

"Nobody can take him from me!" Beryl cried. Her eyes narrowed, she grabbed Serenity's wrists and pushed them above her head. Serenity's face went white with fear when Beryl's eyes narrowed on her stomach.

"You don't deserve to carry his child! I will be the one who gives him an heir!" she hissed harshly.

Serenity tried to free herself desperately_. 'No... Not the baby...'_ Her mind screamed. With a quick movement she freed her wrists. Beryl never saw the fists flying toward her nose. Serenity took advantage of her surprise and pushed her off her. She stood up but the sudden movement made her dizzy. Beryl's nose was bleeding her eyes were full with hatred.

"Whore!" she screamed and ran toward Serenity again.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Andrew grabbed Beryl's hand before the woman could punch Serenity.

"Are you crazy??" he shouted to Beryl.

Endymion turned in the corner and looked around. Andrew pinched Beryl's arm while Serenity leant to the wall. Beryl's nose was bleeding Serenity's hair was rumpled her face was white.

"Serenity!" Endymion ran to her and took her in his arms.

"What happened??" he asked flustered.

_'Thank Selene'_ Serenity thought and sunk in his arms exhaustedly.

Endymion felt that she was more than worn out.

Beryl watched them with anger. It was not going the way she wanted it. Endymion didn't even glance at her. She had to do something!

"She attacked me!!" she shouted and began to cry.

Serenity knew she had no energy but she had to stop Beryl. "You are lying! You were attacking me!!" she hissed back.

"Whose nose is bleeding?" Beryl cried.

"You pushed me to the ground! I was just protecting myself!"

Endymion knew that Serenity was so weak she couldn't even stand without his help. This extra excitement surely wasn't good for her or for the baby.

"Calm down Serenity, please," he whispered in her ears soothingly.

"Don't tell me you are believing what she said?!" Serenity turned toward him with desperate eyes. It couldn't be... How could she prove she was telling the true?!

"Of course he believes me! You attacked me because you are jealous of me! Don't think you can do everything because you are pregnant!" Beryl screamed. She still had a chance! She just had to make sure Endymion believed what she was saying.

Endymion's eyes went wide, he tensed. "No..." he whispered so quietly nobody could hear him. 'She can't know it...' He thought.

Andrew looked stunned at them. Was it true?

"You are lying!" Serenity shouted again and began to cry. This fight was more tiring than she thought. If Endymion weren't holding her, she would have collapsed a long time ago.

"That's enough!" Endymion roared. He couldn't let it continue. "Andrew, take Beryl to my study and don't leave her alone," he said firmly, he took Serenity in his arms and walked to their room.

Andrew nodded and leaded Beryl away. The woman grinned proudly. _'He is worried about me, that is why he doesn't want me to be alone. He will come back to me!'_

--

Endymion laid the crying Serenity on the bed gently.

"Serenity...Serenity, please...calm down...stop crying, Love," he whispered in her ears and caressed her hair. "Please... you are exhausted. Crying doesn't help you get better."

"She attacked me... I swear..." Serenity sniffled.

"I know... I know..."Endymion kissed her eyes and nose gently.

He whispered sweet nothings in her ears for a while. When Serenity calmed down, he watched her thoroughly.

Her hair got free her dress was rumpled. There were scratches all over her arms and angry red fingerprint on her wrists. Endymion saw red from fury.

"Tell me what happened," he said finally.

Serenity sniffled. "I was on my way to our room when she stopped me... She said mean things like the people will never accept me and that you will leave me. I got angry and we began to fight. She pushed me to the ground. First, she wanted to hurt me but then... Oh Endy... she wanted to hurt the baby..." Serenity began to cry again.

"How did she know?" Endymion asked taking her in his arms again.

"It was my fault... I was so angry and told her... I am so sorry..." Serenity cried.

Endymion sighed and closed his eyes. "We have to take care of your wounds. I am going to get Zoisite..." he whispered and stood up.

"No.. Please don't be angry with me..." Serenity said and tried to stand up however she didn't have the energy to stand on her feet.

Endymion was beside her in a second and helped her back on the bed. "I am not angry with you... I am not happy that she knows it but I am not angry with you. I am worried not angry. Lay down I will be back in a second," he whispered, kissed her forehead, and walked out the door.

--

Zoisite walked behind the Prince frowning. Endymion asked him to check Serenity...immediately. It wasn't a request it was an order.

Stepping in the room Zoisite walked to Serenity. After a few minutes, he turned to his friend.

"It isn't that bad as it looks, but it makes me worried that she is so exhausted. The lot of excitement can be tiring but not this much, unless..." Zoisite glanced questioningly at Endymion.

"Yes. She is pregnant." He answered shortly.

Zoisite turned to the sleeping girl. Serenity fell asleep the moment he finished bandaging her wounds.

"What did the doctor say?" Zoisite asked quietly.

"How do you know about the doctor?" Endymion asked.

Zoisite rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. You won't let her running around without letting a doctor check her."

Endymion sighed and glanced at Serenity. "He has no idea." He didn't have to say more. Zoisite was a doctor as well.

"Everything will be all right. The baby can be more like a Moon-child." Zoisite answered.

Endymion nodded not taking his eyes from Serenity.

"Don't let her leave the bed until dinner. She was probably tired when she met Beryl. The extra excitement wasn't helping her condition."

"Thanks." Endymion answered.

Zoisite nodded and went to the door.

"Can you look for Molly? I have to take care of something and I don't want her to be alone."

"Sure," Zoisite said and stepped out the door.

--

Andrew and Beryl was sitting in Endymion's study when Gaia stepped in the room.

"Oh my God, Beryl! What happened?!" She asked when she saw the woman's bleeding nose.

"Serenity attacked me!" Beryl sniffed.

"Serenity? It can't be..."

"She did! She isn't that innocent as she looks like!" Beryl said again.

"Don't talk about the Princess like this!" Andrew said angrily.

"Stupid solder!" Beryl shouted.

The door opened and Endymion walked in the room.

"Endymion! I am so glad you believe me!" Beryl cried.

Endymion looked at her icily.

"You have 5 minutes to leave the palace," he said dangerously.

"What? What are you talking about Endymion?! That whore attacked me!" Beryl shouted.

Endymion stepped to her and grabbed her arm. "If I were you I would keep my mouth shut," he hissed.

"She is manipulating you!"

"5 Minutes, Beryl. If you are still here after that I swear you will regret the day you were born!"

"Endymion! What is going on?! What are you doing?!" Gaia didn't understand a word.

"She attacked Serenity." Endymion answered shortly.

"No!" Beryl cried.

"Aida saw everything!" Endymion answered.

"I... Don't you see what is going on here Endymion?! She is a bitch, who-"

Everybody stood in silence in the room. Endymion had never ever slapped a woman before... Not before...

"Endymion!" Gaia screamed her eyes went wide.

"She deserves even more for putting Serenity and...our child in danger." Endymion hissed.

Andrew and Gaia looked at him gapping while he watched Beryl with narrowed eyes.

Finally Gaia stepped to the door and opened it.

"What are you waiting for Beryl? If you wish to stay alive leave the palace NOW!" Gaia shouted.

Beryl looked around then ran out the door crying.

Gaia turned to Endymion worriedly.

"I will go and check on Serenity. Is she in your room?" she asked.

"Not now. She is sleeping." Endymion answered.

"Is she all right?" Gaia asked.

"She has to rest for a while." Endymion walked to the door then stopped.

"It is probably stupid to ask this but...I want to keep it in secret. Less people know less dangerous it is."

Gaia nodded and Endymion walked out the door.

--

Beryl glanced at the palace. _'You will be mine, Endymion! It isn't the last time you heard about me.'_ She thought and lopped away.

**Soooo? What do you think? I**** am sure some of you wanted Endymion to kick Beryl's ass right away, but his main concern was Serenity. She was extremely tired and worn out. So first he had to take care of Serenity then he could kick Beryl's ass (:**

**And good news! Mina will be back ****in the next chapter!**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: I hope you liked the way Beryl was kicked out the palace. First I wanted to be more 'brutal' with her, but Endy is THE Prince after all. I couldn't let him become an evil Prince, right? (:**

**Magic713****: thank you! Are you happy with the result? (:**

**Edward4ever1992****: **_**'I wanna see (well READ) Endymion slapping Beryl HARD across the face!'**_** I already wrote this chapter when I read your review! You just guessed it!! (:**

**chibiangel413****: Well it is a BAD thing that she knows it.. What will she do know?**

**supersaiyanx****: Yes and the trouble's name is Endymion (:**

**raye85****: Mina will be back in the next chapter! You know it is funny… The people from the Earth didn't even see their new Princess yet, did you notice it? Everyone wants to know, how they will react BUT what about the people on the Moon? What do they think about Endymion? That is an interesting question too right?(:**

**jupiter2005****: Did you like it? When I wrote it I was scared that Endymion was too aggressive or not aggressive enough… He is a man with intensive emotions but he is a Prince too. He HAD to restrain his temper, right?**

**xopinkstarox****: Thank you! I will try to make them longer but well… (:**

**Lily Topaz****: Thank you! Here you go!**

**kyil****: It did go well, didn't it? (:**

**moony2007****: She was tired and surprised when Beryl attacked her, but she did break her nose, right? (: She could have used the Silver Crystal, but she won't use it on a human. And no she can't fight (:**

**bunnykim89****: Hmm it was very soon right? (:**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Endymion the hero! And we can't forget about Andrew either!**

**sorachan101****: Thank you very much! I hope your questions were answered in this chapter!**

**fantasyluv****: Here you go! We know Beryl… She won't give up easily…**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Beryl left the palace. Hmmmm what now? Diamond? Or someone else? I already know the answer you have to wait and read it! (:**

**KogasQueen16****: Thank you sooooo much! Well, Diamond will be back very soon! Don't worry about it! (:**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter! Thank to my beta reader again for her work!**

**I am happy you guys liked the story so far! Keep reading and**** let me know what you think!!**

**Chapter 26**

Serenity woke up slowly. She didn't know how much she slept but she still felt tired. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Serenity!" Molly cried happily.

"Molly," Serenity smiled lightly.

"I am sooooo happy you are all right! You have no idea how much we worried about you!"

Serenity looked at Molly smiling then sat up and frowned.

"I didn't remember I changed in my nightdress?" She glanced at Molly puzzled.

"The Prince asked me to help you dress in your nightdress," Molly answered and gave a glass of water to her.

Serenity took the glass carefully. "Is it already night?" she asked stunned.

"Late afternoon." Her friend said.

"Oh." Serenity took a sip from the water then tried to stand up.

"What are you doing?!" Molly asked scared and pushed her back in the bed gently.

"I just wanted to dress up. The girls will be here soon," Serenity answered confused.

"No-no. You can't. The Prince's order was clear. You have to stay in bed until tomorrow." Molly said.

"What? This is stupid..." Serenity murmured.

"You can't blame him. Dear God you were so white... He feared for you so much."

"You are right. I do not want to leave this room..." Serenity said suddenly and downcasted her eyes.

"Is there something wrong? Do you want me to call the doctor or Zoisite?" Molly asked worriedly.

"No, I am fine. I just don't want to meet Beryl..." Serenity whispered. Thinking about the woman made her sick.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it!"

Serenity looked at her questioningly.

"Endymion threw her out the palace. There was shouting and crying." Molly explained excitedly.

"Really?" Serenity asked curiously.

Molly sat down beside her on the bed.

"I only heard it from others but... They said he actually hit her!! Thinking about it, he looked very pissed off when he left the room. Murderous..."

Serenity watched her with wide eyes.

"Well, then I have nothing to fear from. I can dress up and-" She began but Molly interrupted her.

"You can't." She said.

"Molly, please. I am all right, see?" Serenity tried again.

"But the Prince..." Molly whispered.

"Endy can't keep me in bed for months! And the girls will be here soon!" Serenity said her eyes lighting up.

"No! I am really sorry, Sere, but I can't let you leave the bed." Molly said firmly.

Serenity sighed deeply and lay back in the bed. She was in silence for a while then smiled.

"I wanted to go to the kitchen. I am really hungry..." She said quietly, watching her friend from the corner of her eye.

"You don't have to leave the bed for that. I will go and get you something to eat." Molly said immediately and hurried out the room.

Serenity waited for a minute then sighed. _'I am so sorry, Molly.'_ She thought and stood up slowly. First, she felt a bit dizzy but then everything was all right.

She dressed up quickly and began to comb her hair. She went to open the balcony door when someone stepped in the room.

"What the-?! Go back to the bed... now!"

"Oh, Endy!" Serenity smiled. She stepped to him, kissed him lightly and went to the bathroom.

"Hey! Are you listening? Go back to the bed!" Endymion walked after her stunned.

"I am fine, don't worry." Serenity said easily.

Molly opened the door and her eyes went wide. In her trembling arms was a plate of soup.

"Serenity!" she cried then looked at the prince uncertainly.

"I didn't-" She began.

"It is all right Molly. Just put the soup on the table, please." Serenity smiled.

Molly did as she was told to, then looked at Endymion.

"You can go now," he said without taking his eyes off Serenity.

Molly nodded and walked out the room.

"Endy, come on. I am really all right now. Thank you for taking care of me, but I am fine now," Serenity caressed his face lovingly.

"Go…back…to…the…bed…" Endymion answered slowly.

Serenity murmured something but sat down on the bed.

"Gods, you are stubborn," Endymion sighed finally.

"You can't tie me to the bed until the baby is born, you know," Serenity murmured.

"I wish I could," Endymion answered and sat down beside her.

"I can't believe Zoisite said I have to stay in bed until tomorrow." Serenity glanced at him questioningly.

"Well…until dinner, but-" He began but Serenity interrupted him.

"See?! It is almost nighttime! Please Endy! I would like to be there to meet the girls," she said looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"Sere..." Endymion said. However, he knew he could never say no to her.

"Please."

"All right, all right." Endymion sighed.

Serenity jumped in his arms happily.

"BUT you have to go to the bed after dinner!"

Serenity pouted but Endymion shook his head.

"No, Serenity."

Serenity sighed and nodded smiling.

"All right."

--

Endymion sighed…again…for the 20th time in half an hour.

"If you don't calm down I will take you back to our room," he whispered only half-jokingly in Serenity's ear.

They were in the teleport-room. King Damian and Queen Gaia stood before them talking amongst themselves quietly. Endymion almost regretted that he allowed Serenity to come here. She stood beside him excitedly. The Generals stood behind them. Zoisite and Nephrite tried to keep a straight face while Jadeite mimicked Kunzite's firm face.

"I am calm," Serenity whispered.

Endymion rolled his eyes then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and caressed her stomach gently.

Serenity smiled at him and slowly relaxed in his arms.

Suddenly there was a bright light in the room.

Endymion swore quietly. He just managed to calm Serenity down and now here she was all excited and rigid in his arms again.

The light disappeared and 4 girls stood in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to the Earth!" Queen Gaia said smiling.

"Thank you," Mina bowed. "Let me introduce the other Senshi. Princess Rei the Princess of the Mars. Princess Lita, the Princess of the Jupiter, Princess Ami the Princess of the Mercury."

The girls bowed deeply before the royals then looked around excitedly. Mina glanced at Serenity smiling. Her friend was trying very hard not to run to them right away. The way Endymion was holding her told her everything.

Lita smiled happily at Serenity. Seeing the strange man's arm around her friend's waist she frowned. She looked at him suspiciously but Endymion looked back at her firmly. She could see he wasn't afraid of her, not a bit. His whole posture screamed only one thing: _'She is mine and nobody can take her away from me.'_ Lita looked him up and down one more time then nodded a bit.

Ami was smiling too however her face got red when she noticed how close Serenity and Endymion were standing to each other.

Rei watched Serenity carefully. Her friend looked excited and very happy. The reason why she was happy could only be the man standing behind her. Glancing at the Prince, she gasped. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Closing her eyes, she turned her head away from them.

Serenity couldn't wait any longer and she glanced at Endymion pleadingly. Endymion smiled and slowly let her waist go. Serenity ran happily toward her friends!

"I missed you so much!" she said.

"We missed you too," Lita smiled and hugged the small Princess tightly. Endymion winced; Lita was well known from her strength and this hug seemed a bit too tight. However Serenity only laughed.

"I hope you got used to the Earth," Ami said quietly.

Serenity nodded smiling. "You will love it here Ami!"

"You have to tell me all the new gossip!" Mina winked and hugged her friend.

"Good to see you are all right," Rei said and hugged her too.

"I missed you so much," Serenity cried.

"Come on Meatball Head. Don't be a crybaby," Rei said.

Endymion stepped behind Serenity, his arms went around her waist immediately.

"It is nice to finally meet you," he greeted them.

"How are you, Endymion?" Mina asked smiling. She glanced behind the Prince and her eyes met with Kunzite's eyes. The time stopped for them.

Serenity looked at Endymion smiling and he nodded.

"Girls, let me introduce you my Generals. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite."

The Generals nodded. Lita poked Mina with her elbow.

"Oh... yes. Nice to meet you again." Mina smiled finally.

"Well, the dinner will be ready shortly. I will sho-" Gaia said, but Serenity interrupted her.

"I can show them the rooms. Please," Serenity said turning to the Queen.

"All right," Gaia smiled. "We will meet you later then." King Damian said smiling at his wife and they walked out the room.

"Great. See you at dinner," Serenity smiled at Endymion and grabbing her friends' arms, she hurried out the door.

Endymion looked at the closed door stunned.

"She didn't really wait for an answer," Nephrite grinned.

"It is because the hormones right Zoisite?! She will get through this soon right?" Jadeite asked nervously.

"Hmmm sure she will. When the baby is born," Zoisite answered.

Jadeite massaged his temple and looked at Endymion sympathizing. "Good luck buddy."

"Idiot," Endymion murmured.

"The Princess of Jupiter... Lita... she seemed strong," Nephrite said quietly.

"I can imagine Ami with Zoisite. They could spend their life behind old and thick books," Jadeite grinned.

"And we don't need to ask Kunzite right?" Zoisite smiled.

Kunzite didn't say a world just stared without blinking.

"That leaves you with Rei." Nephrite said glancing at Jadeite.

"Um.. no thanks! I am fine as I am now." Jadeite protested.

The men walked laughing to the door.

"I hope she won't work herself up too much," Endymion murmured.

"You are so whipped!" Jadeite grinned and ran ahead laughing, while Endymion chased after him.

"Come back here and say it again!" he shouted after his friend.

"Not again," Nephrite sighed. The others laughed and went after them.

**So the girls are here! I don't know how long they will stay through… 3-4chapters at least that is for sure… maybe more…**

**I hope you liked it!**

**bunnykim89****: Yes she is a bit safer and now the girls are there too.**

**allover****: Thank you! It is working for me now. I hope it is working for you too!**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Diamond will show up reeeeealy soon! 2-3 more chapters!**

**chibiangel413****: Well you have to wait and see right? (:**

**sailormoon-is-eternal****: Sorry I need her character later (: But just so you know, I want her OUT too (:**

**supersaiyanx****, ****SerenityDeath:**** thank you and here you are!**

**RoyalLovers1418****: She is (:**

**Edward4ever1992****: Hmmmm you know, you are right. It sounds good… Hmmm….**

**kyil****: he was more worried.**

**Magic713****: thank you so much!**

**Serena530****: Thank you for the review! Well Mina is here now and so are the others!**

**jupiter2005****: Really? I am glad then!! (:**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Thank you! Does Mina know Serenity is pregnant or not? Let's wait and see (:**

**lilcatfish96****: Thank you! Here is the chapter!**

**KogasQueen16****: I want her to be pathetic (:**

**sorachan101****: Yes there are many options and however I know how this story will end, I do not know which option I will choose.**

**Lily Topaz****: Well I do not want to tell what will happen but Diamond will show up really soon!**

**silvermoon8573****: Thank you so much! Beryl won't show up for a while but someone else is already on his way toward the Earth- palace (:**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hiiii everyone! Thank you very much for all of your great reviews!! Thank to my beta reader for checking the chapters. (: I hope you will enjoy this chapter**** as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Chapter 27**

"This palace is huge!" Lita said gasping.

The five girls was sitting on Mina's bed chatting.

"And all this old paintings!" Ami said excitedly.

"I am so happy you like it here." Serenity smiled.

"Okay girl! Tell me what happened with you while I was away," Mina asked.

"I met with a lot of people. Queen Gaia was a bit...strange at first but she is really nice now. Oh and my new friend, Molly! You will like her! She is so nice!" Serenity said.

"What about Endymion? Tell us about Prince charming!" Lita grinned.

Rei glanced at Serenity curiously.

"He is…very loving and caring. He is a bit overprotective sometimes but he is everything I wished for," Serenity answered smiling lightly.

"Aw it is romantic," Lita sighed.

"Kunzite missed you, you know," Serenity glanced at Mina mischievously.

"Is he the silver haired guy?" Rei asked.

"He couldn't take his eyes off Mina!" Ami explained. Everybody looked at the usually shy girl stunned. Ami downcasted her eyes her face was red with embarrassment.

"He better have," Mina winked.

"I would like to know the Generals better," Lita said smiling.

"You will love them! Zoisite knows a lot of thing about Earth!" Serenity glanced at Ami knowingly.

"Don't look at me like this..." Ami flushed. However, she couldn't deny it, the blond haired General was very handsome.

"What about the brown-haired? Nephrite?" Lita asked excited.

"He is free," Serenity smiled. The girls laughed wholeheartedly.

"And you Rei?" Serenity turned to her friend curiously.

"I like the dark-haired men better," Rei answered shortly.

"We have to find you someone like Endy then!" Serenity smiled.

"Yeah. Mina, tell us what did you plan for Kunzite?" Rei answered quickly. The girls laughed and talked with each other excitedly. Rei downcasted her eyes, _'Don't be stupid...'_ she said to herself.

--

"Come on girls. We will be late from dinner!" Lita pushed the laughing Mina and Serenity toward the lunchroom.

Endymion and the Generals were standing before the door.

"I was beginning to think you weren't hungry at all," Endymion said when he saw them coming.

"Endy! I am sorry, we were only chatting and we didn't notice it was already so late," Serenity smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Mina looked around curiously.

"We thought we escort you to the lunchroom. You know, like you were princesses," Endymion grinned mockingly and offered Serenity his arm.

"You are so funny," Serenity rolled her eyes but accept his arm.

Mina stepped to Kunzite while Lita took Nephrite's arm. There weren't any uncertainty in their movements. Zoisite smiled and took Ami's arm while the girl flushed. Jadeite glanced at Rei questioningly. Rei shrugged and accepted his arm nonchalantly.

They talked and laughed a lot during dinner. Rei glanced at Serenity and the Prince from time to time. Jadeite watched her frowning and turned to see what the girl was watching. Turning back to Rei, he raised his eyebrows.

"What are we going to do after dinner?" Lita asked. She laughed a lot tonight, Nephrite was a great company. Ami and Zoisite were talking quietly during the whole dinner.

"Maybe we can go for a walk in the garden?" Mina asked excitedly.

"It is a great idea!" Serenity smiled. Noticing Endymion's eyes on her she cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah. Sorry girls but I can't. We will have fun tomorrow, I promise!" she said sighing.

"I am sure you are tired too," Endymion said.

Mina frowned but didn't ask anything.

"If you will excuse us." Endymion stood up and leaded Serenity to the door.

"I will meet you at breakfast!" Serenity smiled back at her friends and they stepped out the room.

Soon after that, the King and the Queen left the room leaving the Generals and the Senshi alone.

"We can show you around the garden if you would like to?" Kunzite said suddenly, his eyes never left Mina.

"It is a great idea!" Mina smiled back winking.

"Mmm actually, I already promised to show the library to Ami. Sorry guys," Zoisite said while Ami turned tomato-red. The girls glanced at their shy friend grinning.

"I am more interested in the kitchen..." Lita began looking in Nephrite's eye. The brown-haired general smiled and nodded. They were already on their way to the kitchen.

"Okay, that leaves Kunzite, Rei, Jadeite and me. Let's go to the garden!" Mina smiled excitedly.

--

They walked for a while in silence. Rei was sure that Mina and Kunzite wanted some time for themselves so suddenly she stopped.

"Go on ahead. I will be fine with Jadeite." she said.

Mina whispered a thank you to her friend and she walked away with Kunzite happily.

"What would you like to see then?" Jadeite asked.

"I am fine by myself, thank you," Rei answered, turned on her heels and walked away.

Jadeite raised his eyebrow; frowning he shrugged and walked quietly after the Princess of Mars.

--

"What a day!" Serenity sighed and stretched her muscles. She was already wearing her nightdress. Endymion stepped out the bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

"It would be nice to have a relaxing day. No excitement," he murmured.

"It is so nice that the girls will spend some days here!" Serenity said and sat down to comb her hair.

"Just don't do something stupid, okay?" Endymion looked in her eyes from the mirror.

"Sure, sure." Serenity rolled her eyes.

Endymion was sitting on the bed, watching her. It was so hard to believe that the delicate girl was carrying their child. Her stomach seemed flat to everyone even to her, but he knew better. If he was focusing on her stomach, he could see a very tiny-little change. It rounded a bit.

"Just because you are staring at my stomach it won't get any bigger you know," Serenity smiled and stepped to him.

Endymion pulled her closer and she landed on his lap gracefully.

"I just love to see the smallest bit of changes on you. They make it obvious to everyone that you belong with me," he smiled lovingly and kissed her stomach lightly.

"You are so crazy," Serenity laughed but her eyes were dancing with love. "I can't wait for the morning. I want to know what happened." Serenity sighed while Endymion caressed her back, her arms, and her stomach gently.

"What do you mean?" he asked lazily.

"You know what I mean! I am so sure the girls and the generals are going to fall in love with each other!" Serenity explained excitedly.

Endymion looked at her puzzled.

"Mina and Kunzite, Lita and Nephrite, Ami and Zoisite, Rei and Jadeite." she clarified.

Endymion shook his head. "Hormones..." he murmured.

Serenity pocked him with her elbows and stood up.

"I am serious! Don't tell be you didn't see the love between them?"

"I didn't see anything," Endymion said and lay on his back.

"Men!" Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Sere, please. Mina and Kunzite is one thing but the others? They know each other for what? 4 hours?" he sighed.

"I just know love when I see it!" Serenity answered firmly.

Endymion didn't say a world. He knew he couldn't convince her, so he closed his eyes and relaxed when he heard the balcony door opening.

"What are you doing?" he asked sitting up on the bed.

"It is such a beautiful night." Serenity answered lightly and stepped to the balcony.

"You will catch a cold..." Endymion murmured and followed her out the room.

"The Moon is so beautiful," she sighed.

Endymion stepped closer to her smiling and hugged her from behind. "But its Princess is much more beautiful." He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Serenity's face.

"It was so corny," she said.

"Maybe, but it is true," he whispered against her neck and kissing the sensitive skin hotly then his lips wandered to her chin and ears.

Serenity tried to stay calm but her body trembled when his kisses got more passionately.

Feeling her body shaking, he grinned proudly.

"Don't be so priggish. I am only...cold," she tried to convince him but the gasp that left her lips at the end didn't help.

"Sure," Endymion murmured and kissed her deeply.

Serenity's feet went limp, she felt like she was in heaven, when Endymion suddenly pulled away.

"If you are so cold, we should go back," he answered but didn't move away from her. Serenity looked at him puzzled for a second then grabbed his arms and kissed him passionately.

Endymion kissed her back hotly. After a few minutes, they pulled away and looked in each other eyes with desire.

"You can't do this with a pregnant woman. Kissing me like this and go away. My hormones are crazy enough without your teasing," Serenity whispered.

Endymion grinned and kissed her again, took her in his arms and walked back in their room. Serenity laughed then gasped. After that, you could only hear moans from their room.

--

Rei didn't know where to go in the garden. Everything was so confusing. What the hell happened?! Yes, he was her dream-guy. She always imagined him to be like this. When she first saw him, her heart beat wildly. But it wasn't right... He surely didn't feel anything for her... Or maybe there was a chance? Maybe there was something in his eyes when they met? When she heard his name, her heart beat like crazy... Endymion...

"It is a private garden. Strangers aren't allowed to come here..." Rei turned to the voice startled.

"Oh well, maybe Endymion won't mind." Jadeite said again taking a step closer.

"It is his private garden?" Rei asked curiously.

"Yes. Nobody is allowed here. Except him and Serenity of course." he explained.

"Serenity..." Rei murmured.

"Yes. She can go wherever and whenever she wants to go."

Rei looked around in the rose-garden.

"Well, maybe I should go then." She said finally.

"No, no, stay if you want to. Endymion won't mind I am sure." Jadeite answered quickly.

Rei's eyes lit up. "He won't mind it?"

"No. You are one of our dear Serenity's friends after all."

Rei downcasted her eyes then looked around in the garden again. Now she noticed a balcony. She didn't know the garden was so close to the palace.

"It is the balcony of the Prince's room." Jadeite explained.

Rei didn't say a word.

"I don't want to be noisy but... I couldn't help it and noticed how you were looking at him." Jadeite said slowly, watching her every movement.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rei answered firmly.

"There were a lot of women who looked at him like this. I know what it means. You love him." He said finally.

"What? Do you know what you are saying? Do you know what it would mean?!" Rei shouted.

"I know. And you? Do you know?" Jadeite asked.

"You are crazy." Rei said and turned her back to him.

In this moment, she noticed Serenity and Endymion on the balcony. The way they were holding each other, the way they were kissing each other... It was clear they were very much in love. One soul in two bodies...

She couldn't help the tears in her eyes. Turning on her heels, she ran away.

Jadeite looked after her. _'I hope you will get through this soon... Very soon... He doesn't have eyes for anyone else but Serenity...'_ he thought and walked out the garden.

**Soooo what do you think??**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Hmmm how old they are? I never really thought about it until now (: I would say Endy and the guys are around 22 and Serenity and the girls 19-20. It was a really good question (:**

**silverm00nangel****: I liked that part too (:**

**Serena530****, ****SerenityDeath****, ****KogasQueen16****, ****Prisk.Star****, ****supersaiyanx****: here you go! Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**kyil****: That will happen (: I don't want Rei to be a negative character don't worry. **

**grapesandoats****: Wow. Thank you! I try my best (: I hope you liked this chapter too.**

**bunnykim89****: You got that right (:**

**lilcatfish96****: I like happy endings so it should have a happy ending too, however… Well just wait and see (:**

**raye85****: You don't need to worry. Rei IS a positive character in my story.**

**Lily Topaz****: wow it is always interesting to read what you and all my dear readers are thinking (: Well Diamond will show up soon and Beryl's story isn't over yet.**

**sorachan101****: wow thank you! Of course I read your review. I read every review I get. It makes me want to write more and more (: I hope you liked this chapter!**

**silvermoon8573****: I will focus on Sere and Endy. That is for sure. I hope you understand now Rei's reaction a bit better.**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: wow so many questions (: See and wait (; But I want you to know, Rei is a positive character in this story.**

**chibiangel413****: Well their romance already began (: But the main characters will stay Endy and Sere.**

**yuskeilove****: Thank you very much! I hope you liked this chapter as well! They will find out about her pregnancy sooner or later (:**

**Riri2885****: thank you so much! However I should tell you there are really GREAT sailor moon fanfics out there. I am so happy you said you liked my very first story this much (:**

**jupiter2005****: Yeah I liked to write the scene between Lita and Endy (: There will be some complication with Rei but she is a positive character in this story.**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Yeap. Serenity is VERY well protected now, let's see if she manages to get in trouble with…. mmm… like 9 protectors there (;**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here is the next chapter! I am sorry you had to wait so long, but I have a lot of thing to do.**

**I want you all to know something. Rei is a positive character in this story. You have to wait and see how this whole thing will work out. ****Anyway, read and review please!**

**Chapter 28**

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!!"

Serenity looked at her friends stunned. They just walked in her room while she was combing her hair.

"Mina? What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Kunzite told me last night!"

"And Mina told us." Lita added.

"About what?" Serenity glanced around nervously. Kunzite was trusted. He would never tell a secret to anyone. He would never betray Endymion. They couldn't know she was pregnant...

"Beryl!!" Lita cried.

"Oh, that."

"Oh, that?! We are your protectors! You should have told us!" Rei cried as well.

"Girls... really... I am fine, see?" Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Tell us everything!" Mina said.

"You already heard the story, didn't you?" Serenity smiled.

Mina flushed and laughed nervously.

"You don't need to be so worried about me. Endymion takes care of me. He was always very protective over me but now... I can't go in the garden without him going crazy with worry since..." Serenity suddenly stopped.

"Since?" Ami asked.

"Since... we got to the palace." Serenity answered quickly. She winced. It was a really weak answer.

The girls looked at each other frowning but didn't question Serenity about it.

"Oh I am really sorry guys, but I have to go." Lita stood up suddenly.

"You have to go? Where?" Rei asked.

Lita laughed nervously. "Yesterday... After Nephrite showed me around the kitchen, he said they would train today. I... well I said something like going there." Lita's face was red with embarrassment.

They girls chuckled.

"It is a date then." Mina smiled.

"No!! I mean, the Generals will be there too!" Lita said quickly.

The Senshi glanced at her hopefully.

"You know, I wanted to prove Kunzite that I was a good fighter since the day we met." Mina winked mischievously.

"What happened between you yesterday in the garden?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Nothing new." Mina smiled back, her eyes lit up with happiness.

"Maybe I will go with you too... I mean the library is really nice here, but... I... It is..." Ami downcast her eyes. She tried to seem nonchalant but she failed miserably.

"Ami? Can it be that Zoisite is more... interesting then your big love, the books?" Lita winked.

"No!"

"Choosing a man over your books?" Mina grinned.

"Let her be!" Serenity smiled warmly. Ami glanced at her thankfully. "Zoisite is the right guy for her." Serenity and Mina laughed out loudly seeing Ami's tomato red face.

"Let's go then?" Serenity asked finally.

"I am not really interested in it." Rei said quietly.

"Rei? Is there something wrong? Jadeite will be there too!" Lita coaxed.

"I don't care about Jadeite," Rei spoke quietly.

The girls looked at each other puzzled.

"Something happened yesterday?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Rei answered quickly. She tried not to look at anything in the room. When they walked in the room she saw the big bed Endymion spend the night... with Serenity and the balcony, where they kissed and hugged each other so passionately. Her heart filled with pain when she thought about it. She tried not to think about this, but she couldn't ignore Serenity. She could smell his scent all over her friend.

"Rei, please. I would like to see the Generals and Endymion training. It will be fun!" Serenity tried again.

Rei glanced up hearing the Prince's name. She knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't say no.

"All right."

The girls smiled and stepping out the room, walked to the training-room.

--

Endymion shook his head. They stood in the middle of the training room. His friends used the 10 minutes break to talk about the Senshi. It was surprising but the always-quiet Kunzite was talking too.

"If I remember correctly, you said it was forbidden to think about a woman while fighting or training. It makes you lose concentration." Endymion said with a half grin on his lips.

"Well, well, well. Who is talking now?" Nephrite said.

"If I were you, I wouldn't say a thing. We are talking about how to get to know the Senshi better, while you are always thinking about your last or your next night with Serenity." Kunzite grinned back.

The men laughed out loud.

"I am the only sane one I see." Jadeite shook his head.

"What is up Jadeite? It isn't that easy to get the Princess of Mars, is it?" Nephrite smiled.

"Never mind her. Let's go training." Jadeite murmured.

Nephrite grabbed his sword and stepped toward Kunzite. Kunzite narrowed his eyes and watched his friend's every movement. He raised his brows when Nephrite suddenly stopped.

"What the-?"

"Ooooh sword fighting! I always liked it!"

The men turned toward the door stunned.

The Senshi and Serenity looked around the room curiously.

"What are you doing here?" Zoisite asked after a few minutes silence.

"I hope we didn't disturb you. We just wanted to see you training." Ami answered nervously.

"Of course not." Zoisite spoke quickly.

"Never mind us. Continue your training as if we weren't here at all." Mina smiled. _'Let's see how much we can distract you.'_ she thought.

It was a nightmare. Nephrite turned in the wrong way 3 times, Kunzite dropped his sword 2 times, and Zoisite didn't block the attacks, even Jadeite tripped over his own feet. When Endymion grabbed his sword on the wrong end, he sighed in frustration. The training was bad enough without the girls but now that they stood only in a few steps from them… _'As if we were 5 years old boys playing with swords.'_ he thought bitterly.

"Are you sure you can protect Serenity?" Rei asked.

"Of course we can! We are the best swordsmen in the army!" Nephrite said angrily.

"Dear God. I don't want to see your army then." Lita rolled her eyes.

"We aren't taking this training seriously, that is all!" Zoisite shouted back.

"Then prove it. Prove us how good you really are." Ami's eyes lit up.

"Prove it?" Jadeite asked puzzled.

"Fight against us." Mina answered.

There was silence for a while, and then Kunzite cleared his throat. "All right."

It took only a few minutes for them to find their partners. Kunzite fought against Mina, Zoisite against Ami, Nephrite against Lita, and Jadeite against Rei.

"What about Endymion?" Rei asked quietly.

"Later." Jadeite said impatiently. "When we train, there is someone who fights against the winners at the end. It will be Endymion now."

After a few minutes the fight began. Endymion watched his Generals proudly. Now that they were fighting the ones who distracted them before, they tried their best to prove them how good they really were.

First the men tried to be careful and gently with the girls. However they had to realize they were wrong. They had to give their best if they wanted to win.

Serenity watched them curiously. They took the fight seriously, however she noticed the caring in their eyes. She smiled, she could see and feel love everywhere. Looking around again, she noticed Endymion's sword beside her.

She frowned. Her mother never allowed her to learn to fight. She glanced toward the others again. They were so busy with the fight... Now was her chance! She stepped to the sword and took it in her hand frowning. It was heavy.

"It doesn't suit you. A little angel with a big sword." Endymion smiled from behind her.

He was standing across her when he saw her curious glance toward his sword.

"The girls are fighting with a sword too." Serenity said confused.

"Look at their swords again. They are slimmer and lighter." Endymion said and took the sword from her hand gently.

"Oh."

The Prince took her in his arms gently.

"Your friends have a bad influence on my Generals' concentration." he whispered in her ears and kissed her temple.

Serenity smiled and looked in his eyes. "I would like to learn to fight."

"What for? You don't need to." Endymion raised his brows.

"I know, but I would like to. Please." She looked at him with big blue eyes.

"We will talk about it later." Endymion sighed and kissed her lightly.

--

"I can't believe he beat me!" Lita said angrily while Nephrite smiled proudly. It was a really tough fight. He was sure that the Princess of Jupiter could beat most of his men in a minute. Fortunately he had luck.

"I want revenge." Mina murmured bitterly. She made a tiny little mistake. She was so close to win when Kunzite hit the sword from her hand with a sudden movement.

Zoisite sat besides Ami frowning. Ami had a great tactic plain and beat him in 30 minutes. Maybe he shouldn't have think about her graceful movement that much... He will hear this from his friends for years. A woman beat him...

Jadeite sat in silence. He felt during the fight, that Rei was watching the Prince and Serenity all the time. When Endymion took Serenity in his arms Rei turned her head away from them. He wanted to give her some time and lowered his sword. He didn't think that the Princess of Mars would attack him in her pain. His arms hurt. Rei felt guilty about what had happened and put a wet towel on his injured arm.

"Now it is my turn, right?" Endymion stepped to them.

"You against the winners." Kunzite answered.

"Four against one?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"It is fine this way. They are tired after their first fight." Endymion smiled back at her.

"But..." Serenity stopped when Mina put her hand on her shoulder.

"Let's begin." Kunzite said.

--

They were fighting for 40 minutes now. Rei lost at the very beginning. She couldn't concentrate. She was still worried about Jadeite's injury. Nephrite was the next to lose. Endymion hit the sword from his hands with a quiet movement. Ami was fighting hard but after 30 minutes she sat down beside Zoisite tiredly.

Kunzite and Endymion were breathing hard. Nobody could say who will win this fight. Endymion tried to use another tactic against him when someone stepped in the room.

"I am so sorry to disturb you, but the King and the Queen wish to see you and the Generals immediately. They are waiting in his majesty's study." A servant bowed.

Endymion stepped to Kunzite and they shook hands.

"Draw?"

"Draw." Kunzite smiled back.

--

"It was so great!" Mina smiled happily.

"I want revenge." Lita murmured.

The girls were walking toward their rooms and chatted happily.

"What about some tea? We can wait for the guys and go horse riding later?" Mina asked suddenly. The girls nodded.

"I want to take a shower first. Meet you in an hour." Rei answered. The girls nodded and went to their room.

Serenity watched them smiling then turned around. She was really hungry so she went to the kitchen. She was thinking about what to eat when she ran into someone.

"I am really sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said quickly.

"What a surprise to see you so soon Princess Serenity." A deep voice said and strong arms grabbed her wrists.

Serenity's eyes went wide. "Pr-Prince Diamond?"

RoyalLovers1418: Here you go, I hope you liked this chapter!

MokonaRulez277: So Diamond is here! About the outer Senshi… Hmm… I don't know if they will show u pin the story… Maybe later…

Friends1004: She will (:

chibiangel413: Ooooh I just liked to write that part of the story! I am happy you liked it (:

kyil, Magic713, bunnykim89, Riri2885, xxxTigerLilyxxx, OrangeSpiral, silvermoon8573, jupiter2005, HarryPotter'sgirl17: Don't worry about Rei. I already wrote the chapter where she explains everything.

tiffany aka basketcase: Well in the past. For them it is present but… OH it is confusing to explain (:

moonprincess.ice: Thank you!

grapesandoats: Diamond will be a bigger problem than Rei. And someone else is on his/her way to the palace too.

raye85: I really like to read your reviews (: Rei and Jed will be together sooner or later (:

Lily Topaz, fantasyluv: Thank you very much! Here you go!

yuskeilove: Thank you. Now Endy has someone to deal with too (:


	29. Chapter 29

**And the next chapter is here! Thank you for your kind words and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. It is a bit short but I already wr****ote the next chapter. I only have to translate it! So have fun and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 29**

"I never thought we would meet so soon, Princess." Diamond bowed and kissed her hand.

Serenity's body went frigid. She didn't meet with him often but whenever they met, Diamond always made her nervous. And, now he was holding her hand so firmly kissing it a bit too long...

"Fortunately I met you before the meeting I must have with your dear 'husband'. I am sure he will lock you away the moment he finds out I am here." Diamond said pushing on the word husband.

Serenity looked around nervously. "Why would he do something like that?" She asked. She tried to win some time until she found out how to leave the man without being impolite.

"Of course I understand his reasons. If I were your husband I would keep you far, far away from every other man." Diamond said never letting her hand go.

"If you will excuse me, I need to go..." Serenity tried to pull her hand from his but Diamond held it firmly.

"Like I said, I have a meeting with the Royal Family, however, I got lost. Fortunately I met you. You wouldn't be so impolite and leave your guest lost and alone will you?"

Serenity looked around searching for something... anything that could save her. Finally she glanced back at Diamond and sighed. She had no choice.

"This way." she answered quietly.

Diamond grinned, putting her hand on his elbow he walked with her toward a door.

--

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Endymion ran his fingers through his hair furiously.

"He wants to talk with us." King Damian answered calmly. Gaia stood behind her husband nervously.

"He wants to talk? I thought he already talked with Queen Serenity about everything." Endymion murmured. He didn't like the idea of Diamond spending even a minute in the palace.

"He wants a meeting with us." King Damian answered.

Kunzite winced. He thought about a few ways how this 'meeting' could end. He glanced at Endymion. There was no way it would end well.

The Generals stood behind the Royal couple as bodyguards. King Damian sat behind the table, while Queen Gaia sat beside him. Endymion stood before his parents gloomy.

"There is nothing we can talk about with him." The Prince said.

"Endymion! You will act like the Prince you are! I never told you it is easy to be a King or a Prince. You HAVE to forget your feelings. Be calm and think with a clear head."

Endymion murmured something but calmed down a bit. It was only a meeting. '_If we finish this meeting fast, Diamond doesn't even have to meet with Serenity.'_ Someone knocked on the door.

"I hope I am not too late. I got lost. Fortunately I met with your lovely wife and she helped me find my way here." Diamond said stepping in the room with Serenity by his side.

Jadeite watched him nonchalant. He was a guard and he learned his lesson. Never show your feelings before strangers. However he really wanted to sigh in frustration. Endymion's calm flew out the door the moment Diamond came in with Serenity. They should be happy if the Prince stays calm enough not to kill the other man.

Endymion's nerves were on edge. The way Diamond held Serenity's hand... He felt how nervous she was through their links. King Diamond cleared his throat.

"We sent a servant to take you here. Didn't he help you?" he asked.

Diamond looked with narrowed eyes at him then smiled. "I thought I will find my way so I sent him away." he answered slowly. He couldn't tell them that he sent the servant away when he saw Serenity alone, now could he?

"I better go now. My friends are waiting for me. If you will excuse me..." Serenity said. She wanted to be as far away from Diamond as she could. She tried to free her hand nervously.

Before Diamond let her hand go, he kissed her hand again.

"It was really nice to meet you, I hope we can... talk again." he said.

Endymion growled. The only thing that kept him from beating the hell out of Diamond was her mother hand on his shoulder.

"I should go too. Shell we Serenity?" Gaia asked smiling at the Princess.

Serenity glanced at her thankfully and the two women left the room.

"Well Endymion, your wife is really the beauty I remembered." Diamond grinned.

Endymion clenched his fists and surprising everyone he answered nonchalantly, "Thank you. What do you want to talk about, Diamond?"

"Oh right in the middle of the story? All right then, you know, I had a negotiation with the Moon when I got a massage that the woman I wanted to marry is already married. You can imagine my surprise. And that she married our enemy, the Prince of Earth? It was so... weird. A few people from the Moon had their questions about this whole marriage too. I couldn't help but think that maybe you kidnapped our dear Princess Serenity." Diamond grinned at Endymion dangerously.

"You-!" Endymion's whole body shook with anger when his father interrupted him.

"As you can see Serenity wasn't kidnapped. I am sure Queen Serenity told you so too." King Damian answered calmly.

"Yes. But we still need to find some solution. Endymion took something that was mine."

"She was never yours!" Endymion shouted with anger.

"Funny. I have a document where they promised Serenity's hand to me."

"Why should I believe this 'document' is real?!"

"Can you proof it is false?" Diamond answered with narrowed eyes.

"Give us the document and we will examine it." King Diamond said.

"Oh, I am so stupid. I forgot to take it with me." Diamond grinned.

Nephrite sighed. This fool was paying with his life.

"I don't want an unnecessary war so I came to talk about this myself."

_'Not that you have any chance against our troops.'_ Zoisite thought.

"I want to know if this document is false or not too. So I will send someone for it. Until then I will stay within the palace, if it is all right."

"No." Endymion answered calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"We have some really important guests from the Moon." The Prince said.

"Oh, I thought this palace is big enough for one more guest." Diamond grinned.

"Unfortunately every guard is busy with keeping them safe. We can't make sure you will be safe too. We do not want anything to happen with you, do we?" Endymion said dangerously.

"That would mean war, you know that right?" Diamond answered fully understanding what he meant.

"We both want to avoid war, so the safest is if you go for your document yourself." Endymion hissed.

"All right. But don't worry. I will be back soon." Diamond answered.

"Well, now that it is cleared..." King Damian began.

"I will go now. Oh, Endymion, could you please show me the way back to my ship? I do not want to get lost again."

Endymion nodded and they walked out the room.

"Kunzite." The King sighed.

"Your Majesty?"

"Tell me my son won't kill him."

"I can't promise anything, your Majesty."

"Send more guards to the teleport-room please," the King said after a while.

"To the teleport-room?" Zoisite asked.

"Diamond's planet doesn't have a teleport. He can't teleport here." Jadeite looked at the King confused.

"Just to be safe." The King murmured.

--

"I know you only want to keep me away from Serenity." Diamond snarled.

"This false document thing is very smart, but it won't work. If I ever see you near her..."

"Is it a threat, Endymion?"

"It is a promise."

"You know, even if the document is false, I have a very good reason to come back to Earth. You have to let me come back unless you want a war and you know it. We will meet very soon." Diamond hissed and stepped it his ship.

**Now do not think I am finished with Diamond! He will be back soon enough, but I need him go for a while.**

chibiangel413: Yeah I didn't want the usual the girls beat the guys fight (:

xxxTigerLilyxxx: I was thinking to write a chapter where the King and Endy has a 'between men' talk (:

kyil: So you get the massage with Rei and Jedite I see (: Well don't be disappointed… Diamond will come back but I need a few chapters without him.

KogasQueen16, yuskeilove, lilcatfish96, grapesandoats, jupiter2005, Magic713, UFGator1: Again, sorry that Diamond went away so soon, but I promise he will be back soon!

Lily Topaz: Rei will explain everything in the next chapter! And Diamond will be back soon!! You know I think I like Diamond's character too. It made Darien jealous in the anime!

serenity11287, supersaiyanx: here you go!

RoyalLovers1418: Well they were waiting for Diamond because of the meeting and they sent a servant to escort him

raye85: You can smell someone scent on another person. You really can. There is a different between a person's scent and their perfume. But I meant the mixture of them I think (:

HarryPotter'sgirl17: Yeah I wanted Lita to lose because it was unexpected I guess.

silvermoon8573: Later. Just wait and see (:


	30. Chapter 30

The next chapter is ready! Yay it is chapter 30 already!! I never thought this story would be such a long story… Anyway I told you all Seiya will take a part in this story but I am not that sure anymore. I have another story in my mind and I will need Seiya's character in that story…

So here is the chapter we were all waiting for. Rei explains everything! I hope you will like it!!

**Chapter 30**

"Serenity! Finally! Where were you?" Lita said once she saw her friend. They were waiting for her for half an hour now.

"Sorry. I met with Diamond and-" Serenity began.

"What??" Mina and Rei shouted.

"Did he hurt you?"

"If he dared to touch you I-"

"Where is he now?"

"Are you all right?"

Serenity watched her friends stunned. They went crazy.

"Girls?" She said uncertainly. "I don't like him either but... aren't you overreacting this?" She asked finally.

"What happened?" Mina asked seriously.

"I went to the kitchen when I ran into Diamond. He asked me to escort him to the king's study."

"You went with him?!" Rei shouted.

"He got lost! I couldn't leave him there. Nothing happened! I showed him to the study and went away."

"Is he still here? I am going to kill him!" Lita jumped to the door furiously.

"ENOUGH!" Serenity cried out suddenly. The girls looked at her with wide eyes. "I really appreciate that you are so worried about me, but you are overreacting. I am not a 5 years old baby anymore. I can protect myself!" Serenity shouted then sat down on a chair crying.

"Serenity?" Ami stood before her friend confused.

"Why are you crying?" Lita asked puzzled.

"I...I... I DON'T KNOW!"

Her friends looked at her even more stunned than before.

"I can't help it! I hate it that I suddenly begin to cry without a reason! I wake up all happy then in the next moment I feel lonely and alone! I hate it! My hormones went crazy!!"

"Are you sick or something?" Lita asked slowly.

"Maybe it is some kind of Earth-sickness? You should tell the Prince about this." Ami said.

Mina watched her friend frowning. 'Could it be?' She glanced at Rei. She nodded.

Rei's heart beat fast. How could she be so blind?!

"Can we please not talk about this?" Serenity sniffled.

"But-!" Lita began but Mina interrupted her.

"Sure. I know Endymion will take care of you. He will protect you from Diamond as well as he will make sure everything goes all right with your... sickness."

"Th-thank you." Serenity whispered gratefully.

"I don't think we should go horse riding today. How about some romance instead?" Mina's eyes lit up with excitement.

"What are you planning?" Rei watched her friend carefully.

"I heard it is amazing to watch the stars from the Earth!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "If you are thinking to make the guys come with us, forget it. It will never work."

"You think?" Mina winked. "I am sure I can tempt Kunzite to come. Serenity only has to look at Endymion with her baby blue eyes and he won't be able to say no to her."

"I think Nephrite won't be a problem either." Lita smiled proudly.

"Let me guess. You want Ami to convince Zoisite and me Jadeite right?" Rei sighed.

"Thank you Rei." Mina smiled.

"I don't know if it will work..." Ami said slowly.

"Let's go and find our guys!" Lita said excitedly.

"Do your best girls!" Mina laughed.

Serenity nodded smiling and they went to find their loves.

--

"Hi!"

Nephrite's body went frigid when he heard a voice behind him. Once he saw it was Lita he smiled.

"Hi."

"I hope I am not disturbing you in your work." She said politely.

"Not at all. Mmm…are you alone?" He glanced behind her, half-expecting the other Senshi standing there.

"The others are...busy right now." Lita answered easily.

"I see." Nephrite watched her curiously.

"We will go star-gazing today." She watched him from the corner of her eyes.

"Great idea. You will enjoy it." He said. He had this funny feeling that Lita wanted something from him.

"Yes. Well. I wish there would be someone, who knows about the stars and could explain it to us." Lita sighed.

Nephrite cleared his throat uneasy. "I know a few things about them."

"Really? It is wonderful! Could you come with us?" Lita asked innocently.

"I... This is..."

"Great! I am really thankful for it!" She smiled, took a step closer and kissed his cheek lightly. "See you later!" She said and walked out the door.

Nephrite flushed a bit. 'Well I guess a bit romance won't kill me.' he thought smiling.

--

"Ami! Did you finish reading the book already?" Zoisite smiled. He was sitting in the library when she walked in the room.

"Um no… I mean yes but..." Ami's face was tomato red. She took a book from the shelf not really caring what it was and sat down beside him.

Zoisite raised his brows.

"I didn't know you are interested in box?"

Ami laughed out nervously.

Zoisite watched her frowning for a moment then sighed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Ami glanced at him puzzled.

"I know you don't care about box at all. Am I correct to think you wanted to ask me something you just don't know how?"

Ami looked at him approvingly. He was smart.

"The…stars!" Ami's eyes it up. She had an idea!

"Stars?" Zoisite asked stunned.

"I am really interested in stars! I will go star-gazing with the girls but..." she flushed.

"But?"

"Well... they... they have dates and I don't want to go alone..." Ami downcast her eyes.

"They have dates? Why do I think this 'dates' are my best friends?" he smiled.

Ami nodded.

"It would be a shame to let you go alone. Maybe I can help you." He said.

"Really?" Ami glanced at him hopefully.

Zoisite didn't answer. He pulled her close and kissed her.

Ami's eyes went wide for a second then kissed him back shyly.

--

Kunzite stepped in his room sighing. Would it be too much to ask for a peaceful time without any new enemy?

"Is there something wrong?"

Kunzite turned toward the voice. Mina sat on his bed smiling.

"Everything is wrong." He sighed again, stepped to the bed and sat dawn beside her.

Mina rested her head on his shoulder. "You know what you need? You need to have fun!" she whispered.

Kunzite didn't answer he just kept stroking her hair.

Mina kissed him slowly earning a sigh from Kunzite.

"Why don't you come with us tonight star-gazing?" Mina whispered after some time.

"I am not a girl," he murmured.

"No you aren't." She laughed. "Come on! It will be fun!"

"I have 1000 other ideas how we can spend the night and have fun." Kunzite answered.

"Oh please! The girls are coming too." Mina said pretending she didn't hear what he said.

"The girls?"

Mina smiled. "I don't want to keep our relationship in secret anymore."

Kunzite sighed. "It is not such a big secret anyway. Endymion and the others are suspecting it for a while now."

"So do the girls." She answered.

"Please. You know you can't say no to me." Mina smiled lovingly.

Kunzite raised his brows. "What is my reward if I do go staring at the boring sky with you?"

"I am sure I can come up with something." She winked.

"It is a deal!" Kunzite said and kissed her hotly.

--

"Rei? What are you doing here?" Jadeite asked. Rei was standing before his room.

"I was waiting for you."

Jadeite raised his brows.

"Can I?" She asked. She never was patient.

"Oh, sure." He opened the door quickly and let her step in the room.

"It was a long meeting, wasn't it?" She asked and sat down on a chair. She glanced around the room watching every little thing carefully.

"It takes some time to calm down a furious Prince," he murmured.

"Because of Diamond?"

"How do you know?" He asked puzzled.

"I heard it from Serenity."

"Yeah. Endymion was very close to get Earth in a war. Killing another Prince is not exactly a peace offer..."

"He really loves her doesn't he?" Rei whispered.

"Yes." Jadeite answered slowly. "Rei, you should-"

"Be my date tonight." She interrupted suddenly.

"What?!" His eyes went wide with surprise.

"We go star-gazing tonight." Rei flushed a bit.

"You want me to be your date?"

"Not that I have any other choice!!" Reis shouted. Her pink cheeks made Jadeite smile.

"It would be my pleasure," he said finally.

"Great. See you later then..." She stood up and stepped to the door nervously.

"See you tonight, Princess." Jadeite smiled.

Rei nodded and hurried out the room.

--

Endymion watched Serenity with raised eyebrows.

"You will catch a cold."

"Endy, please. I didn't say I would be naked."

"Now this idea sounds good," he grinned mischievously.

"Are you sure you want me to go star-gazing naked? All of your Generals will be there." Serenity smiled back.

"It would be nice to have you naked in my bed. I didn't say anything about star-gazing." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in his lap. Serenity pouted.

"All right. If this is so important to you." Endymion sighed finally and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you!" Serenity cried out happily and kissed his lips lightly.

"That's it? A tiny little kiss for my sacrifice?" He said disappointed and lean back on the bed.

Serenity giggled. "If you will be really good, you might get something else too." She winked.

Endymion pulled her beside him on the bed. Serenity cuddled up to him and sighed happily.

"How are you feeling?" He asked placing his hand on her stomach.

"We are fine. Do not worry so much." Serenity smiled and kissed him lightly.

--

Nephrite explained the different constellations keenly. Lita sat beside him and watched him lovingly.

Kunzite and Mina cuddled together holding each other tenderly. When they walked in the garden holding hands everybody looked at them smiling and murmured an "I knew it!"

Bigger surprise was Ami and Zoisite. Ami hid her face in Zoisite's chest in embarrassment when Lita cried out loudly that she has to explain everything later.

Rei and Jadeite sat beside each other too. Rei glanced at the Prince who was sitting beside them time to time. Her heart didn't fill with so much pain anymore seeing Serenity and Endymion in each other's arms. Closing her eyes she sighed. '_I have to do it.'_ She thought then looked at Jadeite. He was watching her with worried eyes. However Rei only smiled a bit, turned back and listened to Nephrite's explanation.

Serenity enjoyed every moment of the night. Everybody looked so happy. Her friends found love and were glowing with happiness. Placing her hand on her stomach carefully she smiled. Suddenly she felt strong arms around her waist. Placing her head on Endymion's shoulder she sighed with satisfaction. Endymion glanced lovingly at her and placed a kiss on her neck.

After 2 hours they decided it was time to go to bed.

"Nephrite thank you so much for this great night!" Mina smiled.

"You are welcomed. But it is really late now let's go back to the palace." He answered and leaded Lita away.

"Good night everyone!" Zoisite said and walked away with Ami. Kunzite and Mina followed them shortly.

"We should go too." Endymion smiled at the half-asleep Princess in his arms.

"Endymion? Can I talk with you... privately?" Rei asked suddenly.

Endymion looked at her surprised. "Now? Can't it wait?"

"It is all right, Endy. I will wait at the entrance." Serenity smiled.

The Prince frowned then sighed. "All right."

Serenity and Jadeite walked out the garden leaving them alone.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Endymion asked, his eyes never leaving the spot where Serenity disappeared from his sight.

"I want to leave this whole thing behind me, and the only way I can forget about this... I have to tell you!" Rei began.

Endymion looked at her puzzled. What was she babbling about? She didn't make sense at all.

"When I was 5, a very wise woman read my hand. She said I would find my soul mate on Earth. I knew it could only be the Prince of Earth. I never saw you before but I knew you were tall and handsome. I spend my whole life waiting for you and when I heard that you married Serenity, I got so confused. You should have been my soul mate damn it!"

Endymion opened his month to say something.

"No, let me finish it. When I saw you in the teleport-room... I knew it was you! I always imagined you like this. But I also saw the deep love you had with Serenity. I was really confused. It hurt to see you with her. Like you would have betrayed me..."

"Look Rei. I am really sorry but you must have misunderstood something. I love Serenity and only her. She is my other half. I never promised you anything, hell I didn't even know you!"

"I was just so sure it was you. The prophecy said it!"

"It lied."

"No." Rei answered quickly.

"Rei-" Endymion began a bit frustrated.

"No it didn't lie. My soul mate lives on Earth. But it isn't its Prince."

Endymion raised his brows.

"I was so sure it was you, and I fell in love with my dream-prince. I never noticed who my real soul mate was."

"Jadeite." Endymion said slowly.

Rei nodded. "I never wanted to stand between you and Serenity. Not even when I thought you were my soul mate. I could never do something like that. But I had to tell you so I can leave this behind. Thank you for listening to me." Rei bowed and turned away.

"Rei?" Endymion said suddenly. "Jadeite loves you."

"I know." She smiled and walked away.

Endymion sighed. Women were so complicated. He had no idea why Rei told him this but if it helped her get through her feelings toward him then be it. He didn't need any more complication in his life. Not talking about how Serenity would have taken it. Knowing her, she would have been all worried about her friend's emotional well being. Sighing again he walked toward the palace. His angel was waiting for him already.

silvermoon8573: I wanted a fight between them first, but then I changed my mind. That Endy stayed calm shows his strength I think and later there will be a fight. (:

MokonaRulez277: Diamond will be back I promise!!

chibiangel413: I am happy you liked it. (:

serenity11287: Here you go!!

raye85: There will be a fight. I just love to write the parts where Endy gets jealous or overprotective (:

RoyalLovers1418: I can't wait to write that part of the story too (:

Lily Topaz: I am happy you liked his character (:

kyil: I love that too. Oh and congratulation to your story (:

jupiter2005: He will come back I can promise that much.

evelynvm29: Thank you, I am trying my best (:

HarryPotter'sgirl17: Thank you! You just mentioned all the things I hoped the readers would notice. (:

xxxTigerLilyxxx: You are soooooo right about this! (:

Edward-Twilighted: Thank you so much!


	31. Chapter 31

**Hiiii guys!! I am sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter but I am really busy lately. Well here you go I hope you will like it and as always let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 31**

Serenity sighed. She was combing her hair, waiting for Endymion to come out the bathroom. It was past midnight when they finally got back to the palace. Yawning she stretched her arms. She yelped with surprise when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Endymion took her in his arms and took her to the bed.

"Endy! You scared me.," she said pouting.

Endymion chuckled and began to kiss her neck slowly.

"You really did." Serenity said again. She tried to ignore the desire his lips raised in her.

"Who else could have been but me? I thought none was allowed in here only you and me.," he murmured while he pushed down the strap of her nightdress.

"Mmm.. It could have been someone who wanted to kidnap me." Serenity gasped when he kissed a sensitive spot.

"Who would dare to kidnap you?" he said kneading her thigh.

"Someone crazy. Like Diamond." Serenity said joking not knowing the effect it had on Endymion.

He went still. She had no idea that what she said could really happen.

"Endy?" Serenity asked uncertainly.

Endymion sighed and sat up on the bed.

Serenity watched him puzzled. "What is it?"

"Nothing." he answered shortly.

"Why did he want to talk with you earlier?"

"It is late Serenity, go to sleep and don't worry. I will take care of everything."

"Tell me." she whispered putting her head on his bare back, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Endymion didn't answer for a while then sighed taking her hand in his gently.

"He said he has a document and he can prove with it that you were promised to him."

"What? That... can't be..." Serenity let his waist go.

"Serenity..."

"No-no... It is a lie! It is a false document!" She looked at him scared. She never heard about this document before.

"Shhh calm down Angel." Endymion sat her on his lap gently and whispered in her ears. "I don't care about that document. Even if it is true, and I know it isn't, you are MY wife and you are pregnant with MY child. There is no way anybody could take you away from me. If he tries to do anything I will kill him without any hesitation." he whispered against her neck stroking her arms gently.

"I am so happy we met on that ball." Serenity said finally. "What would I do now without you protecting me?"

"If not there we would have met somewhere else." he said firmly. "You can't cheat destiny. And don't forget about the legend either." he smiled.

"Yes... But I don't understand it... The Legend says our love will put an end to the Great War. But Endy... There is no war..." Serenity said puzzled.

"The Legend doesn't say that our love isn't the cause of the war." he murmured quietly and pulled her even closer to him.

"Did you say something?" Serenity asked.

"No." he answered and kissed her temple lightly.

She put her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"I am more worried about the rebels... they just... disappeared." Endymion said.

"That is good isn't it?" she asked while kissing his neck.

"You are naive and innocent." he smiled warmly.

"Maybe I am naive but I am not so innocent." Serenity smiled mischievously.

"Let's forget about Diamond and the rebels."

Serenity yelped when suddenly she was lying on her back and Endymion was above her kissing her neck and shoulder passionately. Slowly he pushed off the strap of her nightdress.

"Did I tell you today how beautiful you are?" he whispered hotly and threw her nightdress on the floor.

Serenity didn't answer, arching her back she offered her bare breasts to him.

Endymion couldn't resist her and kissed her breast hotly. He kissed and stroked her until she moaned his name loudly.

His lips went to her stomach slowly. Serenity felt like she would explode with passion when he kissed her lips again.

"Mean." she whispered. Endymion chuckled and grabbed the sheet tightly when Serenity pushed his boxers off.

Her fingers ran up and down on his muscular back while she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Minx." he whispered hoarsely. He tried his very best not to move. His fingers went white, he grabbed the sheet so tightly. This was a silent war between them for dominance. Endymion couldn't help but think she was like a Siren trying to tempt him.

Serenity smiled. She knew how to break Endymion's self-control. A little move here a push there.

Endymion groaned with passion and pushed in her with a quick movement.

Soon the room was filled with their moans and cries.

Endymion hid his face in her hair while the last wave of the passion rocked his body.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Serenity sighed playing with his hair.

He sighed. He could hear her moans, the way she cried out his name, and how she looked at him with passion in her eyes.

"It seems I can't get enough from you." he laughed hoarsely and began to move again.

Serenity's eyes went wide. "You still-" she couldn't finish her sentence as Endymion captured her lips with his.

--

It was early morning when Serenity finally fell asleep. Endymion watched her lovingly. She deserved to rest.

Gently he hugged her to him and closed his eyes.

He was half-asleep when he felt a strange energy went through his body. First he thought he was imagining things but when it happened the second time he opened his eyes.

He was waiting for a few minutes. When he felt the energy again his eyes went wide. It was the Golden Crystal. First, he thought his father was using it.

The Golden Crystal was like the Silver Crystal. The owner and user of the Silver Crystal were always the females of the Moon Royal Family. However, the owner and the user of the Golden Crystal were always the males of the Earth Royal Family. But why would his father use the Golden Crystal so early in the morning? If someone attacked the Palace, he would have known it.

Suddenly he put his hand on his chest. Now the energy pulsed in his body. 'What the hell is going on here?' he thought.

Closing his eyes, he focused on the Crystal. Now that he concentrated on the energy, it didn't hurt that much when the energy ran through him again. He felt the energy growing then a tiny part of it vanished.

He could feel the energy moving in his body but it wasn't hurting anymore. Slowly he opened his eyes. His eyes were gold because the energy of the Crystal. Now he noticed the tiny golden link that went out from his heart toward Serenity's belly.

Endymion's eyes went wide. Now that he fully controlled the energy, his eyes changed back to blue and the golden link disappeared.

He put his hand very gently on Serenity's stomach and smiled widely.

"Don't worry. I will protect you and your mother...son." he whispered and kissed her stomach lightly.

He tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. He had this strange feeling he had to do something. But he didn't know what. Finally, he sighed, kissed Serenity's bare shoulder, grabbed his clothes and went to his study.

Once he stepped in his study, he frowned.

"Father?" he asked surprised. The King glanced at his son tiredly.

"What are you doing here so early?" Endymion asked.

"We need to talk." Damian murmured.

Endymion raised his brows and sat on a chair.

"I just woke up half an hour ago feeling the Golden Crystal reacting to something."

The Prince sighed. Of course his father felt it too.

"I came to talk with you just like my father talked with me when you were still in your mother's womb."

"How did you know you would find me here?" Endymion asked.

King Damian laughed. "You are just like me." he said and sat down across him.

"To be quick, you have to finish what the Crystal began." he said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Endymion glanced at his father puzzled.

"Your son will be the next owner and user of the Crystal. The Golden Crystal already started to bond with him and you have to finish the process. You only have to focus on the Crystal and put your hand on Serenity's stomach. That is all."

"If this is so easy why are you looking at me as if you asked me something impossible?" Endymion couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"It will affect Serenity till the baby is born." The King answered slowly.

"How?" Endymion narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong.

"The mother's body shares the baby's energy."

"Serenity will be able to use the Golden Crystal?" He looked at his father puzzled.

"No… I mean yes. Sort of... The baby will be able use it. It is a bit difficult to explain. The baby can't think yet but he can feel. He can feel when his mother is happy or sad. If Serenity would be really scared for her life she might be able to use the Golden Crystal using her and the baby's energy."

"I don't think I like this. But this is only a speculation. Serenity is well protected." Endymion said watching his father closely. "What else?" he asked finally.

"Since Serenity is the owner of the Silver Crystal... I don't know how the energy of the two Crystal will mix."

"And you still want me to finish the bonding?!" Endymion asked a bit angry.

"You have to! The Crystal tries to connect its new owner no matter what you do. If you didn't finish the bonding it will hurt you and the baby!"

Endymion ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"There is something else too..."

Endymion closed his eyes. What else could it be?!

"Thanks to this bond between the baby and the Crystal... the baby will be more like an Earth child."

Endymion turned to his father. "You mean-?"

"I can't say it for sure. It never happened before but most likely it would be an Earth Child."

"And you want me to finish this god damn process?!" Endymion shouted angrily.

"Endymion..."

"No! It can kill Serenity!!"

"If you don't finish it, it can kill the baby!" The King shouted back.

"You can't think I can choose between my son and my soul mate!"

"If you don't finish it the baby will die." The King said again.

"And if I do Serenity can die..." The Prince whispered.

"You don't know what will happen if you finish it. It can be that the Silver AND the Golden Crystal will protect her. You just have to be more careful with her pregnancy. She is a strong woman. She can do it."

"I have to think about this..." Endymion answered and walked out the room. Slowly he made his way toward his bedroom.

"Good luck, son." King Damian whispered in the empty room.

--

'_Oh my God! Finally! I am in the palace again!'_ The black haired woman thought as she ran toward the Prince's room. _'I can see him again!'_

Opening the door, she glanced toward the bed. Her eyes narrowed.

"Not again." she murmured when she noticed the naked woman lying on the bed.

"Get out of here bitch!" She shouted loudly.

Serenity opened her eyes. Turning toward the voice, she looked at the strange woman surprised.

"Exc-" she began but the black haired woman interrupted her.

"Just who do you think you are?! Get out off the Prince's room immediately! You obviously finished your...work here. Get out of here!"

Serenity watched her with wide eyes. 'What is going on here?'

"Excuse me, but-"

"You dare to talk to me?! Don't you know who I am? How could you know right? You have silver hair so you can only be from the Moon. You came to the Earth to spy on us and the guards captured you right? I don't know how Endy could take you as his mistress... But your work is done here. Get out of here or I will call the guards!"

Serenity wrapped the blanket around her body and backed off to the wall. "You misunderstood it I..."

The black haired woman's eyes narrowed when the door opened behind her.

Endymion looked around surprised. Serenity stood shaking against the wall gripping the blanket tightly.

"What-?"

"Endy!" The black haired woman yelped and jumped in his arms.

"Te-Terra?" Endymion asked not believing his eyes.

"I came back!" Terra laughed.

"Terra?" Serenity asked quietly.

"Oh, yes, I was trying to throw her out your room, but..." Terra's eyes went wide when Endymion hurried to Serenity and hugged her gently.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"What is going on here?!" Terra shouted angrily and confused.

"Terra this is my wife Serenity." Endymion said.

"Sere this is my sister Terra."

"What?" the two women asked at the same time.

**Soooooo what do you think? (: I hope nobody forgot the painting Serenity found when she got lost in the palace. Now we have to wait and see how Terra will react to this new situation. **

**OrangeSpiral****: Yes they can (:**

**chibiangel413****: Yeah it is a girl thing to speak about your feelings. The guys aren't that open I think at least (:**

**raye85****: there will be a fight between Diamond and Endymion (: Rei is really brave isn't she? I am happy you like this story this far!**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Everyone found his/her lover right? (:**

**yuskeilove****: Thank you so much!!**

**kyil****: I am reading it! (: Well the peaceful time won't last long as you can see it in this chapter**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Now-now Rei isn't a negative character here, see? (:**

**jupiter2005****: Diamond will be back soon! Poor Endy (:**

**silvermoon8573****: Oh right I probably should have write boxing like the sport. But anyways I just wanted to write something stupid Ami would surely never read. She just didn't know how to talk with Zoi and grabbed the first book she found.**

**Edward-Twilighted****, ****Magic713****: Thanks!**

**MokonaRulez277****: It is actually a good idea I will think about it!! Thanks! (:**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Thank you so much! You make me really happy and proud (: About Diamond… he will have an alliance on his side… Beryl or not I can't tell you yet (:**

**Lily Topaz****: I didn't forget about Beryl. I am not finished with her yet so she will show up later.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I am reeeeeeally sorry you had to wait so long!! ****Actually, the next 3 chapters are ready but my beta-reader didn't send them back… BUT I don't want you to wait any longer and I don't want you think I give up on this story 'cause I didn't!! So I decided to update the next chapter. I am really sorry about the grammar and spelling errors, I will correct them later! I just reeealy need your opinion. So please enjoy it!!**

Chapter 32

"You have a sister?"

"You got married?"

The girls asked at the same time.

"Yes." Endymion answered to both of them.

"You married HER??" Terra shouted. "I can't believe this!! What did you do with my brother?! You bewitched him right?!" she turned to Serenity angrily.

"Terra enough!" Endymion shouted.

Gaia chose this moment to step in the room.

"Oh my God. This is all my fault dear. I am sorry, I forgot to tell Terra that you got married." Gaia said calmly.

Serenity stood behind Endymion uncertainly, gripping the blanket tightly. She felt even more uncomfortable when the 4 Generals stepped in the room as well.

"What happened? We heard shouting and-" Jedite began to say then he flushed and turned away from Serenity.

Endymion groaned dangerously. He could feel how uncomfortable Serenity was. He didn't like the idea of 4 other men in his room when the blanket was the only thing that covered Serenity's body... no he wasn't happy, not at all. Never mind that the 4 men were his most trusted friends.

"We can talk in the winter garden dear." Gaia said to Terra and smiled at Endymion knowingly. Turning to her stunned daughter she pushed her out the door gently.

"But-" Terra began but her mother already closed the door behind them.

"Out." Endymion hissed standing before Serenity protectively and glaring at his Generals.

"Oh, sure. Sorry." Zoisite murmured and the Generals left the room as well.

Serenity sighed tiredly and sat down on the bed.

"What just happened?" she whispered.

--

"I don't understand!" Terra said for the fifth time.

She stood before Gaia frowning.

"The Moon is our enemy!" She said confused.

"Oh Terra. It WAS our enemy when you went to the temple to study, but it isn't our enemy anymore."

"Yeah, I can see that." Terra murmured.

"I was so happy when you showed up this morning. We thought you couldn't come for another 2 months. I was so happy to see you that I forgot to tell you about Serenity." Gaia said smiling nervously.

"I still can't believe it mother! She is from the MOON!"

"I was surprised too, but she is a nice girl. Just try to be nice with her."

"It was an arranged marriage right?" Terra asked. It had to be, right?

"Terra, your brother loves her."

"She bewitched him!"

"Enough! You will behave yourself Princess Terra! I don't want to hear you were anything but nice to her!" Gaia said firmly looking in her eyes sternly.

Terra didn't answer. 'The game is not over yet.' She thought.

--

"You really have a sister?" Serenity asked stunned. Endymion nodded and stepped to the bed.

"You never told me." She looked in his eyes finally.

"You never asked. I am sorry if she was mean. She thinks I am still as I was when she left." He smiled and sat down beside her.

"As you were?" Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"You know, before I met you."

Serenity's lips formed an 'o'. "She thought I am one of your mistresses. It seems she had to throw out a lot of women off your bed back then." Serenity frowned.

"Sere..." Endymion began carefully when Serenity chuckled.

"Don't worry, I know you changed... right?" Serenity said with a tiny little uncertainly.

"You should know I did." He smiled and kissed her lips lightly.

"Mmm. Where did you go so early morning?" She asked suddenly.

Endymion went still. The conversation with his father came back with full force.

"Did something happen?" Serenity asked putting her hand on his.

"We need to talk about... the baby." he answered finally.

Serenity glanced at him questioningly.

"You know that the owner and user of the Golden Crystal can only be the male of the Earth Royal Family right?"

Serenity nodded.

"He will be the next." he nodded toward Serenity's stomach, as it would explain everything.

"Yes, if the baby is a boy. What is wrong with it?" Serenity didn't understand what he meant.

"You don't understand it. I KNOW it will be a boy."

Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"The Golden Crystal tried to connect its next user. I felt and saw it this morning." Endymion sighed.

"Oh." Serenity couldn't help but put her hand on her stomach.

"I talked with my father. He said I have to finish the bonding process."

Serenity didn't understand why he was talking like the world ended. They will have a son! Her greatest fear that she won't be able to give him a son disappeared.

"Oh my God! We will have a son! Endy this is wonderful! He will be like you I know it! Black hair and blue eyes! I am so happy!" Serenity smiled, her eyes sparkled and she jumped up excitedly.

Endymion grabbed her hand gently and pulled her in his lap, covering her naked body with the blanket.

"You will catch a cold." he murmured and buried his head in her silver hair.

"Endy? What is wrong? I don't understand..." she asked after a while.

"If I don't finish the bonding, the baby will die."

Serenity gasped, her eyes went wide.

"Then what are you waiting for?! Do it!"

Endymion hugged her waist even tighter. "I can't." he whispered in her neck.

"Why? Will it hurt me? If that is the problem, don't worry. I am sure it will only hurt for a second. I will be fine." She said firmly.

"Serenity, you are the holder of the Silver Crystal... There is no way to tell how the two crystals will react... They can give you double protection or..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

Serenity watched him scared.

"But if you don't finish the bonding..."

"No! There is no way in hell I can choose!" Endymion cried despairingly.

"You don't have to choose... I will be fine, I promise." Serenity smiled at him.

"But... You still don't get it... if the Golden Crystal connects with the baby and even IF the two crystals don't case any problem... it would mean that the baby will be an earth-baby." he explained bitterly.

Serenity looked at him confused. "Earth-baby?"

"Heavier than a Moon-baby, bigger... The pregnancy will be more difficult." he said.

There was silence for a minute.

"I can do it." Serenity said with determination. "I will be fine."

Endymion felt like he was carrying the whole world on his shoulder.

"You can't be sure... I... I can't choose."

Serenity had never seen the always strong and brave Prince so powerless. He hugged her tightly.

"You don't have to choose... I already made up my mind. Finish it. I will be fine." She smiled and caressed his face gently.

Endymion watched her fearfully.

"What should I do?" she asked finally.

He watched her closely for a moment.

"Endy... please..." Serenity whispered in his ears and kissed his lips gently.

Endymion closed his eyes and sighed.

"You don't have to do anything." He answered. He put her on the bed gently, grabbed her nightdress from the floor and gave it to her.

When Serenity put it on, Endymion sat on the bed.

"Lay down and relax." he whispered.

He closed his eyes. He needed his strength to be able to control the crystal. He had to focus on the baby so that he could send the energy to him and not to Serenity. He had to concentrate so he didn't send to much energy. He felt as the energy pulsed in his body and he put his hand on her stomach very slowly.

"Sere!!" Mina said opening the door.

"I can't believe you are still sleeping!" Rei murmured.

Endymion's nerves were on the edge, his eyes snapped open and he turned to the intruders angrily. Serenity glanced at them scared.

"What is going on here?!" Lita asked and took a step back. Endymion's eyes were golden.

"Get out of here." The Prince snarled.

The Generals choose the moment to step in the room. They glanced at their Prince and they knew what was happening.

The King told them to guard the Prince's room until he didn't say other way.

"It would be better if you go now." Zoisite turned to the girls and pushed Ami toward the door gently.

"But-but! What is he doing with Serenity?! We can't let him hurt our Princess!" Mina cried.

Endymion's whole body pulsed with the golden energy. The Crystal boosted his protectiveness. Every fiber of his body told him to kill everyone who is daring to come near Serenity.

"Get out before I do something you would regret." The promise was clear in his voice.

"Get out Mina. Believe me he isn't lieing. He will hurt you if you don't walk out that door in 10 seconds." Kunzite tried his very best not to grab the girl and run out the room.

Jedite wasn't that patient. He glanced at his Prince nervously, took Rei in his arms and walked out the room.

"Hey! What the hell you think you are doing?!" Rei shouted.

The generals looked at each other and grabbing the girls hurried out the room.

When the door closed behind them finally, Endymion turned back to Serenity slowly.

"Endy?" She asked uncertainly when he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"If they come a minute later..." he didn't dare to finish. If they distracted his focus during the bonding process he could have very well kill both the baby and Serenity.

"Give me a few minutes to collect myself, Angel." he murmured.

He focused on the crystal again. Putting his hand on her stomach he felt the energy pulsing in him.

Serenity watched him closely. She could feel the warm of the crystal but it felt like she was only a transmitter. He couldn't feel the energy only the warm. After a few minutes Endymion took his hand from her stomach and opened his eyes.

"Your eyes are still golden." She whispered.

"It takes some time till I can control the crystal again." Endymion whispered back. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

He felt when the bonding process was completed now he was watching her face intently.

"Fine. I felt the warm, but the energy only went through me. It-" Suddenly her eyes went wide.

"What? What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"The energy... I feel the energy..." Serenity whispered.

"It must be what my father was talking about. You and the baby are sharing the energy." Endymion watched her face carefully.

"Endy?" Serenity said quietly.

"What is it Love?"

"Something... something is pulling me apart..." she said and closed her eyes tightly.

Endymion's heart jumped with fear. 'No, no, no...' he repeated in himself.

"Open your eyes Serenity! Look at me!" he shouted worriedly but she only ground in pain.

His face went white when he saw the golden light pulsing around her body like a glory, then it switched to silver then back to golden again. The two crystals were fighting for dominance.

'What did I do...' he whispered.

"Endy... it hurts..." Serenity whimpered, her body was shaking with pain.

Endymion watched her desperately. He had no idea what to do. Pulling her weak body in his arms he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Suddenly the golden and silver light flashed and mixed. Serenity's body relaxed.

"Sere?" Endymion asked uncertainly. She didn't answer. Finally the mixed light of the two crystal disappeared.

He felt like he was sitting there for ages waiting for Serenity's eyes to open.

"E...Endy?" she asked brokenly.

Looking in her eyes Endymion gasped. They were still golden. However, when Serenity blinked the golden light disappeared from her eyes as well.

"Oh God." Endymion whispered hugging her body close.

"I... I am all right now." Serenity said tiredly.

"You scared me." he said and buried his face in her neck.

Serenity smiled then glanced at him surprised. She couldn't see his face but she felt moistness on her neck. Was he... crying?

"Endy?"

"Sssss... Please... Let me hold you for a while." He whispered.

Serenity caressed his back and waited until he pulled himself together.

After a few minutes, Endymion sat up. "You need to take a rest." He said quietly and pushed her down gently.

Serenity didn't protest. It felt like she hadn't sleep for ages. She smiled at him once more and closing her eyes she felt asleep.

--

"What is he doing with her?!" Rei shouted angrily.

"Be quiet now woman! I am sure they will explain everything later. You have to calm down now." Jedite said. He had no idea why the prince was using the golden crystal but he trusted him.

Mina opened her month to protest when Lita interrupted her.

"All right girls, let's go. Let's leave them alone for now."

"Thank you Lita." Nephrite sighed.

"Just to let you know... If anything happens with Serenity, there will be hell to pay." She answered firmly and walked away. The girls were following her closely.

The Generals stood in silence for a while.

"Why is he using the crystal?" Nephrite asked suddenly.

"I have no idea." Jedite said running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"You know something don't you Kunzite?" Zoisite asked.

"I think it has to do something with her pregnancy."

The generals glanced at the closed door worryingly.

**Soooo? What do you think? Please let me know!! And I would like to thank EVERYONE who read and ****reviewed your kind words make me want to write more and more!**

**grapesandoats****: No she can't. (:**

**Magic713****: Terra is stubborn like her brother is. And she has some surprise for her brother.**

**Peaceful Moon****: It is? Thank you!!**

**SkyBlueSw****: Not at all (:**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Endy told her (: More Terra-Sere scene in the next chapters!**

**kyil****: Well Terra is stubborn and she has something in her mind that Endy won't like too much.**

**chibiangel413****: I hoped someone got interested about the painting and was curious about it!**

**jupiter2005****: I hoped it will be a surprise!**

**raye85****: They are a happy couple right? About Terra… well you have to wait and see but she is stubborn and Endy is stubborn as well… It is never easy with two stubborn people is it? But they are still brother and sister.**

**small876****: Thank you! I am happy you got interested in my story!**

**lovelyl****: Oh thank you! I love their love as well (:**

**Mg****: That would be nice I guess (:**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Wow you have a lot of question (: I hope I could answer a few in this chapter! You have to wait and see what Terra will be like!**

**sailormoon0630****, ****Cherrysinger****, ****supersaiyanx****: Thank you!**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Well a sister is still a sister right? Lot of difficult situation for Endy lately, don't you think? (:**

**silvermoon8573****: So it was a bit of a surprise? I am happy then! (:**

**whitesari****: Thank you very much! I like happy ending as well so I don't think you have to worry (: And sorry about the late update!**

**yuskeilove****: I hoped it will be sort of a surprise!**

**Edward-Twilighted****: Yes, sister (:**

**empty-spaces****: I am always glad to read that someone is enjoying this story. I enjoy writing it! (:**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay h****ere is another chapter. I don't know where my beta-reader is but the next 4 chapters are ready so I thought you wouldn't mind to read 1 or 2 chapters per week (: Plus this chapter is not that exciting but it is important so you can get to know Terra better.**

**Thank yo****u for reviewing and reading my story!!**

Chapter 33

"Damian!" Gaia yelped when the King plopped on a chair.

"I am all right." Damian answered closing his eyes and pressing his hand on his chest.

"What happened?" she asked with worried eyes kneeling beside her husband. A deep frown appeared on her forehead.

"The Golden Crystal." He said shortly.

Gaia looked at him puzzled for a while. "Did Endymion use the Crystal? But why?"

"He had to."

"But-- Ooooh!" Gaia gasped and looked with wide eyes at him. "You mean..." Her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Yes." Damian smiled.

"They are going to have a baby-boy." Gaia almost shouted in happiness.

--

Once Endymion stepped out the room, his Generals looked at him worriedly.

Endymion closed his eyes and leant against the closed door sighing.

"Is everything all right?" Zoisite asked finally. The others didn't dare to ask it fearing what the answer would be.

"Yes, the worst is over, I guess." The prince answered tiredly.

"Serenity?" Nephrite asked carefully, he didn't want to upset his prince.

"She is sleeping right now. It took a lot out of her."

"I am sure she is fine. She is a strong woman." Jedite smiled trying to cheer up his friend.

"She...she almost died in my arms. I could feel as the two energies almost tore her up. I had never been so scared in my life before." Endymion watched his hands terrified imagining Serenity's weak body in his arms again.

The Generals looked at each other worriedly.

"It must be hard on you. But she is all right now. She just needs to rest. Give her time to get herself together." Nephrite said.

"Thanks." Endymion smiled lightly at his friends.

"Come, let her sleep, you don't want her to wake up because of our stupid conversation now do you? Anyway, your mother is waiting for you in the winter garden." Kunzite said.

Endymion nodded and they began to walk toward the winter garden.

"So you will have a son." Jedite broke the silence after a while.

The Prince nodded then frowned. "How-?"

"You thought you can keep it in secret from us?" Nephrite raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Endy! We grew up with you! We know you better than your own mother does! You really thought if you tell it to Kunzite and Zoisite, we wouldn't find out?" Jedite grinned.

"I thought I asked them to keep it in a secret?" Endymion glanced at Kunzite and Zoisite firmly.

"We kept it in a secret but they are your bodyguards as well. They HAVE to know what is going on with you, so they can protect you." Kunzite said.

"You didn't want us to know it! I am really hurt now." Jedite whined dramatically.

"Don't be a baby Jed." Endymion rolled his eyes and the 5 men laughed out loudly and stepped in the winter garden.

"Endy! Finally!! I thought you won't show up at all!" Terra yelped and hugged her brother happily.

"Terra." Endymion smiled lovingly and hugged her back.

"Did you miss me?" She smiled.

"Of course I did! There was none I could pick on." Endymion laughed while Terra rolled her eyes.

"It is so good the family is finally together again. We should spend some time together after dinner too!" Gaia smiled.

"Yeah, but I thought you won't come for another few months?" Endymion asked turning to Terra.

"I finished my studies a bit earlier so I thought I will surprise you, but it seems you were the one who surprised me at the end." Terra answered bitterly.

"Terra..." Gaia warned her.

"Why? I have a right to know!"

"What do you want to know?" Endymion asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well let's see... for example what the hell was wrong with you when you married the Princess of the MOON?!" Terra shouted angrily.

"I don't know what your problem is Terra. You were always nagging me to act like a grown up man and send away my mistresses." Endymion stood firmly watching his sister's every move.

"What my problem is?! My problem is that she is from the MOON!!"

"Terra we already talked about this. Things changed since you went away." Gaia answered slowly.

"But-but..." Terra looked at her mother then at her brother and at the Generals desperately.

Nephrite shook his head without a word.

"God I missed a lot of thing." Terra sighed finally and sat down on a chair.

"I don't want you to be best friend with her. I only want you to be nice with her." Endymion said.

"Sure I have to be all cute and nice with her and she didn't even come here to meet me." Terra murmured.

"She is sleeping right now. She has to rest." Endymion answered.

"Is she all right? Is everything all right?" The way his mother looked at him, Endymion knew what she meant.

"Yeah." he said.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Here you are! We were looking for-" Lita began when she noticed the others in the room.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know you are also here Queen Gaia, King Damian." The girls bowed.

"Good morning girls." The King smiled while Terra looked around stunned.

"We were looking for Serenity actually." Ami said quietly.

"Is she still in your room?" Rei asked puzzled.

"She is still sleeping." Endymion answered.

"Oh my she really is a Sleeping Beauty. Come on girls, let's wake her up!" Lita smiled but Nephrite grabbed her wrist.

"It would be better to let her sleep."

"But why? If something happened with her…" Mina began.

"She is fine. We will tell you later." Kunzite whispered and turned to Endymion who was watching them intently.

"If you will excuse us?"

The Prince nodded.

"King Damian, Queen Gaia, Terra it was really nice seeing you again." With that the Generals leaded the girls out the door gently.

"But-but, we have to tell them something..." Mina tried to say but Kunzite already closed the door behind them. "Thanks a lot." she murmured.

"Who the hell were they?" Terra asked tiredly. It seemed she REALLY missed a lot of thing.

"Serenity's bodyguards, The Senshi." Endymion answered.

"Great, it is just great!" Terra murmured. 'She just got married to Endy and she already began to occupy the Earth. But I won't give up so easily.' She thought.

--

"Why can't we wake her up?!" Rei asked impatiently.

"Endymion won't take it kindly." Kunzite answered shortly.

"But we have to talk with her! If you are trying to keep us away because your damn Prince hurt her-" Lita said.

"Endymion did nothing with her! You can talk with her once she woke up." Nephrite answered.

"Okay enough of this game! What did you do with her? Serenity always liked to sleep late but not this late. And what I saw earlier today doesn't help to calm my nerves down." Mina looked at Kunzite firmly.

"Look Mina..."

"Does it have anything to do with her pregnancy?"

The men, Ami and Lita looked at her gaping while Rei put her hands on her hips and nodded.

"How?" Jedite asked.

"I didn't forget that they couldn't keep their hands from each other while we were heading toward the palace. I don't think it changed a lot. Plus I am the Goddess of Love. So?"

"It is a long story." Kunzite began. "To make it short, Endymion had to finish the bonding process between the baby and the Golden Crystal. That is what you saw this morning."

"The Golden Crystal?" Lita asked.

"They will have a son." Zoisite said.

"Don't worry, Endymion said they are all right." Nephrite said when the girls were still gapping at them.

"What did you want to tell her anyway?" Jedite asked suddenly.

"We have to go back to the Moon... today."

--

Serenity opened her eyes slowly. She had no idea how long was she sleeping but one thing was sure, she was REALLY hungry.

"Sere!"

Glancing at her right she saw Molly watching her worriedly.

"You are awake!"

"Hi Molly." She smiled.

"Are you all right?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. What time is it now? How long were I sleeping?" Serenity asked and sat up.

"How long were you sleeping? Oh God Serenity! It is already 8 pm. Endymion was so worried about you! I had to throw him out. Literally!" Serenity looked at her with wide eyes.

"It is already 8 pm? No wonder I am so hungry." she said and stood up.

"Wait, wait, wait! I will bring you some food. You stay in the bed!"

"Molly, don't you think I slept enough already? I am fine, really. Can you help me with my clothes please?" Serenity said laughing and walked in the bathroom.

After 20 minutes she was fully dressed.

"Where is Endy anyway?"

"I think he is in his study." Molly answered.

"All right, I will go and tell him I am fine. I know how worried he can be." Serenity chuckled and stepped out the door.

Once she stood before Endymion's study, she put her hand on the knob when she heard voices from inside the room.

She heard Queen Gaia and King Damian laughing and another woman talking. _'Terra._' she thought.

Finally, Endymion's deep voice came from inside the room as well. So, he was in there.

_'Should I or shouldn't I? They have a family time I think.__'_ Serenity sighed, turned her back to the door, and took a step away.

_'But... I am part of the family too, am I not?_' She turned toward the door again and nodded determinately. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Who the hell could it be?" Terra murmured disappointedly. Finally, finally she was spending time with her family and now someone is disturbing them.

"Come in!" Endymion answered smiling.

Serenity's determination flew out the window, the moment she stepped in the room uncertainly.

"Sere!" Endymion was beside her in a second wrapping his arms around her waist gently.

"Are you all right?" he whispered only for her ears and kissed her lips lightly.

Serenity nodded and smiled at him.

"Come in dear, come in! I hope you are all right now? We were so worried!" Gaia said warmly.

"I am fine thank you." Serenity smiled back at the woman. Looking at the Queen it was almost unbelievable that once she was so mean to her. And now she loves her like a daughter.

Little did Serenity know that the Queen's daughter was watching her angrily.

"I hope I am not disturbing? I just wanted to let you know, I am all right. Molly said you were worried." Serenity turned to Endymion.

It was unnecessary to deny he was worried, he decided. "Of course you are not disturbing. How could you think you were?" he frowned.

"I mean you can spend some time with you family..." She began.

"Don't be silly. You are my family too." He answered smiling.

"Great." Terra murmured.

"Oh right! I don't think you were properly introduced to each other. She is my daughter, Terra." Gaia stepped forward.

"It is nice to meet you." Serenity smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Terra said shortly.

"It is-" Serenity began when her stomach grumbled loudly. She flushed and downcasted her eyes sheepishly.

There was silence in the room for a while. Everybody stared at her when King Damian began to laugh. Queen Gaia chuckled a bit too while Endymion grinned at Serenity.

"I am so sorry..." Serenity said quietly.

"It is all right. You passed breakfast, lunch and dinner. I would be worried if you won't be hungry." Endymion smiled stroking her cheek.

Terra rolled her eyes then turned to her mother. "Mother, could you finish the preparation for the ball? You know my friend, Sophie will arrive tomorrow and I want her to enjoy the ball as well." She said.

"Ball?" Endymion asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course, dear, everything will be ready for tomorrow night." Gaia answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Endymion asked again.

"The ball to celebrate that your sister is at home again." Damian explained. He didn't talk much on that night, he was only watching his family proudly. His wife who was still the most beautiful woman for him, his little baby daughter, who already was a young lady. His son, who was standing proudly and protectively beside his wife. Damian smiled. Endymion chose well, very well. Watching the young princess his eyes slipped to her stomach. He couldn't wait the day when he could hold his grandson in his arms.

Endymion frowned. A ball meant too much danger and too much exciting. He glanced at Serenity and rolled his eyes. There was no way he could convince her to stay away from the ball.

"A ball? It is wonderful!" Serenity said excitedly.

"Are you sure you will be fine?" Gaia asked worriedly.

Terra looked at his mother puzzled. _'Did I miss something?_' She thought and shrugged. 'Probably _she was sick, that is way she slept so long_.'

"Of course I will be fine! I can't wait it! Do the girls know it?" Serenity asked.

"The girls? Oh, they couldn't talk with you this morning. They will go back to the Moon." Damian answered.

"What?" Serenity asked with wide eyes.

"They will explain it later why they have to go back." Endymion said taking her hand in his when Serenity's stomach grumbled again.

"Come on Angel, it is time for you to eat something. You can talk with the girls after that." Endymion chuckled and led her from the room.

"They are so cute!" Gaia sighed.

_'I know someone who would be better for my brother. Much better...' _Terra thought_. 'Am I right, Sophie?'_

**A new character is showing up!! And we will see an old character again very soon! I promise to update the next chapter very soon!**

**lovelyl****: Thank you so much what you said meant a lot to me (:**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Thank you! It was hard to write that scene with the two crystals and I wasn't sure how well it turned out. About Terra, well she is sort f a negative character at the beginning at least.**

**lilcatfish96****: Thank you so much!! As you can see another chapter without my beat… I hope she comes back soon…**

**mizqt****: I was thinking about Serenity getting twins but the pregnancy will be hard enough for her with only one child. If I make her get twins I would have to kill her when she gives birth and I don't want to do that. About the Senshi/Generals well yeah I am more focused on Sere/Endy relationship (:**

**serenity11287****, ****MoonGoddessMagic****, ****yuskeilove****: Thank you!! I know this chapter wasn't soooo exciting but I promise to update the next one soon!**

**chibiangel413****: Thank you! Now the girls know about the pregnancy but they have to go back to the Moon. I will explain in the next chapter why.**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Oh I think you will like the next chapter! It explains a bit how this while Crystal thing is working. And it had Endy/Sere in it as well a bit of Terra action!**

**Magic713****, ****raye85****, ****MokonaRulez277****, ****silvermoon8573****: Terra is my joker actually. She will be a really important character later in the story. And she will make Endy's life a bit more complicated as well. Don't forget she is his little sister. He makes it clear when he is disappointed with Terra but he won't forget she is his little sister.**

**kyil****: You know you are really good in guessing. (: Almost everything you said was right. Terra is Endymion's little sister it won't be easy for him to be a good brother and a good lover in the same time when his sister tries her best to make Serenity's life a living hell. And you are right Terra will be a really important character in this story but don't be so sure about Diamond or Beryl. They can come back anytime! Diamond promised to come back with that document and we know Beryl… She won't give up easily.**

**RoyalLovers1418****: I am planning to make Terra a character you hate and like and want to kill but feel sorry for her at the end. (:**

**Lily Topaz****: I am happy you liked it! About Beryl and Diamond… you know I can't tell you anything (: That is a big surprise I have for everyone.**

**jupiter2005****: I am not that evil to kill my main character off in the middle of the story (:**


	34. Chapter 34

**I promised I will update soon and I was happy to read sooo many reviews!! Thank you guys!! ****Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter! Like always, please let me know what you think!!**

**Chapter 34**

Once they stepped in the kitchen, Suzan looked at them surprised.

"Serenity! Long time not seen." she hugged the princess warmly.

"Suzan." Serenity smiled at the woman.

"Actually, we are here because Serenity missed... dinner." Endymion said from behind. _'And breakfast and lunch…' _he thought.

"Oh! Sit down, dear. I will make you some dinner in a minute." Suzan smiled and pushed Serenity on a chair gently.

While she was making dinner, Endymion looked at Serenity frowning.

"What is wrong Angel?" he asked caressing her face gently.

"I can't believe they are leaving..." Serenity whispered.

"They wanted to tell you why they have to go, but you were sleeping. However, I don't think they would mind, if I tell you now." he smiled and sat down beside her. Serenity looked at him curiously.

"They were your bodyguard, right?" Serenity nodded. "Well to make a long story short, they don't need to be your bodyguard anymore."

"But... why?"

"You aren't living on the Moon anymore, Sere. Your place is beside me. And since I married you, it is my job to protect you. I was waiting for your mother to make this decision for some time now. It means she accepted the fact you are not her little girl anymore." Endymion smiled and kissed her temple lovingly.

"But what will the girls do then?" Serenity asked puzzled. She had so many questions. They were married so long now, and she didn't really had time to think about it, to think about what it meant.

"They are princesses too, aren't they?" Endymion smiled. "I am sure their planets are missing their princesses. It is time for them to take their places."

Serenity went quiet thinking about what he said. He was right of course. It was time for the girls to go back to their planets.

"I hope you didn't have to wait too long! I made some chicken I ho-" Suzan began when Serenity paled.

She jumped from her chair and ran to the kitchen's bathroom. Endymion looked after her stunned then he stood up slowly and followed her.

Serenity washed her face concerned. She was through morning sickness wasn't she? Not talking about the fact it was already night-time.

"Sere?" Endymion stepped in to the bathroom worriedly.

"I don't know what happened... I felt the chicken's scent and..."

"I thought you were past the morning sickness?"

"Me too..."

They stood in silence thinking for a while when Endymion stepped forward.

"Maybe it is because the crystal. I remember my father talked about the time my mother was pregnant with me and there were foods she couldn't even look at without feeling sick in her stomach." He said.

"Great." Serenity muttered then smiled and walked out the bathroom. It wasn't such a good idea. The moment she smelled the chicken she ran back to the toilette.

"Okay, the chicken must go. Give me a minute." Endymion said stroked her back once more and left the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Serenity stepped out the door carefully. She had no idea how Endymion did it but there was neither chicken nor its scent at all in the huge kitchen. Slowly she made her way to the table.

"I hope you will like this more than the chicken." Suzan smiled kindly placing another plate before Serenity.

"Thank you." Serenity flushed in embarrassment.

Endymion watched amused as the tiny woman ate. He couldn't help his grin. It seemed impossible for such a tiny woman to eat so much.

"Not that I am not glad that you are hungry, but..." he began smiling, but Serenity interrupted.

"Just one more chocolate pudding please?" She said and glanced at him with big blue eyes. Endymion shook his head smiling, how could he say no?

After a few minutes, they were heading to their room when Mina came across them.

"Sere! It is good to see you are all right!"

"Mina!" Serenity jumped in her friends arms. "I can't believe you are leaving." she said sadly.

"I know... I will miss you."

"You have an hour until you have to go, why don't you girls use the time and chat?" Endymion smiled. "I have something important to do anyway."

The girls nodded happily. "Come on Sere! The others are waiting in Ami's room."

When the two girls left, Endymion turned to a young servant nearby. "Can you look for my Generals please? Let them know I am waiting for them in my study." The young boy nodded and turned to leave when the Prince stopped him. "Tell them it is important."

--

The girls were chatting happily. They were sad they had to leave but they were also exciting. They couldn't wait to see their home-planet again.

"I can't believe we won't be your bodyguard anymore." Lita said sighing.

"It will be strange." Ami nodded.

"I will miss you girls..." Serenity whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Sere, we will stay best friends forever, no matter what." Mina said hugging the Princess.

"A Senshi will stay a Senshi until she dies." Rei said firmly.

"What do you mean Rei?" Serenity asked sniffling.

"We won't be your bodyguard... officially. But that doesn't mean we won't protect you if we have to. We will stay your protectors forever." Rei explained.

Serenity felt tears in her eyes when the others nodded. "Thank you." She whispered while the girls hugged her.

"We will visit you often!" Lita winked.

"Don't think we will miss only you." Rei said jokingly.

They went quiet. Everybody was thinking about their lovers.

"Don't worry, I will keep an eye on the guys on your behalf." Serenity smiled.

"Oh right, Serenity?" Lita began suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I can't believe you kept a secret from us."

Serenity looked at her puzzled. "Excu-? Lita! What the hell are you doing?!" she yelped when her friend pushed her dress up.

"I am just checking on your stomach. If you are showing and stuff."

Serenity looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't look like you don't know what she is talking about. We know you are pregnant." Rei said.

"I am sorry... I.. Endy..." Serenity tried to explain why she didn't tell them.

"Wow, your stomach is a bit rounding. Not much but..." Ami said suddenly.

Serenity flushed.

"Don't worry if we didn't know you are pregnant, we wouldn't have noticed it." Mina said smiling.

Lita touched Serenity's stomach curiously but the moment her fingers contacted with Serenity's skin she cried out and jumped back.

"What the-?" Lita began.

The girls looked at her stomach stunned.

'Serenity?' Serenity heard Endymion's voice in her head. 'What happened?' he asked obviously worried.

Serenity stared with wide eyes. 'Endy?' she asked in her mind uncertainly. 'How... How can we communicate like this?'

'We always had this link, it just got stronger thanks to the crystal.' Endymion explained a bit impatiently. 'What happened? I felt the Golden Crystal reacting.'

'Oh! It was the Golden Crystal?' Serenity tried to make sense to all of this mess.

'Okay Serenity, I am on my way to you.' Endymion said nervously.

'Oh! No-no I am fine!'

'Then WHAT HAPPENED?' The worry was evident is his voice.

'Don't be so overprotective. Lita wanted to touch my stomach, that is all. Anyway, why did the Crystal attacked Lita? She just wanted to touch my stomach.' Serenity asked confused. She felt the beginning of a headache.

'It didn't attacked, it protected. I made it to react and make an energy field if someone touches your stomach beside me or you of course.'

'But-' Serenity felt dizzy.

'We will talk about this later. Communicating like this takes out a lot of energy from you and from me.'

"SERENITY!"

Serenity blinked at Rei confused.

"Finally! What the hell were you doing?! You were staring without blinking in the past 5 minutes!"

"Stop shouting, I have a terrible headache." Serenity answered tiredly.

"Well?" Lita asked impatiently.

"It is a long story..." Serenity sighed.

--

Once the young servant left to look for the Generals, Endymion went to his study. Opening the door, he found his mother and Terra there.

"Oh, Endymion! We were talking about the ball." His mother smiled warmly.

Endymion winced. He wasn't happy about this ball at all.

"Is there something wrong?" Terra asked.

"Nothing. Could you please discuss this somewhere else? I am going to have an important meeting with the Generals." He turned to his mother.

"Of course dear." Gaia said and the two women walked to the door. Before Gaia left, she turned to his son.

"They will be great bodyguards." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Endymion shook his head smiling. How did she know everything was a mystery for him. Sighing he sat down.

After a few minutes his friends stepped in the room laughing.

"Hey Endy!" Jedite grinned. "What is this reeeeeealy important thing you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"We have to talk." Endymion said sternly.

Kunzite frowned. He knew when Endymion used this voice.

"What do you wish to talk about with us my Prince?" he asked. They weren't Kunz and Endy now. They weren't the childhood friends. Now they were the Prince and his Generals.

"You know why Queen Serenity wishes to talk with the Senshi. That she let the Senshi return to their planets means she fully accepted my marriage with Serenity. You are my most trusted Generals and... best friends." Endymion allowed a small smile, then he was serious again.

"I know you are loyal to the Earth Royal Family."

"We are loyal to YOU, my Prince." Zoisite said honestly.

"We swear to protect you no matter what." Nephrite nodded.

"I want you to swear to me now. Swear that you will protect Serenity no matter what."

"With protecting her we protect you. We are well aware of that my Prince." Kunzite said.

"You are saying you are loyal to me right? Would you be loyal to me even if you have to fight against someone from the Royal Family for that?" Endymion asked looking in their eyes deeply.

"Our loyalty is yours and yours alone my Prince." Jedite said.

"Are you suspecting someone who might want to hurt your wife?" Kunzite asked.

"No. I just wished to know your answers." he went quiet for a while.

"There is something else." Endymion sighed.

"As you know, there is a high possibility of a war. The rebels vanished too suddenly for my liking... If war does comes... I want you to protect and save Serenity before me."

The Generals stood in silence for a minute. They would protect Serenity, of course they would but... protect her instead of their Prince?

"You are MY Generals but what is more important you are my FRIENDS. Swear that you will." Endymion said.

Kunzite sighed, closed his eyes and went on his knee.

"I swear."

Soon the others went to their knees as well.

"Thank you." Endymion smiled.

"You will be a great King one day." Kunzite stood up.

"Thanks, Kunz." Endymion said the mood lightened in the room.

"You are creepy when you act like this." Jedite grinned.

They were talking and laughing for a while, when suddenly Endymion frowned.

"Endy?" Kunzite asked.

"The Golden Crystal." Endymion answered.

The Generals looked at each other concerned.

Endymion didn't move for a while, his face showed his worry clearly. Suddenly he jumped to the door.

"I have to find her!" he said then frowned again.

His friends stayed quiet, they know he was talking with Serenity through their link.

What seemed like eternity Endymion sighed and sat back.

"Is everything all right?" Zoisite asked.

"Yeah. Lita tried to touch her stomach." Endymion explained.

"Oh. You made the Crystal to protect her?" Kunzite asked.

"Yeah at least I got something good form this whole linking process." Endymion answered.

--

"I can't believe they left!" Serenity sighed when Endymion and she stepped in their room later that night.

"They promised to visit often." Endymion smiled.

"I know but..."

"Don't worry." he kissed her forehead lovingly. "Go and change, it is late." he said and went to the bathroom.

After a few minutes he came back. He was wearing his boxers when he noticed Serenity sitting before the mirror still in her robe.

"Come to sleep." he said from beside the bed.

"Um... go ahead I will join you in a minute." Serenity answered not looking at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Endymion asked from behind her.

"No-no! Everything is just fine!"

"Then come to bed." he said and tried to take off her robe gently but Serenity yelped and jumped away from him.

Endymion raised an eyebrow puzzled. "Care to explain?"

"It is nothing!"

"Take off your robe." He said firmly. He noticed that her silky robe was tied loosely on her waist.

"What? Endy, please..." Serenity backed until her back touched the wall.

Suddenly Endymion took three big steps and stood before her taking off her robe with a quick movement.

Serenity turned her face away embarrassed.

He was looking at her body for a few minutes then glanced at her frowning.

"I don't see anything wrong." He said finally.

Serenity pushed him away angrily.

"Don't play stupid! I need another nightdress." she murmured. How could he be so cruel?

"Why?" Endymion didn't understand what was going on. The blue nightdress was Serenity's favorite, not talking about his favorite as well, showing her beautiful body nicely.

"Because I am fat. I need something that isn't so form fitting. Even better would be a potato sack."

Endymion looked at her with wide eyes_. 'Hormones_.' he thought and took a step toward her.

"Fat? Sere, what are you talking about? You are the smallest person I have ever known."

Serenity rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"Are you blind? Look at my stomach!"

Endymion looked at her stomach slowly then back in her eyes confused. It was a little bit rounder then usually but it still counted as a flat stomach on Earth.

"Sere, you are pregnant. It is completely normal that you are rounding. But if I haven't known how flat your stomach usually is I wouldn't notice you are pregnant."

"That is the problem! I wish I would have a big stomach so everybody would know I am pregnant! But now that it is only a little bigger, they would think I am fat!"

"Sere... first of all, your supposedly 'big' stomach is counted as a flat stomach on Earth." Endymion sighed. Was he really talking about this with her? „Secondly if I have anything to do with it nobody would see you in your nightdress, only me."

Serenity murmured something then looked at him. "You don't think I am fat?" she asked with honest eyes.

"You won't ever be fat even when you are going to be 9 month pregnant with my son." he smiled and taking her in his arms, he laid her gently on their bed.

"Sorry." she whispered in his ears when he began to kiss her shoulder.

"Sorry for what?" Endymion asked and bit her neck gently.

"First the chicken now the mood swings..." Serenity gasped when Endymion pushed her nightdress down and kissed her breast.

"Don't worry about it." He answered and began to lick and kiss her nipples.

Serenity moaned loudly pushing her hips to his.

"Patient, Angel, patient." Endymion smiled.

When he thought he played with her breast enough, he began to kiss her stomach. Serenity moaned and pushed his boxers off. Her panties flew through the room as well.

When Endymion positioned himself between her legs, Serenity wrapped her legs around his waist.

Endymion looked in her eyes with desire and pushed in with one quick movement.

"I could make love with you for days without stopping." He whispered hoarsely and began to move.

Serenity's moans were answered with his own groans as their bodies moved together.

Hours later Endymion laid exhaustedly on his back. Serenity sighed happily, cuddled to his side, and fell asleep immediately.

Endymion kissed her bare shoulder once more, wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep as well.

--

Terra sat in her room angrily. Sophie will be here soon and Endymion wasn't up yet! He missed breakfast as well as Serenity. Her mother said it wasn't the first time they didn't show up for breakfast.

"Princess Terra? Lady Sophie arrived." A servant said from outside the door.

"I am coming, thank you!" Terra said. _'No time to think about this now. Sophie is here we only have to find some way for her and Endy to meet. There is no way he won't notice how perfect they are for each other!'_

**Sooooo what do you think? ****Are you curious about Sophie? What she will be like? Well we can finally meet her in the next chapter! **

**xopinkstarox****: Maybe… but I needed them away now… Sorry…**

**Magic713****, ****Lily Topaz****, ****RoyalLovers1418****, ****jupiter2005****, ****HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Mmmm Terra isn't necessary a negative character… well she is at the beginning, annoying and stubborn but things can change… hopefully before she does something, that Endymion could never forgive her… Are you curious now? (:**

**kyil****: I am happy you are so interested in this story (: We will meet Sophie in the next chapter and the „old character" at the ball. Beryl AND Diamond both are going to show up later in the story! Maybe one of them at the ball (:**

**serenity11287****, ****Edward-Twilighted**

**chibiangel413****: Yes. (:**

**empty-spaces****: Thanks! Their love was never an easy love, right?**

**mizqt****: Thank you! Well I hope it was soon enough!**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: I am sorry but the girls had to leave… If they were around Serenity would be so well protected… Endy, the Generals and the Senshi… I need them away sorry (: Terra well she is stubborn just like Endymion is…**

**lovelyl****: Thank you so much!! I hope you liked this chapter as well!**

**whitesari****: There will be some Diamond/Endy action don't worry I am not done with him (: About Seiya… First I thought I will put him in the story but now I am not so sure… I will need his character to my other story… Yes there is another story I would like to write after I am finished with this one (:**

**PinkSlytherin****: Terra is the annoying little sister who thinks she knows everything better.**

**Passi****: Thank you so much! Nothing happened to the silver crystal. Serenity can use it whenever she thinks she has to. The energy of the two crystals mixed. Serenity can use the silver crystal and thanks to the baby she can actually use the golden crystal as well, but it would take a lot out of her and the baby…**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello!! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!!**

**Chapter 35**

"Serenity, calm down." Endymion sighed. He stretched on their bed lazily while Serenity ran up and down in their room, wearing only her robe.

"Calm down?! I can't calm down! The ball is TONIGHT and I have no idea what to wear!! I didn't have time to talk with your sister and... oh what do you think about this?" she took a silver dress from the wardrobe.

"No. You would look gorgeous and I don't want to spend my night with keeping away all the men from you. You know that potato sack seems a really good idea now."

Serenity rolled her eyes but put the dress away. "And we missed breakfast... again." she finished her sentence.

"And? What is wrong about it?" Endymion stretched again, the blanket slipped down exposing his strong and naked chest.

"It is improper... they will suspect... We miss too many breakfasts."

Seeing his wife's red face made Endymion chuckle.

"Suspect? I think they know it already dear. Anyway I don't care. When and how often I make love with my wife is my business." he said watching her every move intensively.

"Endy!" Serenity gasped stunned. He talked so easily about... this subject. "Just get up and put on some clothes! I am sure they need some help with the preparation. You can go and talk with your father and Generals about the safety of the guests and stuff like this. I am going to help your mother and sister."

"We have servants, no need for you to help. I want you to take things easy." Endymion said honestly.

"Yeah-yeah." Serenity murmured, put her hand on her hips and walked to the bed.

He grinned up to her and with a quick movement pulled her on top of him.

Serenity yelped with surprise. "Hey! You have to get up no-" she couldn't finish what she was saying. Endymion's lips dragged hers in a passionate kiss and he rolled around so he was on top.

"Endy! We have no time for this!" She tried while her robe flew through the room exposing her naked body.

"They managed it without us this far, they will survive for a few more hours."

Serenity moaned when he massaged her inner thigh and kissed her breast. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Sorry to disturb you. Can I come in?" Jedite asked from outside.

Endymion murmured some unpleasant words, wrapped the blanket around Serenity's body, and putting on some boxers opened the door.

"What?" he asked furiously.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Jedite asked. Seeing his friend standing uncomfortably before him, he glanced toward the tomato red Princess laying on the bed and grapping the blanket tightly.

"Stop staring! What do you want here?" Endymion asked irritated. He stepped aside hiding the bed from Jedite' eyes.

"We have a meeting about the safety of the ball in an hour. I thought you might want to come. If you aren't too... busy of course." Jedite grinned.

"Where?" Endymion asked still glaring at him.

"Your father's study."

"Anything else?" The Prince wasn't well known about his patient so Jedite answered quickly.

"Terra was looking for you."

"She can wait." Endymion said shortly.

"All right. See you in an hour then." Jedite answered. He shook his head grinning when Endymion closed the door without answering. 'Not patient at all.' He thought and walked away.

--

"Terra!" Someone cried happily.

"Sophie!" Terra hugged her friend tightly.

The girl had long black hair and black eyes. She was tall and curvy in all the right places.

"I am so happy you are here! Are you hungry? You missed breakfast but I can-"

"Terra, relax." Sophie laughed. "I am fine thank you."

"Come, come I will show you to your room!" Terra grabbed her friend's hand and leaded her up the stairs.

"Usually, this rooms aren't for guests but we made an except with you." Terra smiled mischievously.

"This is the private part of the Palace?" Sophie asked smiling.

"I hope you don't mind that your room is close to Endy's bedroom? And to mine of course." Terra grinned.

"I think I will survive." Sophie answered with bright eyes. Just thinking about the Prince made her heart jump.

"We have a small problem though..."

Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"He got married. But don't worry, I don't think this wife of his will cause any problem."

Her friend frowned worriedly. "Okay, if you think so... Can I meet with him now?" she asked excitedly.

Terra smiled. She won't ever forget the way her friend was always talking about her brother. They have never met before but Sophie was already in love with him. Her eyes shone brightly and she sighed dreamily every time someone mentioned Endymion's name.

"I haven't seen him today, but I know he has a meeting in about an hour in my father's study." Terra winked.

Te girls smiled at each other and stepped in Sophie's room.

--

"We are sooooo late because of you." Serenity whispered as they were heading toward the ballroom.

"Don't look at me like this. If I remember correctly you wanted me just as much as I wanted you." Endymion grinned.

Serenity's face turned red. "You are taking advantage of my hormones going crazy." she murmured.

"Don't say you only want me because you are pregnant." he whispered huskily in her ears and kissed her neck lightly.

"Endymion! Can't you keep your hands and... mouth away from her for more than 5 minutes?! Your father is waiting for you." Nephrite said from behind them, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, of course." Endymion said and turned to Serenity. "Go and eat something and just take things easy, okay?"

"I am not a baby." Serenity rolled her eyes.

Endymion kissed her lips once more and walked away with Nephrite.

Once she ate breakfast, Serenity hurried to the ballroom.

"No-no-no! Not that way! And where are the ribbons?" Gaia stood in a corner shouting orders to everyone. The ballroom was in a mess.

"Can I help?" She stepped to the Queen smiling.

"Oh, Serenity! Good to see you up." Gaia smiled knowingly. When Serenity's face turned red, she hugged her lovingly.

"You can help with those ribbons." She said nodding toward the other end of the room.

--

Endymion watched his friends as they laughed. The meeting was over in 20 minutes and his father went to talk with the guards immediately after the meeting. He and the Generals stayed to talk a bit. Jedite was talking about how much he missed Rei when someone knocked on the door.

"Hello! Are you finished with your meeting?" Terra stepped in the room with Sophie.

The Generals stood up when the ladies walked in, Endymion only smiled at his sister.

"Oh, Father already left I see. I wanted to introduce Sophie to him..." Terra said with a secret smile.

"Oh, you are Sophie then? We heard a lot about you." Zoisite said and the Generals bowed.

"It is nice to meet you." Sophie said.

"Hey Endy! Where are your manners? You should stand up when ladies step in a room." Terra turned toward her brother.

"What ladies? I only see my annoying little sister." Endymion grinned but stood up and smiled at Sophie. "I am sorry, I didn't mean you of course. Welcome in the Palace Lady Sophie."

"Th-thank you." Sophie felt herself melt under his deep blue eyes.

"Oh Endy! Can you please show Sophie around?" Terra asked with bright eyes.

"She is your guest. Why don't you show her around?" He asked with raised eyebrow.

"Because... because I wasn't here for a few years now! A lot of things had changed!" Terra answered quickly.

"Well you can re-discover the palace with your friend then. If you need someone I am sure Kunzite can accompany you."

"Why not you?" Terra asked.

"I have to do something."

"Something like Serenity right?!" Terra snapped angrily.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" Endymion's eyes flashed with anger. "If you will excuse me." He said and walked out the door.

--

It wasn't easy to organize a ball so quickly. Serenity stood before a ladder sighing. Everywhere she looked servants was running up and down. Some of them were normally working in the kitchen or in the laundry, but because they had to prepare this ball so quickly, they needed a lot of extra help.

"We should fix this ribbon to the ceiling." Serenity said.

Turning to Gaia she noticed that they were almost finished as well. When she turned back, she gasped in surprise. A young girl, not older than her, stood before the ladder.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Serenity cried out and run to the girl. "You can't climb up the ladder!" The ladder was at least 25 feet high. Serenity looked at the obviously pregnant girl worriedly. Glancing at her belly Serenity guessed she was around 7-8 month pregnant.

"But nobody else is nearby." The girl said quietly.

Serenity glanced around. She was right, but she couldn't let her climb the ladder with such a big belly!

"Give me the ribbon, I will do it." She said after a while.

"But your Highness..."

"I will be fine, but you can't balance yourself with such a big belly. I can't believe they let you work in your state!" Serenity promised herself she would talk about this with Endymion later.

"I am just helping out in the kitchen. Nothing hard. They just sent me here to help for today." The girl smiled. Her friends weren't lieing, the Princess was really nice.

Serenity took the ribbon from her, looking around the room she gulped. Gaia was busy talking with some other servants and if she was lucky, Endymion was still in the King's study. She just had to climb up, fix the ribbon and climb down. Not a big deal, right?

Everything went all right. She climbed up, fixed the ribbon and sighed in relief when Gaia screamed. 'Uhh... no.' she thought.

"Serenity!! Oh my dear God, what are you doing up there?!" Gaia was sure she would die in heart attack.

"What the-?" Endymion's deep voice sounded like a thunder in the quiet room. When he stepped in the room he was confused first. Everybody stood in a stunned silent staring at one corner of the room. He slowly turned around to see what they were watching. When he noticed Serenity, his heart jumped in worry.

Serenity closed her eyes for a second. She played with the idea of staying on top of the ladder. How long can she stay alive there without eating or drinking? Glancing carefully at Endymion she closed her eyes again. Oh yeah... he was angry... Taking a deep breath, she climbed down slowly. She was nervous and that a whole room full with servants was watching her didn't help either.

Endymion watched her without blinking. He saw 100 different ways this could go wrong. Serenity feeling dizzy and felling off, Serenity taking a wrong step, Serenity slipping...

Once she finally climbed down, he grabbed her shoulders.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He shouted.

"I-"

"It was my fault your Highness." The pregnant girl took a step closer a bit shaking seeing how angry the Prince was.

Endymion looked at her stunned.

"It was my fault." she repeated again with tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't let her climb up! Look at her she is pregnant!" Serenity said looking in his eyes bravely.

'No! Don't dare to tell me that I am pregnant too! You think she could keep her balance in her state?' she said through their link. Endymion went quiet.

"Please, it was really my fault. I... I am the one you should punish..." The girl all but cried.

"Don't worry, you did nothing wrong. Someone look for her husband." Endymion said. "Who was it? Who sent you here to help?" he asked angrily. Now that his wife was pregnant as well, he couldn't help but feel angry. How could someone allow a pregnant girl to do something this dangerous?!

"Mr. Smith." The girl said sniffing.

"I will talk with him." Gaia took a step closer. "I am really sorry. When I saw you were pregnant, I should have sent you back. I am really sorry." The Queen said smiling at the girl.

Endymion glanced at Serenity and putting his hand on her shoulder, he leaded her out the room.

"I know you are angry..." Serenity said after a while.

Endymion sighed. "I know you wanted to help but... God Serenity you scare me to death with your daring ideas!"

"I can take care of myself."

"I don't think so!" he shouted again. "No don't say anything! Let me finish my shouting first!"

Serenity looked at him puzzled first then smiled a small smile. He wasn't that angry... he was only worried and she deserved a bit of scolding after all.

"You are the most stubborn woman I know!" He said and pulled her in his arms.

Serenity smiled and stood on her tiptoes. Their lips were almost touching when...

"Sere! I find you! Finally! The dress we were talking about is ready!" Molly shouted. "Oh, should I come back later?"

Endymion closed his eyes. "It seems today I can't touch you without someone interrupting us." He let her waist go and took a step back. "Okay let's go. I am curious of this new dress."

"No!" Serenity said flushing. "It is a surprise! You can't see it until the ball."

"You want to say I can't see you or go to out room until the ball begins?" Endymion raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you Endy! I knew you will understand!" She kissed him lightly and grabbing Molly's hand, they walked away.

Endymion shook his head smiling, turned around and walked away to look for his Generals.

**Did you like ****it? We finally met Sophie and got to know Terra a bit better!**

jupiter2005: I can promise something: she won't give up easily.

serenity11287: Here you go!!

RoyalLovers1418: Well Sophie is in love with Endy so…

kyil, Riri2885: I already know how the girls will be together with the Generals but right now we have some other things to focus at (: About Sophie and Terra let's see what they have planned for the ball.

lilcatfish96: Thanks! But no, Terra won't give up any time soon…

whitesari: I updated fast right? (: About my other story: I am going to update it once I am finished with this one. And it will be about Sere and Endy they are my favorite character (:

empty-spaces: Thank you so much! Well I am not planning to make Sophie a very important character, I mean sure she is the one who wants to have Endy but actually it is Terra who is trying her best to get her friend together with Endymion.

lovelyl: Terra is the stubborn little sister who thinks she knows everything the best.

chibiangel413: The golden crystal can protect Serenity and it will be really important later!

xxxTigerLilyxxx: Endymion is always overprotective isn't he? (: If the Generals have to fight against Terra or not we will find out later.

raye85: Yes the golden crystal and the fact that it can protect Serenity and the baby will be quiet important later in the story. Terra made up her mind to separate Serenity and Endymion…

HarryPotter'sgirl17: Really?? Well congratulation then!! Back to the story: All the difficulty makes their love stronger right? (:

yuskeilove: Yes Terra will realize her mistakes later but the question is, will she be too late to make her mistake right?


	36. Chapter 36

**Hiiii! I know you had to wait long for this chapter but school began and had a lot of thing to do. But this is an extra long chapter for you!! I hope you will enjoy it!!**

Chapter 36

"Serenity! You are gorgeous in this dress!" Molly said clapping her hand with excitement.

Serenity turned around before the mirror smiling. The light blue silky dress with tiny straps matched with her silver hair perfectly. The back of the dress was open in a V form; little almost invisible roses were on the skirt.

"Endymion won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" Molly giggled when she imagined what the Prince's first reaction would be.

"You think?" Serenity smiled her eyes shining with happiness and mischievous.

--

"I can't believe it! She just throw you out from you own room?" Jedite laughed whole-heartedly. Endymion only shrugged.

"She wants to surprise me with her new dress. I don't care where I put my clothes on, it only takes 10 minutes, I don't understand what takes the women so long." he drank the last sip of his drink and glanced at the clock. "I should go and meet her anyway. See you at the ball and don't be late. You know Terra..." he stood up and walked out the door.

--

There was a knock on the door.

"It must be him! Good luck!" Molly winked and went to open the door.

"Prince Endymion! The Princess is ready to go. If you will excuse me." Endymion looked after her frowning. Something was odd. The way she looked at him with a sly smile. Shrugging he stepped in the room. What he saw made his heart jump.

"Do you like it?" Serenity asked with shinning eyes turning around so he could see her from every side.

"Beautiful." Endymion closed the door and cleared his throat. His voice was husky even for his own ears.

"Light blue, only for you! I know it is your favorite color." Serenity smiled.

Endymion took two big steps and stood only inches from her. "Almost perfect." he whispered and placed a red rose in her hair. "And now it is perfect."

Serenity rolled her eyes and flushed a bit. Everybody knew the red rose was the Prince's symbol. "We should go don't you think?" she asked a bit embarrassed from his intensive gaze.

"I think we should close the door and spend the night here. Only you and me and our bed."

Serenity rolled her eyes again and her flush deepened. "Like I would ever miss this ball."

"At least promise me I can free you from your beautiful dress later." His eyes were full with promises.

"That is all you can think about, don't you?" Serenity played with her hair in her embarrassment but couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

Endymion chuckled. "I can't help it. Your beauty makes strange things with my body." Proving what he said, he pulled her body close to his, the evidence of his desire touching her stomach.

"You are honest at least." Serenity flushed again.

"Not that I could deny it even if I wanted to." Endymion said and took a step away from her. "Now come before I change my mind and decide not to let you leave this room till tomorrow."

Serenity smiled and accepted his arms he was offering her. Slowly they made their way toward the ballroom.

Once they stepped in the room, they saw many people standing around but there was no music to be heard. The guests were talking with each other while the Kind, the Queen, Terra and Sophie stood before a long table. The Generals stood a few feet from them talking quietly. When Endymion and Serenity were only a few steps from them, Terra turned toward her brother smiling.

"Endy! Finally."

Endymion smiled back at his sister and turned to Sophie. "You look really nice tonight. Allow me to introduce my wife, Princess Serenity."

Sophie's heart was beating fast. It was a compliment! The Prince complimented her! She chose to ignore the fact that it was part of the etiquette.

"It is nice to meet you." Serenity bowed smiling.

Sophie bowed as well when Terra turned toward Endymion again.

"Oh Endy! I totally forgot about the first dance! Because this is my ball, I have to open it with the first dance. I hope you are still the gentleman I remember and dance the first dance with your poor little sister."

Endymion looked at her awkwardly. Before he got married, he always gave his first dance to his sister or to his mother. Before he got married that is. Now his first dance should be with his wife... no matter what... However, his sister didn't have any man she could dance her first dance with and he didn't want to hurt her feelings either.

'It is all right Endy. Dance with her.' He heard Serenity's sweet and understanding voice through their link. He glanced at her apologizing then turned back to Terra.

"All right."

"Now that everything is cleared I will open the ball." King Damian murmured. Something obviously battered him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my dear guests. I am happy to see so many of you could come although this ball was somewhat sudden. As you already know it, with this ball we celebrate that my daughter came home finally. Terra, please open the ball with the first dance."

Terra took a step forward smiling happily. Endymion took her hand and leading her to the dance floor they began to dance. After a few minutes, Damian and Gaia joined them as well.

Kunzite took a few steps toward Serenity. _'Endymion won't take it kindly if some stranger decides to dance with her.' _He thought. Especially now that Serenity almost glowed with happiness and in this dress, she just looked like an angel. _'I better save the day.'_

He was only a few feet from her when a man stepped to Serenity.

"Princess Serenity! You are really beautiful tonight! Would you favor me with the first dance?"

Serenity looked at him uneasily. She had never seen the brown-haired, green-eyes man before.

"I am sorry, Mr...?"

"Black. Lord Black. Please, you can't say no! It would be more than strange if the Princess didn't dance at the first dance."

Serenity thought about this for a while. Every member of the Earth Royal Family was dancing. If they wanted the people to accept her as their new Princess she should dance as well. She smiled at the man... Lord Black... and nodded.

--

"Endy?" Terra hissed when her brother tighten his arms around her waist.

Endymion's eyes never left his wife and that full of him Black. When he saw them dancing together his anger colored his eyes deep blue. He knew it was a bad idea to leave Serenity alone during the first dance.

--

"I can't believe the Prince left you alone!" Black whispered in her ears trying to move closer to her.

Serenity did her best to keep the distant between them. "His sister needed a partner for her first dance."

"He could have sent one of his Generals, you know. He is quiet rude if you ask me. You deserve so much better than him." He tried to pull her closer again.

"I can assure you my husband made the right decision. I am not angry with him." Serenity said. _'When will this damn dance end?'_

"I am sure an Angel like you can never be angry with anyone. But still if you would be my wife..."

"But I am not. Now please stop speaking evil of my husband and keep the proper distance between us." Serenity turned her head away and focused at the dance.

--

Endymion couldn't wait for the dance to end. He wanted to leave his sister the moment the first song ended but he knew it would be improper toward his sister. As a good brother, he couldn't leave her, he had to lead her back to his parents and Sophie first.

"Your wife was dancing with Lord Black if you haven't noticed it!" King Damian said his voice full with displeasure.

"I know." Endymion answered looking for Serenity in the mass.

"Care to tell me why you didn't go look for her after the dance ended?" Damian asked angrily.

"I wanted to but I had to escort Terra back. That is what a big brother has to do, that is what you always told me, didn't you?" Endymion watched his father frowning. He didn't understand why his father was so angry.

Damian opened his month to say something but Terra interrupted him.

"Oh Sophie! I am so sorry! You weren't even dancing! Of course you don't know anyone here... Endy, could you please dance with her for me? So that the guests will know she is a good friend of us."

Endymion groaned dangerously. All he wanted to do was go and find Serenity, but he couldn't let his sister down. She was part of the family. Family above everything else - his father always said.

"Please you can dance with Serenity as much as you want after this!" Terra tried again when she saw the dilemma in her brother's eyes.

It was time for the orchestra to begin the next song and his sister's friend looked really lost and alone. Family above everything else. He repeated again and sighed in frustration. "All right. Lady Sophie may I have this dance?"

Sophie nodded, her eyes were shining with happiness and she smiled at Terra knowingly.

King Damian hissed but the gently hand on his arms made him took a deep breath and relax. Gaia shook her head sadly.

--

Endymion leaded Sophie toward the dance floor, his eyes searching for Serenity all the way.

"Before the dance I have to find my wife. Excuse me." he said but Sophie didn't let his arms go.

"I will help you!" she insists.

Endymion opened his month to protest but he went quiet when he noticed Serenity standing before a table with Black. His eyes glowed dangerously as he made his way toward them.

--

After the dance, Lord Black leaded Serenity to a table instead of the Royal Family.

"Lord Black, what are you doing?" Serenity hissed angrily but she didn't want to make a fuss. "Please escort me back to my husband and his family."

"Certainly Princess, but I have to drink something first."

Serenity rolled her eyes hearing the lame excuse. Would it be rude if she left him? She shook her head. She couldn't make a fuss if she wanted to be accepted by the Earth people.

"Would you like to drink something?"

"No, thank you." She answered shortly.

"I don't understand your husband, he should have proved his love and respect with dancing his first dance with you. People might think he doesn't love you at all."

"My relationship with my husband is none of your concern Sir. But so you know we are really happy together." Serenity couldn't take anymore of this. This man did everything he could to offend Endymion.

"Are you sure? If you were my wife-"

"But she isn't." Endymion said with furious eyes.

Serenity turned toward his voice gratefully but her smile vanished when she saw Sophie beside him.

"Prince Endymion! I hope you don't mind me dancing with your beautiful wife. I couldn't leave her standing all alone." Black said smiling.

"I won't mind you leaving my wife alone!" he answered with narrowed eyes.

"Of course. I will escort her back to your parents. You obviously can't do it as the next dance already began. Don't make your partner wait." Black grinned. "Oh it means the beautiful Princess doesn't have a partner for this dance... again. In this case, might I have this dance as well?"

Endymion felt his self-control slipping away when Kunzite stepped to them.

"I am really sorry Lord Black but the Princess promised me this dance."

Serenity looked at Kunzite gratefully.

"Is that so?" Black asked surprised and a bit angry.

"Yes." Kunzite didn't wait any longer, took Serenity's arm and leaded her to the dance floor.

Endymion watched as the Lord walk away and began to dance with Sophie as well.

"I am sorry, I messed up everything." Sophie whispered.

"It wasn't your fault." Endymion murmured still angry about what happened earlier.

"Then whose fault is it? Serenity's?" she asked carefully.

"No, of course not." Endymion answered stunned. "It was just a stupid situation." A really stupid situation. It was hard to be a good brother and a good husband at the same time. Almost impossible. But what could he do? Terra and Serenity were part of his family.

"Oh." Sophie answered a bit disappointed. She hoped the Prince was angry at Serenity. "You are a really good dancer. It is nice to be in strong arms. I feel well protected now." she said after a while.

Endymion narrowed his eyes. He had a bed feeling about this conversation so he decided not to answer.

"Terra was so surprised when she found out you got married."

"Yeah I am sure she did. When she last saw me before she went away... Well let's say it was unimaginable that I will get married any time soon." Endymion smiled. It was amusing how much his little wife changed him in such a short time.

Sophie misunderstood his smile. "I was surprised too. The strong, handsome and brave Prince got married?" Sophie glanced up at him with a mischievous smile.

Endymion's body went frigid. He knew what it meant when a girl looked at him that way or smiled like that. This friend of his sister was a beautiful girl with a perfect body. _'However her beauty is nothing in compare to Serenity'_ he thought. She was the kind of girl he took in his bed. That was of course before Serenity. The thought of cheating on Serenity was the last thing in his mind, Serenity was the only one in his mind... in his heart... He had to tell Sophie that she had no chance but how?

"But love is something you can't control. You fell in love even if you don't want to." Sophie watched his reaction carefully.

"That is right." He had to agree with that. "And you can't fight against it." he smiled lovingly when he remembered how much he fought against love and denied the fact that he is in love with Serenity. He was such a fool.

Sophie misunderstood his smile again. _'He responded to my secret message.'_ Happiness filled her heart and she smiled brilliantly.

The dance ended and Endymion muttered a thank you to Kunzite who made sure he finished the dance with Serenity beside them.

"I hope you don't mind if we switch partners?" Kunzite asked. Endymion nodded and placed his hand at Serenity's lower back immediately.

Sophie looked disappointed. Why did Kunzite have to interrupt them? She could have got a love confession or at least a promise from the Prince if they had more time. She watched Endymion and Serenity walking away then she turned to Kunzite.

"I would like to talk with Terra, please, if you don't mind?"

Kunzite nodded and escorted her back to Terra.

--

Serenity glanced at Endymion apologizing. "Can we go to the balcony instead of dancing, please?"

Endymion watched her worriedly. Her face was white, her eyes looked tired. Nodding he leaded her to the balcony never letting go of her back.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked once they stepped out to the balcony, the fresh night air greeting them with a sudden cool breeze.

"Yes, thank you." she smiled. "I am sorry, I guess it was too warm there and too many people and-"

"Ssss... You don't need to apology. You are breathing for two now and it was really stuffy in there. I knew this ball was a stupid idea." He turned Serenity around so he could wrap his arms around her waist from behind, placing his hands on her stomach.

"What did Black say that made you so angry?" he asked suddenly and kissed the back of her neck lightly in attempt to calm down her nerves.

"Nothing!" She said quickly.

"That is strange... whose anger did I feel through our link then?" Endymion asked with a mocking surprise.

"Well okay he did said something... He was saying these things about you."

"Things? What things?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Like it was rude from you that you didn't dance the first dance with me. That it showed you didn't respect me."

"Don't worry, I know it isn't true." She added quickly when Endymion's eyes narrowed with anger.

"I think it is time for Lord Black to leave the ball..." Endymion began but Serenity placed her small hand on his and shook her head.

Endymion sighed and calmed his nerves. There was time for this later. When the cool breeze touched their face and Serenity shivered in his arms lightly, he hugged her more tightly.

"Let's go back. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Just a few more minutes please." Serenity said and leaned back against his warm body. Endymion caressed her stomach with his thumb. He had never felt more pleased and happy in his whole life before than at that moment knowing the love of his life was safe in his arms along with his unborn son.

--

"How was it? How was it?" Terra asked excitedly.

"Oh, Terra! I think you were right! You should have seen the way he smiled at me! And when we talked about love and how sudden and unexpected it could be he agreed and smiled so... so lovingly! And his eyes were sooo gently!" Sophie's face glowed with happiness.

"I knew it! You changed him! Endy always laughed about love and said that love doesn't exist. And now he agreed with you!" Terra clapped excitedly.

"You really think I have a chance?"

"Of course you do! A few more dance and he won't be able to think about anyone else! I told you this whole marriage is nothing serious! Now where is he? We have to find him and make sure you dance with him again!"

--

"Now we really have to go back. Your arms are way too cold for my liking, and my parents are surely missing us. Plus I haven't had a chance to dance with my beautiful wife yet." Endymion smiled and placed a kiss on her temple.

Serenity nodded and taking his arms, they walked in the room. When the orchestra began to play the next song, Endymion leaded her to the dance floor.

"Not that I mind, but you don't have to stand so close to your partner when you are waltzing." Serenity whispered smiling.

"Like I care." Endymion whispered back and pulled her closer.

"It is not... It is improper." Serenity murmured the muscular scent already filling her nose and the strong arms making her forget what she wanted to say.

"It is? What I am planning to do in our bedroom this night, now that is improper dear." he whispered huskily and placed an invisible kiss on her neck bellow her ear.

Serenity giggled. "I hope Lord Black see us now. He would know how wrong it was what he said."

"What did he say?" Endymion asked frowning.

"That we don't love each other. That I am not happy in this marriage."

"Well let's see what he things about this." Endymion grinned. This was perfect. The song just ended, Endymion pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Serenity's eyes went wide. What was he doing? Everybody was watching them! She knew she should do something, anything, but God, she could only think about his lips kissing her senseless.

Gaia watched her husband from the corner of her eyes. Damian looked stunned then narrowed his eyes and finally he smiled pleased.

On the other side of the room, Terra and Sophie watched the young couple gaping.

"But... but..." Sophie stuttered. Did she misunderstand everything? It couldn't be! But then why was the Prince kissing his wife like there was no tomorrow?!

After what seemed like hours, Endymion pulled away from her lips.

"I was beginning to think you don't need air at all." Jedite grinned from behind them. Serenity flushed while Endymion shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips and leaded her toward his parents.

"Endymion! I have to talk with you later." King Damian said once they stood before them.

Endymion winced. His father acted strange tonight; however this little "talk" will be about the kiss that was a bit too passionate, he was sure.

"Serenity! Have you tried the chocolate cake yet? It is so delicious! I liked sweet things when I was..." Gaia said lowering her voice not finishing her sentence when Endymion looked at her warningly.

Serenity's stomach grumbled at the mention of food making Serenity downcasting her eyes in embarrassment.

"Come I will walk you to the dessert-table." Endymion chuckled.

Serenity walked around the table full with dessert excitedly like a small child on charismas eve. Endymion smiled lovingly at her when Terra stepped to him with worried eyes.

"Endy! Thank God! You have to help us! A man asked Sophie for a dance and now he doesn't let her go! You have to help her!"

Endymion watched his sister suspecting.

"I will let Nephrite know about this and he will help you." He answered finally.

"Nephrite?" Terra asked with disbelieve in her eyes. "No! YOU have to help her!"

"I HAVE to? That is enough Terra! I know what you want with this little game and you better forget it! Serenity is my wife and I love her I won't leave her for Sophie or for anyone! You and your friend better get use to this!" he said. His sister's matchmaking was more than annoying now.

"You misunderstood this! She really needs your help! You are THE Prince he won't dare to say no to you if you ask him to leave her alone, please."

Endymion turned toward the dance floor angrily. True to be told Sophie really looked like someone who needed help.

"All right I will help. But you better remember what I said. I don't want her or anyone else beside Serenity." He turned around and made his way toward Sophie.

Terra watched his brother walking away and smiled. His brother was smart but she was smarter.

"Terra?" Serenity stood behind her. "Where is Endy?"

"Sophie needs his help and he was more than happy to go and save her." Terra answered smiling proudly.

"Oh."

"Look we didn't have time to talk before but you don't have to be a genius to know that I am not happy about this marriage, not at all. You aren't the right girl for my brother, not like Sophie. Very soon he will realize it too. He will listen to me, I am his FAMILY after all. He will leave you very soon."

Serenity's face didn't show any emotion. Terra won't be able to read her emotions and know how uncertain she really was, she would make sure of it. She trusted Endymion and his love for her. His every smile and every glance proved her how much he cared for her, what made her uncertain was Terra. She was his sister after all... his family...

The man, some kind of Lord or baron, Endymion didn't remember his name and didn't care about it either, left after he interrupted the dance and asked him to leave kindly.

"Thank you so much! He just didn't take no for an answer. But the brave Prince saved me again." Sophie smiled.

Endymion glanced at her and without a word leaded her toward Terra.

"Sophie! Thank God. He was so scaring! I thought he would never leave you alone!" Terra hugged her friend.

Endymion stood beside them with firm eyes and emotionless face. He glanced at Serenity and narrowed his eyes. She was looking anywhere but at him and he could feel her confused feelings through their link.

"Yes it was terrible! But your brother was my Prince in shining armor and saved me." Sophie glanced shyly at the Prince.

Endymion narrowed his eyes with anger. "I couldn't leave you alone in a situation like this, but that doesn't mean I am your-"

"It was just a phrase, Endy. Come on Sophie, you haven't tried our wine yet!" Terra said quickly and taking Sophie's arm, she walked away.

"What are you doing, Terra?" Her friend asked puzzled.

"It isn't wise to flirt with him when he is angry. Let him think. He will realize that he misses you in his arms and your eyes and your smile..." Terra sighed; her eyes were full with dreams about true and everlasting love. She will make sure her brother find love and happiness with her best friend.

"You think he will think about me?" Sophie asked glancing toward the Prince. Her heart jumped with sadness when she saw the way Endymion smiled at Serenity. It was such a loving and caring smile... She shook her head, it was only her imagination! It had to be!

"Don't be afraid my dear friend! I am his little sister he would never choose her over me!" Terra smiled with sparkling eyes.

**Ohhhhhh soooo chapter 36 is here and I promise in the next chapter, we will meet an old enemy (: As always please let me know what you think!**

chibiangel413: Terra has a lot of plans (: We will see more in the next chapters.

xxxTigerLilyxxx: Awww I liked that part with the ladder too (: Sophie won't leave for a few more chapters… so sorry but I need her and Terra (:

jupiter2005, Edward-Twilighted, supersaiyanx: Thank you! Here you go (:

sorachan101: You know part of what you said is right! You just have to wait and see what it was!!

empty-spaces: (: I am happy you liked it! And I hope you liked this chapter as well!

kyil: Oh I am happy you like Sophie! I tried to make her not a negative character! Well maybe not a positive either… You know a girl who is in love with someone and is blind to see that the one she loves, loves someone else.

RoyalLovers1418: Someone doesn't like Terra I see (:

silvermoon8573: That is what I wanted (: Making Sophie a less negative character than Terra. At the beginning (: About their age let's say Endy and the Generals are around 25, Sere, Terra and Sophie around 20.

LovelyPrincessUsako: Thank you so much! Well sometimes I have writer's block but usually when I am updating a chapter there are 2-3 more chapters waiting to be updated so you never really notice when I had a writer's block (: Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing (:

sarahr85: Mmmm you are right I should change that intro… but I am not good with summaries…

lovelyl: No she doesn't know it!

raye85: No I am sorry the Senshi can't be here for the ball. That is one reason they had to leave, so I could have Sere 'alone' on this ball. (:

HarryPotter'sgirl17: I am so glad Sophie turned out the way I wanted her to be!

whitesari: Now I hope you don't think Sophie is a negative character, not a positive either but… Not mean just in love (:


	37. Chapter 37

Hallo dear readers! Surprise surprise! Another update!! 2 chapters in 2 days what do you think? Only because you were so nice and send me so many reviews, that I thought I will say my thank you with a new chapter! However, I don't think I can update until next weekend. Chapter 38 is already finished and I already began to write chapter 39! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!!

Chapter 37

"What did she say, that got you upset?" Endymion asked and gave a glass of water to Serenity.

"Nothing." She sighed. It was a lie and Endymion knew it. "It was nothing. Can we talk about something else?"

Endymion opened his month to say something but changed his mind. "You are right, let's not talk about my silly sister when we can do something more useful and more... enjoyable." He smiled and wrapping his arms around her, he placed a quick and passionate kiss in her lips.

"Not that I mind but how is this useful?" Serenity asked with shining eyes forgetting everything what Terra said earlier. She had plenty of time to think about it later.

"You are happy. If you are happy our son is happy and if you both are happy I am happy too."

Serenity laughed whole-heartedly. "You sure know how to use your charm."

"I am really sorry, but I have to interrupt this intimate moment."

Endymion and Serenity turned around surprised to see King Damian standing behind them. Once Serenity saw that there were at least 10 other men standing behind Damian watching them smiling, she buried her head in Endymion's chest, hiding her pink cheeks.

Endymion watched them curiously but never let go of Serenity's waist.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. It wasn't a secret that the King and the other ambassadors always met for a short meeting during balls to talk about politics but he as a Prince never had to go, seeing these meetings were unofficial. Then why were they looking at him like this?

"Everything is fine, but it seems I am not the only one our dear ambassadors want to talk with anymore. They would like you to join us on this meeting... as the future King. It seems everyone is excepting me to retire soon so you can take my place." Damian smiled, shaking his head in mock anger.

"Don't say this Father, everybody know you are strong and healthy to be a King for a good few more years." Endymion answered.

"True. I could be King for a few more years... if I want to be." He looked in his son's eye meaningfully. "But we aren't here to talk about this."

"We would like you to be there on the meeting, my Prince" Another man took a step forward. "Like your father said, you will be the new King soon and we would like to hear your opinion too."

Endymion was surprised but nodded and turned to Serenity who was smiling proudly.

"I will be back soon."

"Don't worry dear, until you men talk about your stupid and boring wars and politics we, neglected wives will take care of Serenity."

Serenity turned to Queen Gaia smiling. Other women stood beside the Queen smiling and giggling at her. _'The wives of the ambassadors.'_ Serenity thought.

"Great, now that everything has been taken care of, gentlemen I would advice to go to my study." Damian said and the men left the ballroom.

"I will never understand men." Gaia rolled her eyes.

"Yes, always those stupid politics and wars." Another woman sighed.

"Oh come on Martha, you know I think they actually enjoy these meetings, they think they can show everyone how important their works are." An older woman laughed.

"But we know better. We know every important decision is made in the bedrooms." The older women laughed while Serenity's face turned pink. She noticed that another brown-haired young woman was downcasting her eyes in embarrassment as well.

"Don't be shy Serenity dear." Gaia smiled at her.

"It is just the true Sally." Martha said to the brown-haired girl.

"You will find out with time that the wives have a huge influence on their husbands. The men are just like this, they can't make important decisions if they don't get enough love from their wives." Gaia explained.

"Yeah enough love and some bedroom acti-" someone began but Martha cleared her throat loudly.

"Don't make them even more embarrassed." She said smiling.

Serenity and Sally watched them curiously sometimes flushing while the older women were talking with each other. Time to time they glanced at each other smiling, knowing that they weren't alone among the women who knew each other so well.

--

"You did it well, son." Damian patted Endymion on his shoulder proudly when the ambassadors left the room.

Endymion smiled and muttered a thank you. This was a strange meeting. He had been on a meeting before, but he had been usually watching or he had made his opinion clear but nothing special. However, now everyone was looking at him, everyone was curious what he thought about these things. The decision was made by the King of course but his opinion was as much important as his father's. Like he was already King.

"They have always known that you will be a great a King. They knew that you will do anything to keep Earth save, but as long as you spend every night with another woman they knew you were a Prince and not a King. They knew I wouldn't let you be the King until you found a wife. Now that it happened and now that they saw that you really love her, they aren't sure when I will retire. I can step down the throne any moment. Today, tomorrow, next month or next year." Damian explained.

"Like I said before, you still have a lot of energy. There is no need for you to retire so soon." Endymion answered.

"Don't be so sure Endymion. You can be King before your son is born." Damian said. "However, I wish to talk with you about what happened in the ball."

"I know, that kiss on the dance floor was improper from a Prince." Endymion sighed.

"That is true, but I wish to talk with you about something else." When his son raised an eyebrow, he continued. "About family."

Endymion looked at him confused.

"Who is your family son?"

Endymion didn't understand what his father meant and looked at him even more confused than before. "I am sorry?"

"Just answer the question." Damian said staring in his eyes seriously.

"You, mother, Serenity, Terra, my son." He still didn't know where this conversation was supposed to lead.

"If someone asks me I would say your mother, you and your sister are my family."

Endymion looked at his father without blinking for a few minutes. "I am sorry I don't think I understand you."

"You, Serenity and your unburned son are a family. It doesn't mean me or your mother isn't your family anymore but we are a part of your family in a wider sense." Damian explained not taking his eyes off of him.

"What do you want to say with this?" Endymion asked.

"I am not blind. I know what Terra is trying to do, but don't let her confuse you. You have to be a good husband first of all. I always told you to be a good brother and do everything you can to make your sister happy. Now I am telling you to be a good husband and only after that a good brother. If you can't be a good husband and a good brother in the same time, like tonight at the first dance, you have to listen to your heart."

Endymion thought about this long and finally he sighed. The frustration he was feeling began to disappear.

"Thank you." he said and walked out the room.

"You are a grown up man with an own family already..." Damian smiled watching the closed door and thinking about old time when his son was only a little kid playing in his study while he was working, looking at him with bright, innocent eyes.

--

He was looking around in the ballroom searching for someone. _'Where can she be?'_ Looking around once again, his eyes fell on Serenity. Smiling he walked toward her. _'I found you.'_

Serenity and Sally was talking happily when someone cleared his throat behind them.

"What a pleasure to see you again, Serenity."

Serenity's eyes went wide when she turned around. "Pr-Prince Diamond?"

"I just arrived 5 minutes ago and what a surprise? I found myself in wonderful ball tonight!" Diamond grinned. Serenity couldn't help but feel that the prince wasn't at all surprised about this ball.

"Why did you come back?" Serenity backed away from him. Looking around the room she searched for Endymion but he hadn't came back from the meeting yet.

"There is this really important document I have and I am sure Prince Endymion will be interested in it." He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ears. "It can change your whole life my dear."

Serenity narrowed her eyes. "You are lieing." she whispered. Diamond only laughed and shook his head.

"We will see, now where is your oh so protective Prince? I thought he was always near you." His eyes roomed over her body hungrily. "He should be more careful, someone might try to kidnap you." He whispered.

Sally watched the strange man worriedly. She had no idea who he was, but one thing was clear, Serenity didn't like his present at all. Glancing to her left, she saw Jedite helping an older man to sit down. As quickly as she could but still staying unnoticed by Diamond, she hurried to the General.

"There now it is better, right Sir? You seemed to drink a bit more than you should." Jedite patted the man's shoulder and gave him a glass of water.

"Lord Jedite! Thank God, I found you. A man is talking with Serenity and she seems to be very uncomfortable about it." Sally said once she reached the General.

Jedite turned toward Serenity frowning. "What the facking hell is he doing here?!" He shouted angrily then glanced at Sally apologizing. But he didn't have time to explain, he ran toward Diamond and Serenity. _'Don't let Endymion find out.'_

"If you wish to talk with Endymion, why don't you go and look for him? He will be more then pleased to throw you out of the palace with that lie in your hands." Serenity hissed glancing at the paper Diamond had in his hand.

"Now-now my love i-" Diamond began.

"And I can assure you, he will be more than happy to tear out your tongue once he heard what you called her." Jedite interrupted and pushed Serenity behind him.

"Ah one of the minions." Diamond grinned and rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea how you got in but if I were you I would turn on my heels and walk out the door before-"

"Before what? You know as well as I do, that your good for nothing Prince can't do anything with me." Diamond answered.

"Prince Diamond, I order you to leave the Princess alone and look for the King or for the Prince with your issue."

Kunzite said suddenly from behind them. Nephrite and Zoisite stood beside them as well not taking their eyes off of Diamond.

"Oh the group of the oh so loyal minions is here. Why am I not surprised? But as you can see, the King isn't around nor is your dear Prince. But I couldn't let such a beauty standing alone in a corner now could I? I think it is my responsibility to make sure the Princess has company when her husband is so rude that he is neglecting her."

"Don't dare to touch her." Endymion hissed in his ears from behind. Diamond's eyes went wide with fear for a second then his annoying grin returned.

Once Endymion stepped in the room, he noticed the small group before a table immediately. Looking closer he recognized Diamond. Panic and anger overcame him. He had to gather all of his self-control not to attack him immediately.

"Endymion, what a surprise, I was looking for you!" Diamond said as if they were best friends.

"And you happened to mistook me for Serenity?" Endymion asked mockingly.

"Oh not at all. None could mistake her angelic beauty with... you... not even a blind man." He sneered.

The fury and anger overtook his sense and glancing at Serenity's pale face he groaned and grabbing Diamond's arm, he dragged him away. "You wanted to talk? All right, give me that damn paper and-"

Suddenly the door opened and King Damian stepped in the room as well. First, he looked surprised then his eyes narrowed with anger.

"King Damian! It is nice from you to come and greet me as well." Diamond said. If his arms hurt because of Endymion's iron grip, he didn't show it.

"Prince Diamond. You are here because of the document, am I right?" The King said without any emotion. Glancing at his son, he saw his patient was fading quickly.

"That is right. However, a ball isn't the best place for discussing such important things so I am guessing we have to postpone our little meeting until tomorrow?" Diamond grinned.

Endymion opened his month to protest but Damian interrupted him. "You are right. You aren't welcomed on this ball or in the palace but we have to allow you to stay." Damian said obviously displeased. "But I am warning you, the guards are going to keep an eye on you all the time." He turned around and walked toward his wife.

"How unfortunate for you." Diamond sneered at Endymion.

"How did you know it? How did you know there are going to be a ball tonight?! I know you came now so we HAVE TO let you stay." Endymion's eyes were dark with fury.

"That is my little secret. Oh and how did I get in unnoticed, you ask? That is my other secret. Think about it Prince, maybe someone helped me. Maybe someone is betraying you. Now who could it be? One of your Generals? Or your lovely wife?"

"I can assure you my Generals would be more than happy to kill you and Serenity hates you. If you dare to go near her or-"

"Now-now Endymion. You can't throw me out off the palace without a reason. You know it as well as I do. Don't threat me or I have to take you serious. And we both know the Earth doesn't need another enemy now that the rebels are hiding somewhere getting stronger and stronger."

"What do you know about the rebels?" Endymion put his hand on his sword's hilt, narrowing his eyes.

"I know enough." Diamond grinned. "Now if you will excuse me I would like to enjoy this great ball." He turned on his heels and walked away.

Diamond walked to a table far away from the Prince and turned toward a servant.

"Give me something strong."

He managed to stay calm and confident during the whole conversation but true to be told, he was far away from being clam. Endymion was a dangerous enemy. Fear filled his heart every time Endymion's eyes turned black from anger. But he won't give up on Serenity so easily. _'She will be mine, even if it is the last thing I will do.'_ He sneered. However, he couldn't forget Endymion's sinister promise. _'Go to Hell Endymion!'_

**Soooo what do you think? Diamond is here! Poor Serenity, Terra-Sophie and now Diamond. How did he get in the palace? What and how does he know about the rebels? Interesting questions right? (:**

lovelyl: Thank you! Well not much Sophie-Terra in this chapter… But I thought it was time for some Damian-Endymion conversation.

sorachan101: Oh congratulation!! I hope you liked this chapter as well! I try to update fast for you!

sarahr85: Thank you!

xxxTigerLilyxxx: I am happy you noticed the Kind wasn't happy about something and now we could find out in this chapter what his problem was. About Sophie, yeah she is in love and she is too blind to see what is going on plus Terra is keeping saying she has a chance…

jupiter2005: Family and family… Just what the Kind explained to Endymion. Still it is hard on poor Endymion…

chibiangel413: You are so right! I am planning to make Terra a negative character… first… and I am so curious if I can manage to turn her, well not a positive but a neutral character later and make Endymion forgive her as well as the readers.

tryntee13: Thank you! Serenity's situation isn't easy you know. Terra is Endymion's sister after all…

empty-spaces: Poor Endy right? (: Well now the little conversation with his father might help him with this uncomfortable situation.

Magic713: Well I can tell you so much I guess. (: There are going to be one, big war at the end.

kyil: I am happy you see my characters as I see them! Yes Sophie is kind of pitiful in this whole situation. Maybe she sees things she just doesn't want to understand their meanings. And Terra is a little sister who wants the best for her brother… well what she thinks is best for him and she is too stubborn to see the true.

RoyalLovers1418: It was soon, wasn't it? (:

Lily Topaz: Yeah Terra is a bit too stubborn for her own good and you will see in the next chapter that because of her stubbornness she gets in trouble.

ally0212: Terra isn't likeable right now, is she? (:

raye85: Old enemy is back! And Endy had his little conversation with his father. Hopefully, it helped him with this Terra-Serenity situation.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hallo! Another chapter is ready! I hope you will en****joy it! I was soooo happy reading your reviews! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing! IT makes me want to write more and more and more (:**

**Chapter 38**

"Would it be rude, if we leave now?" Serenity whispered in Endymion's ears. She was so excited about this ball before and now she didn't want anything more then leave for their room. First, this Sophie-Terra issue, then Black and finally Diamond... She was tired... and she didn't want to think about anything that happened on this ball... She just wanted to leave.

Since Endymion came back from the talk he had with Damian, he hasn't left her not even for a second. Through their link, she could feel that his nerves were on edge. His body was tense and his eyes were full with determination.

"I wish we could leave too." He sighed. "But we have to wait until my dad officially greets my sister and clink glasses for her."

"When?" She asked trying her best not to yawn.

"In half an hour I guess. It is already past midnight I don't think he will wait much longer." He smiled at her gently and caressed her back.

After 10 minutes, King Damian stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone in the room went quiet and turned toward him.

"My dear guests! However, the ball is not over yet, my wife and I are going to leave for our room soon. Before we leave, I wish to greet my daughter again. Welcome home dear!" King Damian said and lifted his glass.

The servants offered a glass of champagne to the guests. Everybody cheered for Terra and clinked glasses. Serenity only took two small sips from her glass while Endymion glared at her displeased but didn't say anything.

"Everyone is welcomed to stay for the night! Thank you!" Damian finished and nodded toward the orchestra to continue with the music.

Once the guests began to dance again, Serenity couldn't fight against the sleep anymore and yawned. Her eyes were half-closed when Endymion leaded the half-asleep princess to a chair. He glanced toward his father impatiently.

"Don't worry, I am fine, I am just... a bit tired." Serenity murmured. She didn't even try to cover her yawn this time. She was too tired.

Endymion swept the silver bangs from her face and turned to glance at his father again. The King was sitting on his chair and talked with Terra and Sophie, it didn't seem he would leave anytime soon. Glancing back at Serenity he sighed deeply. _'The hell with it.'_

"Come Angel, it is time for you to go to the bed." He whispered in her ears and helped her to stand up.

"It isn't proper to leave the ball before the Kind and Queen leave." Serenity whispered resting her head on his broad chest.

"Proper or not we will go." Endymion smiled kissing her forehead and leaded her toward his parents.

"Endy! I was wondering where you were!" Terra smiled. Endymion nodded in greeting and turned toward his father.

"We came to say goodnight."

"You are leaving already?" Terra asked surprised.

"Yes. It was a long day."

"All right, dear, good night." Gaia smiled knowingly. Her poor daughter-in-law could barely keep her eyes open.

"But... I hoped we could dance once more?" Terra said. _'He can't leave now! He HAS to dance with Sophie once more!'_

"I am sorry Terra. If you ask Kunzite or Jedite, I am sure they will dance with you." Endymion answered.

"But... what would the guests say?! You only danced once with your little sister!" Terra tired everything she could, to keep her brother from leaving.

"If this is so important, we can stay a few more minutes. I will be fine until you dance with her." Serenity said quietly, her eyes half-closed. She was obviously tired.

"No." Endymion said firmly.

"But-" Terra began.

"I don't think anybody was counting how much you were dancing with your brother and you know that as well as I do. Look Terra, I have other responsibilities than being your big brother. So have a good night and see you tomorrow." Endymion answered firmly. He took Serenity's hand in his and leaded her out the room.

"It is improper to leave before the Kind and the Queen leave!" Terra shouted after them.

Damian watched as his son closed the door behind them proudly and turned toward his daughter.

"That was enough Terra. There are things you don't know about, which make their early leaving perfectly understandable. Now go on and enjoy your ball."

Terra left with Sophie muttering angrily all the way.

"We have to do something! This is all Serenity's fault! Endy would be all over you if she wasn't in our way!" Terra murmured.

"But what can we do? Endymion is so nice with her and the way he is smiling at her... Are you sure it is a good idea to separate them?" Sophie asked uncertainly and disappointedly.

"You are in love with my brother, right?" Terra asked.

"Yes. But-"

"That is enough for me. You are much better for him than she could ever be. I have a great idea anyway... Tomorrow we are going to go horse ridding... You, me and Serenity."

Sophie watched her friend confused. "What are you planning Terra?"

"You will see my dear friend, you will see."

--

Diamond stood a few feet from them grinning. So he wasn't the only one wanting to separate the oh so perfect couple? They had different reasons, but that didn't matter. They had the same goal and if they could work together... Watching the two girls more carefully he grinned again. _'It will be easy to manipulate them.'_ Taking a step closer toward them, he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me ladies, I don't want to interrupt your conversation, but may I have this dance, Princess?" he turned to Terra.

"Well, actually I was-" Terra began but Diamond interrupted her.

"I think we could talk about something... interesting..." He said smiling slyly.

Terra frowned. Something told her to say no but she had to confess... she was curious. "All right."

Diamond took her hand and leaded her to the dance floor.

"Well, what did you wish to talk about?" Terra asked.

"Accidently, I heard you talking with your friend about your sister-in-law and I couldn't help but get this funny feeling you don't like her very much." Diamond smiled.

"And?" Terra asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well, let's say I am not so found of this marriage between your brother and Serenity either."

Terra raised an eyebrow. "You think my brother deserves someone better as well?"

Diamond laughed out loudly. "Not really. But that doesn't matter now. What matter is, that we both want to separate them, right?"

"I am sorry to disturb you, but let Princess Terra go immediately!" Nephrite hissed from behind them suddenly.

Terra looked at him surprised while Diamond smiled at him nonchalantly and stopped dancing.

"Can't I dance with whoever I wish to?" Diamond asked.

"Leave her alone!" Nephrite answered with deep dangerous voice.

"Wait a second, what is going on here Nephrite? He asked me for a dance and I said yes. What is your problem?!" Terra asked furiously. "You have no right to tell me if I can dance with him or not!"

"You can dance with whoever you wish but him!" Nephrite didn't take his eyes off of Diamond for a second. Diamond just smirked at him and didn't move.

"And why not?" Terra asked stubbornly.

"Endymion won't be happy about it."

"Oh, I see, Endymion won't be happy about it? Let me tell you something, I don't care! He doesn't care about what makes me happy why should I care what makes him happy?! You can leave now Nephrite and I will finish my dance." Terra said her eyes full with anger.

"Don't do this Terra, this man is dangerous! Just because you are angry with Endymion don't do something stupid."

"Oh come on Nephrite! Did you not hear the Princess? You can leave!" Diamond smirked at him.

"I am going to keep my eyes on you." Nephrite hissed and took a few steps away from them.

Once they began to dance again Terra raised her eyes curiously on him. "So, Sir...?"

"Diamond. Prince Diamond." He smiled.

"Oh. So Prince Diamond, what did you do to make my brother so angry with you?"

"Let's say he doesn't like me very much for trying to take Serenity away from him."

"Take her away?"

"Yes. We have the same goal you see? You want this stupid thing they call 'love' to end. So Endymion would be free and you could make him fall in love with your friend. I want the same so Serenity could be mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a document that says Serenity was promised to me."

"Really? I have this funny feeling this document is false, otherwise you wouldn't want me to be your ally." Terra said.

"It doesn't matter if it is true or false. We could help each other. What do you say?"

"I can make Endy realize his true love is Sophie without your help thank you very much. And I don't really care what happens with Serenity after that." Terra answered.

"So no deal?" Diamond asked.

"No."

"And what if your plan won't work?"

"It will." Terra said and the dance ended.

"All right." Diamond nodded then whispered in her ears. "But if it won't work, I will be more than happy to be your ally."

Terra shivered. This man stood so close to her, she could feel the warm of his body… IT made her heart jump a bit. However, she had the feeling this man really was dangerous. Finally, she nodded and walked back to Sophie.

--

Serenity sat before the mirror and she was combing her hair. She was so tired she didn't find the energy to take her dress off. Endymion stepped out the bathroom, a small towel was wrapped around his hips. Serenity's eyes went wide and her heart jumped with excitement as she watched his broad, naked chest through the mirror.

"You are still wearing your dress?" Endymion asked.

"If I remember correctly, I said you can take it off?" Serenity answered smiling mischievously.

Endymion raised his eyebrow. "I thought you were tired?"

"Me too." She answered and stood up from the chair to walk toward him.

The Prince shook his head and began the long process to take the dress off of her. Once she stood naked before him, he looked her up and down with hungry eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his while kissing her lips passionately.

Serenity responded to the kiss immediately. She wrapped her hands around his neck and let her fingers run through his hair. Endymion caressed her back moaning with pleasure, but when she wrapped her legs around his waist, he pulled away from her lips, sat her on the edge of the bed and gave her nightdress to her.

Serenity glanced at him confused. "I-"

"Ssssh. Your hormones are playing with you, Love. You don't feel it right now, but you are as tired as you were 10 minutes ago, believe me." He explained and pushing her gently on the bed, he wrapped the blanket around her.

"But-"

"Ssssh. Please, don't talk now and don't look at me like this. My self-control isn't that strong right now. Be a good girl and go to sleep." He caressed her face gently then stood up and walked toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Serenity asked. Suddenly she felt how tired she really was and her eyes were already closing.

"I need to take a cold shower... a really cold one..." He answered, his eyes were full with desire and he didn't dear to turn toward her.

"Oh." She didn't have enough energy to blush so she just closed her eyes.

Endymion put his hand on the doorknob smiling when he heard Serenity's voice again. Was she planning to take his remaining self-control? "Thank you, for taking care of me." She whispered.

He smiled and stepped in the bathroom finally.

He was standing under the ice-cold water for 10 minutes now. 20 minutes ago, when he stepped in the room and saw Serenity's eyes full with desire, his body responded immediately. She walked toward him so innocently and so temptingly... like a Siren... asking him to take off her clothes... Endymion swore and turned on the cold water again. He was planning to take off her clothes, put on her nightdress and put her in the bed, but once he saw her beautiful body... He couldn't help himself and kissed her. His own desire took control of his body and his mind came back from vacation only when Serenity wrapped her legs around his hips.

Endymion shook his head. If he kept thinking about this, he would have to stay under the cold water until tomorrow.

After another 10 minutes, he finally left the bathroom. He smiled warmly once he saw Serenity sleeping soundly on the bed.

He put on his boxers quickly, laid down beside her and wrapping his arms around her waist and he fell asleep as well.

**How did you like it? What is Terra planning? What about Diamond?**** How long will he stay? Endymion and Damian said he can only stay until tomorrow but maybe he has some plans?**

**xopinkstarox****: Poor Nephrite tried to protect Terra from Diamond but Terra is too stubborn… again**

**lovelyl****: I am glad you liked the last chapter! So you have a suspect? I am curious. (:**

**sammy85****: I can't wait to write about Serenity's pregnancy as well but I need her this way for a while so Diamond and Terra can't suspect anything about her pregnancy!**

**tryntee13****: Oh yeah, I won't miss my chance to write the big fight between Endymion and Diamond! Later (:**

**mizqt****: Well Terra didn't know Diamond as you could see it in this chapter. Serenity is around 2 month pregnant I guess.. Wells he has a tiny little bit of stomach but it is not noticeable yet.**

**chibiangel413****: I wanted to write a chapter so long now, where Damian has a little talk with his son. I was so proud I managed to write it finally!**

**empty-spaces****: Thank you thank you!! I like Diamond's character as well (:**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Well he won't be too rude with his sister of course but…**

**serenity11287****: Here you go!**

**grapesandoats****: Well Diamond got in somehow, right?**

**Lily Topaz****: Beryl will show up later! I didn't forget about her (:**

**jupiter2005****: Diamond is always like this…Thinking he can be better than Endy! NEVER! (:**

**kyil****: Well Terra is IN trouble already and it will get only worse.**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Plus all the hormones and difficult that comes with pregnancy!**

**whitesari****: Terra isn't stupid, but she is stubborn… And Diamond is kind of good looking right? Of course, he is nothing in compeer to Endymion.**

**Nezu Daimou****: Thank you so much! I am glad you like my story! I try to make it exciting! Poor Serenity's life isn't easy right?**

**LovelyPrincessUsako****: Diamond doesn't waste his time as you can see!**

**raye85****: I see you don't like Terra very much and that is all right, 'cause I made her like this, but I am also exciting… I am curious if I can change her character at the end (:**

**Mibz****: And how long can Diamond stay? Endy and Damian said he could only stay till tomorrow!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hiii everyone!! Chapter 39 is ready! Wow… I still can't believe it… My very first fan fic and it is still not over… Well you know as always please let me know what you think! And I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 39**

Serenity opened her eyes slowly and giggled. Endymion was kissing her shoulders while his strong arms were wrapped around her waist holding her closer to his warm body. Every inch of her back was pressed to his muscular chest and she could feel the evident of his desire pressing against her lower back. It was still night-time, when she opened her eyes she couldn't see anything in the dark room, she could only feel Endymion's rapid breathing on her neck. Carefully she turned around in his arms and smiled at him when...

"Endy?" Serenity asked disbelieve evident in her voice. She blinked in surprised and burst out laughing. He was sleeping!

"You have a really intensive dream don't you?" She whispered amused and pressing herself closer to his warm body, she kissed his lips gently.

Endymion was kissing Serenity with passion and desire. They were laying on the ground in the Rose-Garden when very slowly the garden began to fade away. Endymion tried to grab Serenity's hand desperately when he felt something warm on his chest. The dream faded away and he opened his eyes puzzled.

Serenity looked in his eyes with bright eyes and a big smile appeared on her face. "Did you have an interesting dream?" she giggled.

Endymion groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Yeah it was really... tempting." he murmured his voice was deep with sleepiness.

"Maybe reality is more... satisfying?" Serenity asked with shiny eyes grinning mischievously.

Endymion raised an eyebrow and glanced at her questioningly. His eyes went wide with surprise when Serenity buried her face in his naked chest giggling.

"Where is your nightdress?" He asked huskily. The warm, naked, very famine body pressing against his didn't help to ease the desire roaring in his body.

"Oh... I thought I won't need it once you wake up?" Serenity smiled mischievously.

Endymion gasped and moaned, when Serenity kissed his chest and her small hands found their way to his boxers.

"It seems I am not the only one with interesting dreams." he whispered in her neck, pushed her gently on her back and kissed her neck passionately.

"When someone wakes up beside a very-" she gasped when Endymion's lips found her breasts.

"I am listening Angel." he whispered huskily.

"Beside a... Beside a... Oh God." she shouted when he kissed an especially sensitive spot.

--

"I don't know if it is a good idea Kunzite?" Zoisite said while the four Generals were heading toward Endymion's room.

"He has to know what happened! Nephrite, you should have told me that Terra was dancing with Diamond immediately!" Kunzite answered fuming.

"They danced only once and I kept an eye on them." Nephrite said.

"Can't we wait until tomorrow? I am sure Endymion is already sleeping... not talking about Serenity." Jedite asked and tried his best not to yawn.

"No." Kunzite answered firmly.

After a few minutes, they were standing before Endymion's room. Kunzite lifted his hand to knock when they heard Serenity's moan coming from the room. They frowned. Serenity's moan was followed shortly by Endymion's groan.

"Tell me they don't-" Nephrite began when Serenity moaned louder.

"No... I don't want to know about this!" Jedite pulled on his hair desperately and turning on his heel, he hurried away. Zoisite followed shortly grinning like a fool.

Kunzite pressed his lips together in anger.

"Kunz." Nephrite began.

"He will be mad once he finds out we didn't tell them what happened with Terra." Kunzite murmured.

"Think about it Kunzite. When will he be angrier? If he finds out tomorrow morning or if you interrupt them now?"

Kunzite glanced at his friend and sighing he turned on his heel. "You are right." Nephrite shook his head and followed Kunzite.

--

Serenity laid on her back panting while Endymion was playing with a silver tress smiling.

"Endy?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Mmmm?" Endymion's mind was fully occupied with the soft, silver tresses and with what happened a few minutes ago.

"What do you think about Sophie?" She couldn't help but ask. She couldn't forget what Terra told her and what it felt like to see Endymion standing beside Sophie.

Endymion stopped playing with her hair and looked in her eyes frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"She is really beautiful isn't she?" She continued not even looking in his eyes. _'And head over heels in love with you._' she added in herself.

"Yeah I guess." Endymion said confused. "Sere?"

"Your sister thinks she is better for you than me." She added downcasting her eyes.

"Serenity, look at me! I don't care about what Terra says. I love you! I don't care about Sophie or anyone else beside you! I can't believe you don't trust me after all what happened between us!" Endymion couldn't help but raise his voice.

"No… it's just... She is really so beautiful... and..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Endymion pressed his lips on hers with as much passion and desire as he could.

"There hadn't been any other woman in my life... in my heart... since I married you. You are carrying my child damn it!" Endymion shouted. "How can you not trust me..."

"I do! I do... I am sorry..." Serenity answered quickly and put her head on his chest. "I just... Terra..."

"What did she say?" Endymion hissed angrily and put his arms on her waist gently. He knew it... He knew it was Terra again.

"Nothing. Please... let's forget about it. I know I can trust you, I just couldn't help but ask." Serenity looked in his eyes pleadingly. Endymion sighed and wrapped the blanket around them.

"You can't stay alone tomorrow... not even for a second as long as Diamond is here." He whispered changing the topic.

Serenity nodded. "Don't be angry with me." she said softly.

Endymion sighed again and kissed her temple gently. "I could never stay angry with you, Angel." he whispered.

--

In the morning Serenity decided to take a walk in the rose-garden, however, once she opened the gate to the garden Terra and Sophie stood before her.

"Good Morning Serenity!"

Terra's voice sounded sweet, almost too sweet... It was more then wearied after what happened last night. Serenity watched her carefully. "Good Morning." she said slowly.

"Sophie and I are planning to go horse ridding. I know a waterfall near to the palace. Would you like to come with us?" Terra asked cheerfully.

Serenity frowned.

"We can get to know each other better." Sophie added smiling.

"Thank you, but I am afraid I can't go with you." Serenity answered finally.

"Oh! Don't you like horse ridding?" Terra asked still smiling.

"No, it's not that." Serenity looked at them uncertainly then taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders. "After what happened last night in the ball, it is hard to believe you would like to be friends with me." She answered firmly.

"Oh yes, about that... I am terrible sorry! We drank a bit more than we should have. We were blabbing… I hope you can forgive us." Terra downcasted her eyes in shame.

"I am really sorry as well... I didn't want to case any trouble." Sophie added.

"I heard you are a nice person. I would be really happy if you could forgive us and we could be friends. If not for us then do it for my brother."

Serenity watched them deep in thought. What now? Can it be a trap? But what could go wrong if she went horse riding with them? Maybe they meant it and wanted to be friends with her. And if it was true and she said no she would never forgive herself...

"All right I accept the apology." She said with a small smile finally.

"Great! Then let's go horse ridding! Are you in?" Terra clapped excitedly.

"Of course!" Serenity answered happily.

"But I am not." Endymion's deep voice rumbled from behind them. The three girls turned toward him surprised.

"Endy!" Terra smiled at him.

"No horse ridding Sere!" Endymion looked deep in Serenity's eyes.

"Oh come on you can't keep her locked in your room all the time!" Terra said rolling her eyes.

"Please! I would like to get to know Terra better! And Sophie of course!" Serenity pleaded. "I will be careful, I promise!"

Sophie frowned. _'Careful? Why?_' she thought.

"We talked about this already..." Endymion began.

"But... But you said I can't stay alone today because of Diamond! If I go with them, you don't need to worry about me! I won't even be in the palace while he is here!"

Endymion thought about this long. If he had to choose between letting Serenity alone with Diamond or with Terra and Sophie he would choose his sister. He didn't trust her very much with Serenity but she was still his sister.

"Three women going horse ridding alone... It isn't safe." he answered.

"You can come after us." Terra shrugged. "We are going to go to the waterfall."

"See? Please! I would like to see that waterfall! You can even choose my horse if you want to!" Serenity pleaded.

Endymion didn't say a word for a while then sighed deeply. He could never say no to Serenity after all. "No sprinting with the horse, and no jumping. And I will choose the horse for you."

Serenity jumped in his arms happily kissing his face thankfully.

"And I will go after you as soon as I can."

"Of course." Terra said.

"Let's meet at the stable in half an hour?" Sophie smiled at Serenity and glanced at the Prince. Her eyes stayed on him a bit longer than necessary. Finally, she walked away with Terra.

"I don't know Terra... Are you sure it is a good idea?" Sophie asked uncertainly.

"Perfect! Everything is like we wanted it to be." Terra smirked.

--

"It is beautiful!" Serenity gasped when she saw the waterfall. The clear water, the high trees... everything was perfect.

"It is." Terra's eyes were shining. "There is a nest nearby. Let's go and see it!"

"Go on, I think I would like to swim first." Sophie said quietly.

"Oh it is a great idea! Let's go swimming together." Serenity smiled but Terra grabbed her arms.

"First the nest! Please!"

"All right... if it is so important to you..." Serenity blinked in surprise and left with Terra.

_'Stupid. You almost ruined our plan.'_ Terra thought and forced the smile back on her face.

--

Endymion sprinted toward the lake and waterfall angrily. _'He isn't feeling all right... Like hell!'_ He thought furiously. Diamond small, little excuse made him see red in anger. They had to delay the meeting until later afternoon because Diamond said he drank too much last night and didn't feel all right for the meeting. Like in hell! It was a lie! No matter how hard is he trying, he can't stay longer than tonight in the palace! He will make sure of it! After the meeting, there would be no good reason for him to stay in the palace anyway.

Nearing the lake, he knew the girls would be, he slowed his horse down. Dismounting his horse, he made his way toward the lake. Suddenly he heard someone singing quietly. Stepping closer to the lake his eyes went wide.

Sophie sat on the ground naked, singing and enjoying the day.

Endymion turned his back toward her immediately and looked around for Serenity, but couldn't find her_. 'Where could she be?'_ Fear spread in his body. What if something happened with her? No it couldn't be, he would have felt it. Slowly he made his way toward the trees again when Sophie cried out loudly.

"Oh my God! I didn't know you were here!"

Endymion stood with his back toward her. "Don't worry I didn't see anything." he answered calmly.

"But-but... this is so embarrassing. My clothes are beside the tree... beside you... Could you please close your eyes?"

Endymion took a few steps away from the tree and closed his eyes.

Sophie stood up uncertainly and with trembling legs, she made her way toward the tree slowly. _'Be brave now... be brave...'_ She said to herself but she was so nervous... _'I can't do this.'_ she thought finally and put on her underclothes. _'So. I am not naked as Terra said I should be, but it is fine this way too I guess._' She thought and went to Endymion quietly.

--

Once Terra heard Sophie screaming she smiled knowingly. Now was their chance!

"Oh Serenity! Did you hear it? I hope Sophie is all right!"

Serenity nodded worriedly and they hurried back toward the lake.

--

Once Sophie saw the two girls heading their way she stepped beside Endymion quickly, she tripped and fell in Endymion's arm putting her lips on his.

Endymion stood stunned with wide eyes for a few second not understanding what was happening. Finally, he pushed Sophie away from him, when he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Glancing at his right he saw Serenity standing a few feet away from them. Her eyes were wide in disbelieved. He noticed how misunderstanding his situation was. A half-naked Sophie standing in his arms and the way Serenity looked at them he was sure she saw the 'kiss'.

"Sere..."

Serenity's eyes got cloudy with tears, grabbing her skirt she turned around and ran back to the forest. Endymion didn't waste his time, he pushed Sophie away and ran after Serenity.

"Serenity! Stop!"

Sophie's face was red with embarrassment and she downcasted her eyes. "Don't you think it was... too much?" she asked trembling.

"We had to do it." Terra answered glancing after Serenity. For a second she felt sadness then shaking her head she nodded firmly.

--

Endymion ran as fast as he could after Serenity. He could feel her pain, her disappoint through their link. She was so desperate she forgot to take the horse... she was running as far away from him as she could.

"Serenity! Please! You misunderstand it!" he cried out. Looking around he couldn't see her anywhere. Serenity was fast but it was impossible she could vanish like this. The only opinion was, that she was hiding somewhere.

"Please, let me explain it!"

Suddenly he heard her quiet crying from behind a tree only a few feet away from him. Quickly he walked there and what he saw tear his heart apart. Serenity's face was wet from her tears, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Sere..." He began taking a step closer but she stood up quickly and took a step away from him.

"Don't dare to touch me! How could you?" She sniffed loudly.

"I didn't do anything!!" Endymion shouted desperately.

"After all you said to me yesterday! Were you laughing at me the whole time? I was such a fool for believing in you and trusting you when..."

Endymion grabbed her hand."Listen to me!! The meeting with Diamond was cancelled so I came after you! I thought you were at the lake but I could only find Sophie! I turned my back toward her and closed my eyes so she could dress up when she tripped and fell in my arms!"

"Sure it was a coincident you were there when she was swimming naked, and it was a coincident she fall in your arms and you kissed her right?!" Serenity shouted trying to free her arms from his grip, but Endymion didn't let go.

"Yes! It was a coincident!" Endymion winced uneasily. This was so unbelievably but that was what happened! How could he prove it?

"Hah excuse me for not believing this!" Serenity cried again.

"I am not lieing! I could never cheat on you! You think if I wanted to lie to you I would say something this stupid?!"

Serenity went quiet for a moment. True to be told if this was a lie it was really weak. "You kissed her!"

"No! It was a coincident! She fall and our lips touched it was an accident! I was so surprised that it took a whole 2 seconds to push her away!" Endymion shouted stressing on the words 2 seconds.

Serenity went quiet again. She saw the horrible picture again before her eyes, Endymion standing at the lake, Sophie in his arms…she sniffled loudly. But... Endymion wasn't hugging Sophie at all...and he did push her away very quickly. Everything was so wearied. She glanced at him confused.

Endymion looked in her eyes deeply. He saw Serenity was thinking about what he said so he tried again.

"Please... Feel what I am feeling through our link..." he whispered desperately.

Serenity focused on their link uncertainly. First, she only felt her own pain then... Desperate, fear, love, need and... anger?

"Why are you angry?" She asked sniffing, her voice was softer than before.

"Terra... I am sure she was planning this whole thing!!" Endymion's eyes were full with fury now.

"No! She wasn't! She thought you were on a meeting with Diamond, remember?"

Endymion thought about it for a moment. But something was wrong... there were too many coincidence. Glancing at the sniffing Serenity his heart jumped painfully again.

"Can I hold you?" He asked quietly.

Serenity stood still for a moment then she nodded slowly.

Endymion hugged her close sighing deeply. "I love you... I could never ever hurt you." he whispered and placed small kisses on her face.

--

Terra walked up and down on the floor angrily. How? How could Endymion explain this to Serenity?! It was such a great plan! And now even Sophie was uncertain if they should continue! No... no she won't let Serenity win! She stopped for a moment. She had this very funny feeling, she wasn't fighting against Serenity anymore or for Sophie's love... she was just too stubborn to accept the true... that her brother loved Serenity. She shook her head. No... She had to separate them for Sophie and for her brother! Finally, the door she was standing before opened.

"Terra, what a nice surprise to see you here!"

Terra looked in Diamond's silver eyes for a long moment forgetting why she was there. Her heart jumped excitedly. What was this feeling?

"Can I come in?" She asked firmly fighting against the blush.

Diamond opened the door wider and Terra hurried in.

"Something went wrong about your plan I guess." Diamond asked smiling.

"Yeah..." Terra admitted and sat down on a chair. "Thank you for your help."

"It was nothing. It helped me too, so I could spend more time in the palace. This hangover was a really good idea." He answered. "Now tell me what went wrong? I saw Endymion going after you?"

"Everything went fine. I have no idea what he could possible tell Serenity, but she believed him. She trusts him again." Terra said angrily.

"And why did you come here, dear Princess?" Diamond asked leaning closer to Terra.

She flushed a bit. He was so close to her... "I have a deal for you."

"I am listening."

"I can help you stay in the palace, and you can help me separate them."

Diamond grinned and nodded. "I would be more then glad helping you, princess." He said and kissed her hand.

Terra stood up flushing and walked to the door. "But promise me you won't hurt my brother... or Serenity?"

"I promise." Diamond winked and Terra left the room.

Once the door closed behind her, she sighed deeply. Why did she have this funny feeling she had made a huge mistake?

**Soooo that was chapter 39! Did you like it? If you are wondering, I am not done with Beryl! She will show up later! What about Diamond and Terra? Oh let me know what you think!!**** Terra teamed up with Diamond at least, I was planning to do this since I decided to bring her in this story. Now everyone hates Terra so let's see if I can turn her in a somewhat not sooooo hated character. (:**

**xopinkstarox****: She should haves…**

**lovelyl****: Yes, Terra wasn't it… Now she is getting in trouble however… Terra and Sophie is around 20 just like Serenity.**

**empty-spaces****: Well Terra and Diamond are in a team now… Poor Endymion… and poor Terra if he finds out…**

**chibiangel413****: Trouble for Terra… I don't want to be her once Endymion finds this out.**

**Magic713****: Well here is your answer… Somehow she knew it is a bad idea but she teamed up with the devil…**

**kyil****: Now what you said is really interesting. Would Terra know Serenity is pregnant she wouldn't act the way she does now…**

**raye85****: Sorry but she teamed up with Diamond after all. I was planning to do this since I decided to bring her in the story.**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Now I tried to explain everything in this chapter. Why Serenity agreed to go horse ridding and how Endymion let her go after all. I hope it was all right!**

**Lily Topaz****: Now what do you say about Terra? Teaming up with the devil… tsk tsk… Terra is in a BIG trouble now.**

**edwardlover19****: Well she did… I am afraid I made you hate her even more? (:**

**akiro-chan****: Well hello! I am glad you like my story! Endy is in a hard situation isn't he? And once he finds out Terra teamed up with Diamond…**

**jupiter2005****: You are 100 right!**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Once she finds out… she will feel terrible I think…**

**Edward-Twilighted****: Now you are the first one who noticed my little hint!! (:**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hiii everyone!! I am reeealy sorry I didn't update on this weekend but I had a lot of things to do and I was**** (am) sick. Anyway, this chapter is ready. Wow I can't believe it! Chapter 40! I have to tell you guys… we are nearing to the end of the story… It is sad I know but don't worry! I am already working on a new Sere/Endy story! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 40**

"Endymion! Where have you been?" Nephrite whispered in his friend's ears.

"Serenity was a bit tired after horse ridding so she went to sleep and I didn't want to leave her alone. She was too pale for my liking." Endymion answered. His friend and he were standing before the King's study waiting for Diamond and Damian to begin the meeting.

"Is everything all right with her?" Zoisite asked frowning.

"Yes. She is tiring fast that is all." Endymion nodded.

"Endymion, we have to talk. Something happened last night you should know about." Kunzite began but Damian and Diamond chose the moment to show up.

"Later." The Prince answered. He wanted to finish this stupid meeting as soon as possible.

They entered to room. Endymion's fists were shaking with anger when Diamond smirked at him. _'I have to be patient until this meeting ends. Just be patient.' _he thought in himself.

"Well, Prince Diamond, let's see that document." King Damian began.

"So soon? You aren't patient at all I see. Very well. Here it is." Diamond gave the document to Endymion and relaxed in his chair not worrying a bit.

Damian and Endymion read the document carefully. After a few minutes, Damian looked up frowning while Endymion's eyes filled with fury and he jumped up from his chair.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" he shouted.

"Why would it be?" Diamond shrugged nonchalant.

"This... this is your proof?! There isn't even any steal on it! Nothing! Anybody could have written it! You should have known it as well as your advisers!" Endymion's furry was unmistakable.

"There is a signature on it." Diamond shrugged again.

"This?!"

"Endymion, please. Well, Prince Diamond, did you really think we would believe you only because you have an unofficial paper without any steal? Like my son said, there is nothing that could prove it isn't fake. This 'signature' is nothing and you know that as well as we." King Damian said calmly.

"Maybe I was too happy about its content and didn't think about it too much. Maybe it is fake." Diamond was sitting in his chair without any worry.

"If that is all you have, I am sorry, we can't accept your reasons to have Serenity." The King said firmly.

"All right, it would have been too easy this way anyway. It doesn't matter. The innocent, little Serenity is going to be mine at the end."

Endymion stood before him in a second and grabbed his collar angrily.

"Endymion!" Damian shouted.

"Physical threat Prince Endymion?" Diamond smirked, his face didn't show the fear that was filling his heart.

"Are you threating me Prince Diamond?" Endymion hissed.

"It slipped from my mouth." Diamond shrugged. Breathing became very difficult now.

"Prince Diamond. If you are done, I have to ask you to leave Earth. You aren't welcomed here anymore." Damian said taking a step closer to them, fearing that his son would do something stupid.

"So soon? I would be happy to stay a bit longer." Diamond mocked.

"You have no good reason to stay." Endymion hissed tightening his grip on his collar.

Diamond gasped and for a second fear filled his eyes. It wasn't promising looking in Endymion's furious eyes. The door opened suddenly.

"Endy!" Terra cried out.

The men turned toward her surprised and Endymion loosed his iron grip on Diamond's collar. Diamond grinned at him.

"What are you doing?!" Terra ran to Diamond scared and pushed her brother away.

"Don't worry my Lady, I am fine." Diamond cleared his throat painfully.

"But! Endymion, what did you think you were doing with our guest?!" Terra glared at his brother angrily.

"He isn't our guest anymore." Endymion murmured.

"Yes he is! He is MY guest!"

"What?!" Endymion shouted while Diamond smirked.

"That is true. Our dear Princess Terra invited me to stay for a few days in the palace, so that we can... get to know each other better." Terra's face flushed while Diamond was smirking.

"No! I don't want to see you near to my sister or to my wife! Get out of the palace!" Endymion shouted.

"Endymion! Calm down son." Damian's voice was calm without any emotion, but his eyes were full with anger. "Is this true daughter?" he turned to Terra.

"Yes! I would like him to stay!"

"In this case... he can stay, but he should know he isn't welcomed here and the first time he does something improper, we will throw him out." Damian said. He stood up and left the room in furry.

"Terra, you have no idea what you are doing!" Endymion thought he would burst from anger.

"I know what I am doing thank you very much!"

"You! What did you do with her?!" Endymion turned toward Diamond, his body was shaking with anger.

"Endymion, calm down." Kunzite and Nephrite grabbed his arms before he could hit the other Prince.

For a moment, it seemed Endymion would kill Diamond, but taking a deep breath, he calmed down his nerves.

"I will keep an eye on you. Don't think you can stay as long as you want!" he hissed and left the room. The four generals followed him closely.

"I didn't know he hated you so much." Terra sighed and sat down on a chair tiredly.

Diamond shrugged. "You were great my dear." he smiled at her. Terra flushed and turned her head away quickly.

"Endy..."

"I am going to kill him!"

Serenity was sitting on their bed sighing. Endymion was walking up and down in their room furiously. True to be told she wasn't happy about Diamond either, but Endymion was more than angry it seemed.

"Please calm down, I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation why Terra wanted Diamond to stay."

"That fucking Diamond bewitched her!" Endymion hissed.

"Endy!"

"Sorry." Endymion murmured.

"Anyway, I don't think he has that kind of power."

"I don't want to think about the other raison why she would want him to stay." He turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Kunzite told me that she danced with Diamond on the ball."

"And?" Serenity frowned confused.

"I don't want to believe she would team up with this...!"

"Endy, you are thinking too much about this. Terra was really nice with me today. I don't think she would team up with Diamond." Serenity said.

Endymion went quiet for a few moments then shook his head. "You are right."

"Okay then, can we go to eat dinner now? We are really hungry." She smiled putting her hand on her stomach and standing up she walked toward the door. Endymion grabbed her hand before she could open it.

"We can eat in our room."

"But-"

"I don't want you anywhere near him. Not even for an hour... not even for a second." He said firmly.

"Endy, I know you are worried, and I am not happy about this either, but we can't hid from him. Don't worry you will be there beside me, nothing can happen with me." She smiled at him and caressed his face gently.

Endymion murmured something. Finally he opened the door sighing. "All right. But be very careful."

There wasn't much talking during dinner. Diamond was eating nonchalantly not caring about the hated glancing he got from everyone. Time to time he glanced at Serenity, his eyes staying a bit longer on her chest, however the icy glare he got from Endymion made him glance away quickly.

Terra downcasted her eyes. She was sitting beside Diamond sadly. Her father and brother weren't looking at her at all. Did they hate Diamond this much?

After dinner, everyone left very soon. First Endymion and Serenity. Terra saw the way Diamond's face turned bitter, when Endymion helped Serenity up and smiled at her lovingly. Her brother leaned down and kissed her wife lightly. How improper! Serenity flushed in embarrassment and the King smiled at them. It was obvious he was pleased that Endymion showed his affection so clearly in front of Diamond. Diamond's eyes filled with anger while Terra's heart beat in pain. Soon after that, the King and the Queen and the four Generals left as well. Diamond left too saying there wasn't anything they could do about this Endymion-Serenity issue that day.

Terra couldn't fall asleep at so she decided to go and drink some warm milk. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make a deal with Diamond. But... she just wanted to help Endymion, so his brother could find happiness! And what was this strange feeling in her heart when she was near Diamond? Everything was so confusing.

Turning on a corner, she saw a tall, black haired man standing with his back toward her. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat.

"Endy... I know you are mad at me but-" she gasped when the man turned around. He looked like Endymion but he wasn't his brother! He was tall but not as tall as her brother was and this man's eyes were lighter blue than Endymion's eyes were.

"I am sorry. I thought-"

"That I am Prince Endymion? I know I look a lot like him." The man smiled. "I am Saphire. Diamond's little brother."

Terra looked at him with wide eyes. "But-?"

"Diamond said he is going to stay for a few days..." Saphire glanced away sadly. "I am not happy about this. My brother is crazy about Serenity. How can he be so blind and want someone who doesn't want him?"

Terra stood before him uncertainly. What he said made so much sense.

"Oh, I am really sorry I was blabbing. Can I have your name, my Lady?"

"Terra. Princess Terra." She answered quietly.

"It was really nice to meet you. I am sure we will meet again. As long as my brother stays in this palace I am staying too, as his bodyguard I guess." Saphire laughed.

"Mmm Saphire? Was there anyone else beside Serenity... I mean... Did Diamond like anyone else before?" Terra asked flushed. She was embarrassed but she had to know.

"No." Saphire looked at her frowning. "Tell me you aren't the one Diamond was talking about? You didn't team up with my brother right?" he asked suddenly.

Terra stood there not looking in his eyes.

"But... But Endymion is your brother and Serenity is your sister-in-law! How... How could you betray them so?" Saphire looked at her in disbelieve. First, he thought she was nice and beautiful... How could she do something like this?

"You don't understand it. My brother will be happier without her."

"That is something he should decide. I can't do anything against this. Diamond is my brother and my King. But you?"

They stood in silence for a while then Saphire raised an eyebrow. "Don't believe him. No matter what he says, he only cares about Serenity and his maniac plans." Turning on his heels, he walked away.

Terra was looking after her stunned. What did he mean?

--

Serenity combed her hair sighing. Endymion ordered her to stay in their room. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere until he came back for her. She knew he was only worried about her safety but... This palace was full with guards there was nothing that could happen with her.

_'Don't even think about it Serenity.'_ Endymion whispered through their link.

_'Endy, please! You can't lock me in our room!'_ Serenity murmured.

_'I can't go to you now, we got news about the rebels, but I promise-'_

_'Rebels? I thought they __disappeared?'_

_'The__y were hiding. We knew they would come back sooner or later. But Serenity-'_

_'Just allow me to go and find your mother. I will be safe with her.'_

_'You are so stubborn...'_

_'Please?'_

_'All right...'_ Endymion sighed.

Serenity jumped up happily. She would have gone anyway but now that Endymion allowed it, she didn't have to worry about feeling guilty.

_'I preten__d I didn't hear this._' Endymion said.

_'Stop reading my mind.'_ Serenity snapped back. She heard Endymion laughing then the link vanished.

She walked toward the winter garden happily when she noticed Terra and Diamond walking toward her. She wanted to turn around but she got curious. She had to find out what Terra was feeling! Terra's eyes were sparkling with happiness when she was looking at Diamond. Could it be that she was in love with Diamond?

"Well well well. Isn't it out lovely Serenity? Want to join us Dear?"

Serenity took a step back. She was so much in her thought she didn't noticed when they got so close to her.

"Prince Diamond. I am sorry I was-"

"Come on Dear. I can assure you, you will have more fun with me than with that good for nothing husband of you."

Terra turned her head away in sadness.

"Can you please not talk bad about my husband in front of me?" Serenity hissed then her eyes went wide when Diamond grabbed her wrist.

"Hopefully, he won't be your husband for long, my dear. You will be mine, you better don't forget this." Diamond whispered so that only Serenity could hear it. "I always admired your courageous and beauty..." he said louder. He watched her body hungrily. Serenity's body was shaking with fear while Terra's heart filled with pain. "Fortunately I found out about this marriage soon enough. I can take you before you have to carry his child."

Serenity wanted nothing more than tell him how wrong he was but she knew it would be a big mistake. "Let me go or I am going to scream." She hissed.

"Let her go Diamond!" A deep voice came from behind them. Serenity turned around surprised. First, she thought she saw Endymion standing behind them, but she realized it wasn't he in a second.

"Saphire. It isn't your business brother. Leave."

"Diamond, this isn't the right moment to-" Saphire began.

"I said leave!" Diamond shouted then he let go of Serenity's hand when he heard noises from behind.

Serenity's wrist was red from his iron grip. "It isn't over yet Serenity." Diamond smiled and turning on his heels, he left.

"Serenity! Are you all right?" Andrew asked when he saw Diamond leaving the stunned Princess.

Serenity glanced at Saphire then at Terra. She could tell Andrew what Diamond said to her but... Saphire was Diamond's brother he won't go against him and Terra... Terra seemed to be in love with the Prince.

"No... nothing... Can you please walk me to the winter garden?" Serenity smiled warmly. _'I am going to tell Endymion what happened... but not now. Once the meeting is over... It can wait one more hour.'_

Saphire was watching Terra carefully. "Are you really betraying your family because of Diamond?"

"You don't understand anything!!" Terra shouted her eyes were full with tears. She wasn't blind... She saw how Diamond was looking at Serenity... he would never look at her like this. One more reason to hate Serenity! She took them away from her! First Endymion and now Diamond! She was a moon-witch manipulating everyone around her! Turning on her heels she ran away.

Saphire sighed and shook his head. _'Poor princess. I hope you will change your mind and see the true in time.'_

**Wow wow wow! What do you think?! Next chapter will be out soon!**** And as always sorry for the grammar mistakes!**

**Magic713****: Well I hope you liked this chapter! We will see more of Diamond's plan in the next chapter…**

**grapesandoats****: Oh I think this story will end soon. There will be a few more chapters do don't worry (:**

**kyil****: Oh yeah Terra is turning around veeeery slowly. But I am happy you noticed it! Sophie is still there I didn't forget her!**

**serenity11287****: Thank you! Here you go (:**

**empty-spaces****: Well they worked together so Diamond could stay in the palace. Sophie will go home actually soon (:**

**whitesari****: Thank you!! Terra will be in a reeeeealy big trouble in the next chapters…**

**edwardlover19****: Don't worry! I only like happy ends so it definitely will be a happy end!**

**AmarieElfMaiden****: Thank you! About your questions: 1.: Well actually both! (: 2.: He doesn't know about the pregnancy… yet… (: 3.: Later.. I need them away now…**

**Lily Topaz****: Yeah yeah, you got it right! Terra is having feeling toward Diamond… Poor Terra…**

**lovelyl****: That is a quiet important point… she doesn't know Serenity is pregnant.**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Well first of all thank you for reviewing for all the chapters (: Terra doesn't know that Serenity is pregnant, not yet.**

**xopinkstarox****: Yeah Terra is falling in love with Diamond and she is going to be in a big trouble later. Endymion won' t be happy about the things she did.**

**akiro-chan****: The next chapter is going to be interesting I promise! Terra is going to be in trouble as well as Serenity…**

**chibiangel413****: Yeah Endy will be reeeeealy angry… **

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Sophie is going to have a little talk with Endy instead of Sere. Soon. Well Terra and Diamond found a way so that he can stay in the palace. But not too long. The next chapter is already ready and… well you will see (:**

**yuskeilove****: Well she did…**

**tryntee13****: Oh thank you soooo much! You made me really happy with your review! Terra and Endy conflict in the next chapters!**

**jupiter2005****: Thank you! Well Terra was annoying right?**

**Mibz****: The girls are going to come back… but not now…**

**mizqt****: Well it is (: Thank you!**

**RoyalLovers1418****: She is going to be in trouble in the next chapters.**

**Brie'ella****: Sorry you had to wait so long!**

**Mooncutie94****: Thank you! Here you go!**

**LovelyPrincessUsako****: Mmm yeah I am planning to bring Beryl back. I will explain in the next chapters how. Mostly because Terra won't stay a negative character… Hopefully (:**

**MokonaRulez277****: Yeah Terra is falling for Diamond. They will find out that Serenity is pregnant later. Most likely in chapter 42.**


	41. Chapter 41

**He****llo everyone! Another chapter is ready. I hope you are going to like it. It has a big-big cliffhanger I know (: Anyway, I feel better now so I can finally begin to write more! The next chapter should be updated in a week!**

**Chapter 41**

"Serenity!" Gaia said when the girl stepped in the room.

"Queen Gaia. I would like to join you if you don't mind." Serenity smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Of course not! Sit down dear, I was drinking a cup of tea, would you like some?"

"Thank you." Serenity nodded and sat down beside her.

They were sitting quietly drinking their tea for a while when Gaia frowned.

"Is something wrong Serenity? Are you all right?" The Queen asked finally. Serenity was unusually quiet.

"I am all right." Serenity whispered quietly. She didn't look at her for a few moments. Finally sighing she met the Queen's eyes. "Queen Gaia, do you think... could it be that Terra is... in love with Diamond?"

"What?" Gaia's eyes went wide in surprise.

"I just couldn't help but notice... The way she is looking at him when she is with him, the way she smiles and... sometimes I think she flushes as well." Serenity said quietly still deep in thought.

"Now that you mention it..." Gaia thought about it as well. They were sitting thinking about Terra when Gaia noticed something red on her daughter-in-law's wrist.

"Dear God Serenity, what happened?" She took her wrist in her hand gently and almost fainted when she saw the angry red bruises on her white skin.

Serenity downcasted her eyes and let her mother-in-law examine her wounds.

"Serenity?"

"I met Diamond on my way here and..."

"He did this?! We have to tell Endymion!" Gaia jumped up from her chair.

"But he is on this meeting."

"He HAS TO know about this!" Gaia said firmly.

"The meeting is going to end in about a few hours... It is all right to wait for a few hours with it." Serenity answered quietly.

Gaia wanted to say something but finally she sighed and sat down. "All right. But you have to tell him okay?"

"Of course." Serenity smiled.

They were sitting quietly for a few minutes when Serenity turned toward the Queen.

"Where is Sophie?"

"I don't know... She said she wasn't feeling all right. She didn't eat dinner last night nor did she eat breakfast today."

"Strange." Serenity frowned.

--

A few hours later Endymion stepped out of his father's study tiredly. Something was really wrong. The news about the rebels was more than distressing. They were strong... too strong and they showed up too suddenly.

"Endymion, we are going to tell the commanders to reorganize the defense of the palace." Zoisite said from behind him.

"All right, I am going to look for Serenity." Endymion answered.

"Aw worried as always right?" Jedite grinned.

"I have a bad feeling." The Prince said frowning and turned around to go to the winter garden.

Opening the door Serenity smiled up at him gently. Stepping to her, he kissed her forehead lightly. "Is everything all right?"

Serenity bit her lower lip then glanced up at him. "Come let's take a walk in the garden." She said finally. Endymion frowned then nodded.

Once they reached the garden, Endymion couldn't wait any longer and stopped her. "Is there something I should know about?"

Serenity played with a red rose in her hand not looking in his eyes. "It is not that important..." she began.

Endymion took her hand in his when she gasped in pain. Endymion let her hand go immediately then pushed up the sleeve of her dress. His eyes filled with anger when he noticed the red bruises on her wrist.

"What the-?! What happened?" he shouted.

"Nothing... I met Diamond and..."

"Diamond? He did it didn't he?!" Endymion growled dangerously.

"Endy..."

"No Sere! I told him to keep away from you and he dared to touch you!" He shouted furiously.

Terra chose the moment to show up. She looked at them surprised. "Endy?"

"Where is he?" Endymion turned toward her angrily.

"Who?" Terra asked puzzled.

"Diamond!" He shouted. He knew he had to calm down. He could lose his self-control in any moment now.

"I don't know. I saw him walking toward the stalls half an hour ago." Terra downcasted her eyes.

"Stay here with Serenity." Endymion said firmly and turning on his heels, he hurried away.

The girls stood quietly for a moment.

"I am sorry." Terra whispered so quietly Serenity almost didn't hear it.

She looked at her puzzled. "Terra?"

"I... I tried my best to keep you apart from my brother. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Endymion is really happy with you. Diamond... Diamond would do anything... anything to get you. He doesn't care about anyone else." Terra explained not looking at her.

"Terra..."

"Why? Why you?! Endymion doesn't care about anyone else but you! And now Diamond too! Why?!" She shouted, her eyes were full with tears.

"You are in love with Diamond aren't you?" Serenity whispered.

"First you took my brother from me and then you took the first guy I have ever loved too!" Terra cried, her shoulders were shaking with sobs.

"Terra I-"

"You did a great job, Terra. I am proud of you." A deep voice came from behind them.

The girls turned toward Diamond scared.

"Well, well, well. Alone... again? Your husband really doesn't know how to keep his wife safe I see."

Serenity turned toward Terra scared and with disbelieve in her eyes.

"Serenity... I didn't know he was here... I swear!" Terra looked in her eyes honestly.

"No you didn't know, but that doesn't matter now. Now it is time for us to leave this annoying planet dear Serenity." Diamond began to walk toward Serenity with big and firm steps. She took a few steps away from him in fear and suddenly she grabbed a stick from the ground.

Diamond laughed out load. "You really want to use that against me?" He grabbed her aching wrist and pulled her to him roughly.

Serenity cried out in pain and scratched his face with her other hand. Diamond hissed, but didn't let go off her wrist.

"It is no use Princess." Pulling her even closer, he took the stick from her hand with one quiet movement.

"Diamond! No!" Terra shouted and attacked him with another stick.

"Terra? What is your problem woman? This is what you wanted isn't it? I take her away and you and your little friend can have Endymion all for yourselves. Do you really want to break our deal?" Diamond grinned and pushed her easily away.

Serenity looked at her with disbelieve in her eyes.

"You promised you won't hurt her! Let her go!" Terra sobbed and attacked him again.

Diamond pushed her away again. "Don't try to ruin my plans." he hissed and walked deeper in the garden dragging Serenity with him. Serenity tried to free her hand but it was no use. He was holding her arms firmly and the more she tried to free her hand the more he tightened his grip on her aching wrist. When she saw, that they were getting farther and farther away from the palace, panic filled her heart. She had to do something! She took a big breath and screamed.

Terra ran after them as fast as she could and attacked Diamond again. Her clothes were torn, her hair tangled.

Diamond pushed her to the ground again but now he didn't leave her. Grabbing her arm as well, he pulled her up. "I have to take you with us as well I guess. I don't want you to ruin my plans after all."

--

Endymion ran to the stall but there stood only his four Generals and Saphire.

"Where is your brother?!" he grabbed Saphire's collar.

"I don't know." Saphire answered frowning trying to push his hands away.

"Don't lie to me! Tell me where he is, or I will kill you! I swear I will!" Endymion narrowed his eyes with fury tightening his grip around his neck.

"What is going on here Endymion?" Nephrite asked stepping beside him.

"Diamond touched Serenity and I won't let him-" Endymion froze for a second. Pain and fear filled his heart. Fear that wasn't his.

"No..." Endymion whispered. He let Saphire go and ran away toward the garden.

The Generals and Saphire looked after him stunned for a moment then ran after him as well.

--

Diamond dragged the girls toward a big, old tree.

"Here we are." He said smirking. Serenity gasped in fear. A few feet from them, was a dark portal.

"What? How? A teleport in the garden?! We have never had one here!" Terra cried.

"I have a good friend who was more than happy to help me you know." Diamond grinned.

He was focused on Terra and the portal, so Serenity used this moment to bit his hand hard.

Diamond cried out in pain and let her arm go. Serenity tried to ran away from him but she wasn't fast enough. Diamond grabbed her arm again and slapped her hard across her face. Blood ran down on her face, her cheek swollen up.

Terra tried to free her arms but Diamond didn't let her go.

"Enough of these stupid games!" He shouted.

"Let them go, Diamond!"

Diamond turned around surprised and his heart jumped in fear. Endymion stood a few feet away from them. His eyes were firm and hard, her whole body tensed and ready to jump forward and attack him.

"Why should I?" Diamond smirked. He saw the four generals and Saphire running toward them.

"Let them go or-"

"Or what? Are you going to kill me?" Diamond pulled the two girls before him so they would shield him from any danger.

Endymion had never felt so powerless before. There was no way he could attack Diamond as Serenity and Terra was shielding him. He felt the power of the Golden Crystal pulsing in his body, his eyes changed color probably too.

"Saphire, come brother and help." Diamond ordered and backed away from Endymion.

Saphire walked to his brother slowly. Endymion and the Generals were watching him with narrowed eyes. They were powerless as Diamond grabbed both Serenity's and Terra's neck. "One stupid movement and I'll kill them."

Once Saphire stood beside him, Diamond laughed out loudly. "Now who won this game Endymion? This portal is going to take us to the Nemesis and unfortunately, you can only use it once. Poor little Endymion has to stay here and lick his wounds."

"Don't dare to do it Diamond. Your planet isn't ready for a war is it? If you let them go I won't attack your planet and I won't kill you either." Endymion didn't take his eyes off of Diamond. He had to win some time and find a way to free Serenity and Terra.

"Come on Endymion. You won't have time to attack my planet. Those rebels are coming closer and closer and they are more dangerous than ever." Diamond grinned.

Endymion frowned. He was sure now... Diamond and the rebel issue were somehow connected. How did he know so many things about them?

Saphire stood beside his brother tensed. When he saw that Diamond was fully focused on Endymion, he punched his brother hard in his stomach and pulled Terra from his arms.

Diamond's eyes went wide with disbelieve and pushed Serenity behind him.

"Saphire?!" He shouted.

Terra broke down in Saphire's arms, crying and sobbing painfully.

"You are insane! Let her go! You are a King! You can't risk the life of your people for her!"

"Of course I can! What are you doing Saphire? Attacking your King? Traitor!" Diamond shouted. He took a small knife from his pocket and held it to Serenity's throat. "Come and try to attack me! Any quiet movement and I will kill her!" he hissed and to prove his point he pushed the knife against Serenity's sensitive skin.

Endymion felt his body froze in fear. He was thankful for Saphire, the man saved his sister, but Serenity... His wife was looking at him hopelessly. Her face was red and puffy, blood was on her face and clothes. He knew he had to stay calm but he couldn't just stood there and do nothing! When Diamond began to walk toward the portal, he jumped after him.

Diamond looked at him with wide eyes and jumped to the portal. "This was a stupid mistake Prince!" He shouted and went through the teleport with Serenity.

Endymion grabbed after them but he was too far away. Like Diamond said, the teleport disappeared the moment they went through it. Endymion cried out angrily and hopelessly. His loud scream echoed in the garden as he collapsed on the ground. Zoisite and Nephrite were already examining the place where the teleport was while Kunzite and Jedite helped Endymion up. Saphire stood beside them. Terra was crying in his arms.

It was hard to breath for Endymion. It took a few minutes until he could stand on his own legs again. His eyes were full with pain and fury. "Find them." he said dangerously.

"Endy!!" Terra cried and jumped in his arms.

Endymion hugged his sister and caressed her back gently. He was grateful that at least she was safe. But he couldn't be happy about it. His heart was dark and empty. He won't be able to fill anything until Serenity wasn't by his side again.

"It is all right Terra. Calm down." Jedite whispered behind them.

"No... This is all my fault!" She cried.

Endymion pushed her away so he could look in her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"It is my fault... I wish I had never made a deal with him!" she sniffled.

Endymion's body tensed, his eyes narrowed at her with anger. "What did you say Terra?" he whispered coldly and dangerously.

**Soooo what do you think?? Did you like it? I will try ****to update soon!**

**kyil****: You are right, Saphire isn't a negative character on this story. Sophie will show up in the next chapter! Poor Endymion is going to be veeeery disappointed with Terra…**

**Brie'ella****: Serenity must be around 2-3 months so she isn't showing yet. But don't worry everyone will find out about it in the next chapters.**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Terra is going to be in trouble in the next chapter. Endy won't take it kindly that she betrayed him.**

**Magic713****: Thank you! Well the story isn't over yet so don't worry! I still would like to write about Serenity's pregnancy and about the baby! (:**

**sorachan101****: Okay I will try to update fast!**

**mfq203****: You are really nice thank you!!**

**empty-spaces****: Poor Endy is going to have a hard time in the next chapters.**

**lovelyl****: Thank you! Well the story won't end sooo soon. I just wanted to let you know that we are nearing the end.**

**jupiter2005****: Soon… (: I can assure you the next meeting between Endy and Diamond won't go this smoothly for Diamond!**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Yeah I think he has a death wish (: Yeah I am happy you see things from Terra's point of view. She is feeling left out and the one-sided love makes it hard on her… Of course that doesn't mean it is all right what she did. And Endymion won't be pleased with her… not at all.**

**chibiangel413****: I would say Serenity is around 2-3 month pregnant.**

**akiro-chan****: Saphire is a positive character in this story… sort of. Sophie is going to come back in the next chapter. And Terra… well let's say Endymion won't take it kindly what she did.**

**OrangeSpiral****: I am happy I could surprise you!**

**raye85****: Sophie is going to come back in the next chapter. And Terra… Terra is going to be in biiig trouble.**

**yuskeilove****: wow you guessed a few things you know? (:**

**Lily Topaz****: Aw you too… You guessed a few things (: Let's see what is going to happen with Saphire and Terra.**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: You gave me an idea about the silver crystal actually! About the pregnancy: In the next chapters everyone will find out about it.**

**tryntee13****: Serenity has to protect herself now but don't worry Endy won't give up so easily. If I were Diamond… well let's say I don't think I would like to meet Endymion again. (:**


	42. Chapter 42

**A new chapter? Already? YES! I hope you will like it! I am sorry but the talk between Endy and Sophie won't happen until next chapter. Anyway, I really hope you will like this chapter! **

**About my other story… I just couldn't wait and updated the very first chapter! It is short but I have to write it so I won't forget my idea! If you would like to please read that story too! And don't worry! I am going to finish this story! I am planning to update a chapter/week!**

**Chapter 42**

"What deal?! Terra!! Tell me!!" Endymion shouted furiously and he shook her by her shoulder.

Terra was crying even harder but she didn't say a word.

"Tell me Terra! You don't want me to be angry with you believe me!"

"Endymion! Calm down!" Jedite put his hand on his shoulder but Endymion shook his hand off of him.

"Prince Endymion! Your sister is scared! She is still shaking with fear can't you see it? Can't we talk about this in the palace?" Saphire asked quietly. He took Terra from Endymion's shaking arms gently but firmly. Terra buried her face in his chest thankfully. Her eyes were red from crying.

Endymion was more than furious now. "No! I want to know what happened! Terra!" His anger was obvious in his voice.

"I... I... I made a deal with Diamond, he... he said he would help me to break you two apart. Oh my God Endymion I am so sorry!" Terra cried not daring to look in her brother's eyes.

"You are sorry?! You are sorry?! Terra how could you?! You went too far! I will-!" Endymion's eyes were full with hatred and anger when Kunzite grabbed his arm.

"Endymion, we really should talk about this in the palace."

"I found something! I have to examine it and then maybe I can tell you how this portal appeared here." Zoisite added. In his hand, he held a few small stones.

Endymion nodded. The most important was to find out what happened with Serenity and how he can follow her. Turning on his heels, he hurried back to the palace.

King Damian waited in front of the palace frowning. His face showed his worry and the frown only deepened once he noticed his furious son and the broken Terra in Saphire's arms.

"What happened?" He asked obviously worried.

When neither his son nor his daughter answered, Saphire cleared his throat.

"Can we talk about this in your study, your Highness?"

"Of course! This way." The King said and leaded them toward his study.

"Would someone please explain me what the hell happened?!" Damian asked furiously when they reached his study and everyone stood quietly.

"Ask your daughter." Endymion answered harshly.

"But... where is Serenity? Where is Diamond? Why were you using the Golden Crystal?!" The King asked and sat down tiredly. He felt the beginning of a head-ache.

"Diamond took Serenity away because Terra thinks she knows my life better than I know! But if anything happens with her I swear I will...!" Endymion said glaring at Terra.

"Terra?" Damian turned toward his daughter with disbelieve in his eyes.

"I... I am so sorry! Please understand my feelings Endy! When I got back home, I couldn't wait to see you again! I thought everything would be like it used to be before! You used to say that mother and I were the only women in your life you cared about! And when I got back home, you started a whole new life without me! You started a new life with a Moon-girl!" Terra cried in Saphire's arms.

"With a... with a Moon-girl?!" Endymion jumped up from his chair.

"You have to understand... When I left, they were our enemies! The Moon was our enemy! I thought she bewitched you! You only cared about her, you only paid attention to her! It felt like you totally forgot about me! And Sophie... She is my best friend and I knew she was head over heel in love with you! I thought you would be happy with her..."

"It is MY life Terra!! How dare you... You know nothing about me! Keep away from my life!" Endymion felt his self-control slipping away.

"But... But I wanted to help! And I didn't accept Diamond's offer first!"

"Diamond's offer?" Damian raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"My dear little sister made a deal with the devil against Serenity!" Endymion growled. He didn't care about anything. Terra tried to hurt Serenity! It was unforgivable in his dictionary!

"No! Not against her! First, I didn't accept his deal I thought I could make you see the true about Sophie... That she was better for you. But when my plan failed I thought I had no other chance and Diamond..." Terra closed her eyes in shame.

"What?" The King asked when his son was only glaring at Terra furiously.

"I... I think I liked him... That is why I wanted him to stay! He said he would help me breaking you and Serenity apart, but he promised he wouldn't hurt you or Serenity! I hoped he would notice me sooner or later... not only Serenity..."

"How could you Terra? How could you betray your family like this?" Damian asked quietly and disappointedly.

"I knew I was wrong! I tried to make it all right! I tried to save Serenity! I am so sorry..." Terra felt like the lowest, dirtiest thing in the world.

"You are sorry... That doesn't help now Terra! Is it going to save Serenity? No! You betrayed me!" Endymion shouted and took an angry step toward Terra, but Jedite grabbed his hand.

Terra didn't look at him, she only cried.

"I thought she was safe with you! My dear God you planed out everything! You hated her! I hope you are happy now!"

"Endy... Please... I would like to help! I would like to make up for everything!"

"I don't need your help! You helped enough already! I can't trust you anymore! But I warn you Terra, if anything, ANYTHING happens with her or the baby I-!" Endymion hissed.

"Ba-baby?" Terra stuttered.

"She is pregnant damn you! Thank to you I have no idea what is happening with her! You know NOTHING Terra! The pregnancy... Serenity..." Endymion didn't find the word. Panic filled his whole body.

"Please, let me make it up to you!" Terra tried again. It seemed her tears were never ending.

"You want to help? Leave me alone! I don't want to see you ever again! You hurt her!" Endymion was so cold toward her like an ice statue.

"Endymion! She is your sister!" Damian was furious as well but he fought against his emotions much better than his son.

"I don't have any sister." Endymion answered coldly. Terra looked at him with wide eyes and buried her face in Saphire's chest in pain.

Endymion didn't even look at her and turned to Zoisite. "Examine that stones and once you are ready let me know what you find out. I am waiting in my study." he said firmly and with emotionless voice and left the room.

Saphire tried to calm down the broken Terra but she could only cry. "What did I do?" she whispered over and over again.

"Terra! You... I thought you were smarter than this daughter! What Endymion said was more than enough for now... I won't hurt you even more but... think about what you did and if it was worth it." Damian said finally and left the room as well.

The Generals looked at her pitifully and left as well. Saphire and Terra were the only one in the King's study.

"Terra... Calm down please. You have to calm down! Once we find Serenity Endymion is going to forgive you I am sure! Now everyone is really nervous that is all." He whispered in her ears gently.

"I... I am an awful person!" Terra cried.

"Sssss. You were wrong but you know that now! Just wait until we find Serenity and work hard for Endymion's forgiveness. But first you have to calm down if you want to help finding Serenity!"

"But... but Endymion said..." She sniffed.

"He wasn't thinking... He didn't mean what he said he is just... really angry and scared right now. You have to understand... I can't even imagine what he is going through right now... His wife and child are in a great danger..." Saphire sighed.

Terra sniffled then nodded. She won't give up!

--

A few hours later Zoisite stood before the door nervously.

"Come on Zoi, what are you waiting for?" Jedite asked raising his eyebrow.

"He won't be happy about it." Zoisite murmured.

"But he has to know." Jedite sighed. "Be a man and tell him!"

"Maybe you can-"

"Don't even think about it! I won't tell him the bad news... not when he is like... this." Jedite interrupted him hurriedly.

Zoisite glared at him frustrated then clearing his throat he knocked and opened the door. What they saw made them gasp in surprise.

Opening the door the room was stinking from whisky. Endymion was sitting in his chair holding a bottle of whisky. His hand was bleeding hard.

"Endymion!" Zoisite said and hurried to the Prince.

"Zoisite! How nice from you to vit..vist... visit me!" Endymion greeted his friend obviously focusing on finding the right words.

"Endymion! What happened with your palm?" Zoisite asked worriedly. The wound seemed deep. Taking the empty bottle from Endymion's hand, he began to clear the wound.

"What? Oh that? The glasses nowadays aren't the same as before... They break eals.. easily." Endymion murmured.

Jedite found the broken glass before the wall. A few empty bottles stood on the table. "Dear God Endymion, how much did you drink?" He asked shaking his head.

"How much? Mmmm... How much was it again?" Endymion asked not quiet understanding the question. "Let me be!" He snapped at Zoisite and stood up. It wasn't a good idea... He felt dizzy and collapsed to the ground immediately.

"Jesus! Endymion! You haven't been drunk since you were what 14 years old?" Jedite murmured as he helped up his Prince.

"That was... How nice it was right? But sssss do not tell Serenity that I am drunk..." Endymion said hugging his friend.

Jedite and Zoisite glanced at each other knowingly.

"Come now Prince, you better go to sleep now. It was a long day." Zoisite said and grabbing his other hand, he leaded him toward the door.

"Long... it was long... what were I doing again? Oh Diamond... Serenity? Where is Serenity?" Endymion asked suddenly and began to cry. "He took her... He took her from me!"

Jedite and Zoisite were looking at him stunned. Endymion never really cried and they have never seen him crying like this before.

"There there. Everything is all right Endy. You just have to sleep and everything will be all right." Zoisite said finally.

Endymion was crying like a 5 years old boy who lost his mother then he fell asleep.

His two friends took him to his room and laid him on his bed.

"You are going to have a hell of a head-ache tomorrow." Jedite shook his head and walked out the room.

**Well did you like it? Let me know what you think!! And don't forget to check my other story: You are Mine!**

**xopinkstarox****: Here you go!**

**lovelyl****: That is a reallly good idea! Maybe I will do it!!**

**PinkSlytherin****: Oh yes she is (:**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Yeah I am happy about Saphire too! I was just thinking about Terra's and Diamond's character and suddenly I knew what was missing! Saphire! (:**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: I want the power of the silver crystal out of well my way (: So I found out what I am going to do with it but you have to wait until the next chapter! But the golden crystal is going to be active don't worry (:**

**tryntee13****: Yes you are right. Serenity can bridge the peace and she will. Later (:**

**Brie'ella****: About the Silver Crystal… I don't want it to be active so it won't be! But I will explain it in the next chapters! The golden crystal will be active however!**

**chibiangel413****: Yes yes yes! Endy will save her and the golden crystal is going to be active!**

**empty-spaces****: Yes I think the Senshi have to come back.. I can't imagine them not coming…**

**Riri2885****: Thank you!!**

**akiro-chan****: I was thinking about that slap but… oh well I hope you aren't disappointed!**

**Magic713****: OH I can't wait to write the chapter where Endy meets Diamond again!! (:**

**grapesandoats****: I hope you liked it!**

**Mibz****: Yeah the girls have to come back. First, I didn't want them to come but I just can't imagine they would stay away after their Princess was taken…**

**kyil****: Yes it is going to have a happy end! Beryl… I will let you know what she is up to in the next chapter!**

**RoyalLovers1418****: NOOO I won't do that!! Don't worry!**

**Lily Topaz****: Yes!! Terra and Saphire!! You noticed it! (: Beryl… She is half-back already! (: I think Serenity's pregnancy will start to show slowly. Probably after Endy saved her!**

**midnight blue08****: Me too (:**

**jupiter2005****: I can't wait to write about it! (:**

**whitesari****: Thank you! Beryl is already half-back! I will explain in the next chapter!**

**LovelyPrincessUsako****: About the silver crystal… I don't want it to be active so it won't be. I found a way how I can make it inactive but don't worry the golden crystal is still there!!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43!! Wow… (: Last chapter was sad, right? Well thinks will turn out for the best! Later (: Anyway, I just noticed that I ****forgot to translate a quiet important part last time… I have no idea why or how I could forget about it… Oh well I put it in this chapter as a flashback! Hope you are going to like it and thank you everyone for reading „You Are Mine" as well!!**

**Chapter 43**

Endymion thought his head was going to explode. He couldn't remember much about yesterday but he certainly drunk a bit more than he should had. But now he didn't have time for this. What Saphire said the day before, made actually a lot of sense.

Flashback

Endymion was sitting in his study. He closed his eyes for the 100th time but nothing. He tried to talk with Serenity through their link, but he couldn't. He didn't get an answer from her and his head was aching now. He had to go to the Nemesis somehow! Only if they could find out how that teleport had worked before! Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Endymion muttered his voice was emotionless.

Saphire opened the door slowly. "I came to offer my help. My brother didn't always tell me everything, but I hope I can help."

Endymion nodded and Saphire closed the door behind him. "Do you know anything about the teleport?" Endymion asked and gave him a glass of whisky.

"No. But Diamond mentioned someone who was helping him. A woman."

"Terra." Endymion said nonchalantly and drank his whisky.

"No. He only mentioned her later... He was talking about someone else. Someone with great magic-power, who wanted to break you and Serenity apart as well. And she had something to do with the rebels as well."

If Endymion hadn't been so worried about Serenity, he would have asked him about this immediately, but now... now he only cared about Serenity.

"I don't know who it could be." He said.

"She knows you. Once Diamond mentioned her name... Peryl, or Perly?"

"Beryl? But she..." Endymion went quiet. "That bitch!" he shouted.

"Endymion?" Saphire raised an eyebrow stunned.

"I remember now. She mentioned a year ago or so that she had found some kind of dark magic-book!" Endymion jumped up.

"She helped Diamond to get in the ball. She... Beryl bewitched the guards. I think she is the one who made that portal as well!"

"Can we teleport to the Nemesis?" Endymion asked and drank another glass of whisky.

"Not without magic. There isn't any teleports on Nemesis."

Endymion sighed in frustration.

"Prince Endymion... about Terra..."

"I don't want to talk about her." Endymion interrupted him.

"She didn't know what she was doing. She got jealous of Serenity and then she fell in love with Diamond." Saphire said quietly.

"I don't have time to think about her problems now! If it weren't for her, this would have never happened! Why? Why did you save her?!" Endymion asked. Suddenly he felt really old and tired.

"You would have saved Serenity, wouldn't you?" Saphire asked with a half-smile.

"Yes." Endymion sighed.

"My reasons for saving Terra are the same as yours would have been." He said and walked out the room.

Endymion glanced after him thoughtfully then grabbed the whisky's bottle again.

End of Flashback

Endymion moaned in pain. His head was really aching now. And his palm hurt too. Jedite and Zoisite were nice enough and didn't mention his incident with the whisky's bottles. Zoisite told him that the teleport, Diamond used, was made by dark magic. _'So Beryl helps him.'_ He thought and sat back on his chair when someone knocked on the door.

"Please let it be some good news." he muttered. When the door opened, he looked at Sophie surprised.

"I came to say goodbye." She said quietly downcasting her eyes.

"Are you leaving?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. I can't stay after... after what I did." She answered.

"After what you did?" Endymion asked. _'Great. Another secret, another lie...'_ he thought bitterly.

"What we did... Terra and I... it is unforgivable. I guess you already heard about it... Terra and I... I..." Sophie flushed and looked away.

"That you tried to break us apart so that suddenly I would fell in love with you? Yeah I heard about it." Endymion snapped. He was not in the mood to nurse her soul when his was bleeding too.

Sophie took a step back when she heard the bitter in his voice. "Well yes... And the horse ridding... I am very sorry about what happened at the waterfall."

"That was an unfortunate accident." Endymion answered.

"No.. We... Terra... I... We thought Serenity wouldn't forgive you about the kiss and that... that maybe I could tempt you. I am very sorry..."

"You were planning out everything? You wanted her to go with you horse ridding so that you could break us apart?! I can't believe this..." Endymion had this funny feeling he had never really known his own sister.

"I am terrible sorry! I wish I could apologize to Serenity as well! I..."

"Please, leave me alone now." he sighed bitterly.

"I..." Sophie's eyes filled with tears.

"Excuse me, but now I can't care less about your or Terra's problem. The only thing I care about is Serenity, and how to save her. Once she is going to be safe beside me... Go now." He sighed again and burried his face in his hands.

Sophie sniffed loudly. "I am really sorry. I hope everything is going to be all right. Serenity is strong, I am sure she is going to be all right. Don't forget she is the owner of the silver crystal as well. She can protect herself." Sophie said quietly.

"She can't use the silver crystal." Endymion murmured.

"But-?" Sophie glanced up puzzled.

"Serenity is pregnant. I don't think she can use it now. She is probably very weak and the pregnancy..." Endymion shook his head.

"Pre-Pregnant?! Oh my God! What did we do?!" Sophie gasped. "She was pregnant and we... Oh my God! I am so sorry!!" She cried and ran out the room.

Endymion looked at the closed door for a moment then closed his eyes again. His headache was killing him but he had to try that damn link he shared with Serenity again.

--

Terra and Saphire were walking toward Endymion's room quietly. The tragedy was making its tool on everyone. Nobody was laughing around the palace, not even the servants. It was raining too as if the nature shared their pain as well.

"Are you sure it is a good idea?" Terra asked uncertainly.

"I am sure he calmed down. Maybe he won't forgive you yet but he will accept your help." Saphire smiled at her lightly.

"You are so nice with me..." She flushed.

Saphire cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something when Sophie ran toward them crying desperately.

"Sophie! What happened?" Terra asked and hugged her friend tightly.

"Terra! What did we do?! Serenity is pregnant and we..."

"I know." Terra downcasted her eyes in shame.

"How can I ever look in her eyes again?" Sophie cried.

"Everything is going to be all right… This is all my fault not yours." Terra murmured.

"No... It was my fault too! We did it together Terra! It isn't only your fault!" Sophie whipped away her tears and looked at her friend with a small smile.

Terra smiled at her thankfully. She felt so guilty and now she felt better knowing her friend was still beside her.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked suddenly.

"I am leaving." Sophie answered quietly.

"What? No! You can't leave!"

"But..."

"You have to make up for what you did! You can't run away! Look, I am not running away either. We can do it Sophie! We have to do it!" Terra said firmly. Saphire was looking at her proudly from behind.

"Can we really make up for it?" Sophie sniffed.

"We have to try at least." Terra smiled.

Sophie sniffed again and smiled back at Terra. "Yes. We have to try."

--

Serenity opened her eyes slowly and gasped in pain. Her face was swollen up, her hair was tangled and her head was killing her. She was laying on a huge bed. That was when she noticed what she was wearing. A black, low-necked dress. She winced in disgust.

"You are finally awake I see."

Serenity's eyes went wide and she glanced toward the dark corner slowly.

"Diamond..." She whispered.

"Yes it is me. Don't you like your dress dear? It looks wonderful on you!" He said taking a few steps toward her.

Serenity tried to turn around and ran away. That was when she noticed her ankles were tied to the bed.

"You tied me?" She asked stunned.

"I am so sorry, dear, but I had to. See? You have already tried to escape."

"Don't call me dear." She snapped and pulled on the chains that tied her ankles to the bed.

"Don't be rude DEAR." Diamond grinned and stepping to her he grabbed her wrist.

Serenity gasped in pain. He was grabbing her wounded wrist.

"Oh right, your wrist... I am sorry about that little wound. It was your fault, you know? You are making everything so complicated." Diamond pulled her close to his body and tried to kiss her.

Serenity tried to kick him in between his legs but she only managed to kick his thigh.

Diamond hissed and narrowing his eyes, he pushed her on the bed and tied her arms as well.

"So. Now we have to find a way for you to forget about that good for nothing Earth-Prince." he smirked.

Serenity's eyes went wide with fear and began to kick and wiggle trying to free her hands. She knew that he was stronger than she but maybe if she could use the Silver Crystal... It was risky because of the baby and the Golden Crystal but she had to try!

"I hope you aren't planning on using the Silver Crystal. First of all, it would be really rude to use it against your lover, secondly you wouldn't be able to use it. A very good friend of me gave me a Dark Crystal and it would block it. Oh she said she knew you. How nice, a friend we both know." he grinned and unbuttoned the first button on her dress.

Panic filled her heart. She had to do something!

Diamond ran his hand down on her breasts and stomach...

"What the-?!" He cried out and jumped back from her. His hand was hurting like hell. His eyes went wide when he saw that a golden light is surrounding Serenity's whole body. The light got stronger around her stomach.

"What the hell is that?!" He shouted and tried to grab her hand. His hand hurt, it felt like it was on fire and he wasn't able to touch her either! Like there would have been a tiny shell protecting her form his touch.

Serenity looked around stunned. She knew the Golden Crystal was protecting her stomach but when Diamond tried to touch her, the light surrounded her whole body!

"What the hell is going on here?! Why is the Golden Crystal protecting you?! Only the males of the Earth Royal Family can use the Crystal. But neither that damn Endymion nor his stupid father is here!!" Diamond shouted angrily. His hand was still burning with pain.

Serenity didn't say a word. She hoped Diamond wouldn't find out what was happening but it was too much to ask for.

Diamond went quiet and his eyes slipped at her stomach in disbelieve.

"No... You can't be pregnant! It can't be! I can't believe it!" He shouted and glared at her stomach with so much hate that Serenity trembled with fear.

--

"Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow the Senshi and Queen Serenity are going to come to the Earth." Nephrite said. The Generals and Endymion were sitting in the Prince's study.

Endymion sighed. He wasn't in the mood of being polite and patient with anyone now but there was nothing, he could do against it. It was natural for them to come here after what happened...

"Endymion, why don't you try to talk with her through your link?" Zoisite asked quietly.

"I have tried already. I didn't get any answer only a headache." Endymion sighed.

"There is a perfectly good explanation for your headache I guess..." Jedite murmured.

Endymion rolled his eyes and sat back on his chair. His friend was right. Suddenly his eyes went wide. Panic and fear filled his heart. _'Serenity!'_ he thought. He was happy and worried in the same time. Happy because he could feel Serenity again and worried because of the fear and panic. _'What was happening?'_

"Endy?" His friends asked puzzled but he didn't answer, he stared ahead without blinking.

Endymion felt the Golden Crystal activating and that could mean only one thing... Diamond tried to touch Serenity's stomach. Endymion concentrated and focused on the energy of the Crystal. He demanded the crystal to surround Serenity's whole body making a protective shell around her. He was trembling and sweating, he had never used the crystal this way before. Finally, he saw Serenity in his mind. She was in a dark room laying on a bed. Diamond was glaring at her from the corner of the room. His hand was burn badly. Soon the picture vanished from his mind and he cried out in pain and closed his eyes. Now his head was really killing him. His body was pulsing with golden light then finally the light vanished as well.

"Endymion!" His friends ran to his side worriedly.

"Diamond... Diamond tried to touch her stomach. The golden Crystal activated and now it is protecting her whole body." Endymion said. He was gasping and his breathing was rapid.

"How?" Kunzite asked stunned.

"The Crystal has the connection with her through the baby. I added my own energy to it and demanded the crystal to make a shell around her body. He can't touch her now."

"She is safe now." Jedite sighed with relief.

"But how long? How long is the shell going to be active?" Nephrite asked.

"As long as possible." Endymion answered.

"And what kind of an effect does it have on you?" Kunzite asked with narrowed eyes.

"You know me too well." Endymion smiled tiredly at him. "Yes, it is using my energy." he added closing his eyes.

"But-!"

"Don't worry. It takes out only a little energy from me. The shell is inactive as long as he doesn't try to touch her. It takes out more energy when the shell is active. But it is fine."

"It is fine?! Endymion! We have to know how much energy you are losing and you are never going to tell us!" Kunzite ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"You are going to see it when I am using the energy." Endymion murmured.

"How?"

"Once the shell is active it is going to use my energy. My eyes are going to turn golden or a golden light is going to appear around my body." the prince explained tiredly.

"Why don't you use the baby's energy?" Jedite asked suddenly.

"It would take out too much energy from him. It would kill him." Endymion answered firmly.

The men went quiet thinking about their situation in silence.

**Sooo? What are you thinking? Let me know!! ****Our poor Endy is protecting Sere from so far away but it takes out a lot of energy from him…**

**bunnykim89****: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well!**

**Lily Topaz****: Well yeah he tried to hurt her but yay our Endy can protect her!! (:**

**jupiter2005****: Yeah it was fun to write that part. He was so not Endy like, right? (:**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Yes, I meant exactly that when I said she is half-back! (: And here is the part with Sere and Diamond. I hope you liked it!**

**Magic713****: Thank you! Well Terra has to work hard if she wants to get back Endy's trust. But we know her, she is stubborn so I am sure she won't give up! (:**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Hehe, I have never thought about it before! (:**

**sarahr85****: Thank you!**

**sailormoon0630****: Endy is not at all Endy like in this chapter because his worry for Serenity, but yeah Terra deserved it.**

**empty-spaces****: Wow thanks! I couldn't help that drunken Endy part… I know it was not Endymion like, to get drunk but he was crazy with worry!**

**whitesari****: I am not sure in which chapter they are going to meet.. a few more chapters I guess. Yes, I am planning to make Terra and Saphire a pair and yes, the Senshi come back. (:**

**midnight blue08****: He was scary? I am glad then!**

**lovelyl****:Aw thank you!! You have made my day!! Well yeah Beryl was behind a lot of thinks but you gave me an idea… Mmmm maybe I can put it in my story later… (:**

**chibiangel413****: yaaay I am happy you felt sorry for Terra because I am trying to change her from a negative character to a positive or somewhat neutral one!**

**kyil****: Yes Beryl is helping Diamond. She will be back soon like an active character. Yes Saphire and Terra are going to end up together I just thought they would make a good couple.**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Yes Serenity is back! And don't worry Terra is stubborn enough to work hard for Endy's forgiveness!**

**raye85****: Yes, well about the Crystal. It is only active if someone touches Sere's stomach you see. Well now thanks to Endy it is active anytime Diamond tries to touch her, but it takes a lot of energy out from Endy… Poor Endy…**

**LovelyPrincessUsako****: You are right! About everything actually (:**

**yuskeilove****: I can't wait for that chapter either! (: If I were Diamond... well I would ran away as far away as I can! (:**

**Edward-Twilighted****: It is…**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hiiii guys!! Chapter 44… wow… I still can't believe it (: I hope you are going to like it!!**

**Chapter 44**

Serenity was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling without blinking. She was still tied to the bed, but now that she knew Diamond couldn't touch her, she was a bit more relaxed. She could still remember how scared she was only an hour ago. Diamond had been staring at her stomach with so much fury. She had never been so afraid in her whole life. Thank God he had stormed out of the room instead of attacking her. When the golden light had been surrounding her, she had felt Endymion's present for a minute. Sighing she closed her eyes. She wished she could be with Endymion now, well protected by his side...

She felt a lonely tear running down her face. _'Don't give up Serenity! Endy is trying his best to save you and you are just laying here doing nothing! You have to find a way to help him!'_ She thought and whipped away the tears from her eyes. She had to be strong! She had to be strong for Endymion and for the baby!

--

Endymion was sitting in a chair in his father's study. He was exhausted and gloomy. The Senshi and Queen Serenity were there too, they had arrived just a few minutes ago. It was obvious that nobody slept well on the last night. His father and mother had circles around their eyes, Queen Serenity's eyes were red from crying and the Senshi was sitting exhausted beside the Generals. But he was in the worst shape that was no question. The hangover, the worry and the Golden Crystal drained all of his energy.

"So I found out that the teleport was made by dark energy." Zoisite said finally.

"My poor daughter." Queen Serenity sighed sadly.

Endymion closed his eyes for a second. He was so very tired.

"Endymion, would you please enlighten me, why did you use... no, wait... why ARE you using the golden crystal?" King Damian asked suddenly.

Endymion opened his eyes and looked at his father weakly. "Diamond." he answered shortly.

"I am not in the mood for playing around, son!" The King snapped at him.

"Yeah and you think I am enjoying this?! That fucking Diamond kidnapped my wife who is pregnant with my child!!" Endymion shouted back.

"Endymion! Damian! Calm down you two!" Gaia stood up and yelled at them. "You are not helping Serenity with this!"

The two men glared at each other then sat back in their chair sighing.

"You said dark magic, right?" Ami asked suddenly. She was deep in her thought.

"Yes." Zoisite nodded.

"Maybe... if I can examine the place where this portal was..." Ami began.

"Then what?" Endymion asked wide-awake now.

"Rei can use magic and so can we. It won't be easy without Serenity's energy but I think we can make another portal to the Nemesis. However, it is going to be very difficult. The portal is going to be very weak, only one person can go through it." Ami said slowly.

"Yes, I think we can make it." Rei nodded frowning.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Endymion asked and jumped up.

"Why are you so sure you are the one who is going to save Serenity?" Lita asked glaring at him with angry eyes.

"Excuse me?! Why me? Are you crazy, woman!?" Endymion shouted furiously.

Nephrite cleared his throat and put a hand on Lita's shoulder. It wasn't wise to go against Endymion when his Prince was so angry.

"Yes, why you?" Lita asked shaking of Nephrite's hand.

"She is my wife! My family! I have a link with her!"

"And you still let Diamond take her away!" Lita shouted back.

Endymion's self-control was almost zero at the moment. His eyes were bright with anger now. Terra knew what it meant and she jumped up and ran to them.

"No! This was my fault! Endy is the one who has to go and save her. You all said, we can only use the portal once. That means they have to teleport back to the Earth somehow. Endy can use the Golden crystal and so they can teleport back!" she explained.

Everyone went quiet in the room.

"You are right with that." Gaia nodded after a while.

"Can't someone else go with him as well? He is going to need all of his energy to teleport back and... I am sorry to tell this, son, but I do not think you can leave the Nemesis before killing Diamond. You are too hot-headed when it comes too Serenity." Damian said shaking his head.

"I don't think it is possible. We are lucky if we have enough energy for one weak portal for one person. I wish there would be a fifth energy that could help us. The golden crystal is out of question because Endymion is going to need all of its energy later and the Silver crystal... Something is blocking its energy on the Nemesis." Rei shook her head frustrated.

"Maybe I can help you." Terra said quietly. "Sophie and I."

"How?" Mina turned toward her with raised eyebrows.

"We learnt some magic at school. I know we aren't strong but we can help." Terra answered firmly.

Endymion was staring at his sister with narrowed eyes but he said nothing.

"Thank you, I think we will need your help. We can make the teleport safer this way." Mina nodded.

"We would like to help, if you accept our help, of course." Terra turned toward Endymion uncertainly.

Endymion stood before her deep in thought. Finally, he opened his mouth to say something but he froze. The golden crystal activated... His eyes changed to golden. Everyone gasped in the room and King Damian jumped up from his chair.

"Why are you using the Golden Crystal?!"

Endymion's breathing became rapid and his body began to pulse with golden light. After a few minutes, the golden light vanished and he fell on his knees weakly.

"Endymion! What happened?!" Gaia cried out and ran to her son. Damian ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. His son used a lot of the crystal's energy, he felt it.

"He demanded the crystal to make a protective shell around Serenity in case Diamond tried to touch her! It is using his energy constantly!" Kunzite explained.

"What??" Damian shouted with disbelieve and worry in his voice.

Endymion was still breathing hard but once he felt better, he cleared his throat.

"Diamond... He almost broke the shell! I could barely keep it up! We have to hurry! When can we go?!" Endymion asked.

"Hey-hey... Calm down first, Endy!" Jedite said patting his back in a friendly way.

"We have to rest for an hour and we would be ready, but..." Ami began. She was obviously worried about something.

"We are going to need your energy. You are the only one, who can bring our dear Serenity back." Queen Serenity said kneeling before Endymion and putting her hand on his gently. "I understand your feelings... I do..."

"You have to rest first and break the shield around Serenity! It takes out too much energy of you!" Damian said firmly.

"What? No!! Did you not hear what I said? That damn Diamond tried to attack her! I can't let the shield down!" Endymion shouted worriedly and angrily.

"And what are you planning to do then?! Look at yourself son! You barely have enough energy to stand by yourself!" Damian snapped back.

Endymion narrowed his eyes and jumped up from his chair but it was a bad idea. He was too weak and collapsed back to his chair in a minute. Suddenly he heard Queen Serenity's gently voice form beside him.

"Break the shield Endymion. Serenity is stronger than you think and she can protect herself until you save her. It is only a few hours... until you get your energy back. You can go and save her early in the morning. Please... I trust you... I know you are going to save her..." Her gently eyes were full with tears.

Endymion stared at the ceiling desperately. His mind told him to let the shield down but his heart told him something else... Finally, he closed his eyes and focused on the crystal. _'Take care, my love. Only a few more hours and I am going to save you.'_ He said through their link and broke the shield around Serenity.

--

Serenity didn't remember when she had fallen asleep but when the door opened, she woke up immediately. She looked around the dark room and when she saw Diamond, fear filled her heart.

"I hope you didn't think I would leave you alone for long, dear?" He grinned. His left hand was bandaged.

"What do you want from me?" Serenity hissed.

"True to be told, this protective shield thing was a great idea from your stupid husband, but it can't keep me away for long!" he walked to the bed slowly and ran his eyes up and down on her body.

"What do you mean?" Serenity's voice was weak and tired. She shook her head. She had to be strong!

"You are going to be my wife no matter what! But first, we have to do something about your soon to be ex-husband. I am strong and brave but I am not stupid. I won't fight with him eye to eye. Fortunately, I know his weakness. I am sure it takes out a lot of energy of him to keep this shield around you. I am very curious, how long he can keep it up?" he laughed out loudly. "Not talking about this other...little surprise in your stomach." Diamond glared at her stomach his eyes were full with fury.

Serenity narrowed her eyes. "Don't dare to hurt my baby!"

"Oh, I am so scared now. What are you planning to do if I do hurt the baby? Let me enlighten you, dear, you can't do anything! You are mine!!" Diamond shouted laughing like a mad man. "See? I make such a big sacrifice for you! I know the shield is going to burn me but I am not afraid! I am going to do it for you, for us!" he said and tried to touch her stomach.

The golden crystal activated and the golden light surrounded her body. Diamond was crazy! He was laughing while the golden energy burnt his hand. Serenity's eyes filled with angry tears. She was so useless! Wasn't she the owner of the silver crystal? One of the strongest crystals in the universe?! And what was she doing? Absolutely nothing!

The shield was glowing brightly and suddenly a light beam burst out toward Diamond.

"Damn it!" Diamond shouted and took a few steps back. Growling he went back to the bed but before he could reach it, he collapsed with pain. "Later... I am going to come back later! I won't give up!" he hissed and finally he cried out in pain. A few servants ran in and helped him to his feet. "I will come back." Diamond whispered and left the room.

Serenity was crying alone in the room. She knew Endymion used too much energy, it must have been too much for him, he... No!! She shook her head. She mustn't think about this! Everything was all right with Endymion. It had to be!

Suddenly her eyes went wide. Something was touching her mind. Their link! _'Take care, my love. Only a few more hours and I am going to save you.'_ Endymion!! It was enough to hear his voice and she relaxed immediately. Her heart was filled with love and hope. She felt as the golden crystal's energy left her body only a tiny little part stayed concentrating around her stomach. The tiny, little energy of her son.

She laid on the bed in happiness. He is going to save her! Suddenly her small smile vanished from her lips. The golden crystal wouldn't protect her anymore and Diamond would come back! She had to find a way to protect herself! She had to protect the baby! Now that she heard Endymion's voice, everything seemed brighter and the hope gave her strength. _'Endymion is going to save me!'_

--

Endymion didn't sleep well, not at all. He could only think about Serenity and about what could have happened with her, while he wasn't protecting her. When it was finally morning, he jumped out from his bed and hurried to the lunchroom. The others were sitting around the big table quietly. There was no need to talk anyway. Endymion stared at his plate. He tried to bring himself to eat at least a bit but it was no use. Finally, everyone stood up and they made their way toward the garden. Once they reached the spot, where only a few days ago Diamond teleported away with Serenity, the Senshi, Terra and Sophie made a circle. Endymion stood in the middle watching them carefully.

"Endymion! I meant it yesterday! Do NOT look for Diamond!" Damian said again. He was obviously worried.

"Are you sure nobody else can go with him?" Gaia asked nervously.

"I am sorry." Mina answered.

"All right. Endy, you teleport there, grab Serenity and come back. Not a big deal, right?" Jedite asked laughing nervously.

Endymion nodded and looked at the girls. "I am ready."

The girls closed their eyes in concentration. A few minutes later, a portal appeared beside Endymion. He didn't waste his time. He went through the teleport immediately.

Once he went through the portal, it disappeared and the Senshi fell on their knees exhaustedly. The Generals were by their sides in a second.

"Terra!!" Saphire's voice was filled with panic when the girl fell to the ground unconscious.

Queen Serenity held Sophie's unconscious body in her arms gently.

"Hurry! Take them back to the palace! They need energy immediately! It was too much for them! We have to hurry!" Ami said while Zoisite helped her to her feet.

Gaia closed her eyes in pain and buried her face in Damian's chest. Both of her dear children, her daughter-in-low and her unborn grandson were in danger now. It couldn't be any worse or could it?

**Soooo what do you think? Let me know!!**

**akiro-chan****: Soon Endy is going to save her soon!! (:**

**xopinkstarox****: I hope you aren't sick anymore! Enjoy this new chapter! (:**

**Magic713****: Well what do you think? What happened with Serenity while Endymion couldn't protect her?**

**LovelyPrincessUsako****: Yeah I think I am going to write one-shots about their meeting and wedding (:**

**Mibz****: Beryl is going to come back really soon now! And yes, Endy is going to save her!!**

**chibiangel413****: Well it already took a lot from him, but now he is on his way to save Serenity!**

**jupiter2005****: Well I have a little surprise… You know there were a few hours while the crystal couldn't protect Serenity…**

**Lily Topaz****: Yes Diamond is burnt he deserved it! (:**

**empty-spaces****: Thank you! Beryl is going to come back later!**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Yeah me too! An angry Endy is on his way toward his palace… If I were Diamond, I would run…**

**sarahr85****: Thank you sooooo much!**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Well Endy is on his way to save Sere! And don't forget… there were a few hours Sere was unprotected…**

**kyil****: Okay well yes, first Diamond then Beryl. And no I don't think the Generals are going to be turned evil…**

**lovelyl****: Thank you!! I hope you liked this chapter as well!!**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: There will be a happy ending, don't worry! (:**

**tryntee13****: I miss the Endy/Sere moments too!! (:**

**whitesari****: Here you go! And I am not sure about Metallia… But no, I think I won't use her. Beryl turned evil on her own in my story (:**

**yuskeilove****: Thank you!! I am trying to focus on the emotions and I am happy you found it good! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Hallo my dear readers! Finally, finally chapter 45 is here!! I enjoyed writing it and I hope you would like it! And don't worry!! This story is going to have a happy ending!!**

**And ****sorachan101****: Congratulation!!**

**Chapter 45**

Endymion opened his eyes and looked around. He stood in a dark room thankfully all alone. He made it... he was on the Nemesis, but it seemed the teleport wasn't as stable as they thought and didn't take him to Serenity. Endymion hoped he was in Diamond's palace at least. He opened the door carefully. Glancing around the floor, he sighed in relief. He was in the palace. His eyes got used to the dark slowly. Why were the curtains closed?

He stepped back in the room and closed the door again. Closing his eyes he tried to talk with Serenity through their link but she didn't answer. He couldn't feel her presence either and it made him nervous. Closing his eyes one more time he concentrated. _'Serenity?'_

No answer. His nerves were on edge. She wasn't answering and it could only mean that something was terribly wrong.

_'Serenity!'_ He tried again. His head was aching from concentration. All of a sudden, he could hear Serenity's voice. It was weak and quiet but she answered!

_'Mmmm.'_

His heart jumped with fear. He could hear her pain in her voice.

_'I am here, Love! I have to find you, you have to help me, Sere!' _He answered quickly.

_'It hurts...'_ Serenity moaned.

Endymion opened the door and ran out the room. Something was wrong with Serenity and he had to find her quickly.

_'Talk to me Serenity! Don't let the link go!'_ he said and followed the invisible link that bounded them together. He had to hurry!

After a few minutes, he stood before a big black door. He knew... he felt that she was behind the door. He opened the door carefully and looked around. There was no movement in the room so he entered the room quickly and closed the door behind him.

This room was even darker than the other one was and he needed time to get use to the darkness. Finally, he could make out the outline of a bed.

"Serenity?" he whispered and she made a whimper.

He ran to the bed immediately. His eyes filled with anger and fury when he saw that both her arms and her legs were tied to the bed.

"Ssss. I am here, Sere. Everything is going to be all right." he whispered and began to undo the knot but the moment he touched her wrist, she cried out in pain. Endymion let her wrist go immediately.

"Damn it! I can't see anything!" he cursed.

He walked to the windows and opened the curtains. Serenity whimpered again from the bright light.

Endymion turned back toward her and he gasped. Wounds and bruises were on her arms and legs. She was barely conscious.

He hurried back to the bed and freed her arms very carefully. Her wrist was bleeding from the tight knot. Once her legs were freed, too she moaned again.

"Endy..." she whispered with half-opened eyes.

"It is all right, don't talk now, Love. You have to rest we will talk later."

"I tried to defeat myself..." tears escaped her eyes and ran down her face.

"I know, Sere, I know." Endymion brushed her silver curls from her face gently.

"The baby..." Serenity cried. She mumbled some incoherent words as she buried her face in his chest and grabbed his shirt tightly in her fits.

Endymion froze and pushed her away gently so he could look at her. Slowly his eyes wandered to her stomach and... his eyes widened and pain ran through his body. Her dress was soaked with blood. He pushed her skirt up with trembling hands and closed his eyes in grief. The sheet was also soaked with blood between her legs and she was still bleeding. Endymion was sure his heart stopped beating for a moment.

Serenity sobbed painfully. Endymion raised his eyes on her broken face. His eyes were also filled with tears. It was hard to breath and a lonely tear escaped his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body, caressing her back trying to calm her down.

They stayed in each other's arms for a moment letting the pain and grief take control of their bodies. Finally, Endymion took a deep breath and hugged her even closer to his body. Suddenly he noticed that her breathing was very slow. He pushed her gently away to look at her.

"Serenity!! Look at me! We have to get out of here! Stay awake!"

He ran his eyes up and down on her body searching for any serious injury. He glanced at her stomach again sadly. His eyes filled with fury. _'I am going to kill him for this!' _he thought. He placed his hand on her stomach for the last time... Suddenly he gasped and stared at her stomach with disbelieve in his eyes.

"Endy..." Serenity sniffed.

He placed his shaking hand on her stomach again.

"Impossible..." he whispered. "We have to hurry! Serenity... I ... The golden crystal... the baby is alive!"

Serenity's eyes widened and she tried to sit up but she couldn't. Endymion was beside her immediately.

"Don't move you are too weak! The golden crystal is going to teleport us back to the Earth. Don't worry, everything is going to be all right." He whispered in her ears. Kissing her temple lovingly, he took her in his arms carefully. Serenity didn't whimper however, it felt like thousands of needles were picking her body.

"Once we are at home you have to tell us what happened so the doctors will now what they had to do and how to help you." He whispered and stood up.

Endymion's heart filled with fear. Serenity was very weak in his arms and she didn't stop bleeding. Something was wrong.

"You thought you could leave so easily?"

Endymion narrowed his eyes and turned toward the door.

Diamond stood at the door glaring at them furiously. Endymion noticed that he had quite a few wounds and bruises as well. He laid Serenity on the bed carefully never taking his eyes off of Diamond.

"Next time, if you want to come here unnoticed, don't use magic. The black crystal alarmed me immediately when you tried to use your useless link with her." Diamond snarled.

"I am going to kill you." Endymion said it simply and emotionless.

Fear filled Diamond's body but his face stayed nonchalant.

"Really?" he grinned at Endymion.

Endymion didn't answer but took a few steps towards him.

"And how do you plan to do it? Use your stupid crystal and you won't be able to teleport back to the Earth." Diamond hissed.

Endymion growled and unsheathed his sword.

Diamond didn't waste his time and grabbed his sword as well. They were circling around each other with narrowed eyes. Finally, Diamond lost his patient and attacked Endymion. Endymion blocked his attack easily.

"Beryl said you were a good fighter."

"Don't think you surprised me. I know Beryl is your ally. Saphire told me."

"Traitor." Diamond hissed back and thrust his sword toward Endymion's heart. Endymion jumped away however, he wasn't fast enough and winced in pain. His right arm was bleeding. It wasn't a serious injury but it was deep. He glanced back at the bed. Serenity was very pale. He had to hurry! She and the baby were in danger and needed a doctor quickly.

"Oh yes.. You have to hurry, don't you? Your dear son is already dead, you don't want to lose your wife as well, do you?" Diamond smirked. His smirk vanished quickly as Endymion jumped to attack him.

"Oh, sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" Diamond was sweating hard, it was difficult to guard against Endymion's hits. His arms and legs were already bleeding hard.

"What did you do with her?" Endymion hissed.

Diamond grinned back. "To tell the truth it was very clever to put a shield around her. It surprised me that she was pregnant, Beryl forgot to inform me about it. Bitch. But I was more than happy to kill your son! Don't worry it won't take long to-"

Diamond's sword hit the ground and he backed to the door. Endymion held his sword against his neck. Diamond looked in his eyes desperately searching for pity, but his eyes were almost black with hate and fury.

Serenity whimpered causing Endymion to glance toward her for a moment then his focus was on Diamond again.

"Go and save your whore! You don't have tim-"

Diamond's eyes widened and he collapsed on the ground. Endymion looked at him for a second then hurried back to the bed and took Serenity in his arms. His legs and arms were bleeding but he had no time to examine his injuries now.

"Don't fell asleep Serenity! Please. We are going to be at home in a second. Don't give up now." he whispered in her ears.

"Did you... did you kill him?" Serenity whimpered. Her eyes were half-closed.

"I should have... Don't worry about him anymore. He won't be able to walk or lift his arms anymore. He is lame." he kissed her temple lightly. He glared at the unconscious Diamond one last time and closing his eyes, he focused on the golden crystal. During the fight with Diamond, he had made sure he didn't use the power of the crystal. Now he needed all the power he and the crystal had to teleport back to the Earth. He held Serenity's tiny and weak body tightly. He concentrated and the crystal activated. He fell on his knees but he didn't give up. It had to work! The golden light surrounded them and the world around them began to spin.

Endymion stayed on his knees. The crystal took a lot out of him and he felt weak like a newborn cat. Slowly he opened his eyes and sighed in relief. They were in front of his palace's stall.

"Oh my God!"

Endymion turned his head toward the scared servant tiredly. "Call the doctor... hurry." His voice was weak but the servant heard him and ran back to the palace.

Endymion glanced down and sighed. It is no wonder the servant got so scared. His arms and legs were bleeding and Serenity...

"Serenity... Serenity..." he shook her gently but she didn't react.

"No... Wake up! You have to wake up!" he cried out.

"Oh my dear God what happened?"

Endymion glanced up. His mother, his father, Queen Serenity, the four Generals and the Senshi ran toward them, their eyes were wide with fear.

"Call the doctor! Hurry! She needs a doctor!" Endymion shouted and tried to stand up but he fell back on his knees.

"Carefully!" Nephrite and Jedite hurried to his side to help him.

"What happened?" Kunzite asked.

"Later! Call the doctor damn it!"

--

"Endymion we have to clear your wounds!" Zoisite shouted for the fifth time.

Endymion, King Damian and the Generals were waiting in the King's study. Endymion walked up and down in the room like a furious lion in a cage. Ami and the doctor were in Serenity's room for more than an hour now and they didn't let him in! They sent every men out of the room but he was her husband damn it!

"Not now!"

"Endymion, these wounds are deep!" His father said.

"What could take so long?!" He didn't even look at his father, he only glared at the door wanting it to open. He didn't even take off his bloody clothes.

"Endy-" Nephrite began but someone knocked and Ami opened the door.

"We need your help Endymion." she said obviously tired then she frowned. "Why didn't you clear his wounds?" she turned toward Zoisite, but he just shook his head.

"How is she?" Endymion asked, hi voice was deep with worry.

"Not good. We cleared her wounds but she lost a lot of energy. And the baby..." Ami sighed.

"What? What about the baby?" Endymion asked quickly.

"We don't know. The golden crystal is still protecting him and we can't touch her stomach. That is why we need your help but... she was bleeding and that never means good..."

"I have already told you that I felt him! He is alive!" Endymion shouted now angry.

"I know, but... we have to make sure he is indeed all right and you are the only one who can touch her stomach."

Endymion nodded and hurried out the room.

Damian closed his eyes sighing. "You think the baby is going to be all right?" he asked finally.

"The most important is Serenity now." Kunzite answered.

"Zoi? You are the doctor here. What do you think?" Jedite asked his friend.

"I don't know, but... it would be a blessing from God himself if they make it..." Zoisite answered bitterly.

--

"We did what we could but she is still very weak." Ami warned Endymion when they stood before the door."Are you ready?"

Endymion nodded and Ami opened the door.

**Mmm I know I am mean… I don't want to say anything JUST remember this story is going to have a happy ending!**

**sarahr85****: I am happy you liked it! Well maybe… just maybe Serenity tried to use the silver crystal to protect the baby… Find out in the next chapter!**

**RoyalLovers1418****: I hope you liked it!**

**jupiter2005****: Oh, then you have to wait one more chapter…**

**safariwriter****: Here you go then! (:**

**sailor cyanide****: Thank you sooo much! I am just like you then! If I find a good story, I read it and read it and read forgetting about my homework. (:**

**empty-spaces****: Well I hope you liked this chapter then however the biggest enemy is going to be Beryl and the revels!**

**lovelyl****: Here you go, here you go! (:**

**babygames1****: Thank you! About the crystal… The black crystal is blocking it but maaaaybe Serenity found a way to use it… Let's find out about it in the next chapter!**

**LovelyPrincessUsako****: He didn't kill him, well not yet anyway. First, I wanted him to kill Diamond then I changed my mind. Just imagine it! He is alive but he can't move! He can be there at the very end of the story watching Serenity, Endymion and their baby all happy and he… well… But maybe I will let Endy kill him after all.**

**chibiangel413****: Thank you! In Serenity's name as well (:**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: One more chapter to find it out!**

**moonbunnyy****: Here it is!**

**kyil****: I missed those moments too! Find out in the next chapter how Serenity tried to protect herself and the baby!**

**sorachan101****: Congratulation!! I am really happy for you! And you made me veeery happy! I am glad you like this story so much!**

**akiro-chan****: Did you like this chapter? I am happy you begin to like Terra! More about her and more Sere/Endy moments in the next chapter!**

**yuskeilove****: consequence of using the crystal… mmm… find out in the next chapter!**

**Edward-Twilighted****: Sorry!**

**moonlover46****: Thanks! I hope you liked it!**

**paogranger****: Don't worry I am from Europe as well so my English is far from being perfect as well! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Well no, Endy didn't kill him, but I hope you found this chapter interesting as well!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi! I know you had to wait long for this chapter but I**** was/am busy with schoolwork… sorry… Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter and please let me know what you think!!!**

**Chapter 46**

What he saw in the room, made him gasp. Serenity was laying on the huge bed pale and weak. Her wounds were already bandaged and she was wearing a clean dress but Endymion could still see her bloody dress whenever he closed his eyes.

"What do I have to do?" He asked and walking to the bed, he took Serenity's hand in his. Suddenly he frowned. Her hand was ice-cold. He glanced up at Ami and his frown deepened... Something was very wrong.

"We couldn't touch her stomach, so you have to do that. We will explain everything later, but first... I don't want to scare you, but something is very wrong with Serenity. She woke up for a few second, but then she fell asleep again and we couldn't wake her up since then. We have to find out what exactly happened so we can find out what is wrong with her." Ami explained.

"How can I help?" Endymion asked not taking his eyes off of Serenity's pale face.

"We hoped that you can talk with her through your link..." The doctor said.

Endymion nodded and closing his eyes he focused on the link they shared.

_'Serenity? Talk to me, Love.'_

There was silence for a moment then he heard Serenity's weak voice in his mind. _'I am so tired...'_

_'I know, Love, I know, but you have to tell us what happened, so Ami and the doctor can help you.'_

Endymion opened his eyes and waited. Nothing happened for a moment and he didn't even dare to breathe, when Serenity opened her eyes very slowly.

"Sere! Thank God! You have to tell us, what happened with you." Ami ran to the bed and took her other hand in her own.

"When... when the shields disappeared.... Diamond... Diamond knew it somehow..."

"He told me that the black crystal reacted whenever another energy was active on the Nemesis." Endymion muttered.

"Black crystal?" Ami asked frowning.

"It blocked the silver crystal that is why I couldn't use it... at the beginning at least." Serenity said.

"What do you mean?" Endymion asked concerned.

"I had to find a way to protect the baby and me. I didn't have much time and my only chance was the silver crystal."

"But the black crystal blocked its energy, didn't it?" Endymion raised an eyebrow confused.

"Yes, there was no way I could have used it on the Nemesis, but... but I could use its energy in my body." Serenity glanced up at Endymion slightly. He was staring at her with wide eyes.

"What did you just say?!" he whispered.

"Diamond put his hand on my forehead and tried to fill my body with the energy of the black crystal and I... I let him.... for a while at least. I wanted him to believe I was helpless and I couldn't fight back but then... Then I activated the energy of the silver crystal and fight against the black crystal in my body." Serenity explained. She was so tired... her eyes were already half-closed but she had to be strong and tell them everything!

"What the hell you think you were doing?!" Endymion shouted. Even though Serenity was safe now, fear filled his heart when he thought about what she had done.

"Don't worry, the golden crystal protected the baby... He was safe. It couldn't harm him." Serenity answered weakly.

"But it could have harmed you!"

"I am sorry, but... I had no choice..." she whispered quietly.

"Serenity!" Endymion tightened his hand around hers worriedly.

_'I am sorry.'_

_'Sere! Don't give up, please! I need you! I love you!'_ Endymion's worried voice echoed in her mind.

"It is all right, Endymion, she is only sleeping. Now we know what happened and we can help her." Ami put her hand on his shoulder gently.

"Yes. The two crystals were fighting in her body that is why there were so many wounds on her body. I wouldn't be surprised if Diamond had some wounds as well... he was touching her forehead so the energy must have burned him as well." The doctor explained.

"He had a few wounds." Endymion nodded.

"Endymion? You fought with him, didn't you?" Ami asked. It was obvious from his wounds that he was sword fighting someone but since he and Serenity arrived, nobody dared to ask him. And now Endymion wasn't answering either.

"We cleared her wounds, but we didn't know she lost so much energy and it is possible that some of the black crystal's energy remained in her body, not letting the silver crystal to fill her with its energy again." The doctor added breaking the silence.

"But... She said the baby was safe... then why? Why was she bleeding? Where were so many bloods on the sheets... we thought..." Endymion couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Serenity was too weak to notice that most of the blood was coming from her wounds on her inner tights. And you were obviously too scared to notice as well." Ami said.

"Most of the bloods? That means she was bleeding..."

"Yes. The baby was probably fighting against the black energy as well... That is why we have to examine him. We have to know if the baby is all right." Ami nodded.

"Prince Endymion, please put your hand on the Princess' stomach first." The doctor said.

Endymion did as he was told to. He felt the energy of the golden crystal surrounding him immediately. Closing his eyes, he focused on the energy and on Serenity's stomach. He felt the baby's presence. It was weak but it was there.

"Endymion?" Ami asked when the Prince opened his eyes.

"He is all right. He is weak but he is all right." Endymion sighed.

"How do you know? You haven't done anything yet!" The doctor stared at him with wide eyes.

"I can feel him through the golden crystal." Endymion explained.

"All right, I am pretty sure that once Serenity gets better, the baby is going to be all right as well. Endymion, could you please focus the golden crystal's energy on Sere? If something is left from the black crystal's energy you will be able to find it." Ami turned toward him.

Endymion nodded and put his hand on Serenity's forehead. His head was aching. He had to concentrate hard so that he filled her body with just enough energy to find the black crystal's energy and fight it. It didn't take long to defeat the remaining black energy and Endymion collapsed on his knees exhaustedly.

"Endymion?"

"I am all right. And so is she." He said smiling lightly at Serenity.

"Are you sure?" Ami asked worriedly. Endymion's face was pale and his hands were shaking.

"I just need to rest. I used the golden crystal too often today."

Ami nodded and she and the doctor checked the Princess immediately.

"The silver crystal is filling her with energy now nothing is blocking it. We only have to wait." The doctor said finally.

Endymion sighed with relief.

"The danger will be over, once Serenity wakes up." Ami added.

Endymion nodded and brushed her silver curls from her eyes.

"All right, I am going to check on Terra now." The doctor said and stood up.

Endymion looked up at him frowning. "Is she sick?"

"No... Endymion, when you teleported to the Nemesis, Terra and Sophie used too much energy and they fell in coma. Sophie is all right now, but Terra..." Ami sighed.

Endymion closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Why? Why did everything fall apart around him?

Ami and the doctor left him alone. He sat beside Serenity's bed stroking her face and praying for her to wake up. He didn't notice when the door opened and his mother entered the room and sat down beside him.

"How are you doing?" Gaia asked smiling lightly at him.

"Somehow." Endymion muttered.

"Someone should clean your wounds... please."

Endymion said nothing he didn't take his eyes off of Serenity's face... not even for a moment.

"The doctor checked Terra. She hasn't woken up yet... He said... it can be that..." Gaia couldn't finish the sentence. Tears escaped her eyes and she downcasted her eyes.

"I hope she will wake up soon." Endymion sighed.

"You could check on her... Serenity is sleeping now and she is getting better, but Terra needs you."

"Me?"

"Yes. She needs you to forgive her. It could help her fighting against coma..." Gaia glanced up at her son with tears in her eyes. "I know she did terrible things against you and Serenity, but... she honestly regretted it!"

Endymion didn't know what to do for a second. Terra was his sister, no matter what she did, but he didn't want to leave Serenity alone either. True, they said Serenity and the baby was all right, but how could he believe it, when she was still so pale... He feared that if he left her alone, something would happen with her.

_'Endy... Go to Terra... please... I feel better now, I just need to rest...'_ He heard Serenity's sweet voice in his mind. She was probably too tired and weak to wake up, but that she could use their link had to mean she was feeling better!

Kissing her lips lightly he stood up and walked out the room.

---

Endymion knocked on the door and opened it quietly. He wasn't surprised to find Sophie and Saphire beside Terra's bed.

"If you came to yell with her, you can leave." Saphire snapped at him. Endymion closed the door behind him and walked to the bed. He took her hand in his, watching her carefully.

"Don't give up Terra. I... I forgive you. Thank you for helping us, thank you." He said quietly and kissed her face lightly.

"Take care of her." He turned to Saphire finally.

The two men were staring in each other's eyes for a few minutes then Saphire nodded. "Thank you."

Endymion nodded. "If anything happens..."

"We will let you know about it. You will be in Serenity's room I guess."

Endymion nodded and turned to Sophie. "I forgive you too."

Sophie looked at him with grateful eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Endymion turned on his heels and walked out the room. When he opened the door, his mother stood before him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." she whispered.

Once the door was closed behind the Prince, Sophie turned to Saphire. "Take care of her? Did he mean...?"

Saphire didn't answer he caressed Terra's face gently. _'Everything is going to be all right now, just wake up Terra.'_

---

Endymion spent the whole day beside Serenity's bed. His father, his mother, the Generals and the Senshi, even Queen Serenity tried to talk with him and asked him to let someone clear his wounds and get off of that bloody clothes finally but he refused. He didn't want to leave Serenity, not even for a second. The lunch his parents brought him stood untouched on the table.

It was already late at night and Serenity was still asleep. Endymion was getting nervous. What was wrong?! He took her small hand in his and put it on his face closing his eyes sighing. Suddenly, the small hand caressed his face lightly.

He opened his eyes and stared in Serenity's bright silver eyes. She was smiling at him lovingly.

"Sere..."

**Okay so Sere is awake and everything seems to be all right, but… do not forget about Beryl!!!**

**Mibz****, ****babygames1****, ****chibiangel413****, ****moonlover46****: Thank you! But don't worry, both the baby and Serenity are all right!**

**RoyalLovers1418****, ****yuskeilove****, ****tryntee13****: I am so happy I managed to capture feelings well!**

**kyil****: yes she used a lot of energy but she is all right now!**

**safariwriter****: I hope you liked it! And I love your story waiting for you to update everyday (:**

**Lily Topaz****: Yeah, I changed my mind about killing him (:**

**sailor cyanide****: Thank you!!!**

**Magic713****: Exactly! (:**

**Eclipse1400****: Thank you! I think I have a great idea what to do with Diamond! (:**

**lovelyl****: Beryl comes back for sure and I think I know what to do with Diamond… I am soooo evil (:**

**jupiter2005****: Yes Endy's wounds weren't serious but not clearing them for a day… well….**

**whitesari****: I am happy you liked it!**

**empty-spaces****: Yeah, in my story (stories) Endy isn't a weak character, I like him this way much more!**

**mizqt****: well here is the explanation. Sere used the silver crystal after all.**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: I hope you liked this chapter! It answered a few of your questions I hope.**

**Krys7****: (:**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Just wait for the end of the story… I am planning something for Diamond (:**

**Paramecio****: thanks!**

**LovelyPrincessUsako****: Don't worry, since Diamond is lame, I am sure the only option is for Saphire to be the King. (:**

**Edward-Twilighted****: Sorrry (:**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hallo! I know, I know… late update.. I am really sorry, but I had a lot to do in school… Don't worry guys I WILL finish this story!! (: Well I hope you like this chapter and as always, let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 47**

"Endy..."

Endymion took her in his arms immediately and couldn't fight against the tears anymore.

Serenity's eyes widened in surprise when she felt his tears watering her neck. She pulled away from him slightly and looked in his eyes.

"Oh, Endy! I am all right, see? I am all right now!" she whipped away his tears and kissed his lips gently.

"I thought... I thought I lost you."

"Never." Serenity smiled. Suddenly she put her hands on her stomach worriedly.

"He is all right. The baby is all right." Endymion said and put his hand on hers gently. They stayed like this for a while, neither of them was moving, they simple enjoyed the peaceful moment.

After a while, Serenity sighed and turned toward him smiling, but suddenly, a deep frown appeared on her forehead.

"Endy!!! None cleared your wounds!? Why?!" she yelped worriedly.

"I didn't want to leave you alone."

"Are you crazy?! Call Zoisite or Ami... or anyone! Someone has to clear your wounds!"

"Calm down, Sere... You need to rest." Endymion said and covered her with a blanket.

"I will rest AFTER someone took care of your wounds!"

"It is late... They are probably asleep by now." he said but took a step back in surprise when Serenity tried to climb out the bed. However, she wasn't strong enough to stand up and she collapsed in his arms.

"What are you doing?! I told you, you have to rest!" Endymion chided lightly and laid her back on the bed. "No jumping out the bed."

"But someone has to clean your wounds! I..." Serenity began tiredly.

"Zoisite may be awake..." Endymion interrupted her.

"If I promise to stay in the bed, will you go and let him clean your wounds?" Serenity asked with half-closed eyes.

"After you fell asleep." Endymion nodded.

Serenity didn't protest, she was already half asleep. Endymion was watching her for a few minutes smiling then he stood up sighing and went to find his friend.

---

Zoisite woke up slowly. Someone was knocking on his door. _'Who the hell could it be?!'_ he murmured and opened the door half-asleep.

"Endy?" He asked surprised once he recognized his friend.

"Sorry to wake you... Could you... could you check my wounds?" Endymion asked awkwardly.

Zoisite opened the door and let him in, a small smile playing on his lips.

Once his friend sat down on a chair, he went in the bathroom for some clean cloths and alcohol.

"So she woke up." he said after a while.

Endymion nodded, however it wasn't a question at all. Now that he wasn't worrying himself to death over her health, he had to admit his arms were hurting very much.

"I thought so. She is the only one who can make you let me clear your wounds."

Endymion didn't answer. Now the wounds on his arms were burning with pain...

Zoisite checked his wounds frowning. The wounds on his right arms looked especially bad.

"Endymion? Do you fill any pain in your right arms?" he asked slowly.

"You mean beside it feels like my whole arm is on fire?" Endymion hissed, trying his best to keep his arm still.

"Damn you! You should have let us clean your wounds! You are so stubborn! Now your wounds are infected!" Zoisite ran his finger through his hair nervously and went in the bathroom for some medicine.

Endymion waited patiently for his friend to return. His face was emotionless however, the pain was almost unbearable. _'It doesn't matter.'_ he thought. If he could turn back time, he would do the same again. He would never leave Serenity alone when she needed him.

Once Zoisite came back he put some gel on his wounds and made him take some medicine, then he bandaged the wounds.

"You have a fever because of the infection. Take a shower and go to bed. Stay in bed tomorrow and rest."

"What? You can't be serious!" Endymion jumped up from the chair.

"This is an order from your doctor! If you want to get better you have to stay in bed."

Endymion glared at him angrily then sighed. "Great." he murmured and walked to the door. Before he left the room, he turned toward his friend. "Thanks."

Zoisite only smiled and nodded as the Prince left the room.

---

Endymion opened his bedroom's door tiredly. It was a long day and he was tired emotionally and psychically as well. He closed the door behind him and turned to the bed smiling. The smile disappeared from his lips in a second when he found the bed empty.

"Sere?" he called out in concern. _'Where the hell is she?! I told her to stay in bed!'_ panic filled his tired body again when the bathroom's door opened.

"I am here. I just took a shower." Serenity answered. Her face was still pale, but he looked much better than a few hours ago.

"You should rest." Endymion murmured.

"What did Zoisite say?" Serenity asked concerned.

"Nothing. Some of the wounds are infected but no need to worry. It isn't serious. I have to rest for a day and I will be all right." Endymion answered lightly.

"You should have let them clean your wounds when we got back!" Serenity said angrily and took a few steps toward the bed but suddenly she put her hands on her stomach in pain.

"What is it? What happened?" Endymion was by her side in a second and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It... For a second I felt a sharp pain in my stomach." She answered and glanced at him fearfully.

"The doctor said it may happen. Don't worry. It means you are still weak.. both of you. You just need to rest." Endymion explained and helped her in the bed. Wrapping the blanket around her, he kissed her forehead gently and stood up.

"Where are you going? You said you have to rest too." Serenity said frowning.

"Yeah, but first I want to take a shower. You can join me if you want to." He winked mischievously.

Serenity laughed lightly. "I don't think I have enough energy for it." she smiled.

Endymion smiled back at her. "I was only kidding." he answered and stepped in the bathroom. After 15 minutes, he stood before the bed again. Serenity was sleeping soundly. He smiled at her lightly and climbed in the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her shoulder gently and fell asleep as well.

---

Endymion opened his eyes slowly. The bright light was blinding him first. _'Wow, it must be past noon already.'_ He thought when suddenly the tiny, warm body in his arms shivered. He smiled at the sleeping girl lovingly and buried his face in her silver hair. He couldn't thank enough for God that she was back in his arms safe and sound. He couldn't keep the smile from his lips. Caressing Serenity's stomach lightly he kissed her shoulder.

Serenity opened her eyes smiling. Sweet lips attacked her neck and her shoulder, sending shivers through her body.

"Endy..."

"Mmmm..."

Serenity gasped in pleasure when he kissed the sensitive spot below her ear and rolled on her back. Endymion lay above her staring in her eyes passionately.

Serenity brushed his hair out of his eyes smiling lovingly at him. Endymion kissed her deeply when suddenly her stomach grumbled loudly.

They stared at each other for a second then burst out laughing.

"I think we are late for breakfast but I am sure we can find something to eat in the kitchen." Endymion smiled and kissing her lips quickly he sat up on the bed.

"Well, well, well." He frowned and walked to the table. On the table stood a big plate full with foods. Beside the plate was a small letter.

"What is it?" Serenity asked curiously and sat up as well.

He turned toward her smiling and brought the plate to the bed. "My mother made sure none of us leave the bed. She brought us breakfast while we were asleep I guess. Zoisite must have told her that we have to stay in bed today."

Serenity smiled and took a bit from her toast. "Nice from her."

Endymion nodded and climbed back into the bed and began eating as well.

After 20 minutes, Serenity sighed. "This was great!"

"Especially the chocolate cake right?" Endymion smiled.

Serenity shrugged and tried to wipe away the chocolate from her lips but Endymion grabbed her hand gently. Serenity looked at him surprised then her eyes widened when he kissed the chocolate away.

"Mmmm delicious." Endymion smiled and kissed her passionately.

Serenity sighed in pleasure and kissed him back with desire.

Suddenly, the plate landed on the floor with a thud.

"Oups. We should clear it up." Serenity whispered.

"Later." Endymion murmured huskily and kissed her neck again.

Serenity didn't know when he took off her nightdress, the next thing she knew, they were completely naked.

Endymion gazed in her eyes lovingly and pushed a knee between her legs, while kissing, biting and sucking her neck gently. He needed her... he needed her now more than ever. He needed to feel her, to know she was indeed safe in his arms.

Serenity moaned and arched against his lips as he kissed her breasts. Endymion chuckled and slid his arm around her back arching her further into his waiting mouth. The desire was roaring in his body but he wanted to be gently. However, when Serenity moaned again and pressed her hips against his, he gasped out loudly.

"Minx." he whispered and ran his hand down her body.

Serenity wrapped her legs around his hips moving sensually beneath his body.

Endymion couldn't wait any longer and pushed forward. Neither of them moved for a moment. Serenity's legs and arms were wrapped around his hips and neck, while his hands hold her against his body.

"I love you." he whispered in her ears and began to move.

"I love you too." Serenity whispered and she kissed him once more before the passion clouded their minds.

**Okay so this was it. The next chapter is already ready I just need to translate it (:**

**kyil****: Yes, Endy… He should have let he others clean his wounds. Well Diamond will show up at the very end of this story again.**

**safariwriter****: Thank you so much!**

**xopinkstarox****, ****midnight blue08****: I am sorry I couldn't update sooner. I still hope you liked this chapter! Yeah the story is almost over… Well a few more chapters to go! 10 or so.**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Mmm. Painful dead for Beryl? (:**

**Mrs. Darien Shields****: I am happy you liked it!**

**moonlover46****: I didn't forget about Beryl! She is coming back SOON. (:**

**empty-spaces****: I was so proud when I came up with the idea of Serenity using the crystal (:**

**jupiter2005****: You are right! As always! (:**

**sailor cyanide****: Oh thank you so much!**

**lovelyl****: Sorry for the long wait! Yeah Beryl is coming back soon! The last conflict in this story… sigh ):**

**babygames1****, ****xxxTigerLilyxxx****, ****HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Beryl can use black magic too and… mmm the rebels are there too. The last conflict in this story…(:**

**whitesari****: Yeah yeah here you go with the romance between Endy/Sere (:**

**chibiangel413****: Thank you!**

**Lily Topaz****: Yeah… In the next chapter more info about Terra/Saphire and about the pregnancy too!! I think you will like it (:**

**yuskeilove****: I know… you had to wait long for this update… Sorry!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hi dear readers! The next chapter is ready! I hope you will enjoy it! We are really near the end of this story now… But don't worry! You are Mine is already out the****re for you to read and I have a few more ideas for new stories! (: So enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 48**

Gaia's eyes were shining with happiness as she walked toward her son's room. Everything turned out for the best finally! His son hadn't left his room yet and it was already past noon. No matter how strange it was, it seemed he took Zoisite's advice and stayed in the bed. This was a good new. A few hours after noon came the biggest surprise. Terra woke up! Gaia went to check on her daughter immediately. She was more than happy when she saw with her own eyes that Terra was all right. She even asked for a plate of soup! Terra's face lit up with joy, when she told her, that Endymion and Serenity were back in the palace and they were all right, and that Endymion visited her while she was sleeping and forgave her. Gaia stopped before Endymion's room frowning. Terra wished nothing more than to ask for Serenity's forgiveness. However, Terra was still very weak, she couldn't leave her bed, but Serenity... Gaia shook her head. Serenity wasn't allowed to leave the bed either, and there was no way her son would allow her to walk to Terra's room. Well, there was nothing wrong in asking, right? Plus she wanted to let them know Terra was all right!

She knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer. She knocked again but nothing... Losing her patient, she opened the door carefully and stepped in the room.

Once she turned toward the huge bed, her eyes went wide and she down casted her eyes shyly. Her face turned pink in embarrassment.

What remained from the breakfast laid on the floor. Beside the plate was Serenity's nightdress. Serenity was sleeping on her side, the blanket was barely covering her breasts and legs. Endymion was sleeping beside her, his strong arms were wrapped around her waist, and his face was buried in her silver hair. The blanket didn't cover his bare, muscular chest.

Gaia chuckled. It was no wonder her son did what Zoisite said and stayed in bed, however she had a slight idea, that "the rest" and the "Do nothing" parts weren't fulfilled at all. She made her way toward the door slowly not wanting to awake the sleeping pair, when...

"Queen Gaia! The guards said I could find you here, your husband sa-" Kunzite gaped and went quiet. He had never thought he would find the Prince and the Princess still asleep and... in this… intimate… position... When he saw the door half-opened, he didn't think they were still asleep.

Gaia's eyes went wide and turned to Kunzite immediately to ask him to be quiet, but it was too late. Endymion opened his eyes lazily but when he saw his mother and his General, his eyes widened in surprise. He was staring at them for a long moment in silence.

In his surprise, his arms tightened on Serenity's waist automatically, waking up the sleeping girl. Serenity yawned and stretched her arms, causing the blanket to sleep dangerously low on her breasts.

"Endy?" Serenity frowned. _'Why is he so tensed?_' she thought. Turning around she saw the Queen and Kunzite standing before the bed. She yelped in surprise and grabbing the blanket, she wrapped it around her body tightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Endymion snapped at his mother and at his best friend.

"I just wanted to tell you the good news." Gaia chuckled. Somehow, she found this awkward situation very funny.

"King Damian sent me to find the Queen." Kunzite explained staring at his boots nervously. The way Endymion was glaring at him made him want to run out of the room and hid somewhere far from the pissed up Prince.

"Great, Why don't you just organize a meeting in my bedroom next time?!" Endymion's eyes were glowing with anger.

"Oh come one dear. We all know very well what is going on between you and Serenity in your bedroom. I am a mother myself, if you had forgotten. I know how you make a baby, and I am sure Kunzite knows it as well." Gaia laughed whole-heartedly. She had never seen her calm and collected son in such an awkward position before and she intended to enjoy every moment of it.

Serenity's face was tomato-red and she wished she could just disappear at that moment.

"If you are done with laughing, you could tell this good news and leave." Endymion murmured.

"Of course, of course. Terra woke up!" Gaia said excitedly. She was jumping up and down with joy.

Endymion's eyes widened with surprise and Serenity sat up in the bed with a bright smile on her pretty face.

"Really?" Serenity asked excitedly.

"Yes! Her face is still pale but she is much better now. She ate a plate of soup as well. But she is still weak, she has to stay in bed." Gaia explained.

"I am really happy she got better." Endymion smiled and his tensed body relaxed a bit.

"She was very happy when she heard you forgave her. She only wished for one thing. She would like to ask for Serenity's forgiveness." Gaia said carefully watching her son.

"It is all right! I forgave her when she tried to save me from Diamond back in the garden. But if she wants to hear it from me, I will visit her immediately." Serenity smiled happily and jumped out of the bed.

She tried at least. Endymion wrapped his arms around her waist immediately, pushing her back into the bed. He wrapped the blanket around her body and glared at Kunzite.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed in her ears.

"I just... oh..." Serenity's eyes widened in realization. She forgot she was naked. She glanced toward Kunzite nervously. The General was staring at his boots, his face was red with embarrassment.

"I didn't... I didn't see..." Kunzite began then gulped nervously when he saw Endymion's eyes. "Queen Gaia, your husband wishes to talk with you. He is waiting in his study." he said quickly and turning on his heels he hurried out the room, before Serenity did something stupid like really jumping out from the bed and Endymion found it necessary to kill him because he was there and saw her naked body.

"Queen Gaia, could you please turn around until I put on my nightdress?" Serenity asked politely.

"No! You won't go anywhere!" Endymion said firmly.

"But-"

"No but! The doctor said you have to rest, so you will rest."

"I just want to visit your sister! Her room is only a few feet from ours." Serenity pouted.

"I said no!"

"Excuse me, but... the doctor said you both need to rest. Tell me if I am wrong, but you weren't exactly resting a few hours ago." Gaia's eyes sparkled with mischievous.

Endymion was glaring at his mother. "She won't go anywhere! Tell Terra, we are happy she got better. She can visit us later or she has to wait a few days until Serenity is strong enough to visit her."

"But Endy!"

"No!"

Gaia shook her head smiling. She knew her son wouldn't let Serenity leave their room. "Serenity, Endymion is right. I will let Terra know you wanted to visit her, but her stubborn brother didn't let you."

Serenity smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you! Tell her I hope she will get better soon!"

"All right." Gaia nodded. "I will leave you alone for now so you could... talk. I will see you later." Gaia smiled at them and stepped out the room.

Once the door was closed behind the Queen, Serenity turned toward Endymion angrily, but before she could open her lips, Endymion glared at her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked angrily.

"Wh-?" Serenity blinked at him surprised.

"Did you forget you were naked?!"

Serenity blinked again then raised an eyebrow slowly. "Were you jealous?"

"You almost jumped out from the bed while you were NAKED and ANOTHER man was in the room!" Endymion couldn't help it. The green-eyed monster, also known as jealousy, roared in his body, when he was thinking about another man seeing her perfect body.

Serenity stared at him surprised for a while then she laughed.

"You were jealous! Endy, please, you know Kunzite is only interested in Mina." she smiled and placing a quiet, sweet kiss on his lips, she jumped out from the bed and garbed her nightdress.

"What are you doing?" Endymion asked with narrowed eyes and he put on his boxers.

"I am going to visit Terra, of course."

"What? I won't let you go anywhere! Wait, yes you can go somewhere... back to the bed! Now!" He jumped up angrily. Why was she so stubborn?!

"Endy! I am all right now, and I just want to tell your sister I forgave her."

"You can tell her later! I thought I made myself clear! You will stay in the bed." Endymion stood firmly beside the bed. There was no way in hell he would let her leave. He couldn't be thankful enough that he got her back safe. He won't let her risk her health.

"Endy... I am fine, really. You can come with me and make sure I am all right. I promise I just visit Terra, tell her I forgave her, and come back. Please?" Serenity said with puppy eyes.

Endymion stood firmly. "N.O." He answered slowly. Usually he wasn't able to say no when she used her 'puppy eyes attack' against him, but not this time.

Serenity pouted but when she saw there was no way he would let her leave the room she turned toward the bathroom sighing. Suddenly her eyes widened and she put her hand on her stomach. She stood with her back toward Endymion, but he could see her body tense and he was beside her in a second.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Okay... maybe you were right... I... I felt dizzy all of a sudden." She answered quietly.

Endymion didn't waste his time and taking her in his arms, he went to the bed. "I won't let you leave this bed until tomorrow." he said firmly and slipped into the bed beside her.

"I feel better now." Serenity answered slowly, smiling at him lightly.

"Great. So… we can't leave our bed for a day, right? I have a great idea, how we can spend our time." he smiled mischievously at her. Serenity blushed but didn't protest when Endymion kissed her lips lovingly.

---

Gaia made her way toward Damian's study happily. Once she stood before the study, she was still smiling brightly. What a day! Terra woke up, Serenity, Endymion and her future grandson were all right!

"Damian, you won't believe, what happened!" She opened the door but her smile disappeared from her lips, when she saw her husband's sad face. "What happened?"

Damian glanced up at her worriedly. "We have a problem." He said and gave a letter to her.

Gaia frowned and began to read the letter. Suddenly her eyes went wide. "I thought the rebels disappeared?"

"No. They are stronger than before now. They were hiding somewhere until now. Read it." Damian said sighing.

"Dear God! Impossible... What they want is impossible!" Gaia's face turned paler and paler as she read the letter.

"I know. Endymion would never agree with it and neither would I." Damian nodded.

"What are they thinking? Speaking in the name of our people... they are just a small part of our people!" Gaia's eyes were lit up with anger then she gasped.

"They want to attack the palace?!" She whispered.

"Did you see who their leader is?"

Gaia glanced at the paper. "Beryl... Oh Damian... what are we going to do?" Her eyes filled with tears and she sat down on a chair brokenly.

"We have to fight... there is no other choice."

"Don't talk about it with Endymion yet, please! He needs a day to heal, as well as Serenity and Terra!" Gaia asked with begging eyes.

"I know... If Endymion finds out, he won't stay put... I have no choice but hid this letter from him for now... But we don't have much time..." Damian sighed and hugged his shaking wife tenderly.

_King Damian!_

_We ask you in the name of your people, to give us the Moon-witch, who manipulated the Royal Family and bewitched Prince to take over the Earth. She must be punished. Gave the witch to us and the Royal Family can keep its rang and power. The Prince has to marry our leader, proving his loyalty to his people. If you don't give us the Moon-witch or the Prince doesn't marry our leader we have to attack the palace and choose a new Queen, Lady Beryl._

**Sooo that was it… I hope you liked it!!!**

**lovelyl****, ****midnight blue08****, ****akiro-chan****, ****chibiangel413****, ****sailor cyanide****, ****Magic713****, ****yuskeilove****: yeah Sere/Endy moments are back!! (:**

**xopinkstarox****, ****bunnykim89****, ****Lily Topaz**

**babygames1****: Don't worry! I am back! (: Well Beryl will show up really soon…**

**grapesandoats****: Yes, Beryl is on her way…**

**mizqt****: Hehe, I can't just leave Beryl die so easily! (: Yeah, I am from Hungary, and I am writing this story in Hungarian so I need time to translate the chapters.**

**jupiter2005****: (: They were really happy to see each other again? (:**

**empty-spaces****: You are right…**

**RoyalLovers1418****: He will only pay a minor part in the story, but yeah he will come back at the very end.**

**VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia****: Uhoh I don't think Terra will be screamed at by Sere (:**

**kyil****: Don't worry the main chars. are Sere and Endy so Terra and Saphire will only play a minor part. Yeah, Beryl is coming back!!**

**safariwriter****: For a while (:**

**Soapy Harlequin****: Thanks for the advice! Yes Moonlight Midnight Glory inspirited me at the beginning. (: About what you said… Yeah I would like to write like that, but my English isn't good enough for that yet ): I hope I can improve both my English and my writing! Thanks again!**

**moonlover46****: Yes, trouble is coming!**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Sigh I know what you mean… I want my own Endy too!**

**Krys7****: Yes, yes! Beryl is coming back!!! (:**

**LovelyPrincessUsako****: Sorry, but Beryl is coming… (:**

**xxxTigerLilyxxx****: I don't know if these two can rest if they are sharing a bed for a whole day ;)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Late update I know… I had a lot of exams so I was really busy… Sorry! I hope you will like this chapter!**

**Chapter 49**

Endymion was watching the peacefully sleeping girl smiling. It was already night and neither of them left the bed that day... just like the doctor ordered. Grinning he rolled on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He caressed her face gently then put his hand on her rounding stomach. His smile widened immediately. Her stomach wasn't that big yet, but now she was undeniably pregnant. He just prayed she would be all right. The most important was, not to worry her with anything now. She needed a lot of quiet and rest.

Serenity opened her eyes slowly and yawned. Once she saw his dark-blue eyes resting on her stomach she smiled.

"Good morning." she murmured and stretched her arms.

"Morning?" Endymion chuckled and kissed her temple lightly. "More like evening."

"Is it all right evening? Wow... I have never noticed it was so late." She sighed and buried her face in his chest.

"I wonder why that is so?" He smirked smugly. Serenity only rolled her eyes.

"Jerk." she murmured and her stomach grumbled loudly. Her face turned to bright red immediately.

Endymion laughed out loudly and sitting up on the bed he put on his cloths. "I will get you some dinner." he said smiling.

Serenity nodded and put her nightdress on as well. Walking to the mirror, she began to comb her hair when suddenly she stopped. She was staring at her stomach through the mirror. Her nightdress made her rounded stomach visible. Suddenly, two strong arms were wrapped around her waist from behind. Endymion nuzzled her neck while caressing her belly lovingly.

"So many things happened in the last few weeks that I have never noticed my stomach got this big." Serenity said, her eyes were still wide with surprise.

"Mmm. Our baby is growing fast." Endymion smiled and kissing the side of her neck again, he turned her around in his arms and kneeling down he put his head on her stomach. "He said he was hungry."

Serenity burst out laughing. "You are so silly." She said.

Suddenly someone opened the door and King Damian stepped in the room staring at them surprised.

Endymion jumped up from his kneeling position and cleared his throat. "Gosh, Father... you never heard about knocking?" he murmured. His face turned pink for a second then he cleared his throat again.

"Oh, I am sorry. My mind was elsewhere." Damian said. His voice sounded tired and troubled. Endymion's face hardened immediately.

"Did something happen?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Damian looked at his son sadly then turned to Serenity. "I am really sorry dear, I wanted to visit you sooner, but... Things happened I had to take care of." He said smiling. "I am happy you feel better." Finally, he turned back to his son. "How are you feeling?" He asked carefully examining his injured arm.

"I am fine now." Endymion answered firmly.

"We have to talk, son." The King sighed finally.

"I am listening." His son said.

"Not here. Come to my study."

Endymion's heart jumped in fear. Something was wrong... Something was very wrong. He nodded and turning to Serenity, he kissed her forehead. "I will be back in a few minutes. After I talked with father, I will bring some food for you. You stay here all right?" He looked deeply in her eyes when he said the last part.

Serenity nodded and the men left the room. She was sitting on the edge on the bed for a few minutes. She knew something must have happened and she could only hope nothing serious had happened while they were resting. Blushing she shook her head. All right, maybe resting wasn't the right word to use. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. 'It must be the Senshi and Mom!' She thought. She was a bit surprised they hadn't visited her yet.

"Come in!" She said finally then her eyes went wide. "Terra!"

"Hi! Can... Can I come in?" Terra asked quietly. Her face was still pale, her voice tired.

"Of course! Come sit down!" Serenity answered quickly and Terra sat down beside her on the bed.

"I wanted to visit you, but-"

"I know." Terra chuckled. "Endy is a bit overprotective of you."

They were sitting in silence for a while when Terra sighed.

"I am really sorry. I..."

"Let's forget about it Terra. I forgive you." Serenity smiled gently at her and patted her hands. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she stared at Terra's finger. There was a tiny silver ring with a sapphire stone on her finger."Terra!" Serenity gasped.

Terra blushed and pulled her hand always from her. "We haven't had a chance to tell anyone yet... Saphire asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Congratulation! Where is he? I would like to congratulate him too!" Serenity giggled happily.

"He proposed today before he left." Terra answered sadly. "We don't want to marry until... until this is over." she murmured.

Serenity nodded. 'This? She must have meant the situation in Nemesis.' she thought. Seeing how sad Terra was, she wanted to change the topic and cheer her up. "And where is Sophie? She is always with you."

"She left with the others." Terra looked at her confused. Serenity looked back at her puzzled then cleared her throat.

"Where can the Senshi and Mother be? I hoped they would visit me as well."

Terra stared at her stunned. "They left for the Moon a few hours ago to protect it."

"To... to protect the Moon?" Serenity's eyes widened.

"Yes...you know, the Nemesis... The Nemesis proclaimed war against the Moon. Queen Serenity and the Senshi left to protect the Moon... didn't you know?" Terra looked at her surprised.

"My God! But... how? When? Oh my God, that is why King Damian wanted to talk with Endy?" Hundreds of questions ran through her mind.

"I thought Endymion was going to go to the camp and fight against the rebels? The Generals are there already." Terra stared puzzled at her.

"Rebels? They... they are back? And... they are attacking?" Serenity jumped up nervously. Nothing made sense anymore...

"Yes. They attacked this afternoon. The fights aren't going to well that is why they need Endymion. He has to lead the troops. You... you knew about this right?" Terra asked uncertainly.

Serenity's face turned white.

"Oh my God! You didn't know about this! I... I shouldn't have told you! Please, Serenity! Calm down! Everything is going to be all right!" Terra jumped up as well.

Serenity put her robe on nervously. "He can't leave! He... he still needs to rest! He can't!!" Serenity cried out. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes and ran to the door. Opening the door, she ran toward the King's study, barefooted, only wearing her nightdress and robe.

Terra called out her name nervously but she didn't stop.

---

Endymion followed his father quietly. The whole palace was so... quiet... He couldn't hear the laughing or chatting of the servants anywhere. Once they stepped in Damian's study, Endymion narrowed his eyes even more. His Generals weren't there but 6 other captains were waiting for them in the study. When they stepped in the room, the soldiers stood up and when the King motioned, they sat down again.

"Report." Damian said sighing.

"South is clear. There was only 2 little rebels-troop we took care of."

"East is clear. There was one bigger group of revels there. Since we beat them everything is fine there."

"North is clear. There was only one little rebel-group there, nothing since then."

"West is... We are still under attack there. Lord Kunzite said the main troop of the rebels must be there however, we couldn't get to them yet. We only fought against the smaller groups but... the fights were bloody..."

Damian sighed and turned toward the other 2 soldiers.

"Everything is perfectly all right around the Palace, Your Highness."

"And inside the Palace as well." The two solders bowed.

King Damian nodded and leaned back on his sit tiredly. Endymion turned toward him impatiently.

"What is going on here?"

"We... we got a letter while you were resting." King Damian nodded toward the table.

Endymion raised an eyebrow, took the letter in his hand, and began to read it. His eyes darkened with every moment and finally, he put it on the tale furiously.

"Of course we refused them and today at noon... they attacked. We send out troops and you already heard the reports. Kunzite, Zoisite, Jedite, Nephrite and Saphire are already at the main camp on west."

"Saphire?" Endymion asked stunned.

"Once he heard what had happened, he offered he would help and true to be told... we need help."

"What about the Senshi?"

"Yes... well... Not much after the attack, the Nemesis proclaimed war against the Moon. Queen Serenity and the Senshi left immediately."

"What?! But.. But Diamond is lame! He can't lead a war against the Moon!"

"It wasn't Diamond, who proclaimed the war but some Rubeos."

"Rubeos? Who is he?"

"We don't know. Saphire said he has never heard about him before."

"Why didn't he go to the Moon? Didn't he want to talk with his people? Seeing that Diamond can't be the King anymore, he is going to be their next King!" Endymion asked.

"They haven't attacked the Moon yet and the situation here is worse. He wanted to help to... to protect Terra." Damian sighed. "I am sorry son, we didn't want to tell you until you got better. We need your help. I will go to the camp but... The solders need YOU to lead them."

Endymion nodded. "I am going to go to the west-camp tonight."

They went quiet for a moment. Endymion knew he had to go, but it was hard to leave Serenity behind. His heart jumped with fear. He couldn't leave her here without any protection!

"Is Andrew still in the Palace?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes. I thought you may need his help." The King smiled but the smile never reached his eyes.

"I wish to talk with him. I will send a servant for him." Endymion said and stood up.

"The servants are busy at the moment." Damian answered quietly.

"All of them?" Endymion raised an eyebrow.

"We sent them home until the danger is over. Only a few of them stayed. Suzan and Aida in the kitchen, Molly and a few other maids. The others left as well as Sophie."

Endymion nodded. That is why the palace was so quiet. "I need to talk with Andrew and with Serenity as well before I leave."

Damian nodded and opened his mouth to say something when the door burst open and Serenity ran into the room.

The soldiers stood up immediately and bowed, their faces turned pink when they saw what she was wearing.

"Serenity!" Endymion stared at her stunned and put his mantle on her quickly. "What are you doing here?!" he whispered angrily.

"I....I..." Serenity tried to catch her breath. She ran from their room to the King's study. The palace was surprisingly cold.

"You should rest!" Endymion turned toward his father. "I take her back to our room. We can leave in 2 hours. Please send someone to get Andrew and tell him I will meet him in an hour in my study."

King Damian nodded and Endymion leaded Serenity out the room.

Once the door was closed behind them, Endymion stared at Serenity angrily however, when he saw her sad eyes and shaking body he sighed.

"I told you to stay in our room."

"But.. but.."

"You will catch a cold." He said and took her in his arms. "Barefooted..." he murmured and walked toward their room.

"I... I heard... the Nemesis... the rebels..." Tears began to run down on her face.

Endymion tightened his arms around her body. "Everything is going to be all right. I need to help, you know that, right?"

Serenity nodded.

"Don't be afraid. My mother, Terra, Molly and a few other servants are here in the palace. And Andrew will be here to protect you as well. Nothing is going to happen with you."

"But-but... you..."

"I will be all right." He smiled and stepping in the room, he laid her on their bed. "You have to take care of yourself." He kneeled down beside the bed and took her tiny, cold hand in his.

"I don't want you to leave... I know they need you but... Can't I go with you?" Serenity asked with big begging eyes.

"What?" He asked disbelieved.

"I won't be in your way! I swear! I just... I just want to be near you so.. so I would know you were all right."

"Serenity... A camp isn't the best place for a princess, for a woman... especially for a pregnant woman. You know, you can't come with me." He caressed her silver hair gently.

"Endy..."

"Ssss. Everything is going to be all right. I promise. And you have to promise me you are going to take care of yourself. Please..."

"I... I promise." Serenity sniffed.

"Good. Now sleep. Too much worry is bad for you and the baby." Endymion smiled and kissed her palm.

"Wh-when are you going to leave?" Serenity asked.

"In two hours. Don't worry I won't go without saying goodbye. Now sleep, Love."

"Can... can you stay until I fall asleep?" Serenity sniffed again.

"Of course." Endymion smiled and slipped into the bed. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to his body. Burying his face in her hair, he sighed. Who knows when he can hold her like this again...

**Sooo the one last battle is here… Sigh I will miss this story!**

**sailor cyanide****, ****safariwriter****, ****bunnykim89****, ****evelynvm29****: hehe, thank you so much! Here is the next chapter for you!**

**kyil****: No, of course not everyone is against the Moon, and soon the Royal family will get some support from the people!**

**moonlover46****: Mmm yes part of Beryl's plan.**

**jupiter2005****: I loved to write that part!**

**Magic713****: Here is the answer… There is going to be an attack on the Moon as well**

**Krys7****: Thank you so much! I try my very best with English… True to be told my German is much much better…**

**empty-spaces****: Oh I am so happy you liked it! I like to write about emotions.**

**lovelyl****, ****babygames1****: I hope you aren't disappointed!**

**midnight blue08****, ****VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia****: I think she will die… Oh, I am the writer right? Oh then she will die! (:**

**chibiangel413****, ****HarryPotter'sgirl17****, ****xxxTigerLilyxxx****: Yeah jealous and protective Endy is my favorite!**

**mizqt****: Yes, it is going to have a happy ending!**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Yes he will.**

**KagomeSere****, ****LovelyPrincessUsako****: A little bit of hint about Terra and Sapphire (:**

**Frost Merry Darkness Luver****: yep.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Yes, yes I know! Unbelievable but FINALLY another chapter… Things… happened and I didn't want to write this story until I felt like writing it… Thank you sooo much everyone who didn't give up on me and the story and thank you guys for keeping bugging me about it! (: I promised I would finish it! And I will! I already have all the chapters planned so it seems there will be 2 or 3 more chapters!**** Also I am thinking of correcting the chapters once again, maybe adding some plus stuffs… But first I will finish it! (:**

**Chapter 50**

Endymion slowly and soothingly caressed her long, silver hair. Serenity finally fall asleep after half an hour, her face was still tear soaked and she was grabbing on his shirt tightly like her life was depending on it. Endymion spent the one hour he had before leaving with staring at her lovely face, caressing her hair and rounded stomach. His heart ached at the thought of leaving her and his unborn child behind. When the time came to leave, Endymion sighed closing his eyes in grief. Shaking her sleeping form gently he kissed her nose and whispered into her ears.

„Wake up Love. Wake up, I have to go."

Serenity murmured incoherently something half-asleep and curled closer to his body. Endymion felt the sadness and pain filling his heart with double force.

„I have to go Sere… You have to let me go." He said pleadingly and slowly untangled her fingers from his shirt. Serenity moaned in displeasure still half-asleep.

„I am sorry Love. I promise to come back soon."

„Where are you going?" Serenity whispered, she was obviously only half-awake but Endymion didn't mind. It made the parting easier.

„I have to go. I have to protect you both." He said kissing her lips and then her stomach gently. Who knew when he would see his lovely wife again?

„You are always protecting us." She whispered again and sighing she turned on her other side falling asleep again. Endymion smiled a sad smile and glancing at her one last time he turned on his heels and left the room leaving a part of his heart with the sleeping woman.

When Endymion stepped into his study, he leaned against the closed door, closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Suddenly someone cleared his throat and Endymion glanced up to see Andrew standing before his desk.

„I am sorry, King Damian told me you wanted to see me." Andrew said a small sad smile appearing on his lips.

„Yes. I am sure you know what is going on outside the palace." Endymion said walking to his desk and sitting down on his chair.

„Yes." Andrew nodded waiting for his Prince's orders.

„I assume you also know I have to leave Serenity alone."

Andrew nodded again.

„I would like to ask you to protect her on my behalf. She is the most important thing in my life and I can't leave without being 100% sure she will be protected no matter what." Endymion looked deep into his friend's eyes.

„I promise." Andrew said sincerely.

„Don't leave her alone… not even for a second… She can be stubborn and she might… plan to do something stupid… Also it scares me thinking about all the danger lurking for her…"

„You don't need to worry. I will protect her with my life."

„Thanks you." Endymion said finally and Andrew walked to the door. However, before he could open the door Endymion's voice interrupted him. „Please make sure she eats and rests well… I want her and the baby healthy" he added.

Andrew smiled at his friend one last time. "You can trust me Endymion. You just concentrate on the fight and come home soon. The best way to keep her healthy is you being beside her." He said and left the room.

The last hour went by quickly and Endymion found himself on his horse in front of the palace in no time. After saying goodbye to his sister, he turned toward the gate again frowning. He wanted to see his parents before he left, but he couldn't find them anywhere. Sighing he turned his horse around but before he could gallop away, he could hear his father's voice from behind.

„I hope you weren't planning leaving without me."

Endymion turned towards the voice surprised. „Father?" His father stood in front of the gate wearing his armor. „What are you doing?"

„What you think I am doing? I know everybody thinks of you as a king already but you are not. I have to go and lead our troops with you. That is what I have to do as a king. To protect my kingdom. And that is what I have to do as a future grandfather. To protect my future grandson."

Endymion smiled at his father with respect and love in his eyes. The two men mounted their horses and said their goodbyes. Endymion glanced at the palace one more time, thinking about the sleeping woman who held his heart in her tiny hands. His eyes hardened when he thought about the rebels who wanted to hurt her. Narrowing his eyes, he focused all his thoughts on the war ahead of him.

„Ready?" His father asked. Endymion nodded and they left the palace to protect their family.

Serenity slowly opened her eyes. Turning around in the bed, he frowned. The place beside her usually occupied by Endymion was empty. Her mind slowly began to work again and she sat up gasping.

„Endy?!" She cried out.

„Sssh. It is all right Serenity. They already left."

Serenity turned towards the voice with wide eyes. Queen Gaia smiled at her sadly from the chair while Terra sat on the bed quietly.

„They… left?! Already?!" Serenity asked slightly trembling.

„It is all right. He tried to wake you up, but you were too exhausted. Calm down, you need to think about the baby." Queen Gaia said kneeling beside the bed and taking her hand in her's.

Serenity took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Her heart was aching at the thought of the danger Endymion was facing.

„That is better. The only way we can help them now, is keeping you and the baby healthy." Queen Gaia added and she hugged Terra and Serenity. „There, there girls. Everything will be fine and our lovers will come back safely.

Serenity sighed and looked out the windows with sad eyes. It was cold and she was only wearing her silky nightgown. Placing her hand gently on her stomach she caressed it smiling. Now her stomach was quite big. Sighing again, she closed her eyes tiredly. It was exactly one month ago when Endymion left for the war. One month without any news from him. Terra and Queen Gaia kept telling her that no news is good news but she couldn't help but worry. A light breeze blew through the slightly open windows and she trembled a bit from cold.

„Sere? Why are you sitting before the window? You are going to get a cold." Terra said sitting up on the bed, her voice was heavy as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

Serenity turned toward the other girl smiling. It was surprising how fast they became friends, best friends, almost like sisters. Because of the lack of the servants, everyone who stayed in the palace moved closer to each other. Queen Gaia stayed in her room while Serenity and Terra moved from their bedroom to the rooms next to the Queen's room. Even the servants, Molly, Suzan and Aida became a room on the same floor. This way they didn't have to heat the entire palace but only this wing. Soon Terra and Serenity felt very lonely and scared so the two girls decided to share a bedroom, just like good sisters.

„I just couldn't sleep." Serenity said looking out the windows again.

„Come, Sere. It won't make things better if you get sick now." Terra said and walked to Serenity, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Think about my nephew!"

„I know. Terra, I miss him so much…" Serenity said with trembling voice.

„Oh Sere, I know… I miss him too…" Terra whispered and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and not waiting for a replay, she walked in.

„Girls, girls don't be that sad. Everything will be fine! Sere, what are you doing before the open windows in your nightgown. Endy would be very upset with you seeing you that careless. Go, go and put your cloths on! Terra, you better get ready for breakfast too! I decided we should all have a nice breakfast together in the winter garden." Queen Gaia said smiling brightly at her daughters and hurrying to Serenity, she helped her up from the chair, closed the window, kissed Terra's cheek and hurried out the room. „See you girls in 20 minutes!" She shouted back and closed the door.

Once the door was closed behind her, she leaned against it and sighed. This month without her husband took its tools on her too, but she had to be cheerful for the younger women's shake. Taking a deep breath, she nodded at Andrew who was standing beside the door, always near Serenity if he was needed. The young man smiled at the Queen in greeting and the older woman left for the winter garden.

The breakfast was small but the women didn't complain. The servants and Andrew ate together with the Royal Family in this month and tried to make small talks. However, the mood was quite bad because of the ongoing war, they managed to smile and relax a bit.

„Queen Gaia. I made contact with the Moon last night, as you asked." Andrew cleared his throat suddenly. Everyone went quiet. However, the Nemesis declared war against the Moon, there was still no sign of them. Andrew contacted the Moon in every 2 days to check on their situation. The Senshi and the moon army would have been a great help for Earth but they didn't dear to leave the Moon in case the Nemesis was waiting for that opportunity to attack.

„What did my mother say?" Serenity asked quietly.

„Everything is peaceful there. They are thinking about sending at least a small troop here." Andrew answered. Everybody sighed in relief.

„Any news about the war?" Terra asked however, she already knew what Andrew would say.

„I am sorry, the King and the Prince forbid me to inform you about anything that is going on out there." Andrew said sadly. „All you need to know is, they are all right." he added.

Serenity and Terra sighed and stared on their plates sadly.

„Now, now girls. You know they mean the best. They don't want you to worry." Queen Gaia said smiling. „Why don't we go and look for that cute baby cloths we should let he tailor make for the baby after the war?" She said. The ladies nodded and left for the salon.

Serenity stared at the ceiling. The day went by very quickly with all the planning for the baby. It was unbelievable but in only 2 months her baby would be born. Smiling Serenity placed her hand gently on her stomach.

„Your daddy is working hard for you to be born in a safe world." She whispered and chuckled when the baby kicked her palm as if in understanding. „Yes, I want him here too… with us…" she sighed.

Beside her Terra turned around and muttered Sapphire's name in her sleep. Serenity smiled at her and turning on her side, she closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when a nagging feeling entered her mind. First, she tried to ignore it, but the feeling got stronger. Frowning she opened her eyes and focused on the feeling.

'_Serenity…'_

Her eyes widened and she sat up on the bed. Was she going crazy or did she really hear Endymion's voice? Focusing on the voice again, she waited.

'_Serenity…'_ There it came again.

'_Endy?'_ Serenity asked uncertainly using the link she shared with Endymion.

'_How are you Love? I wasn't sure you were still awake. Are you sick? Is everything all right?'_ Endymion asked his voice filled with worry.

'_Oh Endy! I am all right! How are__ you? I am so worried about you!'_ Serenity asked excitedly.

'_Everything__ is all right, don't worry. I probably shouldn't talk with you… I don't want to concern you, but I missed you and was worried about you.'_ He sighed.

'_Oh Endy! I miss you too!'_ Serenity sniffed. She could feel the beginning of a headache. Using the link from this far away from each other was tiring but she would collapse from exhaustion before letting him know.

'_Look Sere, things are working out good here. Kunzite and Zois__ite found some lack on their defense. We will attack tomorrow and if everything goes well, we can go home soon.'_

'_Be careful Endy!'_ Serenity said worriedly.

'_I__ will be all right, Love. You only worry about yourself. Now we shouldn't overdo our limits with this link and you should sleep. I love you.'_ Endymion whispered and the link began to fade.

'_I love you!'_ Serenity whispered too and the link disappeared. A lonely teardrop made its way down her check before the girl fall asleep.

**Well this was it! I hope you liked it! 2 or 3 more chapters and sigh… story finished!**

**safariwriter****, ****sailor cyanide****, ****Frost Merry Darkness Luver****, ****DragonAngell****, ****LovelyPrincessUsako****, ****Silvermoonlight9****, ****whitesari****, ****vknightkiss0x0****, ****silverangel4567****, ****Silvermoonlight9****, ****LadySakuraSanza****, ****romancelover1612****, ****tryntee13****, ****Edwards-love-4evea****: I am reeeealy truly sorry you had to wait so long ):**

**kyil****, ****jupiter2005****, ****bunnykim89****, ****mizqt****, ****chibiangel413****, ****HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Don't worry it will have a happy ending!**

**Lily Topaz****: Yep Terra and Sapphire are together now (:**

**raye85****, ****RoyalLovers1418****: So yes well Beryl will definitely show up for the main battle but no more Sere kidnapping (:**

**Magic713****: Yes, the plan was to keep the Moon and Earth away from each other so they couldn't help the other.**

**lovelyl****: Yes the giving birth part will be in the story!**

**empty-spaces****: You are very good with observing (:**

**babygames1****: yep yep Rubeos the same as from the dark moon!**

**moonlover46****: Aw love my Endymion character! (:**

**Orihime-sama****: Sorry about that!!**

**inuandrave7****: Wow! (: It was nice reading all your reactions to the chapters!! (:**

**Edward-Twilighted****, ****sabina21****: Just wait and find out! (:**

**Eligoraym****: Wow! Thank you! (:**


	51. Chapter 51

**Yay I am sooo happy you guys did not forgot about this story!!! Okay it seems there will be 3 more chapters but I am not promising anything… 3 or more but at least 2 (:**

**Chapter 51**

Serenity sat excitedly in the salon waiting impatiently for some news, any news. She didn't tell anyone what Endymion told her through their link last night. In the morning, she asked Andrew about any news of the war but as usual, Andrew did not answer. Now it was late afternoon, almost dinnertime and Serenity spent the whole day staring out the windows hoping to catch a sight of Endymion coming back home, but nothing happened.

"Serenity? Are you all right? You spent all day sitting before the windows." Terra's worried voice drifted from the door of the room. Serenity sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I am fine." she said quietly.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything? Water or tea?" Terra asked walking beside the other girl and putting her hand on her shoulder she smiled at her gently.

"No I am all right." Serenity smiled back at Terra gratefully.

"Very well then! I just want you both healthy! Hey there little one! This is your auntie! How are you feeling in there?" Serenity couldn't help but laugh at the sight Terra made bending over her stomach and talking at it affectionately.

"I seriously have to ask him when he is older if he can remember of any of the talking!" She laughed caressing her rounded stomach.

"Why? You want to tell me he can't hear us?!" Terra frowned at her friend disapproving. "Don't care about your mom! We know you can hear us!" She said to Serenity's stomach laughing.

"Of course he can hear you." Serenity chuckled. "But you do know he doesn't understand you and even if he does, he can't answer." She shook her head.

"Humph." Terra sniffed but laughing mirrored from her eyes. "You know what would you name him?" she asked suddenly.

"Darien Endymion" Serenity said confidently. Endymion and she never talked about names but the first night she spent without Endymion after he left for the war, she dreamed about their future. About a future, where everyone lived happily with his or her lovers, Kunzite and Mina, Jedite and Rei, Nephrite and Lita, Zoisite and Ami, Sapphire and Terra. In her dream, while she was happily holding hands with Endymion and walked in the garden, a little black haired, blue-eyed boy ran ahead of them. He looked like a mini-Endymion but with lighter blue eyes. As the little boy turned back smiling at them, Endymion happily called out to him… He called him Darien.

"It is a nice name." Terra smiled.

"Lady Serenity, Lady Terra, dinner is ready." Molly's head popped into the room. "Suzan and Aida found a bit of chocolate and made your favorite. Choco-pudding." She winked at them.

The girl's eyes lit up. Since the war began, they rarely had the chance of eating anything exotic like chocolate. "What are we waiting for than!?" Terra asked and the tree girl left laughing. In the hard times of war Molly, Suzan, Aida and Andrew were like family to the Royals and they acted as such. Suzan and Queen Gaia spent a lot of time together talking about the youngers like two mothers. Aida, Molly, Terra and Serenity spent the time with daydreaming and happy chatting like good sisters or cousins and Andrew was like an older, protective brother.

After dinner, Serenity stayed awake long, staring out the windows, still hoping to see Endymion ridding towards the palace. After midnight, Queen Gaia ordered her into bed and the young princess fell asleep with sad and worried heart.

The next morning Serenity demanded Andrew to tell her about the situation of the war. The sudden outburst from the usually quiet Princess, surprised the man but he stood to saying nothing. Serenity slapped the door angrily behind her, and went to the room where she got the best sight at the forest surrounding the palace. The hours passed uneventfully. She got more and more worried. Didn't Endymion say, they had the fight yesterday morning? She thought worriedly. What if something happened? Afternoon came and passed. She was giving up on hope when suddenly her whole body froze, her eyes widened. There was a huge black horse galloping towards the palace! Jumping up from her chair, she stared at the man in the distance. However, her heart jumped with hurt when the vision disappeared. Angrily turning away from the windows, she closed her eyes tightly. Her hormones and imagination was playing cruel game with her.

"Serenity?" Queen Gaia asked from the door. "It is not healthy for you to spend the days just sitting here and staring out the windows. It won't-" She began but Serenity interrupted her.

"I can't take this anymore!" she shouted with angry tears in her eyes and ran out the door. The Queen stared after her in shock.

Serenity ran out the palace as fast as she could out into the garden. She didn't care about the rain falling heavily on her. She ran towards the stall with only one thought in her mind. Going after Endymion.

"Princess!" Andrew cried after her and in the next second, he caught up with the girl grabbing her hand. "What are you doing?!" he asked staring at the crying girl stunned.

"I need to go! There must be something we can do besides sitting here, doing nothing and waiting! I have power! I can heal I can fight!" she shouted trembling.

"Fighting? Like this?" Andrew asked gently nodding toward her rounded stomach.

"I…"

"I can see Endymion's reaction of you showing up there." Andrew said shaking his head.

"Well he can't do anything once I am there!" Serenity said stubbornly but losing her spirit with every second.

"Yeah well at least stay for my shake. I wish to have a happy long life and not being killed by a pissed off angry Prince." Andrew winced and smiled at the girl gently while putting his coat on her.

"I can't sit around doing nothing… I know they had a fight yesterday and you are not telling me anything! I need to know! I need to know he is all right!" Serenity sniffed.

"How you know about that?" Andrew frowned.

"Endymion contacted me through our link." The girl whispered. Andrew sighed.

"Well in that case… Don't worry. The fight went well. They won the fight but they also found a few smaller groups they need to take care about. But I think… I think the worst part is over." He said slowly leading back the girl to the palace.

"Really? Is…Is everyone all right?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Some minor wounds, but everyone is alive." Andrew smiled at her gently.

"Thank God!" Serenity cried out and jumping on Andrew, she hugged her tightly.

"Let's get you back and into dry cloths. We don't want you to catch a cold." He scratched his head uncertainly and patting her shoulders awkwardly they left for the palace.

Serenity couldn't sleep well that night. She turned and tossed waking up in every two minutes. To make it even worst, her usually calm baby decided to kick and move a lot that night too. It was already past midnight when she managed to fall asleep. However, she couldn't sleep long as only a few hours after, her racing heart woke her up.

Endymion sighed heavily. These weeks on the battlefield took a lot out of him. There never was a minute he didn't think about Serenity and worried about her well-being, but he also knew thinking about anything else but the ongoing battle could have been deadly. So, after the first week of hell he focused only at the war. However, he couldn't help but think about the little, delicate woman late at nights, when he went to sleep in his small tent.

The fights were hard and tiring. It seemed they were right assuming that the main force was in the west side. He could still remember the most difficult fight they ever had. Zoisite found a lack on the enemy's defense and they made a surprise attack in the next morning. The fight was bloody and brutal. They could thank God that they won and survived.

"Why the long face Endymion? Aren't you happy? We are on our way home!" Jedite grinned at him like an idiot.

"Of course I am happy." Endymion sighed glancing at his friend who was ridding besides him.

"Then what is wrong? Aren't you missing your lovely wife?" The blond haired man joked. Endymion raised an eyebrow.

"I would smack you on your head if it wasn't injured." Endymion answered. The other man shrugged.

"It is nothing, I will survive." He said nonchalant. His head was bandaged as he got a hard hit on it in the last fight. He was lucky the wound wasn't too deep.

"I am more worried about Zoisite." Jedite added. The two men glanced behind where Zoisite sat a bit uncertainly on his horse. His left arm was broken and was in cast. "However I am sure he will be fine, just like the others."

Nephrite had a deep cut on his right leg and even the always perfect Kunzite had his own battle-wound, a deep wound on his side. Sapphire was surprisingly well, however cuts and wounds covered his chest beneath his shirt. King Damian rode only a few feet behind his son, only his sore muscles causing him some problems. That he was physically well could he thank Endymion, who jumped before the sword, which surely would have killed the King. Now the only memory about the deadly attack was the angry wound on Endymion's shoulder.

"I am still worried." Endymion said finally deep in thought.

"About Rubeos and Beryl?" Jedite asked.

"Yes. It is strange they didn't attack the Moon at all however, we know they left the Nemesis. Where are they then? Also Beryl has never showed up on the battlefield." Endymion muttered frowning.

"I know… But hey, maybe they are just coward!" His friend laughed easily. "Don't think about it Endy! Think about going home!" He said patting his shoulder cousin the young Prince to wince in pain.

"You moron! Now you deserve a smack on your wounded head!" Kunzite muttered from Endymion's left rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Oups! Sorry Endy! I forgot!" Jedite laughed scratching his head awkwardly.

"I am telling you guys, someone hit his head a bit too strong. Are you sure he doesn't have any internal lesion, Zoi?" Nephrite asked.

"Hey!" Jedite snapped at them.

"No." Zoisite answered smiling a bit.

"See? Thank you Zoi, you are a true friend!" Jedite smiled brightly at the other blond.

"No he was always this crazy" The always serious Zoisite added laughing.

"I don't know him that much but I think someone dropped him when he was born." Sapphire said earning a few nods and 'well-said' from the others.

"Hey you guys! Endy say something!" Jedite turned to his Prince hopefully.

"Leave him be. We need a clown in our group, it would be too boring without him." Endymion answered and the group, including Jedite burst out laughing. It felt odd being so free and careless again after more than a month of fighting and pain.

Serenity lay on the bed frozen. Why was her heart beating so fast? What woke her up so early in the morning? While lying on her back she listened carefully for any noise. First, she couldn't hear anything when suddenly horses were whickering. Her eyes widened in anticipation. Voices…. men voices drifted in the room from outside the palace. Jumping out of the bed she ran to the window looking at the entrance of the palace and her heart stopped for a moment. Outside were the solders, who left defending the palace so long ago.

"Terra." She whispered so quietly she couldn't hear her own voice. "Terra!!" She said a bit lauder now.

"Sere? What is wrong?" The other girl asked tiredly, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.. Then she froze as she heard the voices as well. I took only a few seconds for her to stand beside Serenity staring out the windows as well. "They are back!" She cried out and the two girls stared into each other's eyes for only a moment before turning on their heels and running out the room, not caring about only wearing their nightgowns.

On the floor, they met with Queen Gaia who stared at them surprised but with a huge grin on her lips. She also was only wearing her nightgown but at least she put her slippers on. No words were needed as they run toward the main door of the palace. As the door opened, the three women found themselves before the palace their eyes only searching for their beloved friends and lovers.

**That was it guys!!! BUT if you are disappointed because of the battle… don't be… it is not over!**

**lovelyl****: aww thank you soo much!!! That really is my goal! Writing about emotion so, that the reader can feel it!!!**

**vknightkiss0x0****, ****mizqt****, ****tryntee13****, ****sabina21****, ****Krys7****, ****Silvermoonlight9****, ****safariwriter****, ****sailor cyanide****, ****Edward-Twilighted****: Thank you!!!!! Here you are!!! (:**

**empty-spaces****: You are riiiiight! Chapter 50!!! awww (: First I wanted to write it from Endy's POV but then it just happened (: **

**midnight blue08****, ****RoyalLovers1418****, ****babygames1****, ****inuandrave7****: Well here he comes (:**

**chibiangel413****: Yeah ): And it is not over yet…**

**bunnykim89****: I can't promise the twins (: That part of the story is already done (:**

**raye85****: They are safe (: For now…**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****, ****moonlover46****: yes, well there is something going on… wait and find out! (:**

**OrangeSpiral****: Don't worry it is going to have a happy ending! (:**


	52. Chapter 52

**Yes, another chapter! Almost the last one!!! If everything goes as I want it to go 1-2 more chapters!!!! I hope you will enjoy it!!!!**

**Chapter 52**

Endymion looked around eagerly. His horse barely stopped before the gates of the palace, and he was already looking for any sight of the silver haired goddess his heart was longing for for so long now.

"Someone is excited." Jedite murmured grinning.

Endymion shoot a disapproval glance towards his friend then turned back around looking for Serenity.

"You know it is very early, they are probably still sleeping." Sapphire whispered from beside him.

"It seems I am not the only one hoping to get a sight of someone." Endymion grinned back at him as the future King of Nemesis stared at the palace.

"I hope it doesn't batter you?" Sapphire glanced at his new friend from the corner of his eyes.

"We talked about this already. You know I am happy my sister found som-" Endymion began then he stopped in the middle of his sentence. The door of the palace burst open and his heart stopped beating. There stood Serenity as beautiful as ever, with pink cheeks and breathing hard because of running. Her clear, silver eyes were searching for his and when her eyes met with his blue one, the world stopped for a moment. Endymion's horse barely stopped in front of the door and he already jumped off running to the girl, he took her in his arms hugging her small body as close as he could.

"You are back!" Serenity whispered so quietly, he could barely hear it, then she wrapped her small arms around his neck and pulled herself as close to his body, as he could.

Endymion closed his eyes and breathed in her sweet scent, forgetting about the world for the moment. As a light but cold breeze blew their hairs, he felt the petite girl shivering in his arms. Opening his eyes, he pulled away from her and stared into her tear-filled eyes.

"Ehm, so sorry to interrupt you lovebirds everywhere, but can we please finish this, let the solders go on their ways and go into the palace, the Ladies aren't exactly clothed for this weather." Jedite said grinning like an idiot.

Glancing around Endymion smiled warmly. His little sister was hugging Sapphire like her life was depending on it, not that the Prince of Nemesis minded it. King Damian and Queen Gaia held each other's hand and stared deeply and lovingly into each other's eyes. Then turning to his friends, he couldn't help but feel guilty. They were standing shyly around the couples and it was obvious in their eyes they were missing their lovers too. Then the last part of what Jedite said sunk in. Turning his eyes back to Serenity a deep frown appeared on his forehead.

"You are going to catch a cold." He said quietly then raised an eyebrow when Serenity began to laugh while tears ran down her cheeks. "Are you okay?" He asked slightly panicked.

"I haven't seen you for months and the first thing you say, I am going to catch a cold." Serenity whispered laughing and hugging him again. Endymion's tensed body relaxed and he smiled down at her again.

"Okay, kiss the girl and let's get inside already." Jedite rolled his eyes and the others laughed whole-heartedly.

"Come in come in and tell us everything!" Gaia said and after the tired solders were dismissed, the small group stepped into the cool palace.

"Why is it so cold in here?" King Damian frowned.

"The servants are gone and we decided we should be careful with our reserves." Gaia explained.

"Let's go into the lunchroom and you can tell us everything while eating breakfast!" Serenity said her voice filled with happiness she hadn't felt since Endymion left on that fearful day.

"Yes, I am starving!" Terra added and turned towards the lunchroom, grabbing Sapphire's hand tightly. Serenity followed her friend, but the man holding her hand didn't move.

"Endy?" She asked quietly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Endymion murmured and taking her in his arms, he turned his back to the others and began towards walk to his bedroom. "I think breakfast can wait until the girls are clothed more… warmly."

Serenity down casted her eyes, her cheeks turning pink as she remembered she was only wearing her nightgown.

"He is right." Sapphire nodded. "I guess we can meet in half an hour for that breakfast?"

The others nodded and left for their rooms.

They were heading to their room in silence, Serenity glancing up time to time but Endymion was only staring ahead.

"I can walk you know." She whispered after a while. Endymion raised an eyebrow in question.

"What happened with you slippers?" He asked sternly, but his eyes were lit up with unspoken love and happiness. Serenity flushed again.

"I forgot about them when I saw you from the windows." She admitted.

Endymion shook his head smiling and opening the door he stepped into the room. Slowly he put Serenity down and the girl smiled up at him shyly. They stood in silence for a few minutes only staring into each other's eyes until Endymion lifted his arms and caressed her cheek gently.

"I love you."

That was all Serenity needed to hear and wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down for a deep and passionate kiss. They didn't need words, as the kiss told everything they needed the know: the love, the pain of the long months they spent separated from each other and the promise of the bright future.

Serenity let the love take control of her senses and kissed the man she loved with her whole heart like there was no tomorrow. She didn't hear, she didn't see or feel anything else but his kisses, his strong and protective arms and the beating of his heart. Suddenly, her heaven ended when Endymion stopped kissing her. Opening her eyes, she noticed, she was lying on the bed, however she couldn't tell when or how they got from the door to the bed. Endymion was above her frozen, his eyes focused on her stomach. Slowly, he slipped his hand from her hair down to her stomach.

"Endy?" Serenity whispered when he didn't say a word for the next few minutes.

Endymion's body relaxed and he glanced up into her eyes shyly, however his hand lay still on her stomach. "I missed so much." He sighed.

Serenity's heart jumped in pain. She knew how much it was hurting him he wasn't around for the last part of her pregnancy. Even at the beginning, when there were barely any sight of her pregnancy, he was watching her carefully, enjoying every little thing that changed during her pregnancy, not talking about the connect he had with the baby because of the golden Crystal. She wished the baby would kick again, like he did most of the time. Why he had to be still right now?!

"You didn't miss much." She tried to sound nonchalant. "I got bigger, and he uses my stomach for a punching bag all the time." she laughed nervously.

"Really?" Endymion asked in wonder caressing her stomach gently.

"Yes, I swear he never sleeps, at least not when I want to sleep." Serenity added then bit on her lips as she saw his sad eyes focusing on her stomach again. "Come on, baby, kick…" she whispered willing the baby to kick her stomach. "I guess he is asleep…" she added sadly.

"It is all right." He smiled a small smile, lying down on his side beside her and staring into her eyes he played with her hair with his other hand. "Tell me everything. Tell me everything that happened while I wasn't here." he said.

"Here? Nothing happened here! You should tell me what happened there!? How was the war? What happened with Beryl? Wha-" she began but Endymion stopped her with putting a finger on her lips.

"Not a word about the war now, Love." he said. "Now tell me, what happened here." his fingers slipped from her lips to her cheeks then back to her hair. Serenity sighed and tried to remember what happened while he was gone. All she could remember was the pain and waiting. Shaking her head, she willed herself to get over the sadness. Endymion needed happy thoughts now. Who knew what horrible things he saw on the battlefield?

"Well, Terra is sleeping in this room too." She said then flushed. What a silly thing to say!

Endymion smiled lovingly. He saw all the feelings mirroring on her face when he asked her to tell him what happened here while he was gone. The sadness and pain, then the determination. "Does she?" he asked gently.

"Yes, it is like the girl-nights were on the Moon, when the Senshi and me spent the night with chatting and giggling in one of our rooms. She was very lonely and worried about Sapphire and so was I because of you so we decided it was better not to spend the nights alone."

"Yeah, I heard about the engagement." Endymion said chuckling lightly when Serenity's eyes widened.

"How you know about that? Terra said it was a secret!"

"I spent the last few months with the boys… I knew everything about their Ladies." He winked.

"You don't mind do you?" Serenity asked hesitantly.

"Of course not. Sapphire is a very honest and brave man. I am sure he can protect and love my sister the way she deserves it." Endymion said.

"Oh Endy! Terra was so worried you won't allow it! Or that you were still angry with her!"

"I had time to calm down. I will never forget what she did, but she is my sister. I forgave her. Anyway, it is Dad they should worry about." He said mischievously.

"You think, he won't allow them to marry?"

Endymion couldn't help but kiss her lips gently when he saw the worry in her eyes. "He will eventually, but losing his little daughter… It is always hard for a father."

Serenity frowned then nodded. "You are right."

"What else? How did you spend your days?"

"Well, we didn't do much. We talked and waited for any news. Andrew wasn't very helpful." Serenity pouted.

"It wasn't his fault. I told him not to say anything connected to the war. Which remembers me, I should thank him for protecting you and the palace."

"That wasn't really nice you know. We wanted to know what was going on and-" Serenity began then she stopped and turned towards him grinning.

"What?" Endymion asked panicked. Serenity took his hand in hers and put it on the right side of her stomach. He raised an eyebrow in question then his eyes widened.

"Could you feel it? Someone is awake." She said smiling widely when the baby kicked her stomach again exactly there, where Endymion's hand lay on it.

"Does it hurt?" He asked in awe.

"Not really. Oh." they went quiet for a few moments and the baby continued kicking. "I think he is happy that you are back." Serenity looked gently at him and Endymion grinned back at her.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"I am sorry, can I come in?" Terra said from the other side.

"Sure." Serenity answered and she and Endymion stood up from the bed.

"I am sorry, but as you know my clothes are here too and my room is so cold since we didn't use it. Can I change here?" Terra asked once she stepped into the room, Sapphire following closely.

"Of course. We should change too and maybe took a quick shower before breakfast?" Endymion said glancing at Sapphire. The other man nodded.

"But, wait! Where would you go? All the rooms are ice-cold. We didn't heat them because of the lack of servants." Serenity asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Love. We are used to cold water." Endymion winked and kissing her forehead lightly he stepped to the door. "We will be back in 30 minutes. Get ready until then."

The girls nodded and the door closed behind the men.

They spent the breakfast laughing and talking, Suzan, Aida, Molly and Andrew joined them as well.

"So, as you can see the injuries aren't that serious. We can be happy none of us died." Nephrite explained causing the ladies to gasp in fear.

"I mean, it wasn't that dangerous… you see… in war…" he tried to explain.

"He meant, it was dangerous out there, but we came back safe and sound so no need to worry." Jedite explained. "What?" he asked when everyone in the room was staring at him.

"I think your head-injury was serious. You actually said something intelligent." Zoisite said in awe and everyone burst out laughing.

"Morons." Jedite murmured but a smile played on his lips too.

"So we win." Gaia sighed in relief.

"Yes, however Beryl was not there, I am sure she is still alive." Endymion nodded frowning.

"And don't forget about Rubeos. He didn't attack the Moon like he said he would, but we know he left the Nemesis." Sapphire added.

"Let's not talk about the worries. We should enjoy the peace!" King Damian said.

"Talking about the Moon…" Kunzite began then cleared his throat. "I hope you won't mind, if we leave for a quick visit… Just to check if everything is going all right there…"

"Is that a flush on Kunzite's cheeks?" Terra giggled and the man turned even redder.

"Sure. Go and check… if _everything is going well there_…" Endymion laughed. "When would you like to leave?"

"After breakfast?" Jedite asked eagerly.

"Sure." King Damian nodded. "And now, let's call the servants back as well. Now that it is peaceful again, we need the palace in its old glory, don't we?" He added and the others smiled and nodded happily.

After breakfast, the Generals left for the Moon, Terra and Sapphire spent the day in the garden, King Damian and Queen Gaia sent messages to the servants while Serenity and Endymion spent the day in their room.

"What is wrong Sere?" Endymion asked when the girl sighed and cuddled up to his side on the bed.

"I wish I could visit the Moon too. I miss my friends and my Mother."

"I know, Love. Maybe after the baby is born." Endymion said.

"Darien."

"Excuse me?" He blinked confused at Serenity.

"Darien. We will name him Darien Endymion." Serenity answered.

"How did you come up with that name?" Endymion asked stunned and she flushed.

"I had a dream. You called him Darien. I know it is silly… I hope you won't mind…" She explained burring her face in his chest.

"No, not at all. It is a lovely name." Endymion said smiling.

They lay silently for a few moments when Endymion felt Serenity's small hands on his injured shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" She asked uncertainly.

"Only a bit. It was a deep wound. When I saw the attack… My father was fighting with someone else and another one attacked him from behind. I had barely time to jump there and save his life. However I wasn't fast enough to protect myself too."

Serenity listened to the story sadly then kissed the wound lightly.

"Actually, I think you just healed it with your kiss, sweet angel." Endymion grinned and turning on his side, he caught her lips in a deep kiss.

Things turned passionate very fast. Their hungry lips moved over their body, while caressing and hugging each other gently. Desire burned in their eyes when they stared into each other's eyes.

"You think it is okay to-" Endymion asked worriedly but Serenity put her finger on his lips.

"I am fine." She whispered then kissed him again.

All protested died as Endymion took her in his arms kissing her lips hungrily. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door loudly.

"Endymion!" Sapphire shouted and opened the door.

"What happened?" Endymion asked somewhat angry but also worried when he saw the disbelieve in his friend's eyes and the shaking Terra behind him.

"Rubeos… He attacked the Moon a few minutes ago…"

**Like I said, 1-2 chapters more and it is done… Aw the next chapter is going to be hard to write… I will try to update it soon!!!**** Be patient ;)**

**sailor cyanide****, ****Silvermoonlight9****, ****sabina21****, ****bunnykim89****, ****vknightkiss0x0****: thanks so much! Sorry you had to wait so long!!!**

**raye85****, ****RoyalLovers1418****, ****empty-spaces****, ****HarryPotter'sgirl17****, ****midnight blue08****: Like I promised, the war is not over (:**

**Krys7****, ****jupiter2005****: No, no, I have another plan for them ;)**

**safariwriter****: 1 or 2 more chapters…. sigh…**

**SerentiyMoonGodness****: Awww you have no idea how much your words inspirited me (: **

**mizqt****: Happy ending!! I promise!!! (:**

**RoyalLovers1418****: You will see in the next chapter!!**

**lovelyl****: aww thanks!!! I don't know about a sequel… maybe a one shot about how Sere and Endy met on that ball… don't know (: I have a really great story idea actually I wanna work on it! But first finishing this, and writing You are Mine! (:**

**inuandrave7****: Yes they might come back for the end, but don't know yet…**

**Child-of-the-Rainbow****: Thanks!!! about the questions: You have to wait and see about the Generals and Senshi, but they will be together (: No Wiseman in the story…Maybe… if I ever write a sequel… (: How old they are? Hmmmm Never thought about it much… Didn't I mention it somewhere in the early chapters? mmm let's make them around 20 anyway ;) And the update is here ;) sorry for the long wait!!!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Here I am again with another chapter! The next, last chapter is already done so it will be updated soon (: I hope you will all like this chapter!!!**** Also everyone who is waiting for You are Mine! The next 3 chapters are done but my beta reader disappeared… I have to wait for her but hopefully it will be updated soon!! (:**

**Chapter 53**

The small group stood in the communication room tensed. King Damian wrapped his left arm around his wife who looked ready to faint. Terra stared without blinking ahead, this could not be happening! Serenity's eyes were full with tears but she willed herself not to cry… How? Why? They thought the war was over! Darien and Sapphire were busy typing on the computer. Time to time they exchanged remarks on how to fix the teleport then turned back to their work again.

"Still nothing?" Damian asked losing his patient.

"As you can see father, the damn screen is still black, so no, no connection with the Moon." Endymion snapped back tiredly. He and Sapphire was trying to connect the Moon for hours now. The stress and worry about his love's home and his Generals was taking its tools on him. Sapphire was on the edge of his nerves as well. His people were fighting under the rule of the wrong person… Rubeos.

"Serenity, go back to bed! You should be resting!" Endymion said above his shoulder, worry evident in his voice.

"I can't! The people fighting and dying up there are still my people!" Serenity answered, her voice trembling.

"Serenity, this is not th-" Endymion began when suddenly the screen buzzed and the worried expression of Kunzite showed up on the screens.

"Anyone? Can you hear me there?" His voice was tired and hopeless. He was trying to connect them probably longer than they did without success.

"Kunzite?" Endymion asked hopefully.

"Endy! Thank God! We have a situation here!"

"I know! How are things up there?"

"6 hours ago the troops of Nemesis arrived. A guy named Rubeos is leading them. A few skilled solders are with them, probably around 30-50. The others are mostly confused people fighting not even knowing for what, but their numbers are high! We need some help." Kunzite reported quickly.

"How are Queen Serenity and the Senshi?" Endymion asked worriedly.

"They are fine. The Senshi is of course fighting with us. Queen Serenity tries to find a way to communicate with the confused people and talk them off the fight. No injuries besides the one we already had." Kunzite replied. "But we will need help."

"Understood. I will take a few solders there and go to help you." Endymion nodded.

"Thank you. Hurry." Kunzite nodded and a secret message passed between the two. The way he looked at Endymion told him more than the words. The situation wasn't that good as his friend made it look like, probably for the sake of Serenity.

"Father, can you ask for Andrew? Tell him to get ready to leave for the Moon in an hour. Tell him to find our best solders as well. We have to end this war as quickly as we can! I have a feeling our missing Beryl is there too. For whatever reason, the main target was the Moon from the very beginning. The attack here was only to keep us busy."

King Damian nodded and hurried away.

"I am going with you Endy." Sapphire said after a long pause causing Terra to gasp in worry. "I have to. They are my people! Diamond is unable to rule anymore so I am the next King of the Nemesis. It is my duty to protect my people from this Rubeos guy." He explained in a gently voice and caressed Terra's cheeks. "I will be fine."

"All right." Endymion nodded. "We have to leave as soon as we can. I will meet you here in an hour." The two friends shared a knowing look.

Sapphire grabbed Terra's arm and leaded her away to tell her his goodbye privately. After the door closed behind them, Serenity stepped to Endymion. Tears were gathering in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Don't go…" She whispered brokenly.

"I have to… You know I have to…" Endymion sighed hugging her body close to his. "The Moon is as much our home as Earth is. You yourself said that a few minutes ago. I am doing this for you, Sere. For you and our son."

Serenity glanced at him, her eyes full with worry. "Please… please take care. If anything… if anything happens…"

"Ssssh. Nothing is going to happen. I promise." Endymion interrupted her and placed a gently kiss on her lips. Why? Why can't the world just stay in peace…?

An hour later, Andrew and a group of strong and well skilled solders, Sapphire and Endymion stood before the teleport in their armors. King Damian, Queen Gaia, Terra and Serenity stood worriedly beside them. Serenity couldn't help but feel nervous. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong but she couldn't put her fingers around it. The baby in her stomach was kicking like crazy. He too felt the danger lurking around them.

"It is time." Andrew said and the teleport activated. Endymion nodded. First the solders and Andrew took a step towards the teleport and teleported away. Sapphire hugged Terra tightly and kissed her lips passionately for once, not caring about the audience. Finally, he stepped into the teleport as well. When it was Endymion's turn, he couldn't explain why, but he hesitated. Something was amiss. Something was wrong. He shook his head finally. Probably his worry for Serenity and his son and the duty to his new people on the Moon confused him.

"Take care, Love. I will hurry back as fast as I can." He whispered. "You only focus on resting and not to worry much. For him." He said, putting his hand on her rounded stomach. Serenity nodded and a small sniff escaped her lips. "I love you." he whispered in her ears and kissed her lips with all the love he felt for her. Serenity responded immediately. Once they broke apart, he turned to his parents.

"We will take care of her." Gaia promised.

Endymion nodded and stepped into the teleport. Turning around to glance one more time at Serenity, the world stopped moving for a second. His eyes widened with fear, when a load explosion shook the palace. His parents and Terra fell to the ground. The last thing he saw before teleporting away was a solder… a rebel grabbing Serenity's arms.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted but the teleportation ended and in the next moment, he found himself on the Moon.

"Endymion! Endymion, what happened?!" A worried Nephrite asked.

"This was a trap! This was a stupid trap and we walked into it!"

"What are you talking about?" Lita asked frowning.

Lita, Nephrite, Jedite and Rei stood there waiting for him to teleport to the Moon and exchanged worried glances now. Sapphire and Andrew already left to find the others, who were fighting on the battlefield.

"The rebels.... The rebels and Beryl were only waiting for us to leave the palace for the Moon! They attacked it! Let me go back! Teleport me back to the Earth right now!"

"What?"

"Activate the damn teleport right now!" Endymion shouted.

"Wait, you can't go back alone." Jedite said. "If there is a fight you need help!"

"But, here is a fight too." Lita said hesitantly than groaning she jumped into the teleport. "Rei, activate the teleport! We go back to the Earth until it is working! We need to help them!"

Nephrite and Rei nodded as they activated the teleport and stepped into it as well. "There is no other chance but divide our forces…" Nephrite murmured and they teleported back to the Earth.

"Well, well isn't it the 'dear' Princess? Beryl will be so proud of me!" The solder smirked. "Killing the Princess and that bastard sure means a big reward, don't you think?" He said dragging Serenity away and pushing her to the ground.

"Don't you dare to hurt my baby!" Serenity snapped back. Looking around the room, she saw that Terra, the King and the Queen were surrounded with solders, King Damian's sword protecting the women for the time being but the high number of the enemy made it clear who had the upper hand. The solder grabbed her hand again.

"Or what?" He smirked. "Now let's finish this quickly." He said and grabbed her neck. Suddenly, his eyes widened and blood leaking from his stomach and weakly he let her neck go.

"Yes, let's finish it quickly." Endymion's hateful voice sounded from behind him, and pulling out the sword from his body, the solder's eyes rolled up and his dead body fell on the ground.

"Endy…" Serenity gasped

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Thank God!" Gaia's voice drifted from the other side of the room, when Jedite, Nephrite, Rei and Lita killed the enemies surrounding them.

"We have to hurry! Other rebels are in the palace and we have to find Beryl as well!" Damian shouted.

Endymion nodded. "You stay here Serenity! Close the door and don't open to anyone!" He ordered and left with the others.

Terra and Gaia looked at each other worriedly and closed the only door leading out of the room. Shouting and crying could be heard from outside causing the women to shake with fear.

"They will be fine… Some of our solder are still around. They have to be… They just need to find them." Gaia said trying to convince the two girls and herself as well.

"I hope everything is going well on the Moon." Terra said turning to the teleport worriedly.

"What?" Kunzite asked, disbelieve obvious in his voice.

"It is true. We heard them arguing in the Teleport room, Sir. There is an attack on the Earth too and the Prince left with Lord Jedite, Lord Nephrite, Lady Rei and Lady Lita." a solder said.

"Damn it! They planned this from the beginning." Zoisite murmured.

"Well, there is nothing we can do about it. The sooner we finish the fights here, the sooner we can go help them." Kunzite said then turned towards Queen Serenity. "Did you find any way, we can make the enemy see, they are fighting for the wrong person?"

"No, but I am sure the present of Lord Sapphire can change this situation." Queen Serenity nodded.

"They are gathering at the Lake Serena for the final attack." Mina pointed at the map. "If you can come with us there, and talk with your people… maybe…" She said lifting her eyes on Sapphire.

"All right." The next King of the Nemesis nodded.

"We should leave then. Endymion might need our help." Andrew said.

"Queen Serenity, please stay in the palace… It is safer here, and in case things get worse on Earth, Endymion might send Serenity here." Ami turned to the Queen.

"I debut he would do something like that, but we should prepare for everything." Zoisite nodded in agreement.

"All right, good luck, my strength goes with you." The Queen smiled sadly at them and left the room with Luna and Artemis.

"Here we go." Zoisite sighed as the solders of the Moon and Earth stood at one side of the lake, while the solders of the Nemesis on the other side. They were facing each other in silence.

"Now it is your turn Sapphire… If things go well, we won't need to fight long and hard." Kunzite added.

"Very well." Sapphire said and leaded his horse a bit closer to the enemy. It was an odd feeling, thinking about his people as enemy… Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath.

"People, solders of Nemesis! I am talking to you, Prince Sapphire, your future King! Seeing as my brother is unable to rule, you know it very well, that I am the next heir of the throne." He began. The solders on the other side of the lake began to move uneasily and whisper among themselves.

"As your Prince and future King I am asking you to put your weapons down! The people of the Moon are not your enemies! Neither is the Earth."

"Says who?" A tall, red haired man asked suddenly, taking a few steps ahead with his horse.

"Ah, you must be Rubeos." Sapphire said with narrowed eyes.

"That is true and you should wake up from your dream, 'Prince'. The people do not want you as their King, and they see Earth and Moon as their enemy because of what the Earth Prince did with Diamond."

The people began to whisper again in agreement.

"Diamond is my brother, so it is hard to admit it but he deserved his fate." Sapphire said sternly.

"See? He is a traitor! He betrayed his brother and his planet!" Rubeos smirked and the people shouted in agreement.

"The traitor is you Rubeos! You don't care about Nemesis at all! All you care for is the war, and the reward you are waiting for from Beryl! We know you are her pawn! People! Listen to me! Diamond did unforgivable things, the revenge of the Earth Prince was rightful. Do you really want to fight for a man, who brought shame on the planet? He made a trap and kidnapped the wife of Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity and tried to kill their unborn child! He made a pack with the devil herself, Beryl! Nothing else was in his mind but lust and madness! Is it what you want for your planet? Do you choose to fight the Moon because someone told you so? Even without knowing the real reasons of the war and without knowing what are you fighting for? I offer you another way! Accept me as your King now and fight for me! Fight for our planet, and prove the other nations we are honest and peaceful!"

The 2 Generals, Mina, Ami, Andrew and the solders waited tensed. For a moment, nobody was moving.

"You won't believe him, will you? Don't you see he is with the enemy? He is protecting the Moon even now, against you! Against his people!" Rubeos said a bit nervous as the solders behind him looked between him and Sapphire uncertainly.

"But if what he said is true… If Diamond did all these terrible things…" An uncertain solder said.

"He is lying! Actually, the Princess Serenity was more than willing to come with Diamond! The brutal and aggressive one was Prince Endymion!" Rubeos snapped back.

"It is not true!!! I was in the palace at that time! I saw the way Diamond treated the Princess! I didn't realize the Princess was pregnant back then, but now it makes sense! Diamond tried to kill the baby!" Someone from the mass said suddenly.

"He is lying!" Rubeos shouted.

"Isn't it strange, he says everyone is lying who is not agreeing with him?" Sapphire asked calmly.

Everyone went quiet again until a brave solder came forward. "I believe our planet can only be lead by an honest and good man like Prince Sapphire if we want to be a part of a peaceful world." He said and made his horse to walk to Sapphire. "I swear my loyalty to you, my Prince." He said.

Soon, others began to follow him and Rubeos narrowed his eyes in anger. "You fools! Attack!" He shouted and the few solders Beryl gave him for help began their attack.

"You lost the majority of your people, Rubeos!" Sapphire shouted and the battle began.

It was silence in the palace for hours now, but the women in the teleport room didn't dare to open the door.

"I think the fights in the palace are over now." Gaia said wondering.

"I don't know if it is a good idea to leave the room though." She added.

"I am worried for Aida, Suzan and Molly." Terra said.

"Me too, but right now, there is nothing we can do." Gaia nodded.

Suddenly a loud gasp burst out from Serenity's month. "Oh no…" she whispered placing her hand on her stomach, and winced with pain.

"What is it, dear?" Gaia asked worriedly.

"I… my water broke…"

"Are you… are you going to give birth?! NOW?" Terra asked panicked.

**Yes!! One more chapter! Unbelievable! (:**

**RoyalLovers1418****, ****mizqt****, ****sabina21****, ****lovelyl****, ****SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****sailor cyanide****: THANK YOU and here you goooo!**

**vknightkiss0x0****: Rubeos in the anime was the red haired guy who first appeared with Nemesis and tried to capture Rini. As in this story he is a pawn of Beryl leading the confused Nemesis army.**

**empty-spaces****: I really don't know if I would do a sequel or not… Probably rather a Chapter 0. to explain how Endy and Sere meet (:**

**Child-of-the-Rainbow****: Thank you!!! I hope you are not tooo stressed… I am very busy with exams as well… Life is hard ;)**

**inuandrave7****: Yep the big big war is here (:**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Aw I really loved writing that part with Endy and the baby kicking! And yes it WILL have a happy ending do not worry ;)**

**moonlover46****: I hope some of your questions were answered in this chapter!**

**kyil****: He is doing it for power only and nothing more (: I will explain in the very very last chapter what happened with him and Diamond.**

**tryntee13****: Stressed out while being pregnant can cause some problems right?**


	54. Chapter 54

**All right, first of all thanks for all the reviews!!! They really made me happy although I just noticed some spelling and grammar mistakes… So sorry…**

**Then again, I just decided one more chapter is not enough to finish this story, so this is not the last chapter (: But we are really close… I finished writing the story already… I am just not sure if I want to do 2 or 1 more chapter of the rest… We will see (:**

**Chapter 54**

"Endymion! To your right!" Nephrite shouted.

Endymion turned with a swift movement and thrust his sword into the rebels' chest. The man stated wide-eyed at the Prince, his sword still held above his head ready to strike. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed dead on the floor.

"This is insane! Where are they coming from? I though you defeated them!" Rei shouted, aiming her fire bow at the enemy.

"Fancy way, we did." Jedite gritted his teeth defeating another rebel.

"Look into their eyes! They are so… emotionless!" Lita said.

"They are under a spell." Endymion answered coldly.

"The palace is clear, my Prince!" A solder reported.

"Where should we look for the main force?" Jedite asked looking around confused. Suddenly everything was so quiet, not a movement, not a noise, it was like a ghost palace, only the dead rebel's body laying around them everywhere.

"East to the palace. I feel the present of a witch… a dark witch…" Rei said, her eyes closed with concentration.

"Beryl." Nephrite, Jedite and Endymion said in the same time.

"There are a lot of soulless pawns with her." Rei added opening her eyes.

"Then, that is where we should go. Let's finish this war as soon as we can." Endymion stated and the small group made its way out of the palace.

"Serenity, dear, you have to gather your strength!" Gaia said holding the trembling girl's hand. "Take deep breaths! That is it."

"Are you sure? But… isn't it early for giving birth?! The baby is due in two weeks!" Terra asked obviously terrified.

"It is only a bit earlier than we thought… Serenity, you have to focus on me, dear. How close are the pains?"

"Around 5 minutes." Serenity answered brokenly. She was laying on the cold stone floor in the teleport room. She had never thought she would give birth to her baby under such circumstances.

"Good…" Gaia answered. "Terra, help me look around for anything we can use for towels."

Terra nodded uncertainly and the two women began to look around the room. When they were farther away from Serenity Terra glanced at her mother worriedly.

"What are we going to do? She can't give birth here." She whispered and Gaia looked at Serenity shortly.

"I don't know. We need a doctor… we need water and… I don't know Terra…" Gaia answered brokenly. Suddenly a load knock could be heard. The women turned their attention towards the door.

"Are they the rebels?" Terra asked, her eyes wide open.

"Let's hope not." Gaia said.

"Queen Gaia, Princess Terra, Princess Serenity?" Molly's small, panicked voice could be heard from outside the closed doors. "This is Molly, Aida, and Suzan!"

Terra made a step to open the door.

"Wait! Endy said, not to open the door to anyone…" She gasped her breathing uneven.

"Yes dear, but I am sure this is not a trap." Gaia hurried back to her side and turning to her daughter, she nodded.

Slowly the door opened and everyone held her breath. Finally, Molly's scared face appeared in the door.

"Thank God." Gaia let out the breath she was holding back. "We need your help! Serenity is in labor."

"Oh my God! What a timing, dear!" Suzan gasped.

"Is the palace safe now? If it is possible, we need to move her into her room! We need warm water and clean cloths!" Queen Gaia ordered.

"As far as we know the palace is safe my Queen! When Lord Nephrite found us, we were hiding in the kitchen. He said to stay there and not to move, but we were worried about you!" Aida said and kneeled down besides Serenity, taking her other hand in hers.

"We didn't see any enemy on our way here." Molly added.

"At least none alive." Suzan murmured.

"All right it is risky, but we have to move Serenity in her room! It is safer to give birth there than here!" Gaia said and the other women nodded in agreement.

"Suzan help me take Serenity! Terra and Aida! Go ahead of us, Molly behind us! We have to work as a team and protect each other!" Gaia ordered.

Suddenly Serenity let out a cry and closed her eyes tightly.

"My Queen, we need a doctor. Someone, who knows about the difficulty of her pregnancy. We can't forget she is from the Moon giving birth to a half-earth child!" Suzan said worriedly.

"Dr. Wilson!" Molly said suddenly and the others looked at her puzzled. "Prince Endymion called for him when Serenity needed to see a doctor about her pregnancy! I know he trusts him and he lives nearby! He knows a lot about these things! I will go get him!"

"Wait, Molly, it is dangerous! We don't know where the rebels are!" Aida said panicked.

"I know, but we don't have any other choice!" Molly answered. Everyone went quiet for a minute knowing what Molly said was right.

"All right, Molly, but take care!" Gaia said.

Molly nodded and stood up from Serenity's side when a weak but gently hand grabbed hers.

"Thank you. Ple…please be careful." Serenity whispered her pale face as white as snow, sweat beads beginning to form on her forehead.

"Of course. Don't worry about anything." Molly smiled and ran out the room.

"Endymion, we have to wait for the others! They outnumber us! We can't possible win." Jedite hissed.

Endymion, Jedite, Nephrite, Rei, Lita and the solders they found around the palace were hiding behind the bushes. The group of rebels and their main basis lay before them on the clearing not far away from the palace.

"They are soul-less people under her spell." Lita added.

"But we can't wait forever! What if the others are still up on the Moon fighting? We will wait until they attack the palace?" Endymion snapped back.

"So, if we attack now and lose, we leave the palace without any protection!" Rei argued.

"Just wait a bit more Endy." Nephrite said.

"Damn it!" Kunzite muttered as they ran through the palace only finding the dead bodies of the rebels.

"I hope we are not late." Andrew murmured.

The battle didn't last long on the Moon after Sapphire's successful speech. Rubeos was taken as prisoner, his soulless soldiers were killed. Only a few minor wounds and injuries and the tired and confused people of Nemesis remained them of the war now. However, there was no time to celebrate. As soon as the battle was over, Kunzite, Zoisite, Mina, Ami, Andrew and the soldiers, who weren't injured badly made their way to the Earth immediately.

"Where the hell can they be?" Zoisite asked.

"Follow the line of dead bodies." Sapphire answered bitterly.

"We can't wait any longer! They are getting ready to attack." Jedite hissed.

"All right, this is our only chance." Lita murmured. It was obvious, without the others, it was a lost fight, but they had to do what they could.

"This will be our hardest fight ever." Endymion began, turning towards the solders. "I know you must be scared and afraid. The number of the enemy is high but I am still asking you to fight for Earth and for peace."

"We are ready to do what we have to do." A solder said firmly and the others nodded.

"Thank you my friends." Endymion smiled shortly. "Are you ready?" He turned towards the Generals and Senshi. His friends nodded.

"Were you planning to let us out of the fun?" Kunzite's voice drifted from behind.

The small group turned around surprised. "Kunzite?"

"Who else? So, do you need help or not? You now we just finished he fight on the Moon, so if you are still planning to leave us behind…" He smiled, the other Generals, Sapphire, Mina, Ami and the solders appeared behind him.

"I am glad to see you here." Endymion let out a tired sigh.

"So are we. I think you crazy people were planning to go against an army of soulless people without any back-up." Zoisite shook his head.

"Enemies behind the bushes!" a rebel shouted only a few steps away from them.

"Damn it, there goes our surprise attack." Jedite sighed.

"Let's go!" Endymion shouted and they burst out from between the bushes.

"Urgh!" Serenity shouted, her breathing uneven.

"You are doing it great Serenity! The doctor is going to be here soon." Terra said holding her hand. Queen Gaia was holding her other hand while Aida wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I… I can't… I can't anymore…" Serenity gasped.

"Of course you can! Just take deep breaths!" Gaia said.

"N-…no… I can't… can't take it anymore…"

"What? What do you mean Serenity?"

"I can't keep it in anymore." She whispered. She tried her best to block the pain she was feeling from Endymion, so he won't be affected by it through their link, but she didn't have the strength to do it anymore.

"Endy!" Kunzite shouted, when his friend's eyes widened and stopped blocking the attacks. He jumped before his friend quickly and killed the rebel aiming for his heart. "What the hell got into you!?" He said shaking Endymion's shoulder.

"Serenity…" he murmured.

"What?" Jedite asked stepping to them.

"She is giving birth." Endymion whispered.

His friends looked at each other with wide eyes. "We have to finish this war, NOW!" Kunzite shouted to the others.

Endymion fought through the soulless rebels making his bloody way right towards the main enemy, towards the source of all of this, Beryl. When he finally reached the witch, she turned towards him smiling devilishly.

"Well we finally met again my dear Prince." she said sweetly. "Did you come to join me in my glory, my Love?"

"You are sick." Endymion said and pointed his sword at her.

"Well well aren't we a bit rough?" Beryl laughed. "Why fighting me Endymion? We could rule over Earth, over Moon over the whole galaxy if we choose to!" She said blocking his swords first hit with an energy shield.

"You are poor evil. You are the last person I would want to rule with!"

"Don't you need a Queen by your side my Love?" Beryl grinned.

"I have my Queen." Endymion answered shortly trying to find a way to get through Beryl's shield.

"Aw but how long my dear? If I am right, and I always am, your good for nothing, meaningless wife is dying right now with your child. Too bad there is no doctor nearby to help her when it is so hard for her to give birth to a half-earth child." She smirked.

"Shout your fucking month up!" Endymion shouted his heart beating fast. He knew what the witch said could be right… he felt Serenity's pain through their link…

"Now don't be so angry. See, she is weak? She can't give you a child, I on the other hand…"

Endymion narrowed his eyes and focusing on the golden crystal, he called for its energy. His eyes glowed with golden light and he willed the energy to go through his sword.

"Think about it Endymion!" Beryl said her eyes widening a bit. It was harder and harder to keep the shield up against the energy of the golden crystal.

"Fuck you." Endymion whispered and attacked Beryl with all his strength.

Serenity was only half-aware of what was happening around her. She could only focus on the pain. It felt like something wanted to tear her apart from inside but she knew it was nothing else than her son. He was a huge and strong baby, nothing like the babies on the Moon and her body could barely handle it.

"You are doing great Serenity!" Suzan said trying her best to sound happy, meanwhile exchanging worried glances with the others..

"Is it normal, to be in so much pain?" Terra asked worriedly.

"We can't know what is normal and what is not in this situation…" Gaia whispered a deep frown appearing on her forehead.

"I see, I am right in time." A gently voice drifted from the door and the women turned towards the doctor and Molly relieved.

"Doctor Wilson." Aida said letting out a deep sigh.

"Now, give me some place. I will need hot water, and new and clean cloths. Serenity, I want you to listen to me…"

"You can't kill me!" Beryl shouted and let an energy ball fly towards Endymion. Endymion jumped away and broke through the power shield around Beryl.

"We will see about that!" He shouted. This fight was lasting way too long. He had to get back to Serenity, to find a doctor and help her! However, it seemed like Beryl's body were of steel. Wherever his sword should have made contact with her body, it just didn't make any wounds on her.

"Endymion! Her body is under a spell! You can't wound it! Destroy the tiara on her forehead! That s the source of her energy!" Rei shouted suddenly.

Endymion didn't wait long. He could see the terrified glance Beryl threw his way when his sword made contact with the crystal on her tiara. A bright light burst out the broken stone. Rebels collapsed on the ground everywhere as the controlling energy left their body. Beryl's eyes were wide with fair and gasping she raised her eyes on Endymion.

"Endymion…"

"That was your last breath beach!" Endymion shouted and with one smooth movement, he thrust his sword into her heart. Beryl's eyes rolled back in her head and her lifeless body collapsed on the ground.

"Endy!" Zoisite shouted after the running prince.

"What got into him?" Nephrite asked, as his friend mounted his horse and without a word galloped away faster than wind.

"Serenity is in labor" Kunzite said.

"What?" The Senshi gasped.

Endymion didn't feel the ice-cold wind tearing against his cloths, he didn't smell the blood drying on his cloths, didn't hear the heavy breathing of his horse. All he was aware of, was the pain he felt though his link with Serenity. He had to be in time!

_Push!_

There was no time to look for Dr. Wilson or anyone else now…

_You can do it Serenity!_

He had to go and find Serenity!

_Push!_

The horse didn't stop fully and he was already off of his back running into the palace.

_I can see the head!_

Following the link, he barely noticed it wasn't leading him to the teleport room but up the steps to the bedroom.

_PUSH!_

He ran to the bedroom door and burst it open. The moment he stepped into the room a load cry of the newly born child could be heard. The doctor turned towards him with a small bundle in his arms.

"Congratulation Prince Endymion, you are the father of a beautiful and healthy boy."

**Awwww it was sooooo much fun writing this chapter… I am happy a lot of you liked Sapphire's speech in the last chapter! I loved that part too! Thinking about it I wanted to leave that part out… I am so happy I did write it!!! Now I hope you all liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!!! And don't forget there is one or two more ch****apters! Depends on how I will decide (:**

**empty-spaces****: Aw yes, Sapphire's part is also one of my favorites! Lots of screens changing in this chapter as well! Hope you liked it! (:**

**sabina21****: Well your questions are answered I think (: Hope you liked how it happened!**

**tryntee13****, ****sailor cyanide****, ****chibiangel413****: Thanks a lot! Yes the baby is finally here!!!**

**mizqt****: No-no, don't worry!! Happy ending!!!**

**raye85****: Nah, I don't like the idea of Beryl kidnapping Endy… I could never imagine she could kidnap him… Okay, she is a witch and magic and all, but please… Endy is ENDY ;) He is like Edward in Twilight, you can't just defeat him so easily ;)**

**SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****Krys7****, ****moonlover46****: Thank you and here you gooo!**

**midnight blue08****: Yep, we are close to the end (:**

**lovelyl****: Yeah, I was planning it for sooo long. Couldn't wait to write it (:**

**madamqueenkim****: Aw I want to update You are Mine… but my beta disappeared… the next 3 chapters are all ready waiting for being checked… Well hopefully soon (:**

**Child-of-the-Rainbow****: hehe, yes I love ending the chapters with cliffhangers I know I know meeean (: I am done with my exams thank God, but I have the big huge exam to get my diploma end of June… Scaaaary.**

**inuandrave7****: Yes I sooo loved Sapphire's speech part!!!**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Aw yes! I was sooo planning this from the very beginning (: Just wait for the next chapter to see our Endy like a daddy ;)**


	55. Chapter 55

**The last chapter before the epilog****ue. I can't believe it… my first story… my longest story and it is almost over… Thank you for the kind reviews guys, there was a time I almost give up on the story, but you all made me want to finish it! So enjoy this chapter and stay around for the last one!!! **

**Chapter 55**

Serenity opened her eyes than closed them again quickly. There was so much light! The sun was shining through the windows brightly. Laying there, with her eyes closed she frowned a bit. Her body was so tired, but why? Slowly memories filled her mind. The attack, Endymion and the Generals leaving for the fight, the pain and… Gasping, her eyes snapped open! Her baby! She tried to sit up but a sharp pain shot all over her body and groaning she fell back onto the bed.

"Sere?" A small, worried voice whispered from the side of her bed.

Turning her head to the left, she noticed Ami sitting on a chair next to her bed. "Ami?" the husky voice was strange even to her. Her throat was dry.

"Here, drink this and try not to move too much." Ami smiled and offered a glass of water to her.

Serenity took the water gratefully and drank the whole glass of water in a few minutes. "The baby…" she began her voice sounded better but still tired.

"Is all right. Oh Sere, he is soooo beautiful!" Ami smiled at her. "It was a difficult birth, Dr. Wilson said so at least. Your body could barely handle it, and you passed out the moment the baby was born." She explained.

"Oh." Serenity said trying to remember what had happened but all she remembered was pain and fear.

"You made us so worried! I thought Endymion would pull out all his hair. He just arrived when the baby was born and when he saw all the blood around you and you were unconscious… Dr. Wilson had a difficult time keep him away from your side. He gave up on the fighting when Queen Gaia finally explained him with all the mud and dried blood on him, it would be dangerous if he came any closer. It could have infected you and the baby. Then he just stood at the door and shouted at everyone in the room to do something. He was still standing at the door like a statue when we arrived back and the guys finally made him go take a shower and change cloths. Since then he has never left your side." Ami continued.

Serenity tried to make sense to everything what Ami told her and looked around the room. "Where is he?" Didn't Ami say he had never left her side since then? She was even more confused when Ami began to chuckle.

"He left only for a few minutes to check on little Darien. He will be so disappointed when he finds out you woke up when he wasn't around."

"How is the baby?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"He is very healthy! Oh Sere, he is like a li-"

"Sere!" Endymion's deep voice interrupted Ami and she took a step back from the bed in time to avoid the collision with the Prince. She smiled knowingly and left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Endymion asked not even noticing when Ami left the room. Serenity wondered for a moment if he even noticed the blue haired girl in the first place. Turning towards the man, she forgot about every thought she had before and smiled at him tiredly.

"Are you all right?" She asked tightening her hold on his hand.

"Of course I am." Endymion smiled warmly and lifting her hand to his lips, he placed a gently kiss on it while caressing her hair with his other hand. "More important is, how are YOU?"

"I am okay, I guess." Serenity answered and winced in pain when she tried to sit up again.

"No, don't move! Dr. Wilson gave a strong order not to let you leave the bed." He scolded her and helped her lie back.

"I wonder whether it was Dr. Wilson's order or yours?" Serenity smiled and lay back in sighing in relief. True to be told she didn't feel like moving anytime soon. Every part of her body hurt.

Endymion did not answer her questions only smiled at her. "You lost a lot of blood. I thought…" He shook his head shaking the thought out of his head. "I just came back the moment our son was born and then you lay their not moving, barely breathing and so pale… and the bloods and…"

Serenity placed a gently finger on his lips. "I am all right, that is all that counts. How is he?"

Endymion didn't need to ask whom she meant. "He is beautiful, just like you." he smiled and an unmistakable, proud smile formed on his lips.

"Like me? Funny, I always imagined him to look like you." Serenity wondered. "Where is he? I want to see him!" She said suddenly forgetting all about her tired body.

"In the room right next to ours." Endymion nodded towards the door joining their bedroom with another, smaller one. Don't worry, mother is it with him, but I bet he wants to meet his mother as well." He winked. "But are you sure you can handle it?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course I am!" She said and sat up with Endymion's help, managing to wince only once. Once her back rested against the pillow at the head of the bed, she glanced at Endymion in question. He was still sitting on the bed staring at her steadily.

"Are you going to bring him here or should I do it myself?" She asked jokingly and her eyes widened when soft lips pressed against hers. She needed only a moment to close her eyes and respond to the kiss. It was gently and loving, she could feel he was holding back, afraid she could not handle a more passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked smiling after he pulled away from the kiss and kissed her eyes gently.

"I love you." He whispered and stood up. "Wait a second here. Don't go anywhere!" He grinned like a fool and hurried away to the other room.

Serenity laughed quietly. She debuted she had the strength to move even if she wanted to. A few moments later, the door opened slowly and Endymion stepped back into the room holding a small blue bundle in his arms.

"May I present you the Prince Darien Endymion, the future King of the Earth and Moon!" Endymion said ceremonially and with a serious voice, but his eyes played with mischievous as he placed the small baby into her arms.

Serenity's eyes widened and her heart jumped with love. Their son! The little baby was sleeping soundly his black hair, his nose, his little chin, everything were just like Endymion's! Serenity glanced shortly up at Endymion.

"I thought you said he looked like me?" She asked while gently caressing the baby's face.

"He is! His eyes are like yours!" Endymion protested while Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Isn't he hungry? How long have I been sleeping?" She asked suddenly.

"For almost 6 hours, he should wake up for hunger pretty soon." Endymion answered.

As of in clue the little baby stirred in Serenity's arms and opened his eyes. Which were dark blue, just like his father's. Serenity raised an eyebrow at Endymion.

"Well, there are these small silver flecks in his eyes, like yours." He explained. "And my mother said he must have got your calm, because according her, I made a big fuss when I was born, and he is really quiet and doesn't cry much."

Serenity watched in wonder as the baby studied her with big blue eyes. He almost seemed to examine her. No matter what Endymion said, the baby's glance was just like his. Then when his father began to talk, he turned his little head towards him watching his face intently. "He really is calm." Serenity said.

"Dr. Wilson said he is probably recognizing our voices." Endymion nodded.

Suddenly his eyes turned golden the same time the baby's did, but it only lasted for a few seconds. "What is happening?" Serenity asked in panic.

"The crystal's energy. He can't control it yet. Father said it is normal and it will take time until it stops. It is nothing to worry about, I can control it for him, for now, since he only posses a very small part of my energy actually. I can control it like it was my energy, until he is old enough to learn to do it himself."

Serenity wasn't sure she understood everything but let it be for now. "Have the others seen him already?" she asked instead.

"My mother, Terra, Suzan, Aida and Molly were here when he was born but only them. I think it is better to wait until he is a bit stronger. Dr. Wilson agreed with me."

"And under how much pressure?" Serenity asked shaking her head.

"Not much." Was the only answered she got when Darien let out a cry. "What?" Endymion asked panicked, but Serenity's mother instincts were already wide-awake.

"Relax, he is only hungry." Serenity explained.

Endymion's lips parted in wonder as he watched the intimated moment of his son breastfeeding. After a few minutes, Darien fell asleep in his mother's arms.

"Thank you." Endymion whispered suddenly and kicking his boots off, he claimed into the bed beside her wife.

"For what?" Serenity smiled at him curling into his protective arms already half-asleep.

"For your love… for him, for you." he whispered kissing her temple and watching as his family slept soundly and peacefully in his arms. Life was good. Life was very good.

A few days later, Serenity finally convinced Endymion to let the others see little Darien. Endymion wasn't happy about it at all, but finally agreed to it.

"Well, well aren't we beautiful today!"Queen Gaia said smiling brightly at the baby boy, who was laying in her hands.

"Mother." Endymion greeted her. Besides Molly, who was helping Serenity while she was recovering, the Queen was the only one, who was allowed to see the little Prince until then.

"Endymion! Where is Serenity?" Queen Gaia asked, and Darien let out a giggle, seeing his father.

"Here!" Serenity's gently voice drifted into the room as she opened the bathroom's door. She was still a bit pale and shaky on her legs, but she was strong enough to walk around the palace now.

"Oh you look beautiful dear!" Gaia said. "Now the Senhsi, the Generals, Terra and Sapphire will be here soon to see this beautiful strong boy here. Because we are strong aren't we? Yes we are! And so handsome!" She said, tickling the little boy in her hands. Endymion and Serenity exchanged a knowing smile.

"I think father wants to see his grandson too." Endymion said smiling.

"Oh you have no idea how excited he is! Maybe I should go and tell him you are ready!" Gaia's eyes were alive with happiness. "See you soon dear." she said before carefully placing Darien into Serenity's arms and left the room.

"Your mother is really found on Darien." Serenity said smiling.

"Yeah, we better watch out before she completely spoils him." Endymion laughed, then placed a gently kiss on her lips and caressed Darien's face. "Are you ready?" He asked and stepped to the door.

"Yes." Serenity nodded and as the door opened, their friends ran into the room.

"Where is he?" A frenetic Mina asked then without waiting for an answer, she ran to Serenity.

"Oh my God, he is beautiful!" She said.

"A boy can be only handsome and not beautiful!" Rei said.

"He looks just like Endy." Kunzite said smiling down at the little baby. "I can see all the ladies throwing themselves to his feet already!"

"Let's hope he doesn't get his temper as well.." Jedite murmured earning a smack from his friend.

After half an hour ohing and ahing about the baby, Rei sighed. "I hope we can see him again before leaving."

"Leaving?" Serenity asked frowning.

"Yes. Didn't Endymion tell you?" Lita asked turning to the Prince with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't want to worry her." Endymion answered.

"So, you are leaving for the Moon? Don't worry, after I feel a bit better, we will go visit my mother. I am sure she wants to see Darien too." Serenity said smiling.

"We are not going back to the Moon." Ami said seriously and Serenity stared at her wide eyes.

"Our duty to protect you there is over. Now it is time we live our life too… on our planets." Rei explained.

"Don't worry, we will visit really often! I don't think we can keep the guys away for long, and… we would miss you too much!" Mina winked.

"The guys?" Serenity asked raising an eyebrow at the Generals.

"I let them go." Endymion smiled gently at her. "Andrew and his solders are more than capable to protect us and as of now, everything is peaceful. They deserve a free life too." He winked at his friends.

"We are not giving up on our duty at all. If anything happens, we will come back immediately! And we still will be here for the weekly meetings." Nephrite smiled.

"I guess it is only fair that you have your own life too." Serenity smiled. "But only if you really come back often!" Serenity said smiling.

"You won't even notice we are not here! Like Nephrite said at least once a week we will be here!" Zoisite said.

"Talking of leaving, I am afraid I have to leave now too. The people on the Nemesis are waiting for me. There is a lot I have to do, beginning with the cause of Rubeos. Since he was injured so badly in the battle and can't use his left leg and arm anymore, he won't be any problem anymore and a nice, cool jail is waiting for him on Nemesis as well." Sapphire said smiling.

"What about Diamond?" Terra asked suddenly.

"I think Endymion gave him the worst punishment possible. He will live his life lame in his bed under steady control." Sapphire answered.

"You won't disappear, will you?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"No way. I have a very good reason to come back soon." Sapphire's eyes lit up as he glanced at Terra. The girl flushed immediately causing the others to laugh.

"Well it is time for us to go." Kunzite said. "We will see you all soon." He added.

Serenity nodded happy tears gathering in her eyes. "See you soon, my friends." She said and little Darien let out a happy giggle.

When their friends left the room, Endymion turned to Serenity smiling. "It seems it is a happy ending after all." He said.

"Yes." She sighed closing her eyes for a minute. "And once I thought our story will be a drama…"

Endymion laughed out whole-heartedly and stepping to her, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You know I would never allow that." He said and placed a gently kiss on her lips.

Yes, Serenity thought, as long as they are there for each other, there is no other ending possible, but a happy ending.

**So like I said, one more epilogue and then it is really over… unless I decided to write a "0. Chapter" (: Let me know what you think!!!**

**lovelyl****: Well one more epilogue (: Aw I kinda feel sad… But don't worry You are Mine is still there and I already began to write another one!**

**Child-of-the-Rainbow****: Aw take your time to relax then!!! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**safariwriter****: Oh happy birthday! I hope it is still not toooo late! (: Yes the story is already finished but I decided to make one more last chapter after this.**

**midnight blue08****, ****kyil****, ****HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Oh you will LOVE the next chapter ;)**

**sabina21****, ****sailor cyanide****, ****mistic-gal****, ****madamqueenkim****: Sere is okay (:**

**empty-spaces****, ****chibiangel413****: Yes, I loved to write the „back and forth back and forth" (: Made me excited too ;)**

**mizqt****: You know I was playing with the idea of twins too, but decided against it… I made it clear giving birth to a half-earth baby is hard enough… I couldn't see how Serenity would have survived to give birth to twins… But stay around for the last episode, you will like it ;)**

**RoyalLovers1418****: I planed that part from the very beginning ;)**

**serenityangelrose****, ****SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****Edwards-love-4evea****, ****Aiko no Kaze****: Thank you!!!**

**silverm00nangel****: Yes of course an epilogue after this then it is over… ):**

**moonlover46****: Thank you! I loved writing it too!! (:**

**Edward-Twilighted****: It is , isn't it? (:**


	56. Chapter 56

**Yes… epilogue… Can't believe it!!!! Aw I am really thinking about making a 0. Chapter… or don't know… It is so strange this story is finished (: Anyway, I hope you all liked it!! It was much****, much fun writing it!**

**You are Mine! is still an on-going story, read that story too! (: Also I am looking for a beta-reader for my new story! It is also an Endy/Sere story, probably M rated as well! As you surely know, main problems are spelling and grammar! If anyone would like to help me with that new story, please let me know!!! Until I find a beta for that story, I can't update it!!! ):**

**Anyway, please enjoy the very last chapter!!!!**

**Epilogue**

"Darien, stop! You will fall down the steps if you don't slow down!" Serenity said worriedly as the young Prince ran down the steps. The 3 years old boy slowed down only a bit to wait for his mother to catch up with him.

"But Mal and Jake are here!" He said impatiently.

"And that is a good reason to break your legs by falling down the stairs?" Serenity asked her hand on her hips. "Let's wait and see what your father things about it."

Darien down casted his eyes sadly and Serenity's frown disappeared immediately. "All right, let's go to the teleport room quickly, I want to see Rose and little Emily as well." She smiled and Darien happily took her hand.

"Don't leave Rose out of your games this time please." Serenity said while they made their way to the teleport room.

"But she is a girl." Darien answered as if that would explain everything. "She cans play with Em."

"Can." Serenity corrected than the door to the teleport-room opened.

Rei talked with Queen Gaia, his son, the 2 years old Jake standing beside her, his small face showed as much impatient as Darien's did a few minutes ago. Mal stood right beside him. He was only half a year younger than Darien. It was a big surprise when Mina and Kunzite announced soon after they left, that Mina was already 4 months pregnant.

When the boys saw Darien, they ran to him immediately. "Dare!" Mal shouted happily. "Daje!" Jake followed him soon after.

"Sere! Good to see you." Ami and Lita smiled. They stood only a few feet away from Queen Gaia and the others. Rose, the almost 2 years old daughter of Lita and Nephrite smiled brightly at Serenity and Emily, Ami's and Zoisite's shy daughter glanced up at her sheepishly too.

"Nice to see you too, girls." Serenity smiled hugging all her friends.

"Where is Terra?" Lita asked.

"She and Sapphire went to the Nemesis for a month. They were really mysterious. I wouldn't be surprised if Damian and I would have another grandchild soon." Gaia smiled mischievously. "I think they just want to keep it in secret." she giggled.

"Well it was about time." Rei added.

"Mom! Can we go look for daddy now? We wanna play!" Darien asked tugging on Serenity's dress.

"You know he has a meeting with your uncles and, Darien!" Serenity sighed shaking her head as the door closed behind his son and his friends a moment later.

"He is hyper." Mina laughed happily.

"He is. And he is so much like Endy was in his age! Always running after his father, and looking at him like he was a hero!" Gaia sighed and glanced after Darien lovingly.

Endymion opened the door just in time to let his son run into him. "Hey hey, kiddo." He said smiling. "Why are you guys running around is there a fire somewhere?" He asked raising an eyebrow and Darien understood the light scolding.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Mal, Jake and I wanted to ask if we can play in the garden again!" He said, his eyes shining with happiness. The other two boys nodded eagerly.

"What kind of play?" Jedite asked happily. His carefree attitude and child like enjoy of life has never disappeared.

"Like… you know…" Darien looked around and then whispered into Endymion's ear. "sword fighting with our play-swords!"

"Yes! And with our horses made of stick!" Mal nodded eagerly.

"We hid them in the garden." Darien said thoughtfully, causing a little smile to appear on Endymion's lips.

"Just don't let your mothers find out." Kunzite sighed shaking his head but smiling as well.

"Yay!" The boys let out a victorious cry.

"Wait for us in the garden. I need to find your mom first." Endymion said and began to walk towards the teleport-room when someone grabbed his hand. Glancing down, he raised an eyebrow at Darien.

"I won't tell mom we are playing sword fighting!" He said honestly.

"Yeah, it is our secret, right?" Endymion winked.

"Don't worry dad! I have a secret with mom too!" Darien smiled brightly.

"Really? What kind of secret is it?" Endymion asked curious now.

"Mom, said not to tell you! But that you will be happy!" Darien said then turning on his heels he ran away with his friends.

Endymion stared after them long. Finally, turning around he went to find his wife. After checking on the teleport-room, the lunchroom and the kitchen, he found her lovely wife in their room in front of the mirror.

"Hey there." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck gently. Serenity jumped a bit in surprise, but relaxed immediately when she recognized the voice of her lover.

"Shouldn't you be on the meeting?" She asked finally, turning around in his arms and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"It is over now. Was it the arrival of Mal and Jake that made Darien so excited?" He asked playing with the bow on the back of her dress. Serenity nodded smiling. "He should learn to control the energy of the Golden crystal." Endymion sighed. "Our meeting partners were somewhat afraid when my eyes lit up golden all so suddenly."

Serenity laughed. "I am sure they knew you didn't want to attack them."

Endymion only shrugged.

"So, then why are you not in the garden playing your stupid sword-fighting game with the boys, which you know I don't approve at all?" She asked her smile never disappearing.

"You know it is not nice talking about the BIG secret between Dare and me so openly." Endymion frowned but his eyes played with mirth.

"As if you can keep a secret from me." Serenity laughed whole-heartedly.

"True. Not like someone else." He said looking into her eyes deeply.

"Ah I was wondering how long he could keep it from you." Serenity smiled mysteriously.

"You knew, he can't keep a secret from either of us and that is why you told him. You wanted me to know, so tell me." Endymion said never letting her waist go.

Serenity smiled and kissed his lip lovingly then stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ears.

"I hope you don't want to teach sword-fighting to our baby girl too." she whispered placing his palm on her stomach.

Endymion stood there dumfounded for a few moments then the biggest and silliest smile appeared on his lips and taking Serenity in his arms, he spun her around the room. Laughing filled the room and Endymion put her down only when the world was spinning with Serenity.

"Really? We are going to have a baby girl?" He asked, his palm resting on her flat stomach.

"Yes. Dr. Wilson said I was already 2 months pregnant." Serenity answered.

Endymion raised his eyes on her and hugging her close to him, their lips met in a passionate kiss.

**Okie well that was it! Finished! I would like to**** thank everyone who read and reviewed!!! You helped me a lot and made me want to finish this story! I hope you will like my next story as well as my ongoing one! Thank you everyone!!!!!**

**tryntee13****: Thank you! I hope you liked the very last chapter as well (:**

**lovelyl****: Yeah I also think Endy deserves to have a son! But also a baby girl… (:**

**safariwriter****, ****Silvermoonlight9****, ****midnight blue08****: I am sad too… Maybe, maybe one day I will continue it but I have so many new ideas about new stories right now! (: But since this was my first finished big story, it will always have a special place in my heart (:**

**raye85****, ****RoyalLovers1418****: Yeah! I just couldn't imagine Endy's son to look like anything but his father (:**

**SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****chibiangel413****, ****sabina21****, ****sailor cyanide****, ****moonlover46****: Thank you sooo much!!!!**

**empty-spaces****, ****HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Well this was it… I just wanted to let you all se how the future of our favorite couple looks like. I hope you liked it!**

**Child-of-the-Rainbow****: Aww you will get it!!! Exams soon over and then you can rest a bit!!! Until then, I hope my stories can make you relax a bit!**

**mizqt****: 0. Chapter like a Zero Chapter… Explaining things that happened before the 1. Chapter, like the ball and how Endy and Sere met (: **

**neo dreamer****: Yeah I know… spelling.. grammar… That is why I want a beta reader before publishing my next story and the one ongoing, You are Mine! (:**

**inuandrave7****: Aw yeah, I loved it too… I actually very much like Darien's character so I made sure I can continue the story if I want to, but right now I am focusing on You are Mine! and my new story! (:**


End file.
